Turn Back Time
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Upload kann dauern, ich muss auf ein neues Kapitel von Sstar warten
1. Geburtstagsüberraschungen

**Turn Back Time**

**Teil 1/?**

**Autor: SStar Luna**

**Übersetzer: Keks**

**E-Mail: ****darksassiyahoo.de******

**Rating: PG-13, könnte sich aber noch ändern!**

**Warnung: wird Slash später in der Geschichte**

**Spoiler: Alle Harry Potter Bücher!**

**Danksagung: An Shi, die das ja so meisterhaft gebetat hat!!**

**Kommentar: Ich hab diese Story auf gefunden und fand sie einfach nur so genial, da hab ich mir gedacht, muss ich sie doch mal übersetzen. Hab also SStar geschrieben und sie hat mir die Erlaubnis zum Veröffentlichen gegeben. **

**Kurze Zusammenfassung: Was würdest du tun, wenn du dich zwischen dem, was richtig ist und dem was einfach ist, entscheiden müsstest? Harry wird mit dieser Frage konfrontiert, als er darum kämpft in der Vergangenheit zu überleben, während MWTKL's sechstem Schuljahr.**

**Harry hat Unterricht zusammen mit James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily, freundet sich mit Bill Weasley an und trifft auch auf unfreundlichere Zeitgenossen wie Severus Snape, Narzissa und Regulus Black. Auch auftauchen werden Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Gilderoy Lockhart, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy und Charlie Weasley neben vielen anderen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, nicht einmal die Idee, die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling und die Story SStar Luna, das einzige, was ich tue, ist übersetzen **

Kapitel 1 – Geburtstagsüberraschungen

Harry erwachte, sein abgewetztes Bettlaken hatte sich in seinen Beinen verheddert. Er keuchte schwer, gerade so, als hätte er eben erst einen Marathon beendet. Er setzte sich langsam auf und versuchte durch einige tiefe Atemzüge, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte so, die letzten Bilder vom Sturz seines Paten durch den Schleier aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Harry streckte seinen Arm aus, nahm die Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie auf; seine Umgebung wurde sofort klarer. Durch das Licht der Straßenlaterne, welche den ansonsten dunklen Raum beleuchtete, konnte Harry seine Eule Hedwig ausmachen, die oben auf ihrem Käfig hockte. Sie hatte ihn still beobachtete, während er schlief.

Sanft, als wenn er seine Tante und seinen Onkel nicht aufwecken wollte, sprach Harry Hedwig an. „Hey, Mädchen, warst du unterwegs auf der Jagd?"

Als Antwort flog Hedwig durch den kleinen Raum und landete auf seinem Knie. Dadurch wand sich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit einem an Hedwigs Bein gebundenen Brief zu.

„Wahrscheinlich der Orden, der meine Verfassung überprüfen will", mutmaßte er, als er ihn losband.

Hedwig gab einen sanften Schrei von sich und zwickte ihn zärtlich in den Finger, bevor sie ihre Flügel ausbreitete und den Raum durch das geöffnete Fenster verließ.

Während er den ungeöffneten Brief in seiner Hand hielt, wanderten seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres: Umbridge, ZAGs, Okklumentikstunden, Voldemort und die Mysteriumsabteilung. Fast ein Monat war vergangen, seit sich Fudge Voldemorts Rückkehr eingestanden hatte. Seitdem quälte sich Harry mit Alpträumen. Normalerweise sah er immer wieder die Momente, in denen Sirius starb, obwohl auch Cedrics Ermordung häufig die Hauptrolle in seinen Träumen spielte. Das Resultat war, dass Harry gewöhnlich bereits ein paar Stunden, nach dem er eingeschlafen war, wieder erwachte, ihm Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen und sein dünner Körper von der ganzen Tortur zitterte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Harry bisher keine weiteren Vision von Voldemort gehabt. Nur ein paar Tage nach seiner Rückkehr in den Ligusterweg 4 schickte Harry Hedwig zu Flourish und Blotts, motiviert durch seine Schuld, Frustration und den Ärger gegenüber denen, die es gewagt hatten, ihn zu manipulieren. Sie trug eine kurze Notiz für den Manager des Ladens, in dem Harry um ein paar Bücher bat; eins über Okklumentik und ein paar andere über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Die Kunst des Duellierens; mit einer Erklärung, dass das Geld für die Bücher aus seinem Verließ bei Gringotts genommen werden sollte.

Dieser Sommer gewährte ihm eine Erholung von seinen Verwandten. Zum größten Teil dafür verantwortlich war die Drohung, die der Orden aussprach, als Harry vom Bahnhof King's Cross abgeholt wurde. Es schien, dass Moody einen bleibenden Eindruck auf Onkel Vernon hinterlassen hatte. Die Dursleys vermieden Harry, so oft es ihnen möglich war.

Er selbst bemerkte das kaum und zog keinen Vorteil aus der Situation. Geplagt von der Schuld an den Geschehnissen im Ministerium und der Hilflosigkeit über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung, konnte man Harry fast nur noch beim Nachdenken oder Lernen finden.

Eines Morgens war Harry froh über die Warnung. Hedwig und zwei weitere Posteulen erreichten die Dursleys beim Frühstück; sie trugen die Bücher, die Harry bestellt hatte. Onkel Vernon, dessen Gesicht sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit dunkelrot gefärbt hatte, begann Harry wegen ‚Diesen verdammten Eulen!' anzuschreien und drohte ihm damit, ihn in seinem Raum einzuschließen, als Tante Petunia ihn an die ‚Warnung' erinnerte. Onkel Vernons Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe und er sagte mit heiserer Stimme zu Harry, dass er in Zukunft diesen verdammten Eulen sagen solle, dass sie gefälligst direkt in sein Zimmer fliegen sollen, bevor er schnell zur Arbeit fuhr.

Harry hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, ihm zu antworten, er war damit beschäftigt gewesen seine Errungenschaften an sich zu nehmen. Er hatte die Küche – ohne etwas zu essen – verlassen und war in die Einsamkeit seines Schlafzimmers zurückgekehrt. Dort hatte er sofort begonnen ‚Ein praktischer Führer, um in einfachen Schritten ihre Okklumentik zu verbessern' zu lesen.

Dadurch, dass er die erklärten Übungen ausführte und in ein Stadium der Meditation eintrat, fühlte Harry bald, als wenn sich eine einigermaßen starke Barriere in seinem Geist bildete, die sämtliche Visionen, die Voldemort ihm schickte, abwehrte. Das gab ihm zusätzlich noch ein gewisses Gefühl der Erleichterung, Voldemort würde so von ihm nicht die ganze Prophezeiung erfahren können.

Mit seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart kommend seufzte Harry leicht und beschloss, wieder in eine leichte Meditation zu fallen. Sehr oft war er nicht in der Lage, nach solchen Träumen wieder zu schlafen. Stattdessen verbrachte er die restliche Nacht damit seine Bücher nach neuen Sprüchen zu durchkämmen oder Briefe an den Orden und seine Freunde zu schreiben.

Die viele Mitleid, das Harry in manchen Briefen erhalten hatte, sorgten dafür, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. Jedes Mal, wenn Sirius Tod erwähnt wurde oder Sprüche wie ‚Gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür' und ‚Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry' vergrößerten seinen Ärger gegen sich selbst und, vielleicht ungerechtfertigterweise, gegen die Schreiber der Briefe.

Manchmal wunderte sich Harry darüber, ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde, im Grimmauldsplatz oder dem Fuchsbau zu erscheinen. Er vermutete, dass Hermine die erste Möglichkeit am Schopfe packen würde, mit ihm darüber zu reden, wie er sich fühlte und wie er damit zurechtkam. Anders als Hermine würde sich Mrs. Weasley stattdessen über seine äußere Erscheinung aufregen. Normalerweise rationierten ihm die Dursleys sein Essen, welches Harry zu sich nehmen durfte, aber diesen Sommer war es ihm erlaubt, soviel zu essen, wie er wollte.

Das einzige Problem war, dass Harry seinen Appetit verloren hatte. Seine Verwandten bemerkten das nicht, noch kümmerten sie sich um seinen kleinen Gewichtsverlust. Harry wusste, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht verstehen würde, dass er einfach keinen Hunger mehr hatte. Ebenso wusste er mehr als genau, dass die anderen Besucher des Grimmauldsplatzes ihn mit mitleidsvollen Augen ansehen würden, ein Gefühl, dass er hasste.

Aber Harrys größte Angst war, dass er Wut in ihren Augen sehen würde. Wut ihm gegenüber, und dass sie ihm die Schuld an dem, was passiert war, geben würden. Er wusste, dass es ihm helfen würde, über alles außer der Prophezeiung zu sprechen; aber er konnte es nicht. Der Schmerz war noch zu groß; die Schuld zu überwältigend. Harry wollte alles einfach für eine Weile vergessen. Er wollte Sirius zurück. Er wollte das Unmögliche.

Snape glaubte, dass Harry den Ruhm genoss, der automatisch durch die Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu ihm kam, dass er auszog, um danach zu suchen. Wenn er könnte, dann würde Harry alles aufgeben, nur damit er seine Eltern und Sirius zurück in seinem Leben hätte. Stattdessen brachte ihm sein Ruhm nur Schmerz, Verluste und Einsamkeit. Dies waren Harrys letzte Gedanken, bevor es ihm glückte, wieder in den Schlaf zu sinken; den Brief immer noch ungeöffnet in der Hand.

* * *

Harry erwachte durch den Klang der Türklingel, nur kurz darauf hallten die Schreie seines Onkels durch das Haus.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier? Wir haben alles getan, was sie gesagt haben. Der Junge hat mir bestätigt, dass er ihnen Briefe sendet und das ganze Haus ist voll von Eulen, was uns nur Ärger einbringt. Ihm geht es gut, also verschwinden Sie!"

Danach fiel die Haustür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

„Oh nein!"stöhnte Harry, als er aus dem Bett kletterte und zu seiner Schlafzimmertür stolperte.

Wieder erklang die Türklingel und während er die hinunter eilte, sah er Moody vorbei an einem blassen Onkel Vernon mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand in das Haus hineinstürzen.

„Passen Sie mal auf, Dursley", knurrte er. „Wir sind hierher gekommen, um Potter und nicht ihr hässliches Gesicht zu sehen; seien Sie ein guter Junge und lassen Sie uns rein."Er wandte sich zu Harry um und grüßte ihn. „Ah, da bist du ja, Potter. Hast du diese Leute nicht gewarnt, dass wir heute kommen?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie kommen. Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung? Sind alle okay?" fragte ein alarmierter Harry.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, Harry. Hast du unseren Brief nicht erhalten?"antwortete eine bekannte Stimme. „Wir haben ihn mit Hedwig gesendet, um dir zu sagen, dass wir heute Morgen vorbeikommen."

„Professor Lupin!" rief Harry. „Hallo! Sie haben einen Brief mit Hedwig gesendet?" Harry überlegte einen Moment und seine Erinnerung glitt zur letzten Nacht zurück; ihm entfuhr ein kleiner Stöhner. „Oh, ups!"

„Ups?"fragte Lupin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er ein paar Pakete auf dem Boden abstellte.

„Ich hab den Brief letzte Nacht gekriegt, aber ich bin wieder eingeschlafen, bevor ich ihn geöffnet habe. Ich denke, dass er noch in meinem Bett liegt. Sorry", schloss er mit einem verlegenen Grinsen.

Zu seiner Überraschung kommentierte Lupin das nicht, sondern zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die dankbar erwidert wurde.

Moody grunzte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Onkel Vernon zu, der nervös zwischen Moodys Zauberstab und dem rotierenden Auge hin und her guckte.

„Warum sind Sie denn hier?"fragte Harry neugierig.

„Weißt du nicht, was heute für ein Tag ist, Harry?"fragte Lupin mit einem schwachen Grinsen. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Harrys Schulter wie ein unterstützendes Gewicht.

Jede Erwiderung, die Harry auf den Lippen gehabt haben könnte, wurde abrupt von einem lauten Krachen abgeschnitten. Tonks stolperte auf dem Weg ins Haus, die Pakete, die sie getragen hatte, flogen aus ihren Armen. Eins traf Onkel Vernon, aber jede Beschwerde von ihm wurde schnell durch Moodys Zauberstab, der in seine Richtung deutete, unterdrückt.

Harry sah mit Interesse dabei zu, wie Moody und Lupin die Päckchen mit einem Schwebezauber belegten. Moody wandte sein Gesicht dann Harry zu. „Warum gehen wir jetzt nicht in die Küche, anstatt uns hier im Flur zusammenzuquetschen?"

Er begann damit die Pakete Richtung Küche zu dirigieren, die anderen folgten ihm; Onkel Vernon mit einem roten Gesicht hinterher.

„Ah, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Tonks. „Ich konnte den Boden nicht sehen mit dem ganzen Kram, den ich getragen habe. Hey, Harry! Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Gut, aber ich..." Seine Worte wurden wieder einmal unterbrochen, diesmal durch einen Schrei aus der Küche. Tante Petunia und Dudley hatten endlich die schwebenden Pakete entdeckt. Onkel Vernon, der es geschafft hatte, die Küche vor den anderen zu betreten, versuchte seine Frau und seinen Sohn in Sicherheit und somit aus dem Raum zu bringen, aber Moody bemerkte mit seinem magischen Augen die Versuche und hielt sie auf.

„Nicht so schnell, Dursley!"brummte er zu der Gruppe. „Wollen Sie nicht bleiben und Potter hier einen fröhlichen Geburtstag wünschen? Warum nehmen Sie nicht Platz?"schloss er mit einem bedrohlichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Mein... Mein Geburtstag, der-, ist der, der ist heute?"stammelte Harry.

„Du wusstest nicht, dass dein Geburtstag ist?"kam die Frage von einer ungläubigen Tonks.

Harry wurde rot und guckte von einem Erwachsenen zum anderen. Lupin hatte ein verstehendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während Moody immer noch die Dursleys anstarrte, als ob er wünschte, dass er sie alle in Nager verwandeln könnte.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte ganz undamenhaft, bevor sie sich Harrys Hand schnappte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Fröhlichen 16., Harry. Wir konnten dich doch diesen Geburtstag nicht alleine feiern lassen; immerhin ist es ein sehr wichtiger für die Muggel, oder?"

„Umm, ja, denke schon", erwiderte ein geschockter Harry.

„Was ist so besonders daran, 16 zu werden?"fragte Moody.

„Du kannst mit 16 in der Muggelwelt von zu Hause ausziehen", begann Harry, wurde aber von Onkel Vernon unterbrochen.

„Ha, wenn du jetzt 16 bist, warum verlässt du dann nicht endlich unser Haus? Es ist nicht so, als wollten wir solche wie dich hier haben."

„Mr. Dursley", fing Lupin mit strenger Stimme an. „Sie und Ihre Frau wissen genau, dass Harry jeden Sommer hier bleiben muss, also hören Sie mit diesen Kommentaren auf?"

Harry, schon längst an die Haltung seiner Verwandten ihm gegenüber gewöhnt, machte einfach weiter. Aber trotzdem hörte er den amüsierenden Kommentaren, der Lupin in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte, zu.

„Ich glaube, man kann legal Zigaretten kaufen."

‚Besser nicht, Mrs Weasley wird etwas dagegen haben!'

„Man kann die Schule verlassen!"

‚Werde ich bestimmt nicht wollen und Snape die Genugtuung gönnen!'

„Und man kann legal Sex haben!"schloss er mit einem listigen Grinsen an seinen ehemaligen Professor. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten hell vor Freude; etwas, was schon eine Weile gefehlt hatte.

Tonks brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie die skandalösen Blicke bemerkte, die Harry von den älteren Dursleys erhielt, genauso wie bei dem Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht, als dieser realisierte was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. Im Moment versuchte Lupin gerade sein Husten zu stoppen, während ein leichter Rotton auf seinen Wangen ruhte.

„Der war gut, Harry, obwohl ich denke, dass Remus nicht mit mir übereinstimmt", brachte sie gerade so hervor.

Auch Moodys Lippen hatten sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen, zumindest befand Harry, dass es so aussah; sein magisches Auge rotierte in seiner Höhle. Wahrscheinlich um nach Eindringlingen außerhalb des Hauses zu gucken. Lupin, der es geschafft hatte, sein Husten unter Kontrolle zu bringen, obwohl seine Wangen immer noch pink leuchteten, fragte das amüsierte Geburtstagskind, ob es denn nicht seine Geschenke aufmachen wolle. Harry befolgte den Ratschlag sofort und öffnete die erste große Box, die Lupin zu ihm hinschubste.

In ihr befand sich ein wunderschöner Eisgeburtstagskuchen von Mrs. Weasley. Mit einem Lächeln bot Harry allen ein Stuck Kuchen an. Die Dursleys verneinten mit einem angewiderten Blick auf den Kuchen und die Zauberer. Harry bemerkte allerdings, dass Dudleys Schweineäugchen mit Verlangen auf die Box und den Kuchen gerichtet waren. Nachdem er für seine drei Gäste und sich selbst Stücke abgeschnitten hatte, wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Geschenken zu, die Tonks und Lupin ihm mitgebracht hatten.

Harry war geschockt bei der großen Nummer von Präsenten auf dem Tisch. Er war sich sicher, dass er gar nicht so viele Leute kannte und dieses Jahr würde auch keins von Sirius dabei sein... Er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte die Gedanken, lächelte leicht und nahm das nächste Geschenk, dass Tonks aus dem Berg auf dem Tisch herausgezogen hatte. Er öffnete es und fand ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Quidditch: Die englischen Löwen' von Ron. Nicht wirklich überraschend war, dass Hermine ihm auch ein Buch geschenkt hatte, ‚Flüche, Hexereien und Verwünschung für den anspruchsvollen Duellanten'.

„Das sollte nützlich gegen Malfoy sein, wenn er mal wieder versucht mich zu verhexen", mutmaßte er laut und legte es beiseite, um das nächste Geschenk auszupacken; ein kleiner Haufen an Süßigkeiten von Ginny, Neville und Luna.

Als nächstes wurde ihm eine kleine Box gereicht, die sich merkwürdig warm anfühlte. Er öffnete die Karte, die an der Box hing und er erkannte sofort die unordentliche Handschrift Hagrids.

Lieber Harry,

Fröhlichen 16.!

Vor kurzem hab ich dieses Ei gefunden und mir gedacht, dass du es vielleicht mögen würdest. Der Direktor hat die Innenseite der Box mit einem Hitzezauber belegt, damit es das Ei warm hat, bis es schlüpft, aber ich weiß nicht, wann das sein wird. Ich bin mir nicht total sicher, was für eine Art von Ei das ist, obwohl es sehr bekannt aussieht, aber es wird eine nette Überraschung, wenn es schlüpft!

Wenn die Muggels dich nicht richtig behandeln, lass es mich wissen (oder Moody, ich schwöre dir, er will sie verhexen!)

Ich hoffe, du hast nen schönen Tag,

Hagrid

„Was ist das?" wollte Tonks wissen, als Harry die Box öffnete, um sich das mysteriöse Ei mal anzugucken.

„Es ist von Hagrid", erklärte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein gutes Zeichen ist oder nicht, aber er sagt, dass er nicht genau weiß, was für ein Typ von Ei das ist. Was denkt ihr?"

Tonks rollte nur mit den Augen, sie war offensichtlich an Hagrids Faszination für alle fremden und gefährlichen Tiere gewöhnt.

Auch Lupin guckte neugierig in die Box, aber schien auch nicht mehr zu wissen. „Ich erkenne es auch nicht. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, Harry, es ist definitiv kein Drachenei", sagte er und wurde daraufhin von Harry angegrinst. „Auch nicht irgendwas in der Richtung. Ich denke nicht, dass es gefährlich ist. Aber du weißt nicht, wann es schlüpft. Es könnte eine Vogelart sein oder vielleicht auch eine Schlange, aber keine besonders große dann", mutmaßte er. „Aber du würdest ja keine Probleme damit haben, wenn es eine wäre, oder?"Remus drehte sich zu dem ehemaligen Auror herum. „Moody, erkennst du es vielleicht?"fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, Kumpel, das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet; aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass es eine Vogelart ist", erwiderte Moody von der Stelle, von wo aus er die Dursleys beobachtete, die entweder wimmerten oder vor Schock bei dem Wort Drachen erstarrt waren und keinen Ton von sich gaben.

„Du solltest es beiseite tun, aber dennoch ein Auge drauf haben. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde es in nächster Zeit schlüpfen, also bist du sicher. Sollte es groß und unheimlich sein, dann gibt es was zu tun für Moody und mich! Jetzt mach schon, da sind noch mehr Geschenke, die du öffnen musst!", kam es von einer ungeduldigen Tonks, die auf den Ballen ihrer Füße hin- und herwippte.

Als nächstes kamen die Geschenke von Bill und Charlie Weasley. Bill hatte ihm eine Zauberstabhalterung geschickt, sehr zu Moodys Zufriedenheit; er hatte Harry letztes Jahr eine Standpauke gehalten, nachdem der seinen Zauberstab in die hintere Tasche seiner Hose gesteckt hatte. Charlie hatte ihm eine Halskette geschickt.

„Ist das ein Drachenzahn?"rief Tonks aus, nachdem sie geguckt hatte, was Harry so neugierig untersuchte.

Es war ein Zahn, wahrscheinlich von einem Drachen, wenn er an die Arbeit des zweitältesten Weasley dachte. Dieser war auf einem schwarzen Lederriemen aufgefädelt. Es waren zwei Edelsteine in den Stein eingearbeitet, ein Smaragd und darunter ein Saphir.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn", brachte Harry leiser hervor.

Es erinnerte ihn an den Ungarischen Hornschwanz von der ersten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier. Mit Ausnahme der Dursleys lachten alle, als Harry die kurze Notiz von Bill und Charlie vorlas. In dem Brief stand, dass sie wussten, da ihre Mutter keinen Ohrring wie Bills zulassen würde, hofften sie, dass die Halskette okay sein würde. Harry band sie sich sofort um; das Gewicht des Zahnes hing bequem um seinen Hals.

„Versuchst du jetzt, rebellisch auszusehen?"ärgerte ihn Tonks.

Harry schickte ein kurzes Grinsen Richtung Lupin, als er Tonks antwortete: „Warum? Denkst du, dass steht mir nicht?"

„Oh, natürlich nicht!"rief sie aus. „Nicht mit dieser Brille und diesen schrecklichen Klamotten. Du brauchst etwas mit mehr Pepp, Harry!"

An diesem Punkt sah Tonks so aus, als würde sie vor Aufregung platzen. Harry hob eine seiner dunklen Augenbrauen, bevor er Lupin anguckte, in der Hoffnung auf eine Erklärung.

„Also, weißt du, einige Mitglieder des Ordens haben sich zusammengetan und wir haben uns entschlossen, dir einige Dinge zu kaufen", begann er; aber Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder Tonks zu, die ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte und einige Päckchen zu ihm rüberschweben ließ.

„Was Remus damit sagen will, ist, dass wir gesehen haben, was für Klamotten du trägst und ehrlich gesagt, Harry, es ist grauenvoll!"erklärte Tonks. Sie grinste breit, als sie den beschämten Harry sah, ihr grünes Haar fügte sich perfekt zu ihrem wahnsinnigen Ausdruck hinzu. „Wir können nicht einen jungen, gut aussehenden Typen, wie du einer bist, so herumlaufen lassen, mit Klamotten wie... du weißt schon. Nebenbei denke ich, dass du nie irgendwelche neuen Klamotten hattest, besonders von denen da", endete sie und warf den Dursleys einen finsteren Blick zu. Bei dieser letzten Bemerkung verlor Onkel Vernon sein Temperament ein weiteres Mal.

„Wir haben dem Jungen ein Dach über seinem wertlosen Kopf gegeben! Wir haben ihn gefüttert und haben, wer weiß wie viel für ihn ausgegeben. Wer zum Teufel sind Sie, dass Sie uns sagen können, wie wir ihn zu behandeln haben?"brüllte er los.

„Diese Klamotten waren völlig in Ordnung, als wir sie ihm gegeben haben", fügte Tante Petunia hinzu. „Und überhaupt, warum sollten wir ihm neue Kleidung kaufen, wenn er doch irgendwelche verrückten Dinge damit anstellt und sie doch nur ruiniert?"endete sie mit einem Schnüffeln.

Moody entschied sich nun, dass sie genug gehört hatten und belegte die Dursleys mit einem Schweigezauber, hinterließ dadurch drei Muggels, die durch ihre Mundbewegungen aussahen wie Goldfische auf dem Trockenen.

Harry war damit beschäftigt, diverse Klamotten aus den Päckchen zu ziehen; Lupin und Tonks guckten ihm amüsiert dabei zu.

Er sah die Kleidung durch, fand Hosen und Shirts, die endlich einmal in seiner Größe waren. „Das ist zuviel! Ich kann das nicht annehmen, ich meine, wie viel muss das alles gekostet haben? Es ist einfach zu viel!"sagte Harry, als er ein Paket auspackte, dessen Inhalt nur aus Shirts bestand.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Eine Menge Leute haben etwas dazugegeben", erwiderte Lupin in seiner typischen, beruhigenden Art. „Und es ist dein Geburtstag! Du bist wahrscheinlich nie verwöhnt worden, also fangen wir jetzt damit an. Ich denke, einige aus dem Orden fühlen mit dir, dass du hier deine Ferien verbringen musst. Du solltest das Geschenk akzeptieren, Harry."

Harry wusste, dass Lupin Recht hatte, aber es fühlte sich so fremd an. Er war einfach nicht an so was gewöhnt. Das teuerste Geschenk, das er jemals erhalten hatte, war in seinem dritten Jahr der Feuerblitz von Sirius. Dieser lag momentan in seinem Zimmer, er hatte ihn wiedererhalten, nachdem Umbridges Regierungszeit als Hogwarts Großinquisitorin vorbei war.

Harrys fand eine weitere Hose und fragte mit verzerrter Stimme: „Ummm, Professor? Tonks? Wer hat mir das hier gekauft? Ich meine, ich denke, die Größe ist richtig, aber wer würde mir ein Paar LEDERHOSEN kaufen!"

In Lupins Augen erschien ein spitzbübisches Funkeln, während eine grinsende Tonks einem feuerroten Harry antwortete.

„Oh, ich hab mich schon gewundert, was Bill vorhatte", sagte sie. „Er verschwand und als er zurückkam, hat er mir ein verpacktes Paket in die Hand gedrückt. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was er gekauft hat, auch nicht, als ich ihm angedroht habe, ihn zu verhexen. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass er das gleiche kaufen würde wie ich, aber ich finde, er hat Geschmack."Einen Schmollmund ziehend wandte sie sich an das Geburtstagskind und fragte: „Und Harry, ziehst die Hose mal für mich an?"

Um seine Überraschung zu verbergen, begann Harry zu Husten und schaffte es, eine halbherzige Entschuldigung zu stottern. Während er noch röter wurde, hörte er das Gelächter der anderen beiden Zauberer.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schulter und sagte zu ihm: „Ich denke, ich lasse es für heute, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie bei dem nächsten Date mit deiner Freundin trägst!"

Einen Versuch startend, Tonks Gedankengang zu unterbrechen, fragte er, wer alles für die neuen Klamotten gespendet hatte, damit er ihnen später danken konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung beinhaltete die Liste Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall – bei diesem Namen starrte er Lupin an, der erwiderte, dass McGonagall der Meinung sei, dass Harry in der Schule einen Ruf zu verteidigen hätte und sie denke, dass diese Lumpen, die er bisher anhatte, völlig unbrauchbar seien! – und eine Reihe anderer Hexen und Zauberer.

Am Ende der Liste standen Remus und Tonks, welche den größten Teil der Klamotten gekauft hatten. Harry war so überwältigt von ihrer Großzügigkeit, dass er einen Moment geschockt da saß, bevor er aufsprang und Tonks und Lupin umarmte, während er ihnen die ganze Zeit dankte.

Bevor sich Harry wieder hinsetzte, kamen Hedwig und eine andere Eule durch das offene Küchenfenster geflogen, bepackt mit einem Brief und einem sperrig aussehendem Päckchen. Onkel Vernon, der immer noch stumm war, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als wollte er die Eulen so vertreiben, setzte sich aber schnell wieder, als Moody seinen Zauberstab in seine Richtung ausstreckte. Harry band das Paket ab und löste die Verpackung, während Lupin den müden Vögeln etwas Wasser und ein paar Scheiben Schinken anbot.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten alle von Potters Geschenken im Hauptquartier zusammengeholt", bemerkte Moody. „Von wem ist das?"

Schnell die Karte überfliegend, die mit dem Paket gekommen war, grinste Harry die anderen drei an. „Es ist von den Mitgliedern der DA. Ich kann es nicht fassen! Hier steht, dass die meisten von ihnen ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in ihrer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Prüfung hatten; sie haben sich dazu entschlossen, mir ein Dankeschöngeschenk zu schicken. Wow!"Er riss das Geschenkpapier herunter und sah bewundernd auf zwei Bücher, die von fortgeschrittener Verteidigung handelten.

„Glückwunsch, Harry", erwiderte Lupin und lächelte ihn an. „Unter vier Augen erzählte mir Professor McGonagall erzählt, dass die Fünftklässler Bestnoten in ihren ZAGs hatte; und auch die UTZ-Schüler haben richtig gut abgeschlossen. Das ist etwas, worauf man stolz sein kann", lobte er.

„Danke, aber wir haben alle übereingestimmt, dass Sie der beste Lehrer waren, den wir jemals hatten", erwiderte Harry, als er ein weiteres Paket annahm, dass ihm der rotwerdende Werwolf reichte. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln hielt Harry einen knöchellangen schwarzen Drachenhautmantel in die Höhe und eine rechteckige Schachtel fiel aus der Tasche des Mantels.

„Von wem ist das, Harry?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

Nachdem er die der Box anhängende Notiz gelesen hatte, erkannte er, dass die Schachtel und der Mantel von Fred und George Weasley kam.

Hey Harry (unser großer Investor),

Herzlichen 16. Geburtstag, Kumpel!

Wir hoffen, du magst den Mantel. Wir, Gred and Forge, Besitzer von ‚Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen', können es nicht zulassen, dass unser hochgeschätzter Investor solche gewöhnlichen Dinge anziehen muss, wie sie die ‚normalen Leute' tragen, also präsentieren wir dir, in der Tradition, die wir mit unseren Drachenhautjacken starteten, deinen eigenen, von bester Qualität seienden, Drachenhautmantel! (Wir dachten, schwarz wäre besser, einschüchternder! Wenn Charlie fragt, wir haben ihn nicht gekauft! Er hat uns schon Heuler wegen unseren eigenen Jacken geschickt!)

Wie du ebenfalls gemerkt haben wirst, haben wir noch ein zweites Geschenk dazu gepackt. Die Schachtel ist verzaubert, wenn du mal eine Kanarienschnitte oder eins unserer Feuerwerke brauchst, ist alles was du tun musst, an den Streich zu denken, den du spielen willst und etwas Brauchbares wird in der Schachtel erscheinen! Wir haben die Idee vom ‚Raum der Wünsche', ist doch klasse, oder? Die Schachtel ist extra für dich gemacht, immerhin warst du so großzügig, uns am Anfang zu unterstützen! Vielen Dank, komm mal vorbei und besuch unseren Laden!

Gred and Forge, Eigentümer von WZZ

„Das ist von Fred und George. Charlie macht ihnen Vorwürfe wegen ihrer Jacken, also haben sie mich gewarnt, ich sollte besser vorsichtig sein", sagte Harry lachend.

„Aber die Schachtel ist leer. Was sollte da drin sein?"fragte Tonks verwirrt, als sie in die Schachtel schielte, als würde sie erwarten, dass ihr jede Sekunde etwas entgegen springen würde.

Harry erklärte, dass die Schachtel auf dieselbe Art und Weise funktionierte, wie der ‚Raum der Wünsche' in Hogwarts.

Er nahm Tonks die Schachtel ab, um es zu demonstrieren. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, eine qualvolle Zaubertränkestunde mit Snape zu beenden. Er öffnete die Schachtel und zog eine von Fred und Georges Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien hervor.

Harrys Blick wanderte zu dem riesigen Haufen an Geschenken, die er bereits ausgepackt hatte. Er konnte die Großzügigkeit seiner Freunde nicht glauben, aber der Teil in ihm, der Sirius vermisste, wog schwer. Er konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass er alle diese Geschenke abgeben würde, nur um seinen Paten zurückzukriegen. Er wusste, dass das selbstsüchtig war, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er vermisste Sirius so sehr und alles war einzig und alleine seine Schuld.

Moody, der seinen Namen ausrief, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sorry, ich war mit meinen Gedanken weit weg. Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Also, Potter, da jeder herumgerannt ist, um was für deinen Geburtstag zu besorgen, hab ich mir gedacht, ich hol besser auch mal was", sagte er. „Ich wollte aber keine Galleonen für irgendwas Unsinniges ausgeben, ich dachte, ich könnte dir stattdessen was Nützliches kaufen. Ich hab gehört, du willst Auror werden, oder?"

„Uh, ja, ich hab drüber nachgedacht, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Noten dafür habe", erwiderte Harry. ‚Oder ob ich dann überhaupt noch leben werde', fügte er innerlich hinzu.

„Das werden wir bald herausfinden, denke ich, aber du hast anständige Reflexe und einen guten Kopf auf deinen Schultern; zumindest wenn du ihn benutzt. Aber egal, hier hast du es, Potter, aber erzähl bloß den Leuten nichts davon", sagte er, als er eine winzige Box auf den Tisch stellte.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, wuchs die Box zu einem Koffer. Er war ähnlich dem, in dem Moody in der meisten Zeit in Harrys viertem Schuljahr gefangen war; aber anstatt der sieben Schlösser, hatte dieser nur vier. „Und von euch beiden sagt auch keiner was oder ich schließe eure Münder für eine Woche", drohte er, als auf beiden Gesichtern ein Grinsen trat.

„Wow, Moody, sind Sie sich sicher?"fragte Harry, als er den Koffer untersuchte. Es war dunkelblau, mit goldenen Schlössern. Harry wusste, dass er darin alles unterbringen konnte und trotzdem noch viel Platz übrig bleiben würde.

Seine Augen wanderten zu einer schmalen Metallplatte und er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er die Gravur las, die einfach sagte: ‚Harry Potter'. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn nehmen müssen; es gibt nur einen Harry Potter, oder?"sagte er.

Tonks lachte und mit einem boshaften Lächeln für Moody, beugte sie sich zu Harry vor, so dass sie in sein Ohr flüstern konnte. „Weißt du, wir haben alle vermutet, dass er einen schwachen Punkt für dich hat, Harry. Wusstest du, dass er etwas kaufen würde, ohne es irgendwem zu erzählen? Einige Leute dachten, er macht einen auf Snape und ignoriert deinen Geburtstag."

Harry sah Moody seinen Zauberstab Richtung Tonks bewegen, die beschwichtigend ihre Hände hochhielt und zurücktrat. Lupin räusperte sich, lächelte Harry an und schob sein Geschenk über den Tisch.

Er öffnete das Geschenk und ließ seine Finger über den Stoff darin gleiten. Er war in einem dunklen Grünton gehalten; farbenintensiv, mit zarten gold- und silbergeschmücktem Nähten, welche das Licht reflektierte. Er stand auf, hielt den Festumhang in die Höhe und sein Mund fiel vor Bewunderung auf. Ein Drache war mit denselben Gold- und Silberfarben in die Robe eingearbeitet. Der Kopf des Drachen befand sich vorne rechts direkt unter dem Ausschnitt. Der Nacken des Drachens wickelte sich an der Seite der Robe entlang und wurde teilweise von dem Ärmel verdeckt, wo er schließlich auf den Körper traf, welcher hinten draufgestickt worden ist. Der Schwanz des Drachens schlängelte sich über den Umhang und rollte sich an der Unterseite zusammen.

„Professor", flüsterte Harry. „Das ist wunderschön."Er faltete sie vorsichtig wieder zusammen und schnappte sich dann Lupin, um ihn zu umarmen. „Danke schön!"sagte er, als Lupin die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Weißt du, Harry, wenn man alles zusammennimmt, solltest du mich Remus nennen oder auch, wenn du es vorziehst, Moony", erklärte er ihm, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich bin es gewohnt von dir als Professor zu denken", sagte Harry.

„Aber du nennst Mad-Eye da auch Moody", konterte Tonks.

„Aber ich habe nicht wirklich unterrichtet, das war Barty Crouch Jr.", fauchte Moody.

„Ja, okay, lassen wir das, wie wär's, wenn wir alle deine Geschenke in deinen neuen Koffer packen und ihn hoch in dein Zimmer schaffen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Dursleys ihre Küche zurückhaben wollen." Lupins Aussage brachte die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu den Dursleys, die sie total vergessen hatten und die Harry beim Geschenke auspacken mit weiten, ungläubigen Augen zugeguckt hatten. Sie waren momentan gefangen zwischen Starren und Schmollen, aber offensichtlich hatten sie zu große Angst vor den Zauberern, als das sie was tun würden.

„Jetzt erinnere ich Sie noch einmal an unser Gespräch auf dem Bahnhof. Wir wollten nicht hören, dass sie Harry irgendwie schlecht behandeln, vertrauen Sie mir, sie wollten mich nicht an einem meiner ‚wilderen Tage' erleben", schloss Remus.

Damit ließ er den Koffer vor sich her aus der Küche und die Treppen herauf in Harrys Zimmer schweben und ließ Moody und Tonks alleine, um sich um die Dursleys zu kümmern, wenn einmal der Zauber, der auf ihnen lag, von ihnen genommen worden war.

* * *

Als Harry den Raum betreten hatte, setzte sich Remus auf das Bett, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Harry setzte sich neben ihm, seine Hände gefaltet in seinem Schoß.

„Harry, ich habe ein paar Dinge, über die ich mit dir reden will", begann er, „zuerst, ich will nicht an dir herumnörgeln, aber hast du was gegessen?"

„Ja, habe ich", erwiderte Harry.

Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry an, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

„Was ist mit dir? Hast DU genug gegessen, weil du auch nicht aussiehst, als hättest du dein normales Gewicht", schnappte Harry

Mit einem selbstabwertenden Lächeln schüttelte Lupin den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss sagen, ich sitze zwar immer am Tisch, wenn es Essen gibt, aber ich bin glücklich, wenn ich die Hälfte davon schaffe. Molly weiß schon nicht mehr, was sie mit mir machen soll. Ich denke, sie könnte befürchten, dass ich ihre Kochkünste beleidige, wenn ich nichts esse."Er endete mit einem leichten Kichern, bevor er Harry wieder ansah.

„Genauso geht es mir", gab Harry mit einem Seufzen zu. „Ich beende einfach keine Mahlzeit. Ich bin einfach nicht hungrig. Ich kann nicht aufhören, über Si- ihn nachzudenken. Lesen scheint das einzige zu sein, was mich einen Moment ablenken kann."

Remus hielt den kleineren Jungen in einer losen Umarmung. Er konnte die Müdigkeit, die Schuld und den Schmerz in Harrys Gesicht erkennen. Er wusste, dass sich in seinem Gesicht dieselben Emotionen widerspiegelten.

„Harry, ich verspreche dir etwas. Ich werde jeden Abend etwas essen, wenn du das auch tust. Okay?"

"Versuchst du jetzt, mich zu bestechen?"

„Wenn ich muss", kam die Antwort.

Harry stand auf und begann im Raum auf und ab zugehen.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich war schon lange keins mehr. Nicht mehr. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir sagt, was ich tue", erklärte er Remus wütend.

„Ich weiß das", antwortete Remus mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich kann nicht James sein und ich will nicht Sirius Platz übernehmen." Harry versteckte ein Zusammenzucken bei dem Namen seines Paten. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry, ich bin genau so verloren wie du. Ich sehe dich... einen jungen Mann, der in einer Welt voll Schmerz aufwächst. Ich fühle mit dir. Ich weiß nicht, ob du einen Freund willst oder ob ich die Person für dich sein kann. Du hast immerhin schon Hermine und Ron.

„Ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich versuchen kann, dich zu verstehen. Wenn du willst, kannst du mich anschreien, mich schlagen oder mit mir sprechen, alles, was du willst. Ich werde versuchen für dich da zu sein. Ich gebe dir nicht das Versprechen, dass ich für immer da bin oder so was. Dieses Versprechen kann man zu einfach brechen und ich möchte dich nicht noch mehr verletzen, als du schon bist. Außerdem hast du immer noch nicht meine erste Frage beantwortet", endete er.

Harry blieb stehen und dachte über das nach, was Remus gesagt hatte, bevor er sich seinem ehemaligen Professor zuwandte. Seine grünen Augen waren gefüllt mit einer Mischung aus Verzweifelung und Verstehen. „Kannst du mich wie einen Erwachsenen behandeln und nicht wie ein Kind? Kannst du meine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantworten?", forderte er.

Remus saß auf dem Bett und schwieg, er dachte über Harrys Worte nach, bevor er antwortete: „Ich kann dich nicht wie einen Erwachsenen behandeln, du bist noch keiner. Du wächst immer noch auf, kämpfst noch mit dir. Nicht mehr darum, deinen Platz in dieser Welt zu finden, ich denke, du bist schon hineingeschubst worden, ob du es wolltest oder nicht, aber du musst noch herausfinden, wer du bist. Noch bist du nicht alt genug, um mit den Konsequenzen umgehen zu können, die man hat, wenn man erwachsen ist."

Jeder Protest von Harry wurde von der Unnachgiebigkeit in dem Blick aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des älteren Mannes gestoppt. „Ich kann dich behandeln wie den jungen Mann, den ich in dir sehe. Ich kenne die Erfahrungen, die du schon durchgemacht hast und ich verstehe, dass dich das psychisch älter als 16 Jahre gemacht hat. Ich respektiere dich dafür, für das, was du schon durchmachen musstest und für das, was du noch auf dich nehmen wirst. Ich hoffe, dich entsprechend zu behandeln.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, aber ich werde dir nicht immer die Wahrheit sagen können, wenn ich will. Das ist etwas, was du akzeptieren musst und nicht nur von mir. Das ist eine kindische Sache; die Welt besteht nicht nur aus Schwarz und Weiß, aus Wahrheit und Lüge, wie du schon selbst erfahren musstest. Ich werde für dich da sein, ich werde dir helfen, zu verstehen, wenn du es brauchst, deine Bürden zu tragen, wenn du es willst. Ich werde dich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln, das weiß ich. Aber morgen ist noch nicht da und wir wissen nicht, was es uns bringen wird."

Remus stand auf, ging zu Harry hinüber und legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn, hob es an, bis sich ihre Blicke begegneten. „Ich werde an deiner Seite sein, bis ich es nicht mehr kann. Aber auch dann werde ich bei dir sein. Ich denke, du verstehst es noch nicht, aber du kannst Leute zu dir ziehen. Sie können nicht anders als dir zu folgen."

Der Griff um Harrys Kinn wurde fester, wenn auch nur leicht. „Versteh es, Harry, sie folgen dir, weil sie es wollen. Es ist ihr freier Wille. Nicht Verpflichtung, Berühmtheit oder Angst, wie Voldemort es verlangt. Du kannst dir nicht die Schuld dafür geben, wenn du es nicht kontrollieren kannst. Du musst verstehen, dass der Orden, deine Freunde, Menschen, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und wenn sie dadurch sterben, dann soll es so sein. Es kann nicht immer deine Schuld sein. Du kontrollierst nicht ihre Aktionen, so wie sie nicht deine kontrollieren.

„Wenn deine Freunde und solche, die du liebst, sterben, dann sind sie immer noch bei dir und zwar in deinem Herzen. Für jemanden, der so sehr von Tod und Schmerzen betroffen ist, hast du eine unglaubliche Menge an Liebe zu geben und du regst andere dazu an, dasselbe für dich zu fühlen. Das ist eine Gabe, rar und mächtig, aber ich denke, dass du jemand bist, der das weise nutzen kann. Kannst du das akzeptieren, Harry?"

Er wandte seinen Blick von Harrys verwirrten Augen ab und kehrte zum Bett zurück, um sich wieder zu setzen. „Also, haben wir einen Deal?"fragte er noch einmal, sein Ton nicht mehr so intensiv wie kurz zuvor.

„Was? Oh, umm... eh, ja?"

Remus lachte leicht, die ernste Stimmung verschwand. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine vernünftige Antwort war, aber ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann."

„Huh?"

„Abendessen?" erinnerte Remus. „Komm schon, Harry. Nebenbei, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Molly reagiert, wenn wir beide im Hauptquartier sind, so dünn wie wir sind? Was noch etwas ist, was ich dich fragen wollte. Willst du später in den Ferien in den Grimmauldsplatz kommen, wenn der Direktor sagt, es ist in Ordnung? Du musst nicht, ich kann es verstehen, wenn du nicht willst", schloss er.

„Ich denke, ich sollte. Es ist nur, dass diese Erinnerungen wiederkehren werden. Ich kann nicht vergessen, dass er das Haus gehasst hat. Dass es ihm wehtat, in dem Haus bleiben zu müssen, aber ich kann es tun. Ich muss es tun. Für Sirius, meine Eltern und dich", wisperte er. „Besonders seit ich dich gefragt habe, mich wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln. Ich sollte aufhören, so kindisch wegen eines Hauses zu sein, denke ich. Außerdem wirst du auch da sein, oder?"fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich werde da sein", entgegnete Remus mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ein etwas lehrhafteres Thema, es gibt ein kleines Problem mit den ZAG-Ergebnissen. Na ja, eigentlich nur mit deinen Ergebnissen. Jemand hat bemerkt, dass sich jemand an daran zu schaffen gemacht. Es ist nichts Großes, keine Sorge, sie überprüfen sie nur noch mal nur für alle Fälle, aber du solltest deine Resultate bald erhalten."Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder neben den älteren Mann.

„Harry?"begann Remus zögernd. „Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich, von Sirius."Harry starrte Remus an, er konnte sein Herz in den Ohren klopfen hören. Harry fühlte Wärme in seinem Inneren, während sich in seinen Augen zur selben Zeit Tränen bildeten.

„Weißt du, ich würde das hier alles dafür geben, ihn zurückzubekommen, aber ich verlange nichts, ich könnte nicht fragen..."er ließ den Satz ausklingen.

Remus lächelte verständnisvoll. „Er hat es irgendwie geschafft, dir einen offenen Termin bei einem Optiker, ich glaube, so nennt man die, in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen, zu deiner Annehmlichkeit. Du sollst eine neue Brille bekommen und er hat extra gesagt, dass du Kontaktlinsen kriegen sollst. Weißt du, manchmal haben die Muggel echt gute Ideen. Es ist eine Schande, dass einige Leute das nicht verstehen wollen.

„Sirius hat gesagt, dass du vielleicht wegen den Linsen argumentieren könntest, also hat er versucht, dich auf verschiedene Art und Weise zu überreden. Ich denke, zum Schluss ist das dabei herausgekommen ‚Er wächst zu einem hübschen jungen Mann heran und wir wollen ja diese Augen nicht vor den ganzen Mädchen und auch einigen Jungen in Hogwarts verstecken, oder? Wir würden unsere Pflicht als Rumtreiber nicht erfüllen, wenn wir nicht irgendeine Art von Unheil oder Ablenkung mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln anrichten und ich denke, Harry hilft uns dabei.'

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es genau sagen konnte, was er ausdrücken wollte, aber ich denke, er hat Recht, eine neue Brille würde Wunder wirken. Wir können auch einen Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber auf sie legen", erklärte er Harry, der zwischen Amüsement und Scham hin und her gerissen war, bei dem, was sein Pate gesagt hatte.

Bevor noch einer von ihnen was sagen konnte, klopfte es laut an der Tür.

„Remus!"rief Tonks durch die geschlossene Tür. „Die Dursleys haben das Haus verlassen, ich denke, Moody hat sie verjagt. Wir müssen gehen, Moody murmelt in der Küche vor sich hin und ich denke, er verflucht dich, wenn du noch länger brauchst. Sorry, Kumpel", endete sie und Harry hörte sie wieder die Treppe runter laufen, sie würde vermutlich in die Küche zurückkehren.

„Sieht so aus, als müsste ich gehen. Versuch okay zu bleiben und denk dran, wenn du reden willst, schick mir nen Brief. Wenn nicht, schick mir trotzdem nen Brief", grinste Remus und versuchte Harry damit etwas abzulenken.

Sie öffneten die Tür und gingen die Treppen herunter, bis sie den Flur erreichten, wo Moody und Tonks bereits auf sie warteten.

„Danke, dass ihr heute Morgen gekommen seid. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, ich hab meinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen. Könnt ihr dem Orden danken, dafür, dass er mir die ganzen Sachen gekauft hat? Es ist immer noch zu viel... aber danke", sagte Harry.

„Werden wir, Harry", erwiderte Tonks fröhlich. „Kannst du deine alten Klamotten einpacken und mit zum Hauptquartier bringen?"fragte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich möchte ein kleines Freudenfeuer machen. Macht dir doch nicht aus, oder, Harry? Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich dich diesen Kram noch einmal tragen sehe, dann setzte ich dich mitsamt den Klamotten in Brand", drohte sie ihm.

„Natürlich, Tonks. Danke", sagte Harry und umarmte sie, bevor er Moody zunickte. Er drehte sich zu Remus, lächelte ihn leicht an und umarmte ihn noch einmal. Er wisperte ein leise „Pass auf dich auf, Remus"in dessen Ohr, bevor er den älteren Mann wieder losließ. Er beobachtete die drei, wie sie den Ligusterweg 4 verließen und disapparierten, bevor er die Tür schloss und in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte er damit, seine Schulbücher und anderen Sachen in die verschiedenen Abteilungen seines neuen Koffers zu sortieren und durchwühlte seine neuen Klamotten. Er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass Tonks einige Sachen heimlich zu den Geschenken dazugetan hatte, als Remus nicht hingesehen hatte. Immerhin hatte er jetzt mehrere Seidenshirts!

Mit einem Kopfschütteln für das liebenswerte und doch merkwürdige Verhalten des Metamorphmagus machte er es sich auf seinem Bett bequem, um sich dem neuen Duellierbuch, das er von Hermine geschenkt bekommen hatte, zu widmen. Nicht einmal die Dursleys störten ihn an diesem Tag und, in Erinnerung an den Deal mit Remus, aß er sein Abendessen auf, bevor er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte und weiter sein Buch las.

TBC

Hat's euch gefallen?!? Dann schreibt mir doch Kommentare

Anmerkung, die sowieso keinen interessiert, aber auf die Shi besteht:

Die Kommas hinter den Frage- und Ausrufezeichen nach einer wörtlichen Rede (Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was ich meine ) habe ich weggemacht, da ich persönlich finde, dass das kacke aussieht, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es falsch ist... Aber Shi meint, es könnte ja jemandem auffallen (Ihr habt ja beim Story lesen nichts Besseres zu tun, als auf die Kommas hinter den Zeichen zu achten)! Und sie will ja nicht als schlechter Beta angesehen werden!


	2. Wiedervereinigung

**Kapitel 2: Wiedervereinigung**

Harry wanderte nach einem mal wieder langweiligen Abendessen mit seinen Verwandten die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Tante Petunia hatte Onkel Vernon den ganzen Klatsch erzählt, den sie im Laufe des Tages mitbekommen hatte, besonders, was sie von dem schrecklichen Verhalten von dem neuen Pärchen hielt, dass gerade in der Nachbarschaft eingezogen war. Onkel Vernon andererseits hatte mit Dudley über seine GCSE Prüfungsresultate (1) diskutiert, die Dudley bald erhalten würde. Harry schien der einzige zu sein, der bemerkte, dass Dudley versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Er mutmaßte, dass die Examina wohl nicht so gut für Dudley gelaufen waren, obwohl Onkel Vernon vermutlich jeden anderen dafür beschuldigen würde, nur nicht seinen Sohn. Alles in allem hätte Harry es vorgezogen, sich nicht an diesem Abend mit an den Tisch zu setzen, aber er hatte einen Deal mit Remus und er respektierte den älteren Mann zu sehr, als dass er ihn brechen würde.

Als er in seinem Zimmer ankam, entdeckte er sofort Hedwig, die auf dem Bett auf ihn wartete und an deren Bein ein Brief befestigt war. Nachdem er sie von diesem befreit hatte, gab Hedwig einen dankbar Schrei von sich und flog zu ihrem Käfig, um sich kurz auszuruhen. Die kurze Notiz von Remus überfliegend, erfuhr Harry, dass er in nächster Zeit abgeholt und ins Hauptquartier gebracht werden würde. Die Notiz erklärte, dass er alles Unwichtige bereits gepackt haben sollte, Remus entschuldigte sich wegen der fehlenden Details. ‚Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber es ist nicht sicher, dir zu schreiben, wann und wie wir dich abholen kommen, für den Fall, dass es Voldemort gelingt, die Eule irgendwie abzufangen.' „Na, das ist natürlich hilfreich", murmelte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Unterton Hedwig zu, welche ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Er schmiss mehrere Dinge, die in seinem Raum herumgelegen hatten, in seinen Koffer, setzte sich dann auf sein Bett und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, über Sirius und den Grimmauldsplatz nachzudenken, sondern las dafür lieber ‚Quidditch: Die englischen Löwen'. ‚Morgen', dachte Harry, ‚mache ich alles fertig. Ich werde es auch den Dursleys sagen müssen, ich wette, sie können es nicht erwarten, mich loszuwerden'.

* * *

An einem Nachmittag, mehrere Tage später, konnte man Harry beim Lesen eines seiner Duellierbücher finden, die er sich am Anfang des Sommers gekauft hatte. Obwohl VgddK sein bestes Fach war, hatte Harry nur wenig Übung im praktischen Duellieren. Natürlich basierte dieses wenige Können mit auf seinen Duellen gegen den meistgefürchteten Dunklen Lord, Voldemort, genauso wie gegen einige seiner Todesser. Dennoch fühlte sich Harry so, als könnte seine Duelliertechnik noch um einiges verbessert werden, besonders nachdem er den Direktor und Voldemort im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums hatte kämpfen sehen. Harry hatte über den Sommer hinweg erkannt, dass auch Verwandlung und Zauberkunst für Duelle benötigt wurden, nicht nur VgddK. Das im Hinterkopf behaltend nahm sich Harry vor, seine Fähigkeit in diesen Fächern zu trainieren, so dass er nicht mehr so hilflos war, wenn er wieder einmal auf Voldemort treffen würde. Harry würde sich nicht mehr in so einer Situation wieder finden, in der er auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war, der sie beide verteidigen musste, nur weil er nicht wusste, wie man sich zu duellieren hatte.

Die Schreie von Tante Petunia erreichten jeden Winkel des sonst so ruhigen Hauses des Ligusterweges Nummer 4. Voller furcht, dass vielleicht Todesser den Schutz über dem Haus umgangen hatten, rannte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand die Treppen hinunter, nur um Remus und Moody im Flur stehen zu sehen.

„Hey, Remus, Moody! Seid ihr hier, um mich abzuholen?"fragte Harry und ignorierte seine Tante, die noch blasser geworden war bei dem Anblick von gleich drei Zauberstäben.

„Ja, Potter. Wo ist dein Koffer? Du hast schon gepackt, oder?"entgegnete Moody.

„Ummmm, ja. Wartet mal eine Minute, woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr die seid, die ihr sagt?"erinnerte sich Harry und beäugte die beiden Zauberer mit einem verdächtigen Blick.

„Gute Idee, Harry. Ich bin Moony. Der Patronus, den ich dich gelehrt habe, ist Krone und dein Feuerblitz hat dir Tatze gekauft, als Weihnachtsgeschenk in deinem dritten Schuljahr", lobte Remus mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay! Wartet eine Minute, während ich den restlichen Kram in den Koffer schmeiße", rief Harry, als er bereits die Stufen wieder hoch rannte. Er warf das Buch, das er gerade gelesen und einiges von seiner Kleidung, die er noch nicht eingepackt hatte, in den Koffer, sah sich noch einmal im Raum um und suchte unter dem Bett nach vergessenen Dingen. Alles war in seinem Koffer, ein Geschenk von Moody, inklusive seines geliebten Feuerblitzes und so schnappte er sich den Koffergriff mit der einen, Hedwigs Käfig mit der anderen Hand und begab sich wieder hinunter, wo die beiden Zauberer noch auf ihn warteten.

Moody nahm sofort den Koffer und den Käfig an sich und verließ das Haus durch die Tür, vermutlich dorthin, womit auch immer Harry ins Hauptquartier des Ordens transportiert werden sollte. Harry verabschiedete sich schnell von seiner Tante, was sie nur mit einem bösen Blick erwiderte, bevor Remus eine Hand auf seiner Schulter platzierte und ihn aus dem Haus führte, zumindest schon mal für ein ganzes Schuljahr. „Wunderbare Gastfreundschaft. Ich hoffe, sie behandelt ihre anderen Gäste nicht genauso", mutmaßte Remus mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie sich mittlerweile dran gewöhnt hätte. Ach ja. Wie geht es dir, Harry?"fragte er, als die beiden ein schwarzes Auto erreichten. „Auto vom Ministerium", beantwortete der ältere Mann Harrys fragenden Blick.

„Mir ging's mal besser, aber ich habe nicht vor, jetzt vor dir zusammenzubrechen! Ich hab was über Duelliertechniken und die Briefe, die du geschrieben hast, gelesen", antwortete er, während er ins Auto kletterte. „Danke dafür, ich fühle mich sehr viel besser jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie mein Dad und Sirius sich in der Schule benommen haben. Es ist mehr als deutlich, dass Snape ein voreingenommer Arsch ist, aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass sie nicht besonders nett zu ihm gewesen sind manchmal."

„Hey, Harry. Geht's dir gut dahinten?"fragte Tonks und drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um. Er bemerkte, dass sie heute mit violetten Strähnen gespicktes Haar hatte und wünschte sich, dass sie Tante Petunia noch einmal hätte schocken können, nur durch ihr bloßes Eintreten in das Haus der Dursleys.

„Danke, gut, Tonks. Wie geht's dir?"erwiderte er, während Remus neben ihm Platz nahm und die Autotür schloss.

„Super, ich kann es nicht erwarten, ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren. Du hast es gut, dass ich fahre. Besser ich als Mad-Eye hier, du würdest irgendwo im M5 landen", rief sie, als sie den Wagen startete.

„Denk dran, Tonks, ich mag vielleicht älter sein als du, aber das heißt auch, dass ich mehr Flüche kenne", knurrte Moody vom Beifahrersitz. Gelächter erfüllte den kleinen Raum, als Tonks Richtung London davonfuhr.

* * *

Die Vier erreichten den Grimmauldsplatz Nummer 12 am frühen Abend. Tonks und Moody brachten das Auto zurück, während Remus und Harry sich aufmachten, dass geheime Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu betreten, das Haus von Sirius alter Familie. Als Harry auf dem Bürgersteig stand, sah, wie das Haus wie aus dem Nichts erschien, begannen seine Gedanken, um die Ereignisse des letzten Sommers zu kreisen. Er dachte am die Tage, die die Weasleys und er mit der Reinigung des Hauses verbracht hatten, an Sirius Unmut, in dem Haus gefangen zu sein, die geheimen Ordensversammlungen, Mrs. Blacks Porträt und der Hauself Kreacher.

Harry fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, als er an Kreachers Verrat dachte und wie das zu Sirius Tod geführt hatte. Seine Augen wurden schmal und er festigte seinen Griff um Hedwigs Käfig. Er zuckte zusammen, als Remus eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn leicht in Richtung des Hauses schubste. Sein Ärger verschwand mit jedem Schritt, den er in Richtung des Hauses tat, während seine Besorgnis zunehmend wuchs.

Er freute sich, Ron und Hermine wieder zusehen, natürlich tat er das. Allerdings, zur gleichen Zeit, wollte er ihre Fragen nicht beantworten. Er wusste, dass sie seinen Gewichtsverlust, seine ruhige Stimmung und die Tatasche, dass er es vorzog mehr Zeit alleine zu verbringen, bemerken würden und er wusste, dass sie den Grund nicht verstehen könnten. Sie konnte ihm diesmal nicht helfen, nicht wie früher bei ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern. Wie könnten sie auch, wenn sie es nicht wirklich verstanden? Der Schmerz, die Trauer saß einfach zu tief. Die Sorge, was Voldemort als nächstes anstellen würde, wer als nächstes sterben würde, wuchs täglich. Sie waren noch Teenager, aber das war er wiederum auch. Aber auch wieder nicht. Er hatte eine Mission, einen Zweck durch die Prophezeiung, durch Voldemort. Es war ein Teufelskreis, realisierte Harry. Voldemort und Harry waren da, als es begonnen hatte und sie würden da sein, wenn es endete.

Ohne es zu merken, erreichten Remus, Harry und sein Koffer ein Schlafzimmer, welches Harry nicht erkannte. Während er Hedwigs Käfig oben auf seinen Koffer stellte, entschuldigte er sich bei Remus. „Sorry, ich war in Gedanken", sagte er. Sich umguckend fragte er gleich darauf: „Ich kenne diesen Raum nicht? Teile ich mir nicht wieder ein Zimmer mit Ron? Er ist doch hier, oder?"

Der Werwolf lächelte, Verständnis in seinen müden Zügen, während er dem jüngeren Mann andeutete sich aufs Bett zu setzen. Remus nahm sich den Stuhl von dem Schreibtisch in der Ecke und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du ein eigenes Zimmer vorziehst, mit dem, was sich momentan in deinem Leben abspielt. Ich denke, Ron wird nicht so begeistert von deinem Träumen sein und ich denke nicht, dass du willst, dass er soviel darüber weiß", erwiderte er. Als er sah, wie Harry rot wurde, fuhr er schnell fort: „Du hast ein bisschen mehr Privatsphäre. Mein Zimmer ist nur ein paar Türen weiter, wenn du mich brauchen solltest."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln dankte Harry Remus. „Wer ist noch im Hauptquartier? Außer uns beiden?"

„Na ja, Molly und Arthur bleiben solange hier, bis ihr zurück nach Hogwarts geht. Ron und Ginny natürlich, Hermine ist vor ein paar Tagen angekommen, Bill und Charlie waren mal hier, oh, und ich denke, dass du Fred und George auch hin und wieder hier sehen wirst", antwortete er und machte eine kurze Pause, um nachzudenken. „Tonks und Moody sind auch sehr oft hier. Ich denke, zumindest einer von uns wird immer hier sein. Ah ja, Neville Longbottom wird auch hierhin kommen. Dumbledore sendet jemanden, um ihn hierher zu holen, morgen oder übermorgen, obwohl ich nicht genau weiß, wieso. Die anderen werden mal hier und da vorbeikommen oder wenn wir eine Versammlung haben."

„Neville kommt hierhin?"wunderte sich Harry. „Ich denke, dass der Direktor annimmt, er könnte ein weiteres Opfer sein, besonders weil..." Seine Stimme verlor sich am Ende des Satzes, als er wieder an die Prophezeiung dachte und daran, wie einfach es doch sein könnte, wenn Neville, der Junge, der lebt, gewesen wäre. Wie anders würde Harrys Leben dann jetzt wohl aussehen? Seine Eltern würden noch leben und wären glücklich und Sirius wäre niemals nach Askaban geschickt worden, er hätte nicht diesen toten Blick in seinen Augen gehabt, er wäre nicht gestorben. Andererseits könnten seine Eltern wahnsinnig sein wie die Longbottoms und könnten in St. Mungos liegen. ‚Nein', dachte Harry entschlossen, ‚kein, was wäre wenn, nicht jetzt'. Harry besah sich den älteren Mann; das Graue in seinem Haar und die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht. Es zeigte, dass der Vollmond bald kommen würde. Er wunderte sich, wie es ein Mann, der soviel durchmachen musste, die monatlichen Verwandlungen, der Verlust seiner Freunde... nein, seiner Familie, wie Remus noch soviel geben konnte. Wie er noch kämpfen konnte, hoffen konnte, dass es eines Tages besser würde. Wenn Remus es konnte, dann würde es auch Harry versuchen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich fragte, ob es ihm gelingen würde, ob er so weitermachen könnte wie Remus.

Remus saß still in seinem Stuhl, beobachtete Harry, wie er wieder tief in Gedanken versank. Er bemerkte, sein wirres, schwarzes Haar, dass Harrys blasse Gesicht und diese grünen Augen einrahmte, die normalerweise vor Gelächter und Neugier strahlten, jetzt aber mit Schmerz gefüllt waren, versteckt hinter der Brille, die schon so oft zerbrochen war. Zumindest hatten die Klamotten jetzt die richtige Größe, obwohl sie leicht um den schmalen Körper schlackerten. Er bemerkte, dass Harry um einiges gewachsen war, allerdings war er nicht so groß wie James in dessen sechstem Schuljahr.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry zurück in das alte Haus von Sirius Familie zu bringen, bedeutete, dass in dem jüngeren Mann einige Erinnerungen zurückkehrten, aber er hoffte, dass Harry nicht in der Vergangenheit leben würde, dass er so vielleicht sogar wieder gesund werden würde. Dennoch machte sich Remus Sorgen, dass keiner da war, der Harry helfen konnte, dass alle die, die sein Herz und seine Seele hätten heilen könnten, tot waren.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Remus hustete, ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln schenkte und ihm einen Umschlag reichte. Er erkannte, dass dies seine verspäteten ZAG Ergebnisse sein würden. Er nahm den Umschlag mit zitternder Hand entgegen, öffnete ihn und zog ein Pergament heraus. Sich die Ergebnisse durchlesend, spielte Harrys Innenleben verrückt, als ihn verschiedene Emotionen durchliefen: Aufregung, Enttäuschung, Schock und Unglauben. Remus, der die verschiedenen in Harry Gesicht erkannt und beobachtet hatte, rief: „Harry! Harry, wie hast du abgeschnitten? Hast du es geschafft? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry streckte seinem ehemaligen VgddK-Professor das Blatt entgegen, er fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt, leichte Schauer rannten seinen Rücken herab. Er blinzelte zweimal und schnappte sich schnell das Pergament, bevor Remus es nehmen konnte und starrte ein weiteres Mal auf die Ergebnisse, als wenn er sie in sein Gedächtnis brennen wollte. Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen, reichte er das Pergament dem besorgten Werwolf, der die Ergebnisse überflog und die Bemerkungen der Prüfungskommission ignorierte.

ZAG Resultate für Mr. Harry James Potter

Astronomie: Erwartungen übertroffen

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Ohnegleichen

Zauberkunst: Ohnegleichen

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen

Wahrsagen: Mies

Kräuterkunde: Ohnegleichen

Geschichte der Zauberei: Annehmbar

Zaubertränke: Erwartungen übertroffen

Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen

Harry sah, wie Remus die Ergebnisse las und dann seine fröhlich scheinenden Augen erhob, um Harrys zu begegnen. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Remus Gesicht, bevor er Harry in eine Umarmung und ihn so vom Bett zog. „Glückwunsch", rief er. „Das sind fantastische Ergebnisse! Was denkst du?"

„Ich kann nicht-, ich-, ich hab Zaubertränke bestanden und Zauberkunst! Ich hab den praktischen Teil total versaut, also wieso, ich kann es nicht glauben, ich meine, ich habe Zaubertränke bestanden. Was geht nur vor? Ich bin in Wahrsagen durchgefallen, das war sowieso nur nen Witz und natürlich VgddK, ich wusste, dass ich das geschafft habe. Du hättest den Ausdruck auf Umbridge Gesicht sehen müssen. Oh und Hagrid wird sich freuen. Ich glaube es nicht; es ist wie... WOW! Remus! Ich hab bestanden!"Harry hatte erkannt, dass er abschweifte und sein Mund begann zu schmerzen, von dem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er konnte seinen Körper nicht daran hindern vor Aufregung zu zittern, aber er hatte bestanden! Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigte, aber er wusste, dass den restlichen Abend ein riesiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bleiben würde, wenn er an seine Ergebnisse dachte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich Zaubertränke bestanden habe", erzählte er Remus, „aber ich kann es nicht als UTZ-Level nehmen. Snape wird mich nicht in seinen Kurs lassen ohne ein Ohnegleichen in dem Fach. Professor McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass ich das brauchen würde, wenn ich ein Auror werden will, also sieht es so, als stünde das jetzt außer Frage."

Remus lächelte ihn einfach nur an und erwiderte: „Harry, mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken um Professor Snape", und händigte ihm seinen normalen Hogwartsbrief aus. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf das, was du erreicht hast", fuhr er fort, seine Augen strahlten vor Freude, „und ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, aber ich weiß, dass deine Eltern und Sirius stolz auf dich wären, egal was passiert. Sie lieben... wir lieben dich, egal was kommt. Auror oder nicht Auror", beendete er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Harry öffnete den Brief aus Hogwarts und holte das Pergament heraus und las sich den normalen Brief von Professor McGonagall. Seine Braue kräuselte sich in Verwirrung, bevor ein lässiger Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte. Er begann in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart zu murmeln. „Ich glaube es nicht! Ich wusste, dass sie mir helfen würde, aber wie hat sie das geschafft? Hätte er nicht... weiß er das? Der Schleimbeutel wird mich noch mehr hassen als sonst! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er zugestimmt hat, aber sie konnte ihm das doch nicht befehlen, oder?"Schnell las er den Rest des Blattes durch und nahm die anderen Fächer, die er wählen konnte und die Bücher, die er brauchte, nur nebenbei war, bevor er Remus fragte: „Wusstest du, dass McGonagall mich in die Zaubertränkeklasse gebracht hat?"

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, nein", begann er, „aber ich wette, sie hat es gerne getan. Ich denke, sie liebt es Professor Snape zu ärgern. Sie will es ihm wohl zurückzahlen, von damals, als er selbst noch Schüler in Hogwarts war", lächelte Remus. „Harry, es wird spät. Wir sollten uns was zu essen holen. Ich warte auf dich unten und gucke, was Molly heute zum Abendessen macht."Und damit verließ Remus Harrys Zimmer.

Nach ein paar Minuten ging auch Harry runter in die Küche, war vorsichtig bei Mrs. Blacks Porträt, als er an ihr vorbeikam, er wollte sie nicht aufwecken und fand Remus, wie er Essen auf zwei Teller lud. Remus hatte noch zwei Flaschen Butterbier gefunden und die beiden Zauberer setzten sich. Harry hatte nur knapp die Hälfte des Abendessens gegessen und mit dem anderen Teil nur rumgespielt, als Remus ihm vorschlug, dass er entweder seine Freunde besuchen oder ins Bett gehen sollte. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Deine Freunde sind morgen immer noch hier, obwohl Hermine dich dann anschreien dürfte!"

Harry entschloss sich dazu, seinen Freunden Hallo zu sagen. Er hatte sie immerhin seit über einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen. Nachdem er bei dem Raum, den er letzten Sommer mit Ron geteilt hatte, angekommen war, klopfte er an die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Es war offensichtlich, dass keiner Ron und Hermine gesagt hatte, dass er heute ankommen würde, dann beide saßen einen Moment bloß da und starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Wollt ihr mir nicht Hallo sagen?"fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„HARRY! Bei Merlin! Wann bist du angekommen? Wieso hat uns niemand bescheid gesagt? Oh, Harry, wie geht's dir? Haben dich die Dursleys diesen Sommer gut behandelt? Haben sie dir was zu essen gegeben? Guck dich an! Wie bist du hierhin gekommen?"sprudelte es aus Hermine hervor, bevor sie sich ihn schnappte und umarmte.

„Harry! Ignorier Hermine, viel zu viel Energie. Wie geht's dir, Kumpel? Es ist ewig her, seit wir dich gesehen haben!"fragte Ron.

Als Hermine endlich verstummt war und ihn hatte gehen lassen, erklärte Harry: „Mir geht's gut, wie ich das auch in meinen Briefen geschrieben habe. Ich esse und die Dursleys haben mich weitestgehend ignoriert, was mir völlig recht war. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Remus, Tonks und Moody haben mich abgeholt und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum man euch nichts gesagt hat."

Die drei Freunde verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit, sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was in dem Monat, in dem sie getrennt waren, passiert war. Hermine fragte Harry über seine ZAG-Ergebnisse aus, was Ron zum Schnaufen über ihren Enthusiasmus für alles Schulische selbst während der Ferien brachte. Die beiden erzählten ihm, was im Orden vorging, was allerdings nicht besonders viel war, es schien fast so, als wären die Mitglieder noch verschwiegener geworden. Ron, der darüber nachdachte, wie das diesjährige Quidditchteam wohl spielen würde, brachte Harrys Gedanken wieder einmal zurück zu Sirius und er entschloss sich, dass er es jetzt vorziehen würde, zu schlafen. Seinen Freunden teilte er mit, dass er jetzt ins Bett gehen würde und Ron fragte ihn: „Harry? Wo sind dein Koffer und dein sonstiger Kram? Sollen wir ihn hier hoch in unser Zimmer bringen?"

„Mein Zeug ist schon in meinem Zimmer", erwiderte Harry und fühlte sich etwas unwohl.

„Ich seh ihn aber nirgendwo", sagte ein verwirrter Ron, nachdem er sich im Raum umgesehen hatte.

„Uh, Ron? Ich hab mein eigenes Zimmer dieses Mal. Das ist nur ein paar Türen von Remus' entfernt", sagte Harry.

Ron warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er fragte: „Wieso hast du dein eigenes Zimmer? Hey! Heißt das, dass ich diesen Raum für mich alleine habe? Klasse!"Er bemerkte den bösen Blick nicht, den er von Hermine erhalten hatte.

„Sorry, Kumpel, aber Remus hat mir erzählt, dass Neville bald kommen wird und ich denke, er wird hier bei dir schlafen."

„Neville?"fragte Hermine und erstarrte etwas. „Warum kommt er hier? Ich denke nicht, dass er etwas über den Orden weiß. Warum sollte er denn hier bleiben, frage ich mich."

„Na ja, seine Eltern waren Mitglieder, als der Orden das erste Mal zusammengerufen worden ist und ich denke, er weiß was darüber. Nebenbei denke ich, dass Dumbledore alles erklären wird", antwortete Harry und bei sich dachte er, dass der Direktor wohl noch schärfere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen traf im Hinblick auf die Prophezeiung und Nevilles Sicherheit.

„Warum weißt du das? Und wann hast du angefangen, Lupin ‚Remus' zu nennen?" löcherte Ron ihn.

„Es ist eigentlich egal, aber Moody hat das mal erwähnt. Nebenbei hat mich Remus danach gefragt", sagte Harry und winkte mit seiner Hand.

„Ich muss das Zimmer mit Neville teilen?"meckerte Ron.

„Es wird nicht so schlimm. Du kannst sehen, wer lauter schnarcht!"warf Hermine lachend ein.

„Hey! Ich schnarche nicht so laut! Nebenbei, woher weißt du das?"gab Ron zurück, als sein Gesicht so rot wie seine Haare wurde.

Die beiden stritten immer noch, als Harry den Raum verließ, ihnen kurz ein ‚gute Nacht' zurief und in sein eigenes Zimmer ging. Dort entschied er sich noch ein bisschen zu meditieren und Okklumentik zu trainieren, bevor er sich endlich zum Schlafen niederlegte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit einem Schrei auf seinen Lippen „Nein! Sirius!" Seine Hände zusammengepresst zwang er sich zu mehreren tiefen Atemzügen, bevor er aus dem Bett stieg. Wieder einmal hatte er von dem Tag in der Mysteriumsabteilung und dem Schleier geträumt. Er zog sich ein rotes T-Shirt und eine Jeans an und versuchte etwas mit seinen Haaren zu machen, aber es blieb immer noch wirr und schwarz. Im Ganzen fühlte sich Harry sehr mürrisch an diesem Morgen. Er wusste, dass es unfair war, alles an seinen Freunden auszulassen und so atmete er tief ein und zählte bis 10, wenn er nahe dran war, sein Temperament zu verlieren.

Harry hatte nur ein paar Schritte in die Küche gemacht, als er ohne Vorwarnung in eine knochenzerbrechende Umarmung gezogen wurde. Als er wieder losgelassen wurde, trat Harry einen Schritt zurück und sah, wie Mrs. Weasley ihn kritisch beäugte. „Harry, mein Lieber, wie schön dich zu sehen. Oh, mein Gott, du siehst so dünn aus. Haben dir diesen schrecklichen Muggel nichts zu essen gegeben?" fing sie an. „Ich hatte mehr erwartet, besonders nach dem Gespräch, dass wir mit ihnen hatten! Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso der Direktor dich immer wieder dahinschickt. Aber keine Sorge, mein Lieber. Setz dich hin und ich hole dir was zu essen. Wir werden dich schon wieder hinbekommen."Und damit schubste sie ihn Richtung Tisch.

Harry konnte nicht ein einziges Wort sagen, während Mrs. Weasley ihre Rede hielt. Er entschied, dass es besser war, nichts zu sagen, es war ja erst sein zweiter Tag im Hauptquartier, Harry aß soviel, wie er konnte und verschwand schnell aus der Küche, bevor Mrs. Wesley ihm noch mal was geben konnte. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, zu essen, wenn Remus dabei ist, wir könnten zusammen daran arbeiten', dachte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

* * *

Nachdem er dem Frühstück entkommen war, besucht Ginny Harry, Ron und Hermine in Rons Zimmer. Ron und Harry entschieden sich, etwas Schach zu spielen, während die beiden Mädchen scheinbar über Ginnys Sommerhausaufgaben diskutierten. Nachdem Ron ihn zweimal geschlagen hatte, entschied sich Harry stattdessen ne Weile zu lesen. Ron bat jetzt seine Schwester um ein Spiel, Harry verließ für einige Minuten das Zimmer und kam mit einem seiner neuen Bücher über Fortgeschrittene VgddK zurück. Er machte es sich auf dem freien Bett bequem und begann ein Kapitel mit dem Namen ‚Duellieren erfordert spezielle Fähigkeiten' zu lesen. Er hatte kaum die erste Seite beendet, als Ron ihn rief.

„Ja, Ron? Was ist denn?"fragte er leicht genervt wegen der Unterbrechung.

„Kumpel! Wann bist du zu Hermine geworden?"fragte er.

„Ronald Weasley! Was ist falsch daran, wenn man etwas liest? Es ist kein Verbrechen, nebenbei hättest du bei den Prüfungen bestimmt besser abgeschnitten, wenn du mehr lesen würdest", rief Hermine.

Ron wurde rot, ließ sich aber nicht vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken. „Aber das ist Harry, nicht du! Komm schon, Kumpel! Wir können was anderes machen; du musst nicht hierum sitzen und lesen, weil es dich langweilt, gegen mich im Schach zu verlieren. Was hältst du von ner Partie Snape explodiert?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ihn davon abhalten solltest, Ron! Er sieht glücklich aus. Warum spielst du nicht einfach mit Ginny weiter?"tadelte Hermine.

Tief einatmend unterbrach Harry Ron, bevor der weiter argumentieren konnte. „Leute, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, meistens zu lesen. Wenn du willst, Ron, dann spielen wir Snape explodiert später, vielleicht heute Nachmittag?"besänftigte Harry seinen Freund.

„Harry? Wann hast du angefangen die Schulbücher zu lesen? Du musst zugeben, dass das nicht etwas ist, wofür du bekannt bist. Das ist eher Hermines Art", fragte Ginny.

„Ich erkenne das Buch nicht, dass du da liest. Wann hast du das gekriegt?"fügte Hermine leicht fröstelig hinzu.

„Was ist das, die Spanische Inquisition?"fragte Harry mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Harry und Hermine lachten bei den verwirrten Blicken der beiden jüngsten Weasleys und sagten gleichzeitig: „Muggelding!"

„Das ist eins der Bücher, die ich von der DA zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen habe. Ein ‚Dankeschön' Geschenk, denke ich", erklärte Harry.

„Oh, das ist nett", sagte Harry. Das Schachspiel erst mal aus ihrem Kopf entfernend, fuhr sie fort: „Und was hast du noch so bekommen, Harry? Ich weiß, dass Charlie in so einer Stimmung war. Bill und Dad haben irgendwas für ihn gemacht, aber sie wollten mir nicht sagen, was er für dich hat."

Harry wurde rot, als er realisierte, was für Ärger Charlie wegen seinem Geschenk gehabt haben musste, aber er konnte Ginny und den anderen seinen Verdacht über die Halskette noch nicht mitteilen. Stattdessen zog er die Halskette aus unter seinem T-Shirt heraus, so dass die anderen sie sehen konnten.

„Wow! Ist das ein Drachenzahn?"fragte Ron mit großen Augen.

„Jep! Charlies Geschenk."

„Was ist das, da ist noch was anderes..."kam es von Ginny, als ihre scharfen Augen die Edelsteine sahen. „Merlin! Wie hat er das geschafft? Ohne den Zahn zu zerbrechen?"

„Was? Worüber redet ihr", fragte ein verwirrter Ron, der immer noch bei dem vergessenen Schachspiel saß.

„Wirklich, Ron! Warum kommst du nicht hierüber und guckst es dir näher an", tadelte Hermine, als sie sich die Halskette genauer ansah. „Kann ich mir die Steine mal näher angucken?"fragte sie.

„Sorry, Hermine, aber ich nehm sie nicht gerne ab", entschuldige sich Harry. „Es sind ein Smaragd und ein blauer Saphir, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst."

„Das ist ein wunderbares Geschenk. Charlie hat so was noch nie vorher gemacht. Ich frage mich, ob ich auch eine haben kann", schmollte Ginny.

„Und es ist nicht so schlimm wie Bills Ohrring! Mum kann also nichts dagegen sagen", lachte Ron.

„Das ist genau das, was Charlie und Bill gesagt haben!"erinnerte sich Harry, als er an die kurze Notiz dachte, die die beiden mit den Geschenken mitgeschickt haben. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu der frustriert aussehenden Hermine und sagte: „Was ist los, Hermine?"

„Oh! Sorry, Harry, ich hab nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht, was ich mal in einem Buch über verschiedene Steine und ihre Eigenschaften gelesen habe", begann sie.

„Typisch", murmelte Ron.

Rons Kommentar ignorierend, machte Hermine in ihrem Belehrmodus weiter. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ich muss das noch mal in der Bibliothek nachschlagen. Smaragde sollen die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen und die Intuition stärken können. Sie sind Steine des Neuanfangs und bringen das Glück zu dem Träger."Sie hörte auf zu Überlegen und ihre Braue kräuselte sich. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel über die Saphire erinnern. Ich weiß, dass die verschiedenen Farben verschieden magische Qualitäten bedeuten, aber ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr, was mit blauen Saphiren zu tun hatte. Ich schlag es nach, sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, Harry."

„Danke, Hermine. Das wusste ich nicht, aber du brauchst das nicht extra für mich nachzugucken", erwiderte Harry dankbar.

„Also, was hast du noch bekommen?"fragte Hermine. Ginny nickte neben ihr. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er jetzt in eins dieser ‚Mädchengespräche' hineingezogen werden würde und sah nicht besonders glücklich darüber aus. Aber die drängenden Gesichter der Mädchen und der neugierige Blick von Ron sorgten dafür, dass er nachgab. Mit einem Seufzer begann er ihnen von seinem Geburtstag zu erzählen. Ron fand besonders die Reaktionen der Dursleys belustigend, während er bei der Erwähnung von Hagrids unbekanntem Ei zusammenzuckte.

„Oh, aber Harry! Was ist, wenn das etwas Gefährliches ist, oder schlimmer was illegales! Du wirst rausgeschmissen!"kreischte Hermine.

„Kenn ich, bin ich schon fast", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Bei diesen Worten haute ihm Hermine auf den Kopf. „Hey!"rief er aus.

„Nimm das nicht so leicht, wir haben uns alle Sorgen darüber gemacht letzten Sommer", tadelte sie.

Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern erzählte Ron und Ginny von dem Geschenk der Zwillinge. Dafür erzählten die beiden Weasley ihren Freunden von dem Heuler, den Charlie den Zwillingen wegen ihrer Drachenhautjacken geschickt hatte.

„Na ja, ich denke nicht, dass ich meine so schnell anziehen werden. Die Zwillinge scheinen meine Größe völlig falsch erkannt zu haben. Er ist viel zu groß, aber wenigstens ist er schwarz!"sagte Harry mit einem Seufzer und sah die besorgten Blicke der anderen drei nicht.

Bevor die Stille zu lang und unbequem wurde, fragte Ginny taktvoll nach den neuen, und was wichtiger war, passenden Klamotten, die Harry trug. Harry wurde rot, als er erwähnte, was einige Ordensmitglieder für ihn getan hatten. Als er ihnen von Tonks Idee vom Verbrennen seiner alten Klamotten erzählte, fragten Ron und Hermine ihn sofort, ob sie auch an dem „zeremoniellen Verbrennen", wie Ron es nannte, teilnehmen durften.

„Ich denke, das war eine wundervolle und überdachte Idee, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Ich hoffe, Tonks und Professor Lupin haben den Dursleys klar gemacht, wie schrecklich sie eigentlich gewesen sind. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie die Nerven dazu hatten, dich so zu behandeln!"schniefte sie.

Ron schien immer noch geschockt zu sein, nachdem Harry ihnen erzählt hatte, dass McGonagall ebenfalls Geld für die Klamotten gespendet hatte und darüber, was sie zu Remus gesagt hatte. Nach einem Schlag seiner jüngeren Schwester konzentrierte er sich jedoch wieder auf Harry. „Mensch, Harry! Du solltest lieber vorsichtig sein oder Hermine wird noch eifersüchtig! Sie ist sonst nicht mehr das Lieblingskind der Lehrer!"meinte er grinsend und sprang schnell auf und rannte von einer rot gewordenen Hermine davon.

„Ron!"

„Sorry, Hermine, aber du weißt, dass das wahr ist", entschuldigte er sich.

„Hmpf!"

Ron setzte sich wieder hin, aber guckte vorher nach, ob er Hermine sehen konnte und außer Reichweite ihrer Arme war. Ginny hingegen blickte Harry kritisch an. Als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte, fragte Harry sie, ob alles in Ordnung war.

„Ich kann sagen, dass du uns was verheimlichst, Harry", erklärte sie ihm. „Was ist es?"

„Es ist nichts", versuchte Harry die unbequeme Frage zu umgehen und begann das Buch herumzuwedeln.

„Nichts ‚nichts', Harry Potter!"erwiderte Ginny, ein unbeugsames Glitzern in den Augen und welches ihn stark an ihre Mutter erinnerte, wenn sie sich wieder einmal mit den Zwillingen auseinandersetzte. „Da ist was mit den Geschenken, dass dich stört! Jetzt sag es schon!"befahl sie.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so wichtig. Nebenbei werde ich sie sowieso nicht tragen, also keine Sorge", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Harry! Es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, oder? War es nicht Professor Lupin der, der die Sachen gekauft hat? Er hat mit Sicherheit nichts so schlimmes gekauft", fragte Hermine.

„Wenigstens war es nicht meine Mutter, Kumpel, wer weiß, was du dann jetzt hättest", unterstütze ihn Ron. „Es kann nicht so schlimm sein."

„Oh, das ist es aber, ich meine, nicht böse gemein, Ron, Ginny, aber was hat sich euer Bruder dabei gedacht!"gab Harry ohne zu denken zurück, bevor er sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlug und rot wurde.

Ginny guckte bei Harrys Ausbruch amüsiert, während Ron den kleineren Jungen mit seinem Blick fixierte. Hermine andererseits war zwischen Belustigung und Mitgefühl gefangen.

„Was hat mein lieber ältester Bruder getan?"fragte Ginny.

„Uh, mir fällt gerade ein, ich muss noch mit, uh, Remus reden, ja, stimmt", erwiderte Harry.

„Setz dich!"riefen drei Stimmen. „Lupin ist nicht da, wusstest du das nicht?" erklärte Ron.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?" murmelte Harry.

„Nein!"sagte er. „Was ist so schlimm?"

„BillhatmireineLederhosegekauft!" murmelte Harry in einem Atemzug.

„Bitte? Kannst du das für Leute wiederholen, die nicht HarrySprache sprechen?" fragte Hermine mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Bill hat mir eine LEDERHOSE gekauft", wiederholte Harry und wurde rot.

Ginny und Hermine blinzelten einmal, bevor sie in erfreutes Gekicher ausbrachen, Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf über das merkwürdige Verhalten der Mädchen, bevor er Harry fragte: „Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich, ich bin mir völlig sicher, sie ist in meinem Koffer im Moment! Tonks wollt, dass ich sie vor den Dursleys auch noch anziehe! Ich meine, warum? Warum Leder? Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Hat er überhaupt gedacht!"

Ginny und Hermine waren immer noch am Kichern, sie lehnten sich gegeneinander als Unterstützung und bei jedem wütenden Blick, den Harry ihnen zu warf, wurde es nur wieder lauter. Ron war auch nicht besser, als er Harry auf den Rücken klopfte, um ihn zu unterstützen, aber das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht widersprach dem total.

„Also, kriegen wir sie noch zusehen?"brachte Hermine zwischen zwei Lachern hervor.

„Nein, werdet ihr verdammt noch mal nicht! Ich werde wie ein Trottel und... NEIN! Es gibt absolut NICHTS, was mich dazu bringen würde, sie zu tragen", erklärte Harry. „Und das meine ich so!"

Ron, Hermine und Ginny guckten sich an und brachten dann erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Glücklicherweise wurde Harry von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür vor seiner Scham gerettet.

„Herein", rief er über das Gelächter der anderen drei.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry sah eine pinkhaarige Tonks neben einem ängstlich aussehenden Neville stehen. Tonks winkte Neville zu den anderen, als sie seinen Koffer in das Zimmer schweben ließ und ihn am Fuß des Bettes, auf dem Harry saß, runterließ. Hermine und die beiden jüngsten Weasley Geschwister lachten immer noch, als sie Neville begrüßten und ihm und Tonks andeuteten, sich hinzusetzen. Tonks setzte sich neben Harry, während sich Neville einen freien Stuhl suchte und den ans Ende des Bettes schob.

„Neville! Wie geht's dir? Schöne Ferien bisher?"fragte Ron.

„J-ja", stotterte Neville und schreckte etwas vor ihrem breiten Grinsen und Harrys bösem Blick zurück. „Professor Lupin hat gesagt, dass ihr alle auch hier seid. Das freut mich, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ich alleine hier bin."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du in guten Händen hier bist", lachte Tonks. „Warum glaubst du mir nicht? Sehe ich nicht vertrauenswürdig aus?"schmollte sie.

„Vielleicht sind es die pinken Haare? Ich vermute, der Punklook", mutmaßte Harry.

„Also, mein Lieber Harry, was denkst du, würde mich mehr glaubhaft machen?" fragte sie, ihre Augen leuchteten unheilsvoll.

„Schweinenase und blondes, lockiges Haar?"kam die Vermutung von irgendwem. Als Antwort benutzte Tonks ihre Fähigkeiten und verwandelte ihr Äußeres, als Neville sie mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Spitze limonegrüne Haare und eine spitze Nase?"

„Eine lange Hakennase und fettige schwarze Haare?"

„ARGH!"schrie Tonks. Harry auf den Arm hauend, rief sie: „Urgh, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Igitt, igitt, IGITT!"Sie schüttelte sich angewidert und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die jetzt wieder kurzen, pinken Haare. „Ich denke, ich muss meine Haare waschen. Igitt!"

Die fünf Jungen Hexen und Zauberer waren bei Tonks angeekeltem Gesicht in Gelächter ausgebrochen, als diese realisiert hatte, dass sie dabei war, sich in eine weibliche Snape zu verwandeln. Sie funkelte sie an, stand sie von ihrem Platz neben Harry auf und verließ das Zimmer, die Nase hoch in der Luft, während Gelächter den Raum hinter ihr füllte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgestanden war, fühlte sich Harry ein bisschen besser. Zumindest, bis er die Schreie von Mrs. Black in den Raum kommen hörte.

„Was ist das für ein Krach? Wer brüllt da?"fragte ein verwirrter Neville und zuckte etwas bei Mrs. Black Geschrei zusammen.

„Lass dir das von einem der anderen erklären", rief Harry, bevor er aufsprang und aus dem Raum, die Treppen runter und bis zu dem schreienden Porträt rannte.

„Abschaum! Mutanten, Freaks und Schlammblüter! IHR BESCHMUTZT DAS HAUS MEINER VORFAHREN! GEHT! HALB-BLÜTER, BLUTSVERRÄTER!"

Das Gekreische des Porträts wurden in der Halle zurückgeworfen, klingten in Harrys Ohren, als er die Quelle erreichte. Es schien so, als wäre Tonks über die großen Trollbeine gestolpert, als sie in die Küche zurückkehren wollte. Remus half ihr die Vorhänge vor dem Porträt zu schließen. Das erste Mal in diesem Sommer stand Harry der lebensgroßen, alten Frau, die eine schwarze Haube trug, gegenüber. Sobald sie Harry sah, verstummte ihr Schreien, ihre Augen wurden groß und sie gab stattdessen ein fürchterliches Geknister von sich.

„Also DU warst es, der geschätzte Patensohn von meinem Verrätersohn, der ihn endlich losgeworden ist! HA HA HA, der Blutsverräter ist tot!"

Er ignorierte Remus, der verzweifelte die Schreie des Porträts zu stoppen versuchte. Harry sah rot! „DU WAGST ES! DU- DU... HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU DUMME ALTE KUH! DU WEIßT ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!"

„DU VERLEUGNEST ES? ES IST DEINE SCHULD! DU GEHST HERUM IN DEM HAUS MEINER VORFAHREN! DER BLUTSVERRÄTER HAT DICH HIER WOHNEN LASSEN, ABER ICH BIN FROH, DASS ER WEG IST, ER WAR NICHTS ANDERES ALS EINE DRECKIGE ABSCHEULICHKEIT! EINE SCHANDE MEINES BLUTES!"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU SCHRECKLICHES WEIB! DU HAST SIRIUS DOCH NOCH NICHT EINMAL GEKANNT! ER HAT DICH GEHASST UND DAS AUS GUTEM GRUND! GUCK DICH AN, DU EKELST MICH AN! SIRIUS WAR EINER DER EHRENHAFTESTEN MÄNNER, DIE ICH JE GEKANNT HABE, ALSO HALT DEINE KLAPPE! DU VERDIENST ES NICHT, SEINE MUTTER ZU SEIN!"

„ER WAR NICHTS ANDERES ALS EIN BLUTSVERRÄTER! ER WAR SCHLIMMER ALS DIESE DRECKIGEN SCHLAMMBLÜTER UND FREAKS, DIE ER IN MEIN HAUS EINGELADEN HAT! ER HAT ES VERDIENT ZU STERBEN UND ES WAR MEINE REINBLÜTIGE, LOYALE NICHTE BELLATRIX, DIE ES GETAN HAT! SIE VERDIENT DEN NAMEN BLACK, NICHT WIE DIESES STÜCK DRECK!"

Harrys Augen waren weit geöffnet, als er ungläubig den wahnsinnigen Beschuldigungen von Mrs. Black lauschte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann und seine Hand zuckte, er wollte seinen Zauberstab nehmen und sie verfluchen, nicht, dass das irgendwas ändern würde. Remus und Tonks waren erstarrt, sie hielten noch immer die moderigen Vorhänge in den Händen. Er bemerkte nebenbei die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde und von ein Paar der Ordensmitglieder hinter ihm, die den Streit geschockt mit ansahen.

„ER WAR DEIN SOHN!" schrie Harry, er wollte ihren Hass, den sie gegen seinen Paten fühlte, nicht verstehen. „DU MUSST IHN GELIEBT HABEN!"

„HA! ICH HABE IHN AUS DER FAMILIE HERAUSGEWORFEN, ER WAR NICHT LÄNGER EIN MITGLIED, ALS ER MIT DEINEN DRECKIGEN VATER UND SEINEN SCHLAMMBLUTFREUNDEN UND FREAKS ZUSAMMENKAM! ICH KANN DIR NICHT GENUG DAFÜR DANKEN, DIE WELT ENDLICH VON IHM BEFREIT ZU HABEN!"

Harrys Körper wurde von purer Wut durchgeschüttelt, seine grünen Augen blitzten vor glühender Entschlossenheit und roher Macht. Er bemerkte leicht, wie jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und versuchte, ihm von dem Porträt wegzuziehen, aber er schüttelte sie ärgerlich ab. Die Stille in der Halle war in sich selbst betäubend, aber alle Anwesenden hörten Harry, wie er leise bis zehn zählte. Mit einer kalten Stimme sagte er zu sich selbst „Also, das hat nicht geklappt"und marschierte die Treppen herunter bis zum Ende der Halle.

Die Erwachsenen und Teenager guckten sich an, Verwirrung, Mitleid und Schock auf ihren Gesichtern, nachdem Harry gegangen war, was aber durch die wahnsinnigen Lacher, die von dem Porträt ausgingen, unterbrochen wurde. Tonks und Remus versuchten wieder die Vorhänge zu schließen, als das Geräusch von entschlossenen Schritten ihre Ohren erreichte. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Harry in der Mitte der Halle stehen, ein glühendes Leuchten in seinen Augen, sein Gesicht kalt wie Stein. Hermine und Ginny starrten mit einer Mixtur aus Schock und Angst auf das, was er hielt. Was er tun könnte.

„Harry! Nicht!" rief jemand, aber Harry schien es nicht gehört zu haben. Harry wusste, was er zu tun hatte und er würde jetzt seine Rache für Sirius bekommen.

TBC

(1) GCSE sind die Prüfungen, die du am Ende des fünften Jahres in England machen musst, sie entsprechen dann ungefähr der ‚Mittleren Reife' (oder wie auch immer das jetzt gleich wieder genannt wird, da gibt es, glaub ich, schon wieder ne neue Bezeichnung für)... Man kann sich danach entscheiden, ob man sofort in das Arbeitsleben eintauchen oder doch noch eine weiterführende Schule besuchen will.

Jeanca: Ich hab die Story auch nur durch meinen Harry trifft James Trip gefunden

ina: Ich liebe solche Geschichten auch

fisch: bin dabei


	3. Vier Wochen und ein Vollmond

**Turn Back Time**

**Kapitel 3: Vier Wochen und ein Vollmond**

Harry schaltete die Geräusche, die die umstehenden Leute in der Halle machten, aus. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein dem lebensgroßen Porträt von Mrs. Black, die immer noch lachte und die Ankunft von Harry nicht bemerkt hatte. Er gestikulierte zu Remus, der sich Harry mit einem vorsichtigen Blick näherte.

„Remus", fing Harry in einem eindringlichen Flüstern an. Er guckte den älteren Mann an, seine grüne Augen brannten mit Feuer, spielten mit neugierigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Vertraust du mir?"Remus prüfte Harry eingehend, bevor er nickte. „Dann musst du bitte etwas für mich tun"und flüsterte Remus ins Ohr, was er brauchte. Remus nickte einmal, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er akzeptierte und stellte sich dann so, dass er direkt vor der lachenden Mrs. Black stand. Ein grimmiges, zufriedenes Lächeln zierte Remus Gesicht, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und einen Zauberspruch auf das Porträt aussprach, bevor Mrs. Black irgendwas realisierte. Die kleine Gruppe guckte zwischen dem Jungen, einem lächelnden Remus und einer verwirrten Mrs. Black hin und her. Es war kurz totenstill, bevor die Schreie von Mrs. Black wieder ertönten.

„HA! IST DAS ALLES, WAS DU KANNST? DRECKIGES HALBBLUT! KANNST NOCH NICHT EINMAL EINEN SPRUCH AUSFÜHREN! DU KANNST MICH NICHT AUS DEM HAUS MEINER VORFAHREN ENTFERNEN! ERBÄRMLICHE KREATUR!"

Alle Augen wandten sich fragend dem Mann zu, der nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue das Porträt ansah. Verwirrte Blicke folgten ihm, als er Harry zu nickte und wegging. Stattdessen bewegte sich Harry wieder vor das Porträt und versteckte das Objekt, das er geholt hatte hinter seinem Rücken. Vor Angst geweitete Augen hefteten an dem Gegenstand, hin und her gerissen zwischen vor Harry weglaufen oder mit kranker Neugier zu beobachten, was passieren würde.

„DAS HALBBLUT, DAS GETÖTET HAT, IST WIEDERGEKOMMEN! BEREIT NOCH MEHR WAHRHEITEN ZU HÖREN?"

„Meine Eltern waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, also glaube ich, dass mich das zu einem Reinblüter macht, aus der Potterlinie", meinte er gelangweilt, als mehrere Münder vor Überraschung auffielen. „Du scheinst ziemlich ignorant gegenüber Blutlinien zu sein", kommentierte Harry.

„NA UND? DU BESCHMUTZT IMMER NOCH DAS HAUS MEINER VORFAHREN! DU BIST AUCH BLOß EIN WEITERER BLUTVERRÄTER, WIE DIESE ABSCHEULICHKEIT, DIE DU LOS GEWORDEN BIST! HOFFENTLICH ENDEST DU AUF DIESELBE ART UND WEISE!"

„Vielleicht werde ich das, vielleicht nicht. Aber es ist besser ein ‚Blutsverräter' zu sein, als Voldemort zu folgen. Es macht sowieso keinen Unterschied für dich, du bist tot und brauchst dich nicht länger darum zu kümmern, wer ein Blutsverräter ist oder nicht", erwiderte Harry.

„DU KANNST MICH NICHT LOSWERDEN! DER VERRÄTER HAT ES SO OFT VERSUCHT UND GENAUSO DER REST VON DIESEM ABSCHAUM HIER IM HAUS! DA SIND ZU VIELE ZAUBER AUF DIESEM RAHMEN! DU KRIEGST MICH NIE VON DIESER WAND! HA HA HA!"

„Die berühmten letzten Worte", kommentierte Harry, als er das Messer, dass er aus der Küche geholt hatte, in den Blick von Mrs. Black. Er trat an das Porträt heran und hielt das Messer an den Rahmen, dagegen tippend. Mrs. Blacks Rufe stoppten und sie sah verwirrt aus, bis sie erkannte, was Harry tun wollte. Sie bewegte sich, wollte verschwinden und sich in einem anderen Rahmen in Sicherheit bringen, aber zu ihrem Entsetzten konnte sie nicht gehen.

„Ich kann keine Zaubersprüche anwenden, sagtest du? Ich glaube, der, den ich hier angewandt habe, war sehr effektiv, findest du nicht, Harry?" bemerkte Remus und erschreckte damit Tonks, als er von hinten ankam und einen großen Stuhl trug. Er stellte den Stuhl vor das Porträt und sich selbst dann neben Harry. „Du verdienst das. Du hast Sirius Leben jahrelang zu einem Elend gemacht und nun mischt du dich in unsere Arbeit und unsere Leben ein. Diesmal endet es!" knurrte er.

„WAS HAB ICH GETAN? IHR KÖNNT DAS NICHT TUN, ICH VERBIETE ES!"

„Halt's Maul, du schreckliches Weib! Du und fast deine ganze reinblütige, idiotische Familie dachtet so hoch von euch selbst! Guck dir an, was passiert ist, sie sind alle tot! Der letzte und beste Black ist tot", zischte Harry, Tränen in seinen Augen, als er sich an Sirius erinnerte.

„Sirius war ein guter Mann, jemand der in die Hölle ging und kämpfend herauskam. Er war ein Mann, der liebte und es wert war, geliebt zu werden! Was bist du, nur eine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit, die verbrannt und vergessen werden sollte. Deine Familie, deine reinblütige Familie ist tot und der Rest hat sein Leben an einen Wahnsinnigen verkauft, der sie alle umbringen wird! Du verdienst alles, was du kriegst. Du hast auf Sirius, Muggel und Muggelgeborene herabgeguckt, aber ÜBERRASCHUNG! Magie ist nicht alles! Du bist nicht besser als andere Leute, nur weil dein Blut ‚rein' ist!"spie Harry aus. „Endlich kann ich dich loswerden, in dem ich ein MUGGELmesser benutze! Was ein grauenhafter Weg zu enden, nicht wahr?"endete er mit einem kalten Lächeln für die geschockte Frau in dem Rahmen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Remus, festigte er seinen Griff um das scharfe Messer und stach das Messer in die linkere untere Ecke des Rahmens. Er machte eine kurze Pause, um diesen Moment zu genießen und das Blut in seine Adern pochen zu fühlen. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, bevor er das Messer am unteren Teil des Rahmes entlang zog. Das Messer hatte nur geringen Widerstand, schnitt durch die Leinwand, als wäre es nicht da. Die Schreie und Heulereien voll Wut füllten die Halle und hinter Harrys Rücken hörte man Anfeuerungsrufe. Mit der Hilfe von Remus schnitt Harry das Bild von Mrs. Black aus dem Rahmen heraus, benutzte den Stuhl, um die Höhe zu erreichen, als er am oberen Teil des Rahmens angekommen war. Als er seinen Weg an der Seite hinab suchte, stoppte er, hielt das Messer still, bereits den letzten Teil zu zerschneiden.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen", eröffnete er und bewegte seinen Arm runter, bewegte das Messer mit Leichtigkeit. Er schnappte sich das Gemälde, rollte es zusammen und reichte es Remus zusammen mit dem Messer. Nachdem er ein Nicken erhalten hatte, drehte sich Harry herum, plante in sein Zimmer zu gehen und für mehrere Tage nicht mehr herauszukommen.

Zu seiner Überraschung und seinem Schrecken bemerkte er, dass eine kleine Gruppe ihm zusah. Ja, er hatte gewusst, dass da Leute waren, aber er hatte gedacht, es wären nur zwei oder drei. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ron oder Hermine, keiner von denen, die dort standen und ihn beobachteten, da waren, es schien, als warteten sie auf etwas, irgendwas. Panische grüne Augen guckten, ob er durchkommen könnte, aber Harry realisierte schnell, dass da kein Weg war. Als die ersten von vielen Beglückwünschungen und Fragen an ihn gesendet wurden, drehte Harry sich um und sah Tonks verzweifelt an. Sie verstand, was er wollte, sie streckte ihren Zauberstab in Richtung der Gruppe und erklärte ihnen, an die Seite zu gehen, so dass sie nach oben gehen konnten oder sie würde sie alle verhexen.

„Guckt, es tut mir Leid, aber ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden. Ich brauche eine Weile für mich selbst. Bitte", flehte er. Er folgte Tonks schnell an den verwirrten Gesichtern vorbei und rannte die Treppen hinauf, bis er seine Zimmertür erreichte. „Danke, Tonks", sagte er und lächelte erleichtert. „Kannst du Remus sagen, das ich etwas Zeit brauche?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie und zog ihn ohne Vorwarnung in eine enge Umarmung. „Ich sollte dir danken, Sirius wäre stolz", schniefte sie. Sie sah sein Gesicht und fuhr schnell fort, bevor er verschwinden konnte. „Er wollte sie wirklich loswerden und jetzt hast du es getan. Er wird sich wahrscheinlich in den Arsch treten, wo auch immer er ist, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, sie von der Wand zu schneiden! Nebenbei kann ich jetzt in aller Ruhe stolpern, wo ich weiß, dass diese alte Fledermaus nicht mehr anfängt zu schreien!"endete Tonks mit einem leichten Lachen.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln flüsterte Harry nur „Danke, Tonks", bevor er sein Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

* * *

„Wach auf! Harry, steh auf!"

Mehrere Minuten später, klopfte es erneut an der Tür. „HARRY! Bist du schon aufgestanden?"

„Haarrrryyyy!"

Harry drehte sich im Schlaf um, er konnte Geräusche hören, aber beachtete sie nicht. In den letzten paar Nächten war es Harry gelungen, die ganze Nacht durchzuschlafen. Keine Alpträume, keine wiederkehrenden, vergangenen Ereignisse, seine Narbe hatte nicht einmal gebrannt. Das war Glück. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was die Alpträume zeitweise gestoppt hatte, aber er würde sich nicht darüber beschweren. Remus hatte gemeint, dass er weit besser aussah als noch vor kurzem. Obwohl er immer noch blasser und dünner war als normal, waren die roten Ringe unter seinen Augen verschwunden und er aß ein bisschen mehr. Seit der Konfrontation mit Mrs. Blacks Porträt fühlte sich Harry um einiges besser. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass er nicht immer noch wegen der Ereignisse im Fünften Schuljahr litt oder sich Sorgen über die Prophezeiung machte und was er jetzt tun könnte. Das war immer noch da, aber Harry hatte es für ein paar Tage zur Seite geschoben.

In den letzten paar Tagen, seit dem ‚Vorfall', wie er es genannt hatte, hatte Harry den größten Teil der Hausbesucher gemieden, er wollte weder darüber diskutieren, was er gesagt hatte oder Glückwünsche entgegennehmen, weil er das DING von der Wand geholt hatte, noch wollte er über das reden, was sie hinsichtlich des Todes seines Paten gesagt hatte. Die einzigen, die er regelmäßig sah, waren Remus und Tonks. Er hatte mit Ron und Hermine am Tag vorher gesprochen, aber ihre Unterhaltung war merkwürdig gewesen, gestelzt. Kein Zweifel, dass sie über das reden wollten, was passiert war, aber Harry hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht gewillt war, darüber zu sprechen. Dankenswerterweise hatten seine Freunde ihn diesmal nicht gedrängt, aber er wunderte sich, ob er nächstes Mal genauso viel Glück haben würde. Er hatte auch einmal mit Moody in der Küche gesprochen, aber nach mehreren neugierigen Blicken von Ordensmitgliedern war er ein weiteres Mal in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt.

„Harry Potter! Wenn du nicht sofort aufsteht, dann schwöre ich, ich werde... ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht, aber steh auf! Wir wollen in der Winkelgasse dein Hogwartszeug holen", rief Remus der Gestalt im Bett zu. Harry zog einfach sein Kissen über den Kopf und ignorierte den frustrierten Werwolf, der in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte. „Bei allen... Ich glaube es nicht, wie kann er immer noch schlafen? Selbst James wäre mittlerweile aufgestanden. Er macht einen verdammten Tatze, versucht mich wahnsinnig zu machen. Als wenn ich noch nicht genug graue Haare hätte! Grrr! Das ist genug!"entschied er und zog die Decke von dem schlafenden Teenager.

„Bugger off!"(1)

„Sorry, ich denke von dir nicht auf diese Weise, Harry", lachte er.

„Geh weg!"

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

„Nein!"

„Nein!"

„Ja! Was! Jetzt kriegst du es!"brüllte Remus. Bevor er jedoch den schlafenden Teenager attackieren konnte, sprang Harry auf und stand jetzt auf der anderen Seite. „Oh, jetzt entscheidet er sich, aufzustehen. Nachdem er mich dazu gebracht, eine verdammte halbe Stunde zu brüllen!" murmelte Remus mit sehr sarkastischer Stimme.

„Mit sich selbst zu sprechen, ist das erste Zeichen des Wahnsinns, weißt du", kommentierte Harry kurz, Remus vorsichtig beobachtend.

„Du solltest einen Werwolf nicht reizen, weißt du!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Du bist heute ein nerviges Balg, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß!"

„Argh! Das war's! Ich geb auf! Du bist absolut unglaublich heute und ich hasse dich", rief Remus und warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Guck mir in die Augen und sag das noch mal", forderte Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Remus drehte sich um und funkelte Harry an. Aber als er ihn Grinsen sah, konnte er ein Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er versuchte es zu bekämpfen, aber unglücklicherweise konnte Harry die Bewegung sehen und lächelte ihn an, seine grünen Augen funkelten übermütig. Remus gab auf und sein Lächeln wuchs. „Du bist eine Nervensäge, weiß du? Dein Vater und Sirius haben das in der Schule dauernd mit mir getan", erinnerte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Obwohl es normalerweise beide dafür gebraucht hat, du hast sie darin geschlagen!"

„Danke! Ich nehm das als Kompliment", sagte Harry, als er aus den Raum ins Badezimmer ging.

„Es war nicht als eins gemeint!"rief Remus hinter ihm her. Den Kopf schüttelnd dachte Remus bei sich, wie wundervoll es doch war, Harry fröhlicher zu sehen, auch wenn es bald wieder vorbei sein würde. Dennoch entschied sich Remus, dass er sich irgendwie rächen sollte.

* * *

„REMUS!!!!!!!"

Harrys Gebrüll war bis in die Küche zu hören, wo Remus sich zum Frühstück niedergelassen hatte. Molly besänftigte Remus durch die Tatsache, dass er ein paar Scheiben Toast mit seinem morgendlichen Kaffee aß und hob seinen Kopf, nur um alle Augen am Tisch auf sich gerichtet zu sehen.

„Was hast du getan, Wolfmann?"fragte Tonks.

„Er klingt ziemlich angepisst", bemerkte Ron.

„Ronald Weasley! Achte auf deine Sprache", rügte seine Mutter, während Tonks und Remus versuchten, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. Hermine rollte die Augen, bevor sie Remus mit ihrem ‚McGonagall-Blick' fixierte. Remus erschauderte, er erinnerte sich an den Blick nur zu gut und wunderte sich, ob Hermine vor einem Spiegel geübt hatte, bis sie ihn perfektioniert hatte.

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Professor, war haben Sie getan? Sie haben nichts getan, um ihn dazu... Sie wissen ja?" fragte sie.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht ‚Sie wissen ja'", umging Remus seine Antwort.

„Er wird heute nicht den ganzen Tag sauer sein, oder? Ich meine, weil wir ja in die Winkelgasse gehen", sorgte sie sich.

„Vielleicht", antwortete er mit einem gemeinen Leuchten in den Augen.

„Wolfmann! Was hast du gemacht?"fragte eine blonde Tonks. „Du hast diesen Blick drauf!"

Sein Gesicht mit überzog ein unschuldiger Ausdruck, ehe er einfach erwiderte: „Nichts."

„Oh, komm schon, Remus, du willst es uns doch sagen", bettelte sie. „Willst du mich mit Harry einkaufen gehen lassen, ohne dass ich weiß, wieso er dich den ganzen Tag böse anguckt? Bitte?"

Remus sah sich um und sah fünf neugierige Gesichter, die ihn beobachteten und auf eine Erklärung warteten. Er wollte ihnen gerade sagen, was heute Morgen passiert war, als die Küchentür aufknallte. Als sie sich zur Tür umdrehten, sahen sie Harry mit einem roten Gesicht in der Tür stehen. Harry funkelte Remus an und ignorierte die anderen am Tisch oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, bemerkte sie einfach nicht. Auf Remus Gesicht erschien letztendlich ein Grinsen: „Rache ist süß, nicht wahr, Harry?"fragte er.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit hauptsächlich auf den wütenden Teenager fokussierend, nahm Remus nur nebenbei die entrüsteten Schnaufer von Molly und Hermine und das Gelächter von Tonks, Ron und Ginny wahr. Neville hingegen sah ängstlich zwischen seinem Ex-Professor und seinem Zimmerkameraden hin und her.

Harry fühlte seine Zähne gegeneinander schlagen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Remus getan hatte, nein, ehrlich gesagt konnte er es doch. Er kannte die schelmische Persönlichkeit die unter der ernsten Fassade lag besser als die meisten anderen, aber das ging einfach zu weit. „Ja, ich vermute, dass sie es sein kann, aber wie du siehst", begann Harry und deutete mit der Hand über seinen Körper, „habe ich noch was anderes zum Anziehen gefunden... nicht deinetwegen natürlich!"

„Oh, aber Harry! Ich dachte, meine Wahl des Outfits war, wie soll ich es sagen, anregend!" erklärte Remus.

Mit seinen Händen auf den Hüften setzte Harry einen finsteren Blick auf. „Anregend?!? Was zum Teufel bist du, Remus? Hat Snape dir diesmal irgendwas in deinen Zaubertrank getan?"

„Nein", erwiderte Remus, wissend, dass er Harry nur noch wütender machen würde, aber er fand, dass Harry dies für den Kummer, den er heute Morgen hatte durchmachen müssen, verdiente. Mit einem amüsierten Blick auf das gefesselte Publikum, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Harry zurück, dessen Gesicht noch röter wurde.

„Dann, was, im Namen von Merlin, hast du dir dabei gedacht, mir nichts anderes zum Anziehen zu lassen als diese verdammte Lederhose!"tobte er, „Und dann auch noch, wo wir heute in die Winkelgasse wollten. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du JEDES Kleidungsstück von mir weggenommen hast, außer dieser Hose und dem Shirt! Sogar die Kleidung von den Dursleys! Bist du verrückt, Remus?"

„Nein, eher im Gegenteil", entgegnete der grinsende Werwolf. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob ich dich dazu kriege, sie anzuziehen, aber wie es aussieht, hast du ja noch diese Jeans irgendwo gefunden. Wo hast du die überhaupt her, ich dachte, ich hätte alle Sachen mitgenommen."

Harry ignorierte die Frage und stellte stattdessen eine Gegenfrage: „Ist das wegen heute Morgen? Rache?"

„Ja! Versuch niemals, schlauer zu sein als ein Rumtreiber!"

„Bin ich nicht immun? So als Sohn eines Rumtreibers?"

„Vielleicht."

„Grrr!"

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry, ich bin der Wolf!"

Harry guckte den lächelnden Werwolf an, seine Augen voller Amüsement, und obwohl es gegen ihn gerichtet war, entschied er, dass es ihm wert, so blamiert zu werden, wenn Remus wieder froh war, wenn auch nur für eine Weile. Verstimmt kam Harry zum Küchentisch und setzte sich Remus gegenüber neben Tonks. „Pass besser auf, Remus", zischte er, so dass nur Tonks und Remus ihn verstehen konnten. „Ich kriege meine Rache!"Mit lauterer Stimme beschwerte er sich: „Was haben eigentlich alle mit diese verdammten Lederhose! Ihr seid alle verrückt! Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich sie nicht anziehen werden, also lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Harry schnappte sich ein Stück Toast und stand auf und verließ die mit Gelächter gefüllte Küche, wobei er leicht lächeln musste. Mit dem kurzen Ruf „Hey, Wolfmann, bist du langsam mal fertig? Ich muss meine Schulsachen heute noch irgendwann kaufen, weißt du!"rannte er zurück auf sein Zimmer, um seinen Umhang und den Geldsack zu holen.

* * *

Harry sah sich im Inneren des Tropfenden Kessels um, einen Ort, an dem er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden widmete. Remus war der letzte der in der Feuerstelle erschien und sobald er sich den Staub von den Roben geklopft hatte, begab sich die Gruppe in den Hinterhof der Kneipe. Mrs. Weasley tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den dritten Stein links über dem Mülleimer und Harry sah zu, wie sich die Mauer öffnete und endlich die Winkelgasse freigab.

Verglichen mit den anderen Malen, wo Harry dort gewesen war, schien die Winkelgasse heute nicht so gut besucht zu sein wie normalerweise. Vielleicht war es ja so, weil Harry sich normalerweise seine Schulsachen immer erst gegen Ende der Ferien kaufte. Dieses Mal kauften sie die Sachen Mitte August, in dem Glauben, das Voldemort nicht damit rechnete, dass Harry sich so früh in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde. Harry konnte Anspannung auf Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht wie auch auf vielen anderen Gesichtern der Kunden erkennen. Er vermutete, dass sie jetzt, wo die Leute die Rückkehr von Voldemort endlich glaubten, vermuteten, dass hinter jeder Ecke Schwarzmagier lauerten. Harry war leicht verärgert gewesen, dass er seine Einkäufe ohne Ron und Hermine erledigen musste, aber es freute ihn, dass seine Wachen Remus und Tonks sein würden. Wenn es eine Attacke geben würde, dann war es ihre erste Pflicht, Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen. Harry wollte das Schicksal nicht heraufbeschwören und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, mein Lieber?"fragte eine besorgte Mrs. Weasley.

„Entschuldigung. Nein, es ist nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete Harry.

Mrs. Weasley warf Harry einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu, aber Harry hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt und zuckte einfach mit den Schultern. Stattdessen winkte er seinen Freunden zu. Hestia Jones begleitete seine beiden besten Freunde, als sie in Richtung von Flourish & Blotts davongingen, wahrscheinlich auf Hermines Wunsch hin. Neville und Ginny folgten Mrs. Weasley, deren erstes Ziel Ollivanders war, wahrscheinlich um Neville einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Neville's alter zerbrochen war, in der Nacht, wo Sirius... naja, Harry glaubte, dass sich Nevilles Zauberstabarbeit erheblich verbessern würde nächstes Jahr, jetzt, wo er einen Zauberstab kriegen würde, der zu ‚ihm' passte und nicht zu seinem Vater.

Harrys erster Halt war Gringotts, wo Bill Weasley auf die drei traf. Tonks blieb oben in der marmornen Halle, während Harry und Remus dem Kobold zu den Fuhren folgten. Als sie Harrys Verließ erreichten, entfuhr Remus ein leiser Seufzer, aber als er danach gefragt wurde, erwiderte er, dass es nichts anderes als Erinnerungen waren. Harry füllte seinen Geldbeutel mit Galleonen und sie kehrten zu der Fuhre zurück, beide Zauberer genossen die wilde Rückfahrt. Sie gingen zurück zu Tonks und Harry bemerkte, dass sie immer noch mit Bill redete.

„So, Harry! Ich hab gehört, du hattest nen interessanten Morgen?"fragte Bill mit einem Grinsen.

Er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, also lächelte Harry freundlich. „Ja, hatte ich, aber Remus hat es am Ende doch nicht geschafft und ich werde meine Rache kriegen!"

„Ich hab von deinem Versprechen gehört! Das verletzt mich", schniefte er, einen verletzten Ton vortäuschend.

„Bill! Wirklich! Es tut mir Leid! Ich meinte das nicht so! Das ist ein klasse Geschenk und alles, aber... Ich hab nicht gedacht... aber, das ist es nicht. Merlin! Guck, entschuldige, aber ich muss gehen. Hab noch ne Menge Einkäufe zu erledigen und Remus meinte, wir sollten nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben. Wir müssen uns beeilen! Man sieht sich!"erwiderte er und schob einen lachenden Remus aus der Tür und zurück in die Winkelgasse. Er sah nicht, wie Bill Tonks zuzwinkerte, die hinter ihnen hereilte.

„Von allen Dingen! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Irgendwer muss mich wirklich hassen! Remus! Was sollte ich denn sagen?"redete er panisch vor sich her, während sie zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten rüber gingen. „Danke, dass du dir soviel Mühe gegeben hast, mir ein Geschenk zu besorgen, aber wie konntest du nur denken, ich würde, oder sogar KÖNNTE, jemals Lederhosen tragen!"sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich gut aussehen, wenn ich sie anhabe!"sagte er, als er das Geschäft betrat.

„Na ja, Sir, wir können es versuchen und daran was für Sie ändern? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, mein Lieber?"fragte Madam Malkin, die scheinbar den letzten Teil von Harrys Rede mitgekriegt hatte.

Remus hatte Mitleid mit dem beschämten Teenager und informierte die Hexe, dass Harry einen neuen Satz Schulroben benötigte und vielleicht noch ein paar normale Umhänge oder Kleidung. Tonks durchstöberte den Laden, während Remus und Harry die Kleidung raussuchten und bezahlten. Beide Zauberer sahen den freudigen Blick auf Tonks Gesicht nicht, als sie etwas gefunden hatte und bald darauf waren die Klamotten zusammengebunden und das Trio verließ das Geschäft wieder.

Als nächstes machte sich Harry daran, Federn, Tinte und Pergament zu kaufen, bevor sie in einen Laden für Zaubertrankzutaten hineingingen. Harry musste die wichtigsten Zutaten auffüllen und ebenso die kaufen, die er in der UTZ-Klasse benötigte. Nachdem sie das Geschäft verlassen hatten, informierte Remus Harry darüber, dass sie jetzt zum Optiker gehen würden. Harry sagte nichts, während er Tonks folgte und sich daran erinnerte, dass das Sirius letztes Geschenk an ihn gewesen war. Er steckte tief in seinen Gedanken, als er plötzlich durch das laute Geplapper einer jungen Hexe zurückgeholt wurde. Als er sich umsah, merkte er, dass sie das Geschäft bereits erreicht hatten und dass die Hexe eine Mitarbeiterin war, die allerdings mehr in dem Jungen, der lebte, als an einem potentiellen Kunden interessiert war. Er blicke sie finster an und fragte: „Entschuldigung, Miss, aber ich habe einen Termin und ich möchte so schnell es geht drankommen. Ich habe noch andere Dinge heute zu tun, also, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde?"

Die junge Hexe maulte, bevor sie wegging, um den Heiler zu holen. Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Harry das Geschäft. Er hatte jetzt seine alte Brille, sowie zwei neue mit seinen Augen mehr angepassten Gläsern. Tonks hatte gemeint, dass er eher einen schwarzen, rechteckigen Rahmen nehmen sollte, während Remus argumentierte, dass der goldene ovale Rahmen ihm besser stehen würde. Er wollte keine der beiden Seiten einnehmen, also kaufte Harry kurzerhand beide Brillen, ebenso wie ein Paar klarer Kontaktlinsen. Zum Glück waren diese magisch, denn so konnten sie länger getragen werden und reinigten sich automatisch. Nützlich, da Harry während der Ferien ja keine Magie anwenden durfte.

Der nächste Halt war der Bücherladen Flourish & Blotts. Remus verschwand um das ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6' von Miranda Goshawk ebenso wie Harrys Bücher für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke zu finden. Tonks machte sich auf die Suche nach den verlangten Büchern für UTZ-Level Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Harry dagegen ging sofort Richtung VgddK-Bücher. Er fand schnell das Kursbuch für dieses Jahr und begann, sich die Titel anzugucken, um irgendwas zu finden, dass ihn interessierte. Er fand ein Buch über das Einsetzen von Verwandlung bei Duellen, Harry ging zurück zu seinen Aufpassern und bezahlte die Bücher.

„Also, das war's. Hast du alles, Harry?"fragte Tonks, als sie routinemäßig die Straße nach auffälligem Verhalten überprüfte.

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich fast mein ganzes Geld ausgegeben, also muss ich noch mal zu Gringotts. Und ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich mir vielleicht einen zweiten Zauberstab besorgen sollte. Ihr wisst schon, einen Duellierstab", sagte er und guckte Remus an.

Glücklicherweise verstand Remus, worauf sich Harry bezog und stimmte zu. Sie beschlossen, sich aufzuteilen. Tonks ging mit Harrys Schlüssel zurück zu Gringotts und verabredete sich mit den anderen Beiden beim Zauberstabhersteller, während Harry und Remus sich auf den Weg zu Ollivanders machten. Nachdem die drei ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten, begaben sie sich zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, Fred und Georges neu eröffnetem Laden. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten damit verbracht hatten, mit den Zwillingen zu reden und nachfragten, ob die anderen sicher zurückgefloht waren, schaffte es Harry Remus von einem der Displays, der die Streiche zeigte, wegzuziehen und sie flohten zurück in den Grimmauldsplatz.

* * *

Harry lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Es war ein paar Tage her, seit sie in der Winkelgasse gewesen waren und er hatte alle seine neuen Errungenschaften ausgepackt. Zu seiner Freude konnte er durch die neuen Brillen (im Moment trug er die, die Tonks vorgeschlagen hatte) auch weiter entfernte Gegenstände sehen, ohne seine Augen zusammenkneifen zu müssen und seine Augen ermüdeten nicht so schnell, während er las. Zu seinem Schrecken hatte Tonks ihm noch etwas als Überraschung zustecken können. Es schien so, als hätte sie ihm einen breiten Ledergürtel mit einer Schlangenschnalle aus Platin gekauft. ‚Sieht cool aus', dachte Harry, während er bedachte, dass alle seine Gürtel viel zu groß waren, da sie vorher den männlichen Dursleys gehört hatten, aber die angehängte Notiz besagte:

Lieber Harry,

Hab das ihr beim Einkaufen entdeckt, hab gedacht, du könntest es vielleicht gebrauchen. Würde fantastisch mit dieser geilen Lederhose aussehen! Wann trägst du sie mal?

In Liebe Tonks

‚Nie, wenn ich die verdammte Chance habe', dachte Harry bösartig. ‚Alle sind verrückt! Nicht mehr ganz dicht! Hat eigentlich noch keiner bemerkt, dass ich behämmert in Lederhosen aussehe?'

Es war Vollmond und Harry war den ganzen Tag nervös gewesen. Remus hatte immer müder ausgesehen, als der Vollmond näher kam. Remus hatte den Wolfsbanntrank eine Stunde, bevor er in sein Zimmer gegangen war, genommen und wartete dort, dass der Mond am Himmel erschien.

Als Harry so hin und her ging, flogen seine Gedanken so dahin, gefüllt mit Argumenten und Gegenargumenten. _Es war blöd, tollkühn... Ich würde ein Freund sein... Es war meine Schuld... Remus würde mich umbringen... Wenn nicht heute Abend, dann, wenn er die ganzen Konsequenzen erkannt hatte oder was ich getan habe... Ich wäre ungeschützt... Es war gefährlich... Ich möchte helfen, auf alle Arten, die mir möglich sind... Helfen, den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit zu verringern..._

Obwohl das Positive dem Negativen total unterlag, fühlte Harry, dass dieses mehr Gewicht hatte. Er könnte für seinen Freund da sein. Remus hatte die ganze Woche den Trank genommen und in seinem dritten Jahr hatte er Harry erklärt, dass er dadurch seinen menschlichen Verstand auf nach der Verwandlung behielt. Harry wartete darauf, dass der Mond aufging und würde erst überprüfen, ob der Trank auch richtig wirkte, bevor er den Raum betrat. Snape mochte ein Arschloch sein, aber er wusste, wie man Zaubertränke zubereitete, musste Harry zugeben. ‚Es ist meine Schuld, dass Remus niemanden mehr bei sich hat. Es ist das mindeste, was ich für ihn tun kann', beruhigte er sich selbst.

Ein bisschen mehr als eine Stunde später stand Harry vor Remus Zimmer. Er lauschte nach Zeichen von dem Werwolf, aber hörte nichts. Tief einatmend, klopfte er an der Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort und einen Moment später, hörte er ein leises Wimmern auf der anderen Seite. Harry griff nach der Türklinke, als eine Stimme ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Harry! Was in Merlins Namen glaubst du, was du da tust?"rief Tonks aus.

„Shhh! Bleib ruhig! Wir brauchen das nicht dem ganzen Hause mitteilen", zischte er zurück.

„Ich fluche, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du da gerade tun willst. Nein, vergiss das! Ich weiß, was du machen willst! Was ich nicht verstehe ist der Grund dafür? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Harry?"fragte Tonks, ihre Stimme war mit unterdrücktem Ärger gefüllt. „Wenn du es mir nicht sofort sagst, dann verhexe ich dich!"

„Tonks! Beruhige dich!"erwiderte Harry, seine Hände in der Luft, um die aufgebrachte Hexe zu beruhigen. „Guck mal, das ist Remus da drin. Er hat den Trank die ganze Woche genommen. Er ist nicht gefährlich. Ich wollte nur bei ihm sein heute Nacht, damit er einen Freund hat. Es ist meine Schuld..."Seine Stimme schwankte, als er an Sirius dachte. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass er jetzt ganz alleine ist. Ich kann nicht bei ihm sein, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin. Ich wollte nur... Er muss wissen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Er muss es wissen. Ich will bei ihm sein. Ich weiß, es ist sicher, es ist kein Werwolf in dem Raum, das ist Remus. Du musst mir vertrauen", endete Harry und bettelte um Tonks Verständnis.

Tonks sah immer noch wütend aus, aber ihre Augen wurden weicher, als sie Harry zu hörte. „Aber Harry, noch mal von Anfang an, was ist, wenn irgendwas schief gelaufen ist? Du kannst keine Magie anwenden. Du weißt das. Wie willst du dich verteidigen, wenn der Wolf dich angreift?"

„Es ist Remus da drinnen. Er würde mir nie was tun!"gab Harry zurück.

„Schön, aber was hat Remus gesagt? Hast du ihn überhaupt gefragt?"fragte sie.

„Na ja... nein. Was denkst du, was er gesagt hätte? Nein. Ich wollte nicht, dass er es weiß; er denkt, dass ist etwas, was er alleine durchstehen muss. Die einzigen Personen, die jemals bei ihm waren, waren mein Dad, Sirius und die verräterische Ratte!"Er unterbrach sich, um einmal tief einzuatmen, bevor er fort fuhr: „Ja, ich nehme ein Risiko auf mich, aber es ist meine Entscheidung. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse und wenn es den Anschein hätte, dass Remus mich beißen könnte, hätte ich niemals daran gedacht! Er ist einer der nettesten, sanftesten und liebenswertesten Menschen, die ich kenne, also was soll's, wenn er einmal im Monat ein bisschen haarig wird! Er lässt die Klischees über Werwölfe sein Leben regieren und das sollte er nicht. Er sollte seine Freunde bei sich haben können!"

„Er wird das nicht mögen", stellte Tonks fest.

„Ich weiß, aber ich hoffe, dass er versteht, warum ich das tun musst und warum er es braucht", sagte Harry traurig.

„Na ja, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er unsere Unterhaltung wahrscheinlich durch die Tür gehört hat, also denke ich mal schon", sagte sie. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und setzte Schilde um den Raum außer Kraft, bevor sie einen Alohomora auf die Tür anwandte. Sie platzierte ihre Hand auf der Türklinge und fragte einen erstaunten Harry: „Kommst du?"

„Wa- Was? Du willst mitkommen?"fragte er.

Tonks lachte kurz. „Dachte du wirklich, ich lasse dich ohne irgendwelchen Schutz darein gehen? Selbst wenn Remus sicher wäre, würde er mich häuten, wenn ich dich einfach machen lassen würde. Er wird es wahrscheinlich sowieso tun und uns dann beide nach St. Mungos schicken! Nebenbei hast du Recht, er ist unser Freund und wir sollten uns gegenseitig durch alle Höhen und Tiefen unterstützen, selbst wenn es einmal in vier Wochen ist."

Tonks öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, bereit, sie sofort wieder zuzuschlagen, sollte es notwendig sein, ihren Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand haltend. Sie lugte durch den offenen Türspalt, sie bemerkte, dass Remus vor der Tür auf seinen Hinterbeinen saß. Harry folgte ihr in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie sah den Wolf an und seufzte. „Du hast alles gehört, oder, Remus?"

Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, war ein Kopfheben des Wolfes. Langsam, als wenn Remus die beiden Menschen im Raum nicht erschrecken wollte, stand er auf und trat ein paar Schritte näher an die beiden heran. Mit der Nase in der Luft schien er zu schnüffeln. Als er sich dann ihren Geruch erkannt hatte, ging er rüber zur Feuerstelle und legte sich davor, seinen Kopf legte er auf seine Vorderpfoten, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Wolfes reflektierten den Tanz der Flammen.

„Dir gefällt nicht, was wir getan haben, oder, Moony?"fragte Harry, er entschied, dass es besser war, erst einmal an Ort und Stelle stehen zu bleiben. Remus sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der zu sagen schien ‚Das ist so was von richtig'!

„Sieh mal, Remus", fing Harry an, „Ich weiß, du magst das hier nicht, aber wir wollen dir helfen. Wir wollen hier sein. Du wirst uns nicht verletzen, wir wissen das. Traust du dir das selbst zu?"

Remus starrte sie aus großen Augen und schnaubte, als wenn er aufgeben würde. Harry und Tonks nahmen das als Erlaubnis an und gingen rüber zum Feuer. Sie setzten sich neben den Wolf und Harry nutzte die Möglichkeit und besah sich Moony genauer. Er hatte hellbraunes Fell, welches sein Körper und Schwanz bedeckte, aber Teile waren bereits grau, ganz so wie Remus Haare, mutmaßte Harry. Bernsteinerne Augen spiegelten das Feuer und die beiden Kiefer waren dankbar geschlossen und verdeckten die scharfen Zähne, von denen Harry wusste, dass sie da waren.

Harry streckte langsam eine Hand Richtung Moony aus, während Tonks ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Moony macht nicht den Anschein, angreifen zu wollen (‚Natürlich nicht, es ist immerhin Remus!' beruhigte Harry sich selbst), dann kraulte er ihn vorsichtig hinter dem Ohr. Anscheinend gefiel es Moony, denn er wedelte mit dem Schwanz und sowohl Harry als auch Tonks lächelten erleichtert. Als Antwort erhielten sie von ihm ein wolfisches Grinsen, als Tonks ihm über den Rücken streichelte.

„Weißt du", kommentierte sie leichthin, „ihm gefällt das hier wirklich. Sollte es auch! Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass zwei junge Leute, wie wir es sind, dich so anfassen, Remus! Erfreu dich dran, solange wie es dauert! Weil es nicht noch mal passieren wird, wenn du erst wieder ein Mensch bist, Wolfmann!"

Im Laufe der Nacht sprachen Harry und Tonks über viele Dinge, erzählten sich Witze und Harry berichtete von seinen ersten vier Jahren in Hogwarts und den vielen Abenteuer, die er mit Ron und Hermine zusammen, bestritten hatte. Obwohl Moony nicht sprechen konnte, zeigte er seine Gedanken und Gefühle auf vielen anderen Wegen, obwohl Harry fand, dass es etwas zu weit ging, als Moony sein Gesicht ableckte! Nach einer Weile wurden alle drei müde und Harry und Tonks legten sich auf Remus Bett, während sich Moony am Fußende zusammenrollte. Harry und Tonks redeten noch eine Weile weiter, nachdem Moony eingeschlafen war.

Kurz bevor der Schlaf sie eingeholt hatte, wisperte Harry zu der Metamoprhmagus: „Weißt du, Tonks, ich wünschte, du könntest meine ältere Schwester sein. Ich meine, du hast Dudley getroffen und na ja, er ist nicht wirklich das, was ich als Bruder bezeichnen würde. Es wäre echt klasse, weißt du. Tut mir Leid, ich meinte nicht... Ich bin nicht, du musst dazu nichts sagen. Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn du nicht..."

Tonks lächelte den jüngeren Zauberer sanft an. „Ja, ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Dudley ist ein Tyrann, nicht wahr? Mal im Ernst, ich denke, du würdest einen guten großen Bruder abgeben. Du bist beschützerisch veranlagt und wenn du die ganze Sache mit Voldemort vergessen könntest, dann könnte das Leben richtig Spaß machen. Du hättest eine großartige Zeit, in der du mit deinem kleinen Bruder oder deiner kleinen Schwester spielen könntest. Es ist ein Schande, dass du das nicht kannst."

Harry sagte nichts dazu und so fuhr sie fort: „Wenn du willst, kannst du mein kleiner Bruder werden. Mir ist es egal, in Wirklichkeit kann es ganz schön Spaß machen! Ich kann dich ärgern und mich über dich lustig machen und ich würde damit durchkommen, weil du deine ältere Schwester ja nicht verfluchen würdest, würdest du?"lachte sie.

„Kann ich meine Meinung noch ändern?"wunderte sich Harry, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder! Der Schmerz in meiner Seite!" lachte sie. „Hey! Ich kann dich jetzt gnadenlos wegen der Hose triezen! Oh, oh und ich kann allen, die du magst, deine kleinen Geheimnisse erzählen! Oder wenn du mit Jemandem ausgehst, kann ich sie bedrohen, dass sie dich ja gut behandeln sollen oder ich verhexe sie so, dass sie eine Woche bei Pomfrey verbringen müssen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Harry grinste, er wusste, was Tonks wirklich sagen wollte. „Danke, Sis! Aber glaub nicht dran, dass ich es dir nicht zurückzahle, wenn du irgendwem von dieser Hose erzählst!"

Tonks lachte und bald darauf waren die beiden auch eingeschlafen. Sie wachten wieder auf, als der Mond wieder unterging und Remus sich zurückverwandelte. Sie halfen ihm zurück ins Bett und die beiden beschlossen ebenfalls hier zu bleiben, wenn sie schon angebrüllt werden würden, dann konnte das genauso gut bei Remus geschehen, wenn sie zusammen waren, als an einem öffentlicheren Platz.

Das Bild von Tonks, Harry und Remus, die sich auf dem Bett zusammengekuschelt hatten und schliefen, begrüßte Mrs. Weasley am nächsten Morgen, als sie nach Remus schauen wollte. Sie wunderte sich, woher die beiden anderen kamen, bevor sie bei dem Bild lächeln musste. Sie schloss die Tür und ließ die drei noch etwas schlafen, bevor sie in die Küche zurückkehrte, um für die Kinder Frühstück zu machen.

* * *

Harry saß auf Rons Bett und las das Zaubertränke-Kursbuch für das nächste Jahr. Es war nichts, was ihn erfreuen würde und er wunderte sich, ob überhaupt etwas in seinem Gedächtnis hängen bleiben würde, aber er wollte Snape nicht extra viele Möglichkeiten geben, ihn mehr als notwenig lächerlich zu machen. Nicht, dass er dafür überhaupt einen Grund brauchen würde, dachte sich Harry sarkastisch. Seine Konzentration wurde gestört, als Ron in den Raum zurück gerannt kam und ihnen erzählte, dass das Ordenstreffen gerade anfing und er und versuchen würden, etwas mit den Langziehohren zu hören. Harry winkte kurz ab, bevor er wieder anfing zu lesen, Neville hustete und errötete, als er ihn fragte: „Harry, ich hab mich gewundert, na ja... wann hast du angefangen T-Tonks Sis zu nennen?"

„Oh, das ist schon okay, Neville. Es ist nicht schlimm. Es war erst letzte Woche, die Vollmondnacht, um genau zu sein", antwortete Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Oh. Ich meine, ich weiß du hast keine... na ja, du bist ein Einzelkind wie ich. Ich denke mal, das ist es, warum du das tust, oder?"wiederholte Neville.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich hab einfach gefragt. Es war etwas, was schon länger in meinem Kopf war", begann Harry. Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht, als er mit Moony und Tonks im Schein des Feuers saß. Es war, als würde die Welt dort draußen für diese eine Nacht egal sein. Kein Druck, keine Erwartungen. Remus, einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters, der Harry als Harry sah und nicht als den Jungen, der lebte. Er konnte es nachempfinden, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie beide mit einem Fluch getroffen waren, der entschied, wie die Leute sie ansahen. Tonks? Na ja, Tonks war einfach Tonks für Harry. Sie war witzig und lebensfroh. Sie hat ein wundervolles Talent, das einige fürchteten und sie war ein Tollpatsch. Sie entkam der Geschichte ihrer Familie und ihre Ausgelassenheit erfreute Harrys Seele. Sie liebte es, ihn zu ärgern und wollte ihn dennoch beschützen. „Remus war eingeschlafen, ich denke nicht, dass er sich stark genug für diesen vollen Mond gefühlt hat, weil, na ja, weil Sirius tot ist, aber es ist ja nicht so, als könnte er es sich aussuchen. Also haben Tonks und ich uns einfach noch ein bisschen unterhalten. Es war eine doofe Idee, aber sie dachte, dass es lustig sein könnte. Es ist unser ‚Ding'! Ich kann es nicht so richtig erklären, es ist einfach so", beendete er seine Rede mit einem sanften Unterton in der Stimme.

Neville lächelte einfach als Antwort, dass er verstanden hatte, aber Hermine, die schweigend zugehört hatte, meinte: „Ich denke, es tut dir gut, Harry. Es ist eine nette Idee!"

„Ja. Ja, das ist es. War sehr nützlich, als Remus am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht ist!"erinnerte sich Harry.

„Warte mal ne Sekunde, was hast du gerade gesagt? Oh, Harry, hast du gerade gesagt, dass du die Nacht mit Professor Lupin verbracht hast, die Nacht, wo er zum Werwolf wird?"fragte sie entsetzt, während Neville blass wurde. „Das ist unglaublich gefährlich! Was wenn irgendwas schief gegangen wäre, du hättest dich verletzen können oder noch Schlimmeres!"

„Hermine! Es geht mir gut!"rief Harry mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Ja, es hätte gefährlich sein können, aber es ist Remus, es war absolut sicher. Du weißt, dass der Trank ihn harmlos macht! Es war meine Entscheidung und es ging doch alles gut!"

„Ich weiß, dass es Professor Lupin war, aber oh Harry. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er darüber besonders glücklich war. Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, aber bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich", sagte sie.

Den letzten Kommentar von Hermine ignorierte er und gab stattdessen ein trockenes Glucksen von sich. „Nicht glücklich, versuch's mal mit stinksauer! Tonks und ich waren noch am Schlafen, als er aufgewacht ist und sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Er hat uns über 10 Minuten angebrüllt, aber sein Gebrüll war nicht so effektiv, wie es hätte sein können, ich bin sicher, du kannst es dir vorstellen, ich meine, wir waren alle noch im Bett. Dann hat Tonks ihn total verwirrt, als sie mich Bro nannte."Harry schnaubte, bevor er fort fuhr: „Remus saß einfach nur da und guckt mir und Tonks zu, während wir uns gegenseitig aufzogen, bevor er etwas über einen schlechten Trank murmelte. Ich denke, er hat verstanden, warum wir es getan haben, auch wenn er nicht besonders glücklich darüber ist, aber ich denke, es hat zumindest ein bisschen geholfen. Hermine, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Moony ist kein schlecht aussehender Wolf, wir hatten halt nur ein bisschen Pech letztes Mal."

„Wenn du das so nennen willst"; erwiderte Hermine, sie erinnerte sich offensichtlich an die Ereignisse bei der Heulenden Hütte in ihrem dritten Jahr.

Als die drei wieder still wurden, kam Ron zurück in das Zimmer. „Mum hat Schutzzauber über die Tür gelegt, Ginny bleibt trotzdem da und guckt", schmollte er. „Es sieht aus wie ein volles Treffen. Ich denke, irgendwas Großes muss passiert sein. McGonagall sah noch angespannter als sonst aus, Tonks schien erzürnt und Snape starrte alle nur finster an, als er ankam. Ich frage mich, was passiert ist?"

Harry kräuselte seine Lippen, bevor er mit finsterer Stimme antwortete: „Nicht gutes, das kann ich dir sagen."

„Weißt du was?" fragte Ron begierig auf Informationen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen; meine Narbe hat richtig heftig gebrannt. Ich hab Tonks geweckt, damit sie dem Ministerium bescheid geben kann und sie ist mit mir eine Weile aufgeblieben", antwortete er.

Ron, Hermine und Neville sahen Harry an, die Sorge war deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern erkennbar. Hermine fragte: „Du kriegst doch nicht immer noch Vision von V-Voldemort, oder?"

Ron und Neville zuckten bei dem Namen des Dunklen Lords zusammen, aber sie sahen Harry an und warteten auf eine Antwort. „Nein, ich kann meinen Gesicht jetzt abschirmen, das ist kein Verdienst des fettigen Ekels!"sagte Harry, als er fort fuhr, klang seine Stimme traurig und seine Augen schimmerten vor ungeweinten Tränen. „Nein, die Narbe schmerzt wegen der anderen Sache."

„Die andere Sache?" fragte Neville.

„Die Narbe schmerzt, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer in deiner Nähe ist? Aber- aber er kann nicht in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers sein, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es sicher ist!"argumentierte Ron.

„Ron! Offensichtlich meint er das nicht! Er meint... dass es.."Hermines Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Er hat letzte Nacht gemordet", beendete Harry ihren Satz mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. „Einen Haufen Muggel, denke ich."

Ron wurde blass, während Hermine auf ihre Lippe biss und offensichtlich darüber nachdachte, was Harry gesagt hatte. Neville zitterte und Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu der Prophezeiung, die ihre beiden Leben bestimmte. Harry und der Direktor waren, soweit er wusste, die einzigen, die den ganzen Inhalt kannten, aber Harry fragte sich, ob Neville es nicht vielleicht auch wissen sollte, wissen sollte, warum seine Eltern möglicherweise gefoltert wurden, warum sie sich in St. Mungos aufhalten mussten.

Die vier Teenager sahen sich unwohl an und die Luft war gefüllt mit Anspannung. Einige Zeit später kam Ginny rein und sagte, dass das Treffen beendet war und die Ordensmitglieder gehen würden, bevor sie wieder mit Ron das Zimmer verließ, um zu versuchen, so einige Informationen aufzuschnappen. Fred und George apparierten plötzlich in das Zimmer mit einem lauten Plopp!

„Du-weißt-schon-wer muss irgendwas Schlimmes getan haben", sagte Fred.

„Ja, ihr hättet McGonagall sehen sollen, ich glaube, ihre Lippen sind verschwunden, so dünn waren sie", fügte George hinzu.

Ja. Ich wünschte, wir könnten beitreten, aber Mum erlaubt es uns immer noch nicht! Ich versteh das nicht. Wir haben die Schule verlassen und sind volljährig", schniefte Fred.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es früher oder später herausfinden werden. Wenn Harry Recht hat, dann steht es wahrscheinlich Morgen im Tagespropheten", meinte Hermine.

Die beiden Weasleys wandten sich Harry zu, der unter ihren Blick errötete. „Was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen? Nicht böse gemeint, Harry, aber du bist jünger als wir", beschwerte sich Fred.

Harry schwieg. Er konnte weder den Zwillingen, noch Ron und Hermine, Remus, Tonks, irgendwem erzählen, was er wusste. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass die Informationen Voldemort in die Hände fielen. Deswegen hatte er Okklumentik gelernt. Es war seine Schuld, dass Sirius gestorben war; es war seine Bürde, seine Schuld und sein Geheimnis.

„Halt den Mund, Fred. Es ist Harry, natürlich weiß er es. Möchtest du an seiner Stelle sein? Es war wahrscheinlich seine Narbe, nicht der Orden", sagte George und tadelte damit einen überraschten Fred.

„Ja, sorry, Harry. Es ist nur nervig, nichts zu wissen. Wir haben Snape da unten bemerkt, diesen Schleimbeutel. Hey, kannst du dir sein Gesicht vorstellen, wenn eins von Weasleys Wildfire Whiz-bangs (2) in seiner Stunde losgehen würde? Oder der tragbare Sumpf?"Mit leuchtenden Augen wandten sie sich Harry zu. „Lieber Investor..."

„Nein!"unterbrach sie Harry sofort. „Nein, nein, nein! Ich mache das NICHT für euch. Ich möchte Zaubertränke überleben! Nebenbei wird Snape einen Grund suchen, mich aus der Klasse zu schmeißen, immerhin habe ich kein Ohnegleichen in meinem Zaubertränke-ZAG und Professor McGonagall musste mich in die Klasse reinhauen. Sucht euch jemand anderen."

Mit einem Grinsen begann George: „Snape wollte dich nicht in seine UTZ-Klasse lassen, weil du kein Ohnegleichen gekriegt hast?"

„McGonagall hat dich in die Klasse hineingeboxt?"fügte Fred hinzu.

„Was hat Snape darüber gesagt?"fragten sie gleichzeitig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, nichts Gutes würde ich mal spontan sagen. McGonagall hat mir in meinem Hogwartsbrief gesagt, dass ich an dem Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnehmen werde"erzählte Harry.

„Also, mein lieber Bruder, wir müssten jemand anderen finden, der uns hilft, Snape einen Streich zu spielen", sagte Fred, bevor er sich zu Neville umwandte.

„Uhh... n-nein", stotterte Neville, bevor er leichenblass wurde bei dem Gedanken, den furchterregenden Meister der Zaubertränke einen Streich spielen zu müssen.

„Nein, eher nicht", sagte George freundlich. Die Zwillinge sahen sich in die Augen, bevor sie sich gleichzeitig zu der letzten Person im Raum umdrehten: Hermine.

Hermine sah von ihrem Verwandlungsbuch auf und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr fragt mich, ob ich einem Professor einen Streich spielen soll?"

„Nein", lachte George.

„Nicht das kleine Fräulein Vertrauensschülerin", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Wir hätten das niemals in Erwägung gezogen", beendete George.

„Gut", antwortete Hermine trocken.

„Eine Schande", murmelte Fred vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr Ron und Ginny in der Schule besuchen und dann was anstellen", schlug Harry vor.

Fred und George dachten etwas über die Idee nach, bevor beiden zu grinsen begannen, identisch und bösartig.

„Oooo, ich habe so eine gute Idee", begann George, aber kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn das Geräusch von lauten Stimmen ertönte von unten, als Ron und Ginny in den Raum gerannt kamen.

„Harry!"keuchte Ginny. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Was? Ich hab nichts gemacht... zumindest denke ich das", erwiderte er total verwirrt.

„Du musst aber, Harry. Er kriegt da unten einen Anfall, ich schwör's dir", lachte Ron.

„Wer?"

Ron und Ginny wollten gerade antworten, als sie durch einen lauten Ruf davon abgehalten wurden.

„POTTER!"

Gemeinsam sagten Ron und Ginny: „Er."

Neville wurde blass, während die Zwillinge loslachten.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr euch freut, dass ich für etwas angeschrieen werde, wovon ich noch nicht mal was weiß", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Sorry, Kumpel! Es ist nur, na ja, niemand kann ihn so zum Schreien bringen außer dir. Scheint fast so, als wärst du besonders talentiert dadrin", brachte Fred zwischen zwei Lachern hervor.

„POTTER!!! KOMM SOFORT RUNTER!"

„Hab ich ein Glück", murmelte Harry und machte sich langsam auf den Weg runter in die Halle.

„Komm, George, das müssen wir sehen!"rief Fred und folgte Harry aus der Tür. Die anderen folgten ihnen, scheinbar wollten alle wissen, was Snape dieses Mal wollte. Sie standen oben an der Treppe, versteckt in den Schatten, als Harry langsam seinen Weg die Treppe herunterging, für sich selbst immer wieder wiederholend: ‚Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Verlier nicht dein Temperament wegen Snape.'

Das untere Ende der Treppen erreichend, blickte Harry in die Richtung, wo der leere Rahmen von Mrs. Blacks Porträt noch hing. Er war noch dankbarer in diesem Moment, dass die alte Kuh endlich weg war, denn wenn er mit Snape und Mrs. Black sich hätte auseinandersetzen müssen, dann würde er wahrscheinlich taub werden. Er sah den Professor fragend an, dieser stand neben Professor McGonagall und Remus.

Snape war wie immer sein Fettiges Selbst, sein schwarzer Umhang hüllte ihn ein wie eine Barriere. Sein Gesicht war von Ärger verzogen und seine Wangen hatten sich leicht rot gefärbt. Professor McGonagall sah sehr verwirrt aus, aber auch sehr missbilligend über etwas oder, wahrscheinlicher, über jemanden. Harrys Herz sank ihm in die Hose, vielleicht hatte er etwas falsch gemacht und nun würden ihn Snape und McGonagall deswegen ausschimpfen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Remus gab ihm etwas Hoffnung und Mut und mit einem tiefen Atemzug, der seine Gedanken beruhigen sollte, sah er Snape direkt ins Gesicht und fragte höflich: „Ja, Professor? Sie haben gerufen?"

„Es scheint so, dass Ihre Hauslehrerin sich dazu entschlossen hat, Sie mal wieder zu bevorzugen. Immerhin will der perfekte Potter ein Auror werden, also warum beugen wir uns dann nicht seinen Launen!"höhnte er. Harry sah wie McGonagalls Lippen schmaler wurden, das Stirnrunzeln sich vertiefte, während Remus eine Bewegung machte, als wenn er sich auf Snape stürzen wollte.

„Die Umstände waren so, dass ich Sie in meinem Klassenzimmer dulde, Potter, aber wenn Sie auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machen oder wenn ihre Noten abfallen, werde ich Sie ohne zu Zögern aus meinem Unterricht schmeißen", drohte ihm Snape.

„Verstanden, Sir", schnappte Harry, er hatte etwas in dieser Richtung erwartet. Harry sah das Lächeln auf Remus Gesicht und das stolze Augenglimmen von McGonagall. Tonks kam von hinten heran, einen neugierigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht habend. Harry und Snape erkennend wechselte er der Ausdruck zu besorgt.

Leise, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Snape auf sich zu ziehen, flüsterte sie Remus zu: „Was in Merlins Namen brüllt Snape hier rum?"

„Zaubertränkestunden. McGonagall musste ihn erpressen, dass er Harry in seine Klasse lässt. Draco Malfoy darf die Verwandlungsstunden besuchen und Harry die Zaubertrankstunden."

„McGonagall fragt doch nur nach einem ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'!"kam es von einer erstaunten Tonks.

„Es ist amüsant, nicht wahr?"erwiderte Remus, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Snape zuwandte, der Harry immer noch Regeln über sein Verhalten in Zaubertränke aufklärte.

„...und der Direktor hat mich gefragt, ob ich Ihre Okklumentikstunden nicht wieder aufnehmen kann. Ja, Potter, Okklumentik. Sie brauchen gar nicht die Stirn zu runzeln, Junge, es ist nicht so, als wollte ich Sie unbedingt weiter unterrichten, nicht mehr, als dass Sie noch Stunden haben wollen. Besonders nicht nach der Aktion letztes Jahr. Ich habe das nicht vergessen, Potter!"

„Severus", rügte McGonagall, sie sah leicht unruhig aus. „Zurück zur Sache, bitte."

„Aber, Sir", fing Harry an, bevor ihn ein wütender Tränkemeister wieder unterbrach.

„Halten Sie die Klappe und hören Sie mir zu, Potter! Sie werden diese Stunden besuchen und ich will hoffen, dass Sie es dieses Mal versuchen! Ich werde wieder Zaubertränkenachhilfestunden für Sie arrangieren", knurrte er den blassen Teenager an.

Harrys Selbstkontrolle war gebrochen und er trat einige Schritte auf Snape zu. „Was meinen Sie mit Zaubertränkenachhilfe, Professor?", fauchte er zurück. „Wenn ich die nehmen muss, nachdem ich ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' in meiner Zaubertränkeprüfung hatte, wie zum Teufel nennen Sie die Stunden mit Crabbe und Goyle? ‚Zaubertränke für Vollidioten'? Stopfen Sie sich ihre Zaubertranknachhilfe und die verdammten Okklumentikstunden sonst wohin. Sie waren sowieso ein erbärmlicher Lehrer", fuhr er ihn an und drehte sich herum, um wieder hoch zu gehen.

Professor McGonagall, Remus und Tonks standen geschockt da, als Harry geendet hatte. Oben waren der kleine Haufen Teenager geteilt zwischen Schock und Bewunderung, sie waren bereits an Harrys Stimmungsschwankungen gewöhnt.

Snape blinzelte. Einmal...zweimal...bevor er losschnarrte, seine Stimme mit Zufriedenheit gefüllt: „So, der Goldene Junge von Gryffindor hat eine so hohe Meinung von sich, dass er keine Hilfe braucht, dass er seinen Geist alleine vor dem Einfluss des Dunklen Lords verschließen kann. Du hast es einmal geschafft und schon denkst du, dass du unbesiegbar bist? Schande über Potter! Aber da sieht man es mal wieder, wie der Vater, so der Sohn, arrogant bis zum Ende."

Damit zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry, der immer noch vor Wut kochte. Harry fühlte ein fremdes, brennendes Gefühl in seinem Hals und versteifte sich. Bevor einer der anderen Erwachsenen reagieren konnte, hatte Snape schon seine Beschwörung begonnen: „Legil-..."

Snape hatte keine Chance den Spruch zu beenden, weil sich Harry auf den Boden fallen ließ, bevor er sein rechtes Bein ausstreckte und seinen Fuß hinter Snapes linkes Knie zu haken. Harry bewegte sein Bein so, dass Snape in die Knie ging. Harry folgte seinem Instinkt, um sich selbst zu beschützen. Er hörte nicht die Rufe seine Freunde oder die erschrockenen Atemzüge der Erwachsenen über sein Herzpochen, als das Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss. Er stand schnell wieder auf, schnappte sich Snapes Handgelenk, der Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt und drehte es leicht, wodurch der geschockte Professor seinen Stab fallen ließ. In seinem Hinterkopf bildete sich der Gedanke, dass Harry dies eigentlich nicht können dürfte. Er war nur ein Teenager, einer, der nicht mal regelmäßig aß, nicht regelmäßig schlief. Snape war erwachsen und um einiges größer als er. Es musste der Schock sein.

Schnell in die Realität zurückkehrend Harry bemerkte, dass er Snapes Arm hinter seinen Rücken manövriert hatte. Als Snape den Versuch startete, seinen Zauberstab mit der freien Hand zu ergreifen, zischte Harry in das Ohr des Älteren: „Ich würde das nicht tun, Snape!" Harry ließ seinen Arm los und trat von Snape zurück.

Grüne Augen bohrten sich in ihn, gefüllt von einem Feuer tief aus seinem Inneren. „Sie verdienen das, Snape. Was dachten Sie sich dabei, jemanden so anzugreifen? Einen unbewaffneten Zauberer, der Ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte? Einen minderjährigen Zauberer! Einen, der während der Ferien keine Magie ausführen kann!" knurrte er. „Was für eine Art von Einstellung ist das?

„Hassen Sie meinen Vater wirklich so sehr? Hassen Sie mich so sehr? Wissen Sie was? Ja, James Potter war ein Tyrann, er war arrogant und ja, er hat Sie und viele andere sehr oft in Verlegenheit gebracht! Also was? Sie waren auch nicht perfekt!"fuhr er fort, seine Stimme wurde dabei immer lauter. Als er sah, wie Snapes Gesicht immer blasser wurde, fuhr Harry rücksichtslos fort.

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört, was Sie mit meinem Vater getan haben und auch zu Sirius und Remus. Sie waren nie unschuldig! Der Unterschied ist, dass mein Vater sich geändert hat und Sie nicht! Stattdessen terrorisieren Sie jetzt Schüler, die gerade mal halb so alt sind wie Sie, während Sie den Slytherins einen Beinahe-Mord durchgehen lassen! Kein Wunder, dass sie glauben, besser als jeder und alles andere zu sein, es ist ja nicht so, als würden Sie sie aufhalten!

„Ich mag aussehen wie James Potter, aber ich bin nicht mein Vater, so wie Sie sich an ihn erinnern! Können Sie das akzeptieren? Ich sage Ihnen jetzt nur einmal, wagen Sie es nie wieder mich so wie vorhin anzugreifen", drohte er mit tiefer, harscher Stimme, „und Ihre Okklumentikstunden brauche ich immer noch nicht, Snivellus!"

Damit drehte sich Harry um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, sein Gesicht ohne Ärger, die grünen Augen kalt und hart. Die Gruppe von Teenager am oberen Ende der Treppe versuchte nicht, Harry aufzuhalten, alle hatten einen gesunden Respekt ihrem Leben gegenüber. Stattdessen richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die vier Erwachsenen, die Harry stumm hinterher sahen.

„Wissen Sie, Snape, Sie haben Glück, dass Ich Sie jetzt nicht sofort verhexe, für Ihren unglaublichen Stunt, den sie gerade vollzogen haben!"knurrte Remus mit gefährlich glimmernden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Was ist mit Potter? Er hat mich körperlich angegriffen!"führte Snape mit starren Blick an.

„Nachdem Sie ihm gedroht, nein, angefangen haben einen Fluch auf einen unbewaffneten Gegner zu schicken! Einem Schüler!"rief Tonks entsetzt. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Merlin! Haben die überhaupt gedacht, Snape?"

„Was? Er war arrogant genug zu glauben, dass er Okklumentik gemeistert hat! Der idiotische Junge konnte letztes Jahr so grade seinen Geist vor mir verschließen und durch das Ableben von Black, na ja, der Beweis spricht für sich selbst", schnarrt er.

Tonks und McGonagall mussten beide Remus zurückhalten, dessen Augen schmaler geworden und dessen Lippen sich gekräuselt hatten bei Snapes Worten, dass er so etwas wie der Wolf aussah, in den er sich einmal im Monat verwandelte. „Sie kennen Harry nicht, Snape! Sie können nicht an seinem Aussehen vorbeigucken", spie Remus ärgerlich aus. „Er hat letztes Jahr nicht eine verdammte Sache von Ihnen gelernt. Haben Sie überhaupt versucht, es ihm vernünftig beizubringen? Er spricht nicht viel von den Stunden, aber ich sehe es in seinen Augen.

„Er hat diesen Sommer gelernt, seinen Geist abzuschirmen. Er kennt die Konsequenzen von dem, was passiert ist, Snape! Er lebt jeden Tag damit, von dem Zeitpunkt, wo er aufwacht, bis er wieder schlafen geht. Und selbst dann noch plagt es ihn in seinen Träumen. Sie haben niemals bei ihm gesessen, ihn in seinem Schlaf weinen sehend, Sirius um Vergebung anbettelnd! Er weiß es verdammt!"

„Ich fürchte, ich muss den Direktor wissen lassen, was hier heute Abend passiert ist, Professor Snape!"schnappte McGonagall. „Mr. Potter ist nicht Gryffindors Goldjunge, wie Sie ihn beschrieben haben. Er hat das Zeug zu einem exzellenten Auror und um das zu schaffen, braucht er Zaubertränke. Ich garantiere Ihnen, er WIRD Zaubertränke nehmen, egal welche Gefühle Sie für ihn hegen. Ich erinnere Sie nur an unsere Vereinbarung. Ich muss sagen, dass ich nie so ein Benehmen von einem Professor gesehen habe", sagte sie wütend. „Sie müssen dringend etwas an Ihrer Einstellung Mr. Potter gegenüber ändern, am besten bevor das Schuljahr anfängt."

„Und was ist mit Potters Benehmen heute Abend?"fragte Snape. „Er hat meine Lehrmethoden kritisiert. Was ist mit seiner Bestrafung?"

„Haben Sie eigentlich irgendeine Idee davon, was Harry alles durchmachen muss? Wussten Sie, dass er letzte Nacht nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen hat?"antwortete Tonks beißend. „Er war die ganze Nacht auf, seine Narbe schmerzte ununterbrochen. Er hat mir jedes Mal gesagt, wann Voldemort einen Cruciatus anwandte und wann er jemanden tötete. Oh Gott, es war schrecklich! Er hatte solche Schmerzen. Und dann, heute Abend, beleidigen Sie ihn und seinen Vater. Sie spotten vor ihm über Sirius Tod! WAS HABEN SIE ERWARTET! Dass er einfach klein beigibt und ihre Beleidigungen erträgt? Harry hat Recht, sie sind erbärmlich! Ich kann nicht- verschwinden Sie einfach! Ich werde nach meinem kleinen Bruder guckten!"und damit rannte sie die Treppe rauf.

Remus starrte Snape an, der es endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen und jetzt seinen Umhang wieder gerade richtete. „Ich denke, Sie sollten besser gehen, Snape. Sie sind hier nicht willkommen heute Abend. Ich kann nicht für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren, wenn Sie bleiben", brachte er zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nur zu gerne", schnaubte Snape und ging zur Vordertür.

„Tut mir Leid, Minerva, aber ich will nach Harry sehen", entschuldigte sich Remus.

„Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Gib ihm meine Entschuldigung wegen Professor Snapes Verhalten, ja? Ich gehe mal kurz nach Molly gucken und sage ihr, dass alles, na ja, so weit in Ordnung ist, wie es sein kann, bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückflohe", entgegnete McGonagall.

Remus kam die Treppe hoch, ignorierte die Gruppe Teenager, die ihn mit großen Augen anguckte und sofort zu Harrys Zimmer. An der Tür klopfend rief er aus: „Ich bin's, Remus! Kann ich reinkommen?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus trat ein. Harry saß auf seinem Bett, offensichtlich am Meditieren. Tonks flüsterte, das er so schon saß, seit sie ins Zimmer gekommen wäre, als Remus einen scharfen Blick auf Harrys Erscheinung warf. Selbst während er seine Meditationsübungen durchführte, strahlte Harry eine gewisse Spannung aus. Mit einem Seufzen setzten sich die beiden, um darauf zu warten, dass Harry seine Meditation beendete und hofften, dass er sie nicht ignorieren würde. ‚Verdammter Snape', dachte Remus.

Über eine Stunde später verließ Tonks das Zimmer, um in der Küche etwas zu essen für die drei Freunde zu holen. Harry war bisher noch nicht aus seiner Meditation erwacht, obwohl Remus bemerkt hatte, dass Harry sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst war. Erst als Tonks das Zimmer wieder betrat, ein Tablett mit Essen tragend, was Molly offensichtlich angerichtet hatte, als Harry rührte.

„Harry", rief Remus aus.

„Harry?"fragte Tonks mit sanfter Stimme-

„Hi Leute! Macht es euch was aus, wenn wir nicht..."

„Natürlich nicht, je weniger, desto besser. Das heißt, er könnte vielleicht entkommen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, ohne das ich ihn verhexe. Obwohl, ich wollte schon immer mal was mit dem Ding, das er Haar nennt, machen. Ich schwöre, dass da irgendwas drin lebt", rief Tonks.

Remus schnaubte. „Ich bezweifle das, das Fett würde alles Leben umbringen."

„Was ist, wenn da etwas ist, dass sich von Fett ernährt?"fragte Tonks.

„Du meinst, etwas wie Dudley?"sagte Harry immer noch leicht gedämpft.

Remus und Tonks husteten mehrere Male, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, was ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht zauberte. „Kannst du dir deinen Cousin vorstellen, wie er in Snapes Haaren lebt?" brachte Tonks zwischen den Lachern heraus.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, mit wem ich mehr Mitleid haben soll, Snape oder Dudley!" entgegnete Remus mit Lachtränen in den Augen.

Tonks beruhigte sich, bevor sie sich neben Harry hinsetzte. „Pass auf, Bro. Ich wollte dir sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Snape hatte kein Recht so was zu sagen, also fühl dich nicht schlecht deswegen!"sagte sie, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Jetzt ist es eine Snape-freie-Zone für den Rest der Nacht!"

„Stopp, stopp!" rief Remus, während er sich die Tränen wegwischte. Er ging zu Harry und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er drehte Harrys Kopf zu seinem eigenen, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten und sagte: „Was Snape getan hat, war inakzeptabel, Harry. Du hast das Richtige getan, obwohl es um einiges einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn du ihn dir einfach den Unterricht hättest geben lassen. Er hatte kein Recht so was zu dir zu sagen, auch nicht dich zu mit irgendwelchen Nachhilfestunden zu demütigen und er kennt dich überhaupt nicht. Er sieht James und er sieht den Jungen, der lebt. Aber er sieht nicht unseren Harry, okay?"

Remus setzte sich wieder hin, bevor er sagte: „Jetzt ist es einen Snape-freie-Zone."

„Yay!"freute sich Tonks und damit entlockte sie Harry ein Lächeln. „Essen?"

„Nein, danke, Sis. Ich bin nicht mehr hungrig", erwiderte Harry.

„Oh, na ja, ich denke, ich werde dann auch nichts essen", sagte Remus in einem falschen Tonfall.

„Warum?"fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Unser Pakt, erinnerst du dich?"Remus sah den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und erklärte weiter: „Bei den Dursleys? Du isst nichts, ich esse nichts?"

„Oh."Es folgte eine kurze Stimme, bevor Harry fort fuhr: „Ich denke, ich werde doch versuchen etwas zu essen."

Remus lächelte und als er sich umdrehte, um sich etwas zu essen zu nehmen, hörte er ein leise gemurmeltes „manipulativer Bastard", aber er lachte nur.

* * *

Harry stand auf dem Bahnsteig vom Gleis 9 3/4. Das Ende des Sommers war endlich gekommen, der Beginn seines sechsten Schuljahres in Hogwarts stand bevor. Sein Koffer war gepackt und dann noch einmal von Tonks neu gepackt worden. Der scharlachrote Zug wartete schon, Rauch waberte auf dem Abteil des Motors. Schüler und Eltern hasteten herum, beschäftigt mit letzten Überprüfungen des Gepäcks und tränenreichen Abschieden. Letztes Jahr war Sirius gekommen, um ihn zu zuwinken, na ja eher zu zuwedeln, dachte Harry. Es schien so, als hätte Harry jedes Jahr weniger Leute, von denen er sich verabschieden musste. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass Auroren an verschieden Stellen positioniert waren, nur für den Fall, dass die Todesser Ärger machen würden, obwohl Harry bezweifelte, dass es eine Attacke geben würde, immerhin waren auch mehrere verdächtige Todesserkinder im Hogwarts Express. Remus hatte Harry diesen Morgen auch noch einen Portschlüssel gegeben, bevor sie den Grimmauldsplatz verlassen hatten.

„Er ist extra für dich gemacht worden. Du kannst in mit einem bestimmten Schlüsselwort aktivieren und das ist ‚Lilyflower'. Nur du kannst ihn aktivieren, Harry. Wenn du andere mit rausholen musst, müssen sie dich berühren. Die andere Sache ist, dass wenn du unter einer direkten Attacke bist, der Portschlüssel sich sofort von selbst aktiviert. Er wird dich in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts bringen. Ich weiß, du magst keine Portschlüssel, aber es ist nur zu deiner Sicherheit."

Harry hatte ihn in seine Hosentasche gesteckt und hoffte, dass er ihn nicht brauchen würde. Ein ereignisloses Jahr wäre schön, obwohl Harry tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass es keine Chance für so was gab.

Remus Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Sollen wir deinen Koffer schon mal in den Zug bringen? Wo haben Ron und Hermine ihr Zeug hingetan?"fragte er.

„Da hinten, denke ich", zeigte Harry und ging voraus. Als er das korrekte Abteil gefunden hatte, sah er, dass Ron und Hermine wirklich ihr Koffer und ihr anderes Gepäck dorthin gepackt hatten. Genauso hatten es Neville und Ginny getan. Er sah, dass noch genug Platz für seinen Koffer war, er schob ihn durch das Abteil, unter das Fenster. Er wollte die schmale Gruppe, die als seine ‚Wache' mitgekommen war, nicht sehen, also entschied er sich in Abteil zu bleiben und auf die Ankunft seiner Freunde zu warten.

Er hatte sich schon von Remus verabschiedet. Harry hatte realisiert, dass er den sanftmütigen Werwolf vermissen würde, sein ruhiges Vertrauen und seine Zuversicht. Er hatte versprochen, oft zu schreiben und Remus hatte den Spiegel repariert, den Harry am Ende des letzten Jahres zerbrochen hatte, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sein Pate... dass Sirius tot war.

Es gab einen lauten Knall und eine bekannte Stimme murmelte etwas über dumme Türen, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit einfing. „Harry! Hey, kleiner Bruder! Hey! Wolltest du gehen, ohne deine Sis Tschüs zu sagen?" schniefte sie, einen verletzten Ton spielend, während Remus hinter ihr grinste.

Harry bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, mit Tonks und ihren Kaugummipinken Haaren, Remus als ihr Ex-VgddK Professor und Harry in einem Abteil. Harry schob sie herein und guckte über seine Brille und schmollte. „Natürlich nicht, Sis! Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht ohne Kuss gehen lassen würdest, so habe ich mich entschieden, hier auf dich zu warten", erwiderte er. „Also, pass auf dich auf bei deinen Auror/Orden/gefährlichen Dingen, die du tust. Ich brauche meine große Schwester um mich zu ärgern. Nebenbei wer würde sonst auf den Wolfmann hier für mich aufpassen!"lachte er.

„Hey!"gab Remus zurück und wurde rot. „Ich bin alt genug, um auf mich selbst aufzupassen."

„Und du hast das graue Haar, um das zu beweisen, vermute ich mal, aber du bist ein Rumtreiber, Ärger folgt dir. Im Ernst, Remus, du musst in Sicherheit bleiben. Du musst einfach", bettelte Harry.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Harry, das gleiche gilt auch für dich. Erinnere dich, was ich dir gesagt habe, Harry, ich weiß, dass du es kannst, dass du es akzeptieren kannst."

Harry verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten damit, mit den beiden zu reden, bevor sie ihm eine Abschiedsumarmung gaben und viel Glück wünschten. Als sie den Zug gerade verlassen wollten, drängte sich Harry schnell durch die Schüler und rief zu Tonks: „Hey, Sis, kriegt ich keinen viel Glück Kuss?"Harry lachte gemeinsam mit den vielen Weasleys und Remus, als Tonks zu ihm zurück gerannt kam. Sie machte erst einen Show aus dem Ganzen und gab ihm einen lauten Schmatzer, bevor sie ihn leicht auf die Wange küsste. „Viel Glück, Bro", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Irgendwie weiß ich, dass du das brauchen wirst. Denk immer dran, dass Remus und ich dich lieben."

Harrys Worte blieben ihm erst im Hals stecken, bevor er antwortete: „Ich liebe euch beide auch. Danke für alles."Nach einer weiteren Umarmung rannte sie zurück zu Remus und Molly, während Harry Ginny zurief, dass sie in den Zug kommen soll oder sie würde ihn verpassen. Seine grünen Augen waren mit ungeweinten Tränen gefüllt, Fröhlichkeit und Trauer, als sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung setzte und den Bahnhof hinter sich ließ. Tonks und Remus verschwanden aus seinem Blickfeld, aber er fand Trost in dem Gedanken, dass er sie bald wieder sehen würde.

Harry saß in seinem Abteil zusammen mit Neville. Ron und Hermine waren bei dem Vertrauensschülertreffen, würden aber bald zurück sein, während Ginny ein paar ihrer Freunde besuchte. Neville schien zufrieden damit zu sein, sein Kräuterkundebuch zu lesen, während Harry abwesend Hedwig streichelte, als er die vorbei fliegende Landschaft durch das Fenster beobachtete.

Einige Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils und Ron kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny. Ron beschwerte sich gerade über die Pflichten der Vertrauensschüler, während Hermine ihm mit der Wichtigkeit dieser contra gab. Harry war ihre Streitereien schon gewöhnt und hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Er wurde aus seiner Trance durch eine rotangelaufene Ginny gerissen.

„Hört auf, ihr beiden. Seid einfach der Meinung, dass ihr nicht einer Meinung seid!" rief sie.

„Gut gesagt, Ginny", stimmte ihr Harry zu.

„Hey!"beschwerte sich Ron, als Hermine ein sehr undamenhaftes Schnauben von sich gab.

„So haltet ihr euren Mund wenigstens für ein paar Minuten", meinte Ginny, als sie eine Dose mit weißen Gummisüßigkeiten herumgehen ließ. Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen sich eins, während Neville höflich ablehnte. Alle vier aßen die Süßigkeit, welche einen angenehmen Pfefferminzgeschmack hatte, bis Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durch seinen Körper laufen fühlte. Er sah runter und atmete hörbar ein. „Umm, Leute? Sollte das passieren?"

Neville sah auf und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, offensichtlich froh darüber, dass er dem Streich entkommen war. „Ginny?"fragte er.

„Oooo, ich schwöre, ich werde Fred und George dafür drankriegen! Wir sehen wie Geister aus!"rief sie aus.

Ron guckte erst sich selbst und dann seine Freunde an und begann ebenfalls zu lachen. Schon bald fielen die anderen drei mit ein, insgesamt war der Streich eher harmlos für die Zwillinge. Die Abteiltür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal, ihr Gelächter erstarb. Dieses Mal war es Harrys Erzfeind Draco Malfoy. Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der Blick auf dem Gesicht des Blonden gefiel ihm nicht.

„Potter", spie er aus. „Es ist allein deine Schuld, dass mein Vater in Askaban sitzt!"

„Nein, es ist seine Schule, wenn er schon so einen Vollidioten wie Voldemort folgt", erwiderte Harry und ignorierte das Zusammenzucken der anderen Reinblüter, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords nannte.

„Er ist mächtiger denn je und er wird dich töten, Potter", fauchte Malfoy. „Nachdem du dir mit ansehen musstest, wie alle, die du liebst, gestorben sind. Der Hund war der Erste!"

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy. Du weißt gar nichts. Raus hier, bevor wir dich dazu zwingen", warnte Harry, seine Wut stieg schnell an. Er war sich bewusst, dass seine Freunde aufgestanden waren und ihre Zauberstäbe Richtung Malfoy und seinen beiden Schergen Crabbe und Goyle gerichtet hatten, die wie gewöhnlich hinter Malfoy standen.

„Das ist für meinen Vater", schrie Malfoy und warf einen Fluch auf Harry. Zur selben Zeit rief auch Harry einen Fluch, den er im Sommer gelernt hatte, einen, der Malfoy für eine Zeitlang blind werden ließ. Die Zeit schien immer langsamer zu werden, als die verschiedenen Flüche seiner Freunde und Malfoys Kumpanen durch den schmalen Raum schossen. Er sah seinen Fluch, wie er Richtung Malfoy flog und Harry duckte sich, um dem in seine Richtung zu entkommen, aber er war nicht schnell genug. Harry fiel auf seinen Koffer, Hedwig schrie laut, als er mit ihr in Kontakt kam. Er bemerkte nicht, dass der Fluch ihn traf, aber er fühlte das Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel, als der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde. Ein weißes helles Licht blendete ihn, bevor es verschwand. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, er konnte die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts erkennen, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn einhüllte. Sekunden später lag Harry bewusstlos am Boden, über seinem Koffer hängend, Hedwig schrie laut, als sie versuchte, ihren Meister zu wecken.

TBC

1. Dazu hab ich einfach keine passende deutsche Übersetzung gefunden .... Daher hab ich es einfach mal stehen gelassen...  
2. Dafür wusste ich die Übersetzung auch nicht, sind halt Scherzartikel von Fred und George

Ich hoffe, mein Betaleser hat alle Fehler und auch alle ungünstigen Formulierungen gefunden, denn ich habe heute leider keine Zeit mehr, das Kapitel noch einmal gründlich durchzulesen... Also entschuldigt bitte, sollten irgendwo noch komische Formulierungen drin sein, es ist bestimmt nicht mit Absicht so... Sollte euch etwas besonders auffallen, dann sagt mir bitte Bescheid, ich änder das dann

Jeanca: Ich persönlich hasse Cliffhanger auch ... Aber hier gehört er halt zur Story

ina: Der Zeitsprung kommt jetzt bald, im vierten Kapitel geht es dann los

Lara-Lynx: Jaaa... Und die Kapitel sind fast alle so lang

OOsilmarienOO: Ja, in dieser Geschichte wird auch die Liebe mitspielen ... Harry wird mit jemandem aus der Vergangenheit zusammenkommen... Wem verrate ich aber noch nicht


	4. Enthüllungen

**Turn Back Time**

**Kapitel 4: Enthüllungen**

„Merlin sei Dank!", nuschelte James in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart, als er und Sirius endlich das Abteil mit ihren beiden besten Freunden Remus und Peter gefunden hatten. James sah, wie Remus seine Augenbraue bei ihrer geschafften Erscheinung hochzog und zog eine Grimasse, bevor er seine Erklärung begann. „Es gab eine kleine umm...Verspätung heute Morgen auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Wir sind gerade erst angekommen, wie ihr sehen könnt. Hey, Wurmschwanz, machst du mal ein bisschen Platz, damit ich den hier verstauen kann?"fragte er und deutete auf seinen Koffer. Als er sich damit abmühte, seinen Koffer unterzubringen, hörte er Sirius hinter sich Schnauben.

„Moony, mein Freund, was James dir nicht gesagt hat), ist, dass wir zu spät sind, weil seine Mutter ihn Ewigkeiten angebrüllt hat. Es schien so, dass Mrs. Potter ihr Frühstück heute Morgen nicht gefallen hat!"enthüllte Sirius, dessen hübsches Gesicht von einem Grinsen durchzogen war.

„Sirius! Es war nicht meine Schuld, du warst derjenige, der die Teetassen vertauscht hat! Alles, was ich getan habe, war in diese verfluchte Tasse von ihr Tee zu schütten und sie hat sich entschlossen, mir dafür die Schuld zu geben! Das war nicht die Art, auf die ich mich verabschieden wollte", schnappte James, ein leichtes Rot erschien auf seinen Wangen.

Gib es zu, Krone, du hast genau so über den Blick auf dem Gesicht deiner Mutter gelacht! Sie hat urkomisch ausgesehen, Moony, du hättest das sehen sollen, die Tasse hing an ihrer Nase", sagte Sirius zwischen zwei Lachern. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihr Gesicht jemals so schnell habe so rot werden sehen und das will was heißen, immerhin musste sie 16 Jahre mit James hier verbringen."

„Ja, Kumpel und dann auch noch diesen Sommer! Ich schwöre, meine Mum hat plötzlich doppelt so viele graue Haare wie vorher. Es war alles deine Schuld, Tatze... zumindest das meiste", gab James mit einem Grinsen zurück, als er sich endlich gegenüber von Sirius hinsetzte. Er konnte sich eines kribbelnden Gefühles nicht erwehren. Endlich würde er mit seinen besten Freunden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und würde Lily Evans wieder sehen, Streiche und Vollmonde nicht zu vergessen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten.

„Hört sich so an, als hättest du dich dieses Jahr benommen, James", bemerkte Remus mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Mit Sirius gutem Einfluss und allem."

James schnaubte, als Sirius schmollte und einen gespielt verletzten Blick aufsetzte. Er sah den ‚Hündchen' Blick auf sich und die beiden anderen gerichtet, aber der Effekt wurde durch das Glimmen in den hellen, saphirblauen Augen ruiniert. „Komm schon, Tatze, du weißt, dass es so ist, wie Moony sagt. Dieser Blick wirkt nur bei Erstklässlern und das auch nur, weil sie noch nicht wissen, was für ein verschlagener Teufel du bist."

„Ah, aber ich bin ein umwerfend gutaussehender Teufel, denk dran!"

„Ja, ja, Tatze. Sei jetzt vorsichtig oder dein Kopf wird nicht mehr hierein passen, wenn er noch größer wird", ärgerte ihn Remus. „Ich hoffe, der Vorfall von der Auswahl des letzten Jahres wiederholt sich nicht!"

James, Remus und Peter lachten alle bei dem Ausdruck, der sich auf Sirius Gesicht bildete. „Das war nicht meine Schuld, sage ich euch. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass diese Erstklässlerin in Ohnmacht fallen würde, wenn ich sie angrinse!"rief sie aus.

„Sirius Grinsen! Passt auf Todesser! Er schockt euch mit dem Leuchten seiner Zähne", sagte Peter, aber es gab kein Gelächter nach diesem Kommentar. Die Situation in Hinsicht auf Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute besorgte jeden, besonders James, der seine Augen nicht davon abhalten konnte, zu Sirius zu wandern.

Offensichtlich folgte Remus dem gleichen Gedankengang, denn er fragte sehr zögerlich: „Sirius? Na ja, wir haben eure Briefe gekriegt diesen Sommer, deinen und James. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht? Was ist diesen Sommer passiert?"

James fühlte, wie Sirius seine Entschlossenheit zusammennahm, seine blauen Augen verdunkelten sich als er sich an die Ereignisse erinnert, die ihn zu James Zuhause gebracht hatten. Sirius begann die Geschichte: „Na ja..."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore beeilte sich von seinem Büro in die Eingangshalle der Schule zu kommen. Es war der 1. September 1976, der erste Tag von einem neuen akademischen Jahr in Hogwarts und die Schüler würden in ein paar Stunden durch diese Türen treten. Er war vor ein paar Minuten über eine Störung in den Schutzschilden um die Schule alarmiert worden und daher hatte er sofort seine Arbeit abgebrochen, um zu sehen, was los war, er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, besonders mit der steigenden Bedrohung durch die dunkle Seite. Nicht, dass es Voldemort wagen würde, die Schule im Moment anzugreifen, hoffte er zumindest. Tom war noch nicht mächtig genug, aber Albus war niemand, der seine Hoffnungen nur auf das heftete: Hoffnung. Er wusste, dass er Tom wieder sehen würde, aber nicht heute, nicht heute.

Als er sich dem Korridor, der in die Eingangshalle führte, näherte, konnte er die Schreie einer verzweifelten Eule hören. Die Stirn runzelnd beschleunigte er seine Schritte und als er die Halle betrat, sah er sofort den Grund. Am Boden lag ein junger Mann, nein, ein Teenager. Er konnte den Koffer direkt neben den Jungen sehen und eine weiße Schneeeule, die gerade gelandet war und auf dem Koffer ihres Meisters sitzen blieb. Er trat näher, bis er direkt vor dem ohnmächtigen Jungen stand und ließ seine Augen über den Körper wandern. Er beugte sich über ihn und hob den Kopf etwas an, um eine bessere Sicht auf den Jungen zu haben und sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

Er hörte ein Keuchen hinter ihm. „Direktor! Ist das...? Was macht er hier? Sollte er nicht im Hogwarts Express bei seinen Freunden sein und nicht hier und bewusstlos", sagte Minerva. „Was geht hier vor, Albus? Dieser Potter, er kann noch nicht mal warten, bis die Schule angefangen hat, bevor er sich in Gefahr und Ärger stürzt."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Minerva", erwiderte Albus seufzend. „Wir müssen den jungen James fragen, wenn er aufwacht. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, Mr. Potter in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, während ich mich um seine Sachen kümmere?"

„Natürlich, Direktor", erwiderte die stellvertretende Direktorin und mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, ließ sie den Teenager neben sich her und in Richtung von Madame Pomfreys Arbeitsgebiet schweben.

„Daisy", rief der Direktor. Mit einem Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe vor dem alten Zauberer. „Ah, Daisy. Könntest du diesen Koffer vorerst in mein Büro und die Eule in die Eulerei bringen?"

„Ja, Sir, natürlich", und mit einem Plopp verschwanden die Elfe, der Koffer und die Eule und ließen den Direktor mit seinen Gedanken in der leeren Halle zurück.

* * *

„Hey, Leute, habt ihr von dem neuen Kurs gehört, den sie dieses Jahr anbieten?" fragte Sirius.

Remus sah den größeren Jungen an und nickte. „Habe ich, es klingt interessant, aber ich kann ihn nicht nehmen. Ich habe schon einen vollen Stundenplan. Ich hab schon die volle Anzahl an Kursen, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, VgddK und Zaubertränke, obwohl nur Merlin weiß, wie ich da ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' in meinen ZAGs geschafft habe! Dann noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Runen, ich bezweifle, dass ich noch was hinzufügen kann!"

„Moony! Ich wusste nicht, dass wir die gleichen Fächer haben, na ja, ich hätte mir denken können, dass du Runen nehmen würdest", kommentierte James. „Sieht so aus, als wären wir in allen Klassen zusammen."

„Hey! Nicht fair! Was ist, wenn wir getrennt werden? Oh nein", jammerte Sirius, eine Hand an seinem Kopf, „wie sollen wir das überleben? Wir können möglicherweise den Schleimbeutel nicht lächerlich machen oder... ich muss... ich muss mich benehmen?"

Peter war hin und gerissen zwischen kichern über Sirius und besorgt sein wegen seinen Kommentaren. James rollte seine Augen bei dem Verhalten seines Freundes, während Remus nachdenklich aussah. „Weißt du, Tatze?", begann er, „ich bezweifle das. Die meisten Kurse sind dieselben, wir sind wahrscheinlich fast immer zusammen. Aber mal was anderes, warum hast du Runen genommen, James, ich dachte nicht, dass dir das soviel Spaß macht? Es ist ne Schande, dass du nicht Quidditch als UTZ-Fach nehmen kannst, denke ich mal."

James fühlte, wie er rot wurde, während Sirius sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu dem Werwolf umdrehte. „Komm schon, Remus, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Jamie-boy nimmt Runen, damit er Evans näher kommen kann"

„Klappe", knurrte James, aber seine Freunde nahmen da keine Notiz von, stattdessen füllte sich das Abteil mit Gelächter. James schnaubte. „Warte nur, Black! Du kriegst deine Strafe dafür noch, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Oh nein! Rette mich, Remus!"Aber Remus war nicht in der Lage, überhaupt etwas zu tun, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich seine Seiten zu halten und über die Gesichter, die sich seine beiden Freunde gegenseitig zogen, zu lachen. Er startete den Versuch, seine hitzköpfigen Freunde abzulenken und fragte Peter: „Sag mal, Wurmschwanz, was nimmst du denn? Du warst merkwürdig ruhig darüber."

Peter wurde leicht rot, als alle drei Köpfe sich ihm zuwandten. Seine Finger in seinem Schoß herumdrehend murmelte er: „Ich nehme auch Verwandlung, VgddK und PMG, aber auch noch Geschichte, Kräuterkunde und Wahrsagen."

„Wahrsagen!"rief Sirius aus. „Diesen Schwachsinn!"

„Keine Sorge, Peter", sagte James und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du viel Spaß bei den Vorhersagen und diesem Kram haben wirst. Wir werden dir auch helfen, mit Entschuldigungen und dergleichen. Werden wir doch?"

„Danke, James", quiekte Peter, ein erfreutes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sirius beschloss das Thema zu wechseln und öffnete seinen Mund, um mit Vorfreude seine Pläne für die Streiche, die er sich für das Abendessen ausgedachte hatte, zu diskutieren, als die Abteiltür aufging. Sich umdrehend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und verkrampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er sah, wer an der Tür war.

„Ah, Black. Oder vielleicht sollte ich dich nicht mehr so nennen, nachdem, was ich gehört habe, bist du ja von zu Hause weggerannt", schnarrte Snape, seine beiden Idioten Crabbe und Goyle standen hinter ihm. „Wie ein kleiner, ängstlicher Junge."

„Klappe, du Schleimbeutel!"spie Sirius aus. „Halt die Klappe und verschwinde oder ich verhexe dich!"

„Kannst wohl nicht mit der Wahrheit umgehen? Ängstlicher, kleiner Black. Kann es nicht aushalten zu Hause und rennt weg wie eine ängstliche Katze", lachte Snape einen wütender werdenden Sirius aus, der seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Verpiss dich, Snape, wir sind in der Überzahl. Crabbe und Goyle können dir nicht helfen und du bist kein Gegner für uns oder vielleicht brauchst du noch ein weiteres Beispiel von meinem Schwebezauber", rief James, der seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte und damit auf den Slytherin zeigte.

„Verschwinde, Snape und ich werde dich nicht melden", befahl Remus.

„Ha, ich will sowieso nicht die gleiche Luft wie Verräter und Schlammblutliebhaber atmen. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte mir mal ansehen, wie es dem arroganten, heimatlosen Bastard geht."Und damit drehte er sich um und ging davon, seine beiden Hausmitglieder liefen ihm dümmlich hinterher.

„Verdammt, Remus! Ich wünschte, du hättest mich ihn verhexen lassen, er hatte kein Recht dazu, diese Schlange!"rief Sirius.

„Tatze! Du brauchst nicht noch mehr Gelegenheiten, um dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, die scheinen dich sowieso immer zu finden", meckerte Remus. „Ich versuche dich nur da heraus zuhalten, nebenbei, es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du was anderes erwartet."

„Das stimmt, Sirius. Du weißt doch, dass dein lieber Bruder und deine Cousine sowieso darüber reden werden, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eh bald alle wissen", erklärte James, als er seinen Freund zurück in den Sitz drückte.

Remus setzte sich neben den wütenden Teenager und fügte hinzu: „Du kannst nicht jede Person verhexen, die einen Kommentar über dich macht. Du musst damit leben, aber du hast uns, wir helfen dir schon."

„Vielleicht kann ich nicht jeden verhexen, aber ich denke, dass ich ihnen allen stattdessen einen Streich spielen werde. Dann werde ich mich um einiges besser fühlen", sagte Sirius, immer noch mit vor Ärger roten Wangen. Plötzlich hörte er das Geräusch von der sich wieder öffnenden Tür und griff nach seinem Zauberstab in Erwartung eines weiteren nicht willkommenen Gastes, aber entspannte sich, als er bemerkte, dass es nur die Frau mit dem Essenswagen war.

„Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen..."

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey hatte gerade den bewusstlosen Jungen untersucht und ging wieder in ihr Büro, Minerva mit dem Schüler alleinlassend. Potter sah anders aus, als das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, mutmaßte sie und das war erst vor ein paar Wochen im Potter Haus. Er sah blasser aus und hatte ein leicht gequetschtes Aussehen. Obwohl James immer dünn gewesen war, aber das hier schien mehr... ausgeprägt zu sein, dachte sie, als er auf dem Bett lag.

Ein leises Husten wies sie auf die Anwesenheit des Direktors hin, der gerade den Krankenflügel betreten hatte. „Also, wie geht es Mr. Potter?" fragte er.

„Poppy hat gesagt, dass sie nicht sicher ist, was nicht stimmt. Er hat keine gebrochenen Knochen und er ist nicht krank. Hoffentlich wir wer bald das Bewusstsein wiedererlangen und wir können ihn fragen", erwiderte sie, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht.

„Hmmm. Vielleicht könnten wir nach seinen Freunden gucken, der junge Mr. Black oder Mr. Lupin dürften etwas über seinen Zustand wissen", fragte der alte Zauberer. „Vielleicht auch Mr. Pettigrew? Könnten Sie darum bitten, mich noch vor dem Fest zu sehen?"

„Natürlich, Direktor", erwiderte sie. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich muss noch einige Dinge für heute Abend vorbereiten."

„Natürlich, Professor McGonagall, natürlich", sagte er und sie ließ ihn zurück, während er mit seinen hellblauen Augen auf den einzigen Jungen im Krankenflügel blickte.

* * *

James, Sirius und Remus waren in der riesigen Menschenmenge von aufgeregten Schülern gefangen, als sie sich den großen Türen näherten, dem Beginn eines neuen Jahres in Hogwarts. Irgendwie war es passiert, dass sie Peter verloren hatten, der kleiner war als der Rest der Rumtreiber, kurz nachdem sie aus dem Zug gestiegen waren. Obwohl sie sich nach dem verloren gegangenen Jungen einen Moment umgesehen hatten, gingen sie dann doch weiter, in dem wissen, dass sie Peter wahrscheinlich am Gryffindortisch finden würden, er war nicht jemand, der ein Festmahl ausließ.

Als sie in die große Einganghalle traten, wurden sie von den Rufen ihrer Hauslehrerin gestoppt. „Lupin! Black!"

Sie ignorierten die neugierigen Blicke und das laute Gelächter ihrer Mitschüler und wunderten sich, in was für Schwierigkeiten sie jetzt wieder steckten und das Trio wartete, dass McGonagall sie erreichte. „Hast du schon was gemacht, Sirius und es uns nicht gesagt, deinen besten Freunden?"flüsterte James, der, obwohl er nicht gefragt worden war, seine Freunde nicht verließ, es sei denn, er wurde direkt dazu aufgefordert.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Remus?"

„Ich?"

„Oh, ja, hab's vergessen!"

Remus schnaubte, aber kam nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten, da Professor McGonagall direkt vor den drei Teenagern auftauchte. „Ah, da sind Sie ja, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin und Mr. Po..."Das Trio starrte ihre Lehrerin geschockt an, als sie nach Luft schnappte und ihr Gesicht blasser wurde, als sie ihre Augen James zuwandte. „Ja-James? Mr. Potter? Was tun Sie hier?"fragte sie, ziemlich erschüttert.

„Ja", sagte der Junge, er musste eine Antwort erzwingen, als er seine Lehrerin verwirrt anguckte. „Warum? Hat sich mein Name ohne mein Wissen geändert? Oder sehe ich so eindrucksvoll aus, Professor, dass Sie eingeschüchtert sind bei meinem guten Aussehen?"fragte er, ein Grinsen in Richtung McGonagall schießend, obwohl seine haselnussbraunen Augen seine innere Sorge bei ihrer Reaktion bei seinem Anblick zeigten.

Das schien sie aus ihrer Trance zu holen. „Bitte behalten Sie solche Kommentare für sich, Mr. Potter", tadelte die Verwandlungslehrerin. „Wenn Sie mir jetzt folgen würden. Der Direktor möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor Sie ihre Mitschüler begleiten". Die drei blinzelten nur und folgten der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, als sie vorausging und ihren Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel einschlug.

Verwirrt über das Ziel warfen die drei Jungen sich gegenseitig besorgte Blicke zu, als sich eine fremde Vorahnung in ihren Bäuchen breit machte, sie hofften, dass keiner den sie kannten oder liebten verletzt war. Sie betraten den Krankenflügel und sahen sofort den Direktor am Ende eines Bettes stehen und mit Professor McGonagall reden, einen perplexen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er bat McGonagall wieder runterzugehen, um nach den neuen Erstklässlern zu sehen, drehte sich zu James um und untersuchte ihn, bevor er die beiden Anderen, die bei ihm waren, bemerkte.

„Ah, Mr. Potter! Wie ich sehe, haben Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin Sie ebenfalls begleitet", sagte er.

„Ja, Sir. Professor McGonagall sagte, Sie wollten mit uns reden? Sie sah ziemlich geschockt aus, als sie James gesehen hat. Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, Sir, oder? Wir sind nur Professor McGonagall gefolgt, wie Sie uns gesagt hat", erwiderte Remus und warf seinen beiden Freunden besorgte Blicke bei dem merkwürdigen Verhalten ihrer Lehrer zu.

„Nein, mein lieber Junger, nein. Na ja, wir werden es sehen", murmelte er, einen besorgten Blick auf das Bett werfend. Er winkte die Jungen näher und fragte James: „Mr. Potter, wenn ich darf, ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie diesen jungen Mann hier vielleicht erkennen?"

James kam näher zum Direktor, seine Freunde einen Schritt hinter ihm und guckte in die angedeutete Richtig und ein leiser Keucher entwich ihm. ‚Er sieht aus wie ich, aber nicht ganz. Er scheint das gleiche wirre Haar zu haben, aber meins ist ein bisschen kürzer', dachte James. ‚Er ist auch dünner als ich es bin und sein Gesicht ist auch etwas anders'. James versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er irgendwelche Verwandten in seinem Alter und ähnlichem Erscheinungsbild hatte, aber fand keinen. „Tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich kann mir niemanden denken. Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist."

Der Direktor wandte seinen durchbohrenden Blich auf ihn und schien für ein paar Momente in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein, bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kam. Er bat die drei Jungen, zum Fest zurückzukehren, nachdem sie ihn versprochen hatten, niemandem von dem Fremden zu erzählen. Er beobachtete wie das Trio den Krankenflügel verließ und immer wieder Blicke zu dem Bett warf, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den jungen Mann richtete.

„Wer bist du und warum bist du hier? Ich denke nicht, dass ich das herausfinden werde, bis du aufwachst."Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Jungen auf dem Bett, drehte er sich herum und ging, um sich dem Rest der Schlossbewohner in der Großen Halle anzuschließen, damit das neue Jahr begrüßt werden konnte.

* * *

Harry kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Zuerst fühlte er Schmerz in seinem Körper und bemerkte, dass er auf einem Bett lag, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, schlafen gegangen zu sein. Dann kam sein Gehör zurück, die Stille klang in seinen Ohren. Er versucht die Augen zu öffnen, aber es fühlte sich an, als wären Gewichte an seine Lider gebunden, so schwer war es, sie zu öffnen. Er entspannte sich für einige Momente, während er nach irgendwelchen Zeichen auf Bewegung lauschte, bevor er ein weiteres Mal die Augen öffnete. Langsam flatterten sie auf und zum Vorschein kamen leuchtende grüne Augen, die Helligkeit des Raumes blendete ihn, bevor er sich endlich anpasste. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erhob er sich in eine sitzende Position auf dem Bett. Er setzte seine Brille, die er auf dem Nachttisch bemerkt hatte, auf die Nase, so dass er seine Umgebung besser erkennen konnte und was er sah, brachte ihn noch lauter zum Stöhnen.

„Der Krankenflügel?" murmelte er, ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinem leicht blassen Gesicht. „Das muss ein Rekord sein", beschloss er.

Das Geräusch war offensichtlich laut genug, um Madam Pomfrey herbeizurufen, von wo sie auch immer gesteckt hatte. Als sie ihn untersuchte, fragte Harry sie: „Madam Pomfrey? Was ist passiert?"

„Du wurdest gestern Nachmittag bewusstlos in der Eingangshalle gefunden", erwiderte sie und beäugte ihn neugierig. „Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was mit dir passiert war oder wie du hier angekommen bist, aber du wurdest hierhin gebracht. Du hast jetzt fast 24 Stunden geschlafen. Ich möchte, dass du das hier trinkst, bevor du das Bett verlässt", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen Kelch. Als Harry den Kelch an seine Lippen setzte, drehte sie sich um und ging in ihr Büro, um, ohne Zweifel, den Direktor herzubeordern.

Harrys Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Gestern... der Hogwarts Express, es schien so lange her zu sein, nicht nur ein Tag. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er mit seinen Freunden geredet hatte und dann Malfoy aufgetaucht war. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und verengte seine Augen, als er sich versuchte daran zu erinnern. Malfoy war wie immer total arrogant und... er hatte ihn beschuldigt wegen der Verhaftung seines Vaters. Merlin! Sie hatten angefangen sich zu duellieren, ha! Na ja, wenn man einen Spruch pro Person ein Duell nennen konnte und dann... dann, der Portschlüssel! Harry Augen weiteten sich, als er sich an den Portschlüssel erinnerte, den Remus ihn vor seiner Abreise aus dem Hauptquartier des Ordens gegeben hatte. Harry sah sich schnell im Raum nach anderen Insassen um, aber sah niemanden und dachte sich so, dass seinen Freunden nichts passiert war. Er fühlte einen leichten Schock, dass das, was immer ihm Malfoy entgegengeschleudert hatte, ihn wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein hatte verlieren lassen, aber schüttelte das Gefühl ab. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, besonders als er Schritte hörte, die sich dem Krankenflügel näherten.

Er sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür und war nicht überrascht, dass es Professor Dumbledore war, der zu ihm kam. Harry dachte, dass Dumbledore noch müder zu sein schien, als normalerweise, aber ignorierte den Gedanken, immerhin war er ein alter Zauberer, der sich über viele Dinge Sorgen machen musste; Voldemort, der Orden und natürlich der Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Harry bemerkte, dass Dumbeldores blaue Augen auch jetzt immer noch leuchteten.

Harry grüßte den älteren Zauberer mit einem neutralen Blick. „Direktor", sagte er, nach den Ereignissen in seinem fünften Schuljahr und der Sache, dass Dumbledore ihm die Prophezeiung vorenthalten hatte, war Harry sich immer noch unsicher seinen Gefühlen dem Direktor und seinem Verhalten gegenüber. Er kannte einiges von der Verantwortung und dem Druck, der auf dem alten Zauberer lag, aber er konnte ihm immer noch nicht ganz vergeben, obwohl er im Laufe des Sommers sehr weit vorgedrungen in seinen Gefühlen gegenüber dieser Sache.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, nehme ich an?"fragte der Direktor und sah Harry über seine Brille hinweg an.

Harry sah den Zauberer an und dachte, dass er jetzt endgültig durchgeknallt war. „Ja, Sir", erwiderte er, seine Verwirrung hörte man seiner Stimme deutlich an.

„Verwandt mit James Potter, vermute ich?"fuhr Dumbledore fort. Der Direktor schien verblüfft bei dem ungläubigen Blick, den er von Harry erhielt, welcher wiederum total verwirrt bei dem fragenden Ton des älteren Zauberers war.

„Natürlich bin ich das, verdammt noch mal", begann Harry mit ärgerlicher Stimme. Seine kleine Verstimmung und Verwirrung gegenüber Dumbledores Benehmen, beide Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, sorgten dafür, dass er sein Temperament verlor. „Warum fragen Sie mich das? Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich Harry Potter bin und dass James Potter mein Vater war, jeder weiß das! Wer sind Sie? Und was geht hier vor?"fragte er, seine grünen Augen funkelten vor Wut.

„Ah, das ist interessant", murmelte Dumbledore, während er durch seinen langen, weißen Bart strich. Harry sah sich ungläubig mit an, wie der ältere Zauberer still wurde, als wenn er über das nachdenken müsste, was er gerade gehört hatte, seine Verwirrung stieg mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die verging.

Endlich schien Dumbledore sich für etwas entschieden zu haben und wandte seinen Blick auf Harry, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß. „So, Mr. Potter, können Sie mir erklären, wie sie hierher kommen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er antwortete: „Mit einem Portschlüssel. Professor, erinnern Sie sich nicht? Sie haben ihn gemacht, für den Fall, dass es eine Attacke während der Zugreise geben würde, er sollte mich direkt nach Hogwarts bringen."

„Ich fürchte, ich habe nicht...", begann Dumbledore, aber wurde von einem rasenden Harry unterbrochen.

„Was meinen Sie? Sie haben den Portschlüssel nicht gemacht? Aber... aber, Sie müssen, ich würde nicht..."Harrys Rede lief aus, Remus hatte definitiv gesagt, dass der Direktor ihn gemacht hatte und Remus würde nicht lügen. ‚Was geht hier vor?'

Sich Harrys Schweigen zum Vorteil nehmen, startete der Direktor mit einer Erklärung. „Nun ja, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie mir weiter zugehört hätten, denn ich wollte gerade sagen, dass ich diesen Portschlüssel nicht gemacht habe, zumindest noch nicht. Ich glaube, Sie kommen aus der Zukunft."

Harry blinzelte.

Harry wusste, dass der Direktor eine Reaktion von ihm erwartete, aber Harry war betäubt. E versuchte sich selbst klar zu machen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er war in der Vergangenheit. Nicht 1996, nur Merlin weiß, wann! ‚Na ja, es kann nicht zu weit sein, weniger als 50 Jahre' mutmaßte er in einem kleinen Teil seines Gehirns, welches trotz des Schocks noch arbeitete. ‚Als ich in Riddles Tagebuch war, da war Dumbledores Haar noch nicht so weiß, wie es jetzt ist. Und er kennt meinen Vater!' Dieser Gedanke schien den Schock um Harry aufzulösen. ‚Er kennt meinen Vater, also muss er noch am Leben sein, oder? Bitte lass mich Recht haben. Meine Mutter, auch und Sirius! Merlin, Sirius würde genauso am Leben sein. Das ist... es ist... nein, es kann nicht wahr sein. Es ist es nicht, ich darf nicht hoffen, ich kann einfach nicht. Wo hab ich mich nur wieder reingeritten!'

Harry nahm mehrere Anläufe, um auch nur einen Satz aus seinem trockenen Mund zu bekommen und hatte endlich Glück. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber können sie das noch mal wiederholen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie richtig verstanden habe."

Dumbledore schien bei dieser Bitte nicht überrascht zu sein und wiederholte seine Aussage. „Mr. Potter, ich glaube, Sie sind in der Vergangenheit. Das heutige Datum ist der 2.September 1976."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, er versuchte verzweifelte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. ‚Komm schon, Harry!' tadelte er sich. ‚Wir haben keine Zeit um uns wie ein Fisch zu benehmen.' Er sah Dumbledore an und runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte das Durcheinander in seinen Gedanken zu ordnen. „Also ist es 1976, der Anfang eines neuen Schuljahres? Ich habe es irgendwie geschafft, 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu reisen? Wie-, wie bin ich hierhin gekommen? Ich dachte, man kann nur mit einem Zeitumkehrer durch die Zeit reisen", fragte Harry.

Der Direktor hob überrascht eine Augenbraue bei der Erwähnung der Geräte. „Sie wissen von den Zeitumkehrern?"

„Ja", sagte Harry langsam, sich die Ereignisse aus dem dritten Jahr wieder ins Gedächtnis rufend, damals, als sie Sirius gerettet hatten. Er schob die Flut an widersprüchlichen Gedanken über seinen Paten, stattdessen fokussierte er sie auf das, was Hermine ihm erklärte hatte. Niemand durfte die Zeit verändern, das war eins der wichtigsten Zauberergesetze. Er konnte niemandem erzählen, was in der Zukunft passieren würde, egal was kam.

Er sah Dumbledore an, der besorgt aussah, wegen Harrys traurigem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. ‚Wenn ich die Prophezeiung nicht kennen würde, dann würde ich mich vielleicht nicht so sehr darum kümmern, aber ich kann nicht tun, was ich will. Ich muss das tun, was das Beste für alle ist, egal, was es mich kostet. Aber verdammt, es ist nicht fair!' Seine aufkommenden Tränen durch Blinzeln vom Fließen hindernd, fuhr Harry fort: „Ich habe schon mal mit einem zu tun gehabt. Wie auch immer, ich habe keinen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, also wie habe ich es geschafft, hierhin zu kommen?"

Dumbledore sah die Trauer in Harrys grünen Augen, aber die Antwort des Jungen stoppte ihn vom zu tiefen Herumschnüffeln. Er seufzte, bevor er antwortete: „Ich fürchte, ich bin da ein bisschen verloren. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir erzählen, was kurz bevor du hier angekommen bist, passiert ist, vielleicht können wir was entdecken."

Harry schloss die Augen, sich die Ereignisse von Vortag wieder ins Gedächtnis rufend und erzählte sie vorsichtig ohne Namen zu nennen. Er erzählte Dumbledore von dem Portschlüssel und wie er aktiviert werden konnte. Er erwähnte, dass er gezwungen war, sich gegen einen Mitschüler zu verteidigen, wie er gefallen, sich der Portschlüssel automatisch aktiviert hatte und wie er bemerkte, dass er in der Eingangshalle angekommen war, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Der Direktor hörte geduldig zu und als Harry geendet hatte, verbrachte er ein paar Minuten, um über das Gehörte nachzudenken. Endlich räusperte er sich und sagte: „Ich werde ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen, über das, was passiert ist, aber im Moment weiß ich nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, hierher zu reisen, fürchte ich. Ich habe noch weniger Ahnung, wie du zurück in die richtige Zeit kommen sollst, was, ich denke, im Jahre 1996 liegt?"Harry bejahendes Nicken sehen, fuhr er fort: „Ich warne Sie jetzt, Mr. Potter, es kann noch eine Weile dauern. Ich werde versuchen, dem höchste Priorität zu geben, aber ich hoffe, dass Sie verstehen, dass ich noch eine Menge anderer Verpflichtungen habe, also kann es eine Weile dauern, bis sie wieder in ihre Zeitperiode zurückkehren können."

„Professor? Was ist mit einem Zeitumkehrer?"unterbrach Harry. Er machte einen Moment Pause, bevor hinzufügte: „Ich weiß, dass es einige in der Mysteriumsabteilung gibt. Vielleicht kann ich einen davon benutzen?"

Harry bemerkte den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des Direktors. „Mr. Potter, wie kommt es, dass Sie wissen, was ich in dieser bestimmten Abteilung befindet? Ich glaube, dass sollte Top Secret sein."

Harry wurde rot bei dem Ton der Frage, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, wie er gelernt hatte, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung vorging. Langsam und vorsichtig antwortend sagte Harry: „Etwas ist am Ende des letzten Jahres passiert, es ist immer noch... schmerzhaft. Ich habe jemanden verloren, jemanden, der mir sehr nahe stand und es war meine Schuld. Ich... ich habe meine Freunde und ein paar andere ermutigt, in das Zaubereiministerium einzubrechen und ihn zu retten, aber es war eine Falle und er..."Harry verlor sich in seinen Worten und blinzelte ein paar Mal um seine Fassung wieder herzustellen. „Wir haben in einigen Räumen der Mysteriumsabteilung gekämpft, dass ist es, warum ich davon weiß, ab... aber es war alles umsonst. Er ist trotzdem gestorben!"endete er, eine einsame Träne bahnte sich seinen Weg aus seinem Auge. Sobald er sie bemerkte, wischte Harry sie ärgerlich weg.

Er sah zu dem Direktor auf und Sympathie in seinen blauen Augen und obwohl Ärger durch Harry durchfloss, wusste er genau, dass dieser Dumbledore nicht der war, der die Prophezeiung vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte, dass er nicht die Schuld hatte. Harry war in einem Aufruhr, das war alles so merkwürdig, unglaublich. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte.

Dumbledore beobachtete die verschiedenen Emotionen, die über das Gesicht des Jungen flogen, als er seine Geschichte erzählte. Es war offensichtlich, das der Junge durch schreckliche Qualen gegangen war, aber da war etwas, das den alten Zauberer faszinierte. Da war Schmerz und Verlust, aber auch Mut, Tapferkeit und Liebe. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der junge Mr. Potter sich als sehr interessant erweisen würde. Er gab ihm ein paar Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, bevor er sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, wegen dem Tod deines Freundes."

Er ignorierte die sich verengenden grünen Augen und fuhr fort: „Wegen der Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers, um in deine Zeit zurückzukehren. Ich führte, dass sie nur für die Reise von Stunden genutzt werden. Wenn Sie damit versuchen, 20 Jahre in die Zukunft zu reisen, kann ich nicht vorhersagen, was passieren würde. Zeitumkehrer sind nur für kurzen Zeitabschnitte gemacht, je länger der ‚Sprung' ist, desto instabiler wird die Reise. Sie könnten vielleicht nicht mal 20 Jahre reisen, sondern das noch bei vielen Jahren übertreffen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Nein, wir sollten einen anderen Weg finden. Ich denke, der Portschlüssel ist bedeutend und ich werde meine Untersuchung da anfangen. Ich hoffe mal, Sie haben ihn noch?"

Harry erinnerte sich, dass er den Portschlüssel am Vortag in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte und reichte ihm dem Direktor, der ihn auf irgendwas untersuchte, was Harry nicht benennen konnte, bevor er ihn in seinen Umhangtasche steckt. „Jetzt, Mr. Potter... Harry?"begann Dumbledore. „Ich muss ein bisschen was über dich wissen. Ich setze voraus, dass du hier die Schule weiterführen wirst, solange du hier bist, also würde er dir was ausmachen, mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Harry.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„16, ich würde jetzt mein sechstes Jahr beginnen."

„James Potter ist also dein Vater?"

Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass er dem Direktor einige Dinge erzählen müssen, aber das Problem war, dass er versehentlich mehr enthüllte, als er eigentlich wollte. Langsam begann er zu erklären. „Professor Dumbledore, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich tun soll, denn ich kenne einige kommende Ereignisse und ich kann spezifische Informationen nicht aufdecken, aus Angst, die Zukunft zu ändern." Harry lachte einmal bitter auf, bevor er weitermachte. „Obwohl ich es wirklich lieben würde, wenn ich die Zukunft ändern könnte, Sie... na ja, Ihr zukünftiges Ich lehrte mich einige Sachen und ich habe gemerkte, dass Dinge einfach auf diesem Weg passieren müssen."

Dumbledore unterbrach Harry nicht, stattdessen schwieg er. Tief einatmend fuhr Harry fort und hoffe, dass er das Richtige tat. „Meine Eltern sind James und Lily Potter, ich sehe keinen Schaden, indem ich Ihnen das sage. Sie waren... sie starben in derselben Nacht, wo ich diese Narbe erhielt." Damit hob er seine Haare an, so dass der Direktor einen guten Blick hatte.

Harry sah Dumbledore näher kommen und fühlte seine Finger auf dessen Finger herankommen, aber bevor sie ihn anfassen konnten, ließ er seine Haare wieder fallen und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Dumbledore trat als Antwort einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sagte. „Das ist eine Fluchnarbe. Woher hast du die? Sie treten für gewöhnlich auf, wenn ein mächtiger Fluch fehlschlägt?"

„Ich fürchte, dass kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen"; antworte Harry, gefangen in dem Blick des alten Zauberers. Harry atmete einmal ein und aus und wollte gerade seine Erklärung fortsetzen, als er eine leichte Präsenz in seinem Geist fühlte. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig bekannt an. Nur knapp eine Sekunde hatte Harry die Barriere in seinem Geist zu voller Stärke gebracht und schmiss die eindringende Berührung mit einem mentalen Schubs heraus. Zufrieden damit, dass die Barriere in nächster Zeit nicht gebrochen werden würde, funkelte er den geschockten Direktor an.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie das nicht noch mal versuchen würden"; sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, Ärger lag in dem Ton, mit dem er Dumbledore ansprach. „Ich habe diesen Sommer Okklumentik gelernt wegen den Visionen von Voldemort das ganze letzte Jahr durch, welche mit dem Tod meines Paten endeten. Ich musste mit einem Lehrer auskommen, der es vorzog mich zu demütigen, statt mich irgendwas Lohnenswertes für den Schutz meines Geistes zu lehren. Ich möchte nicht Sie, noch Voldemort, noch irgendwen sonst in meinem Kopf herumschnüffeln haben!"

Harry funkelte Dumbledore solange an, bis der eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten äußerte. Immer noch leicht wütend auf den älteren Zauberer, aber trotzdem verstehend, dass das seine Natur war, immerhin konnte Harry einige Situationen aufzählen, wo seine Erinnerung unwissendlich durchsucht worden waren. Harry kostete es viel Mühe seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu bringen und er wusste, dass er gerade seine Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Nach ein paar Momenten voll Anspannung, erzählte Harry weiter: „Das ist schon viele Jahre her und ich wurde zu Verwandten geschickt. Mit 11 habe ich in Hogwarts angefangen und jedes Jahr war alles andere als normal. Ich sollte sie wahrscheinlich warnen", sagte Harry mit einem krummen Grinsen. „Ärger scheint mir zu folgen, egal was ist."

„Das ist bei den meisten Teenagern so, obwohl ich sagen würde, dass du in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters trittst in dieser Hinsicht", erwiderte Dumbledore, das fröhliche Funkeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht. „Nein, das bezweifele ich. Mein Ärger hängt eher damit zusammen, dass irgendwelche Leute mich umbringen wollen als mit Streichen."

Harry sah Dumbledore eine Augenbraue bei dieser Aussage hochziehen, er versuchte wahrscheinlich herauszufinden, warum jemand den Jungen töten wollte. Er wurde von der nächsten Frage des Direktors wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt. „Mr. Potter? Harry. Du musst das nicht beantworten, wenn du das nicht wünscht, aber du hast mehrere Male Voldemort erwähnte. Ist er immer noch ‚am Leben' in der Zeit, wo du herkommst? Hast du ihn getroffen?"

Harry schloss die Augen. Das war eine Frage, die er nicht beantworten wollte, aber zur gleichen Zeit fühlte er, dass er dem Direktor auf irgendeinem Wege Mut machen musste. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen sagen soll. Er... verschwand für einige Zeit. Er war weg, ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie ist es passiert. Dann im vorletzten Sommer gab es eine Art Ritual und Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat ewig gebraucht, bis sie seine Rückkehr anerkannt haben, aber zum Glück haben Sie und der Orden schon den Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser aufgenommen. Und auf Ihre zweite Frage, Sie dürften gemerkt haben, dass ich seinen Namen sagen, wo so viele meiner Freunde Angst davor haben. Ich fürchte mich nicht mehr vor dem Namen. Ja, ich habe ihn mehrere Male getroffen, aber das ist etwas, wovon ich denke, dass Sie es jetzt nicht zu wissen brauchen."

Harry öffnete endlich seine Augen und das der Direktor wieder ein Gesicht voll von Schock trug. „Mein lieber Junge", sagte er. „Du eröffnest mir hier die überraschendsten Dinge, Informationen, die du nicht wissen solltest. Wie viel weißt du über den Orden? Immerhin sollte er geheim sein für jeden außer seinen Mitgliedern."

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht viel und was ich weiß, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Nichts, was in dieser Zeit angebracht wäre oder ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen, weil ich sonst die Zukunft ändern würde!" sagte er, die Frustration stand klar in Harrys Gesicht.

Harry sah, wie Dumbledore unter seinem weißen Bart lächelte. „Na ja, Harry, es scheint, als würdest du in einer sehr einzigartigen Position stehen. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, dies und das zu tun, ich darf die Ereignisse sowieso nicht kennen, die in der Zukunft passieren werden. Was ich dir vorschlagen würde ist, dass du die Dinge, die du dich nicht in der Lage siehst zu enthüllen, einfach nicht beantwortest und einfach das tust, wovon du denkst, dass es das Richtige ist. Was geschehen soll, wird passieren und du musst es hinnehmen, wenn es da ist, es gibt keinen Grund, sich jetzt darüber Sorgen zu machen. Es tut mir Leid, wenn dich das jetzt nicht unterstützt, aber es ist der einzige Rat, den ich dir geben kann."

Harry fühlte, wie die Last auf seinen Schultern etwas von ihm genommen wurde, obwohl die Gedanken an die Zukunft immer noch schwer auf seiner Seele lagen. Er lächelte leicht und erwiderte: „Ich würde mein sechstes Schuljahr beginnen, ich habe letzten Sommer meine Zags gehabt."Er informierte Dumbledore schnell über seine Ergebnisse und die Fächer, der er für sein Studium im UTZ-Level Bereich ausgewählt hatte.

„Mr. Potter, Sie haben mich nur über 5 Wahlfächer informiert: Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, VgddK und PMG", sagte Dumbledore: Wir raten den meisten Sechstklässler sechs Fächer zu nehmen, nur die, die Probleme haben, nehmen fünf und mit Ihren Noten würde ich empfehlen, dass sie noch ein Fach auswählen."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", entschuldigte sich Harry. Na ja, wenigstens kann ich Wahrsagen endgültig loswerden", mutmaßte er und ignorierte das Glitzern in den Augen des Direktors. „Ich habe auch nicht wirklich Lust dazu, Geschichte weiterzuführen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, nach der Schule ein Auror zu werden, also hat mir Professor McGonagall die ersten vier Fächer vorgeschlagen. Professor Dumbledore? Haben Sie einen Rat für mich? Ich könnte Kräuterkunde oder Astronomie nehmen, obwohl ich die bessere Note in Kräuterkunde hatte."

„Na ja, Mr. Potter, ich bin nicht sicher. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen eine weitere Möglichkeit anbieten", sagte er. Harrys Neugier war geweckt, ein weiteres Fach? „Dieses Jahr bieten wir ein neues UTZ-Level Fach an", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Heilen. Es ist das, wie es klingt; ein Kurs, in dem man lernt, Verletzungen und Krankheiten zu behandeln. Es ist nicht so viel, wie das Training, was man erhalten würde, wenn man ein Heiler werden will, aber du wirst viele von den wesentlichen Fertigkeiten und Behandlungen und ein paar der fortgeschrittenen erlernen. Der Kurs wird dich sowohl magische als auch Muggelmethoden lehren und wie man Kampfverletzungen behandelt, besonders in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten. Um es zu nehmen, verlangen wir mindestens zwei ‚Ohnegleichen' in VgddK, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst oder Zaubertränke. Obwohl eine hohe Note in Kräuterkunde empfehlenswert ist, ist sie nicht notwendig."

Harry heiterte merklich auf, als er dem Direktor zuhörte, wie er den neuen Kurs erklärte und als er geendet hatte, wusste Harry, dass er definitiv an dem Fach interessiert sein würde. „Sie, wenn es nicht zu spät ist, dann würde ich gerne Heilen als meine sechste Wahl nehmen", fragte er mit einem Lächeln. Dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an seine Sachen. „Professor! Meine Sachen, mein Koffer? Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass ich auf meinen Koffer gefallen bin, als der Portschlüssel aktivierte wurde, aber ich sehe ihn nicht! Was soll ich wegen meinem Zubehör machen?"

„Ah, keine Sorge. Ihr Koffer und Ihre Eule sind mit Ihnen angekommen. Ihr Koffer ist momentan in meinem Büro und Ihre Eule in der Eulerei, denke ich. Wegen deiner Kursbücher für die UTZ-Fächer machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich regele das für Sie. Sie sollten Sie in ein paar Tagen haben. Jetzt, in welchem Haus sind Sie?"

Harry lächelte stolz, als er sagte: „Gryffindor, Sir."

„Wundervoll. Ich werde Professor McGonagall sagen, dass Sie ihrem Haus beitreten werden und sie wird sich um Ihren Stundenplan kümmern. Ich denke, Sie werden Ihre Eltern in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr treffen. Ich muss Sie bitte, vorsichtig zu sein, ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Sie das schon wissen. Je weniger sie wissen, desto besser. Unglücklicherweise könnten wir niemanden wissen lassen, dass Sie aus der Zukunft kommen und James Potters Sohn sind. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich einen Verdunklungszauber auf Ihren Koffer aussprechen muss. Daher habe ich ihre Identität nach dem Treffen mit James letzte Nacht herausbekommen. Wir bleiben bei Harry, aber wir brauchen einen Nachnamen, der keinen Verdacht erwecken wird, genauso wie eine Hintergrundgeschichte, wieso Sie so plötzlich aufgetaucht sind..."

* * *

Harry saß auf dem Bett im Krankenflügel, nachdem er sich saubere Roben angezogen hatten, welche ihm ein Hauself vor zwanzig Minuten gebracht hatte. Dumbledore war vor circa 45 Minuten gegangen, nachdem sie die wesentlichen Details für Harrys Alibi ausgearbeitet hatten. Harry wurde immer nervöser, als er auf jemanden wartete, der ihn eskortierte. Er war in derselben Zeit wie seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben! Er würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, bis er es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Und sogar dann durfte er nicht so handeln, als würde er sie kennen; er musste ihnen vorspielen, dass er ein Austauschschüler zu sein. Harry seufzte, als er daran dachte, wie hart das werden würde, aber er wusste, dass es das wert war. Er würde herausfinden können, wie seine Eltern wirklich waren. Nicht nur durch die Erinnerungen oder Erzählungen von anderen, sondern das Wirkliche!

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich plötzlich und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Als er sah, wer den Raum betrat, erkannte er, dass es seine Verwandlungslehrer war, Professor McGonagall. „Ah, da bist du. Du hast uns gestern einen ganz schönen Schock versetzt, junger Mann. Ich bin Professor McGonagall und ich werde deine Verwandlungslehrerin sein. Ich bin auch noch die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, wo du einsortiert worden bist, wie mich der Direktor informiert hat."

„Ja, Professor", erwiderte Harry und stand auf, er war mehr als bereit dafür, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

„Also dann, wenn Sie mir folgen würden, ich werde Ihnen den Gryffindorturm zeigen und Sie einigen Hauskameraden vorstellen. Ich hoffe, dass sie Ihre Fragen über die Schule beantworten können", sagte sie, als sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Turm machten. „Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen und Probleme haben, können Sie zu mir kommen und mit mir sprechen und ich soll Ihnen vom Direktor das gleiche Angebot machen soll.

„Dein Koffer wurde bereits in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler gebracht worden. Deine derzeitigen Zimmerkameraden sind James Potter", fuhr sie fort und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, als sie den Namen seines Vaters erwähnte. „Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Die Vertrauensschüler deines Jahrgangs sind Lily Evans und Remus Lupin. Wie dem auch sei, die meisten Schüler sind momentan draußen, immerhin ist ja Sonntag und es gibt keinen Unterricht, aber hoffentlich werden noch einige im Turm sein."

Nachdem Professor McGonagall ihn ein paar Minuten über verschiedene Treppen geführt hatte, fanden sich die beiden vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame wieder. Harry versteckte seine Ungeduld, er erinnerte sich daran, dass er es nicht wissen durfte, als McGonagall ihm erklärte, dass er das derzeitige Passwort brauchen würde, um den Turm zu betreten, welches momentan ‚Tempus Fugit' war.

Harry betrat den bekannten Gemeinschaftsraum, nur einen Schritt hinter seiner Lehrerin, die bereits in Richtung einer kleinen Gruppe unterwegs war, die in einer Ecke des Raumes saß. Harry fühlte, wie er leicht rötlich anlief, als er seinen 16 Jahre alten Vater entdeckte. Neben ihm saß Sirius, der genauso aussah, wie Harry ihn in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Wieder einmal stellte Harry fest, dass er viel besser aussah als der alte Sirius, offensichtlich hatte Azkaban einen sehr permanenten Effekt auf sein Aussehen gehabt. Harry wurde beinahe von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt, als er die beiden Jungen ansah, aber alle Gedanken wurden von dem Schock verdrängt, als er einen viel jüngeren Remus vor sich sah, der neben Sirius auf der Couch hing. Remus, der immer noch diese wundervollen bernsteinfarbenen Augen hatte, hatte helles braunes Haar, das ihm bis auf die Schultern fiel. Es gab keine Spur von grau und sein Gesicht war jünger und er hatte weniger Falten. Er sah glücklich aus.

Unwillig wandte Harry seine Augen Peter zu. _Der Verräter, der Todesser_. Harry fühlte seinen Hass der Ratte gegenüber in sich aufsteigen, aber nach einem kurzen Kampf schaffte er es, ihn niederzudrücken. Peter hatte technisch gesehen noch nichts getan, wofür Harry ihn hassen konnte. Trotzdem wusste er, dass er sich niemals mit ihm anfreunden können würde, das Wissen aus der Zukunft verdarb es ihm. ‚Oh, das wird nicht unbedingt einfach", dachte Harry. ‚Mein toter Vater, mein Pate, den ich umgebracht habe, mein Freund der Werwolf, der all seine Freunde verloren hatte und eine der Personen, die ich am meisten auf der Welt hasse, den Verräter meiner Eltern. Oh ja, das wird definitiv nicht einfach!'

Harry war so damit beschäftigt, seine ‚neuen Schulfreunde' zu überprüfen, dass er nicht bemerkt, dass er ebenso das Objekt einer Untersuchung war. James, Sirius und Remus erkannten ihn sofort von der letzten Nacht, während Peter ihn zum ersten Mal traf. Harry wurde bewusst, dass McGonagall mit den vier Jungen sprach und sie warnte, nichts zu tun, wodurch sie Hauspunkte verlieren könnten. McGonagall stellte die vier Jungen danach Harry vor. Harry nickte, als er Peter vorgestellt wurde und es gelang ihm, den Hass in seinen Augen zu verstecken. Harry lächelte Sirius und Remus schüchtern an und als er James vorgestellt wurde, starrten sich die beiden einen Moment einfach nur an.

„Jaaaaa", sprach er gedehnt, bevor er James angrinste. „Ich denke mal, wir kriegen das jetzt dauernd, was?"Er rollte seine Augen, streckte seine Hand aus und stellte sich selbst vor. „Hi, ich bin Harry Granger. Ich denke mal, du bist James Potter, von dem bisschen, was ich gehört habe. Der Direktor hat die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns erwähnt."

Harry wartete nervös, als er sah, wie sich James Augen leicht schlossen, als wenn er ihn abschätzen würde. Dann ohne Warnung sprang James auf und griff sich Harrys Hand, um sie kräftig zu schütteln. „Nett, dich kennen zulernen, Harry. Du hast Recht, ich bin James und ich stimme zu. Du siehst wie ich aus."

„Bist du sicher, dass ihr zwei nicht verwandt seid?"fragte Remus, ein schmales Stirnrunzeln auf der Stirn.

Harry atmete einmal ein. Er hasste es besonders Remus anzulügen, aber er wusste, dass es notwendig war. „Ich fürchte, dass bin ich nicht. Wenigstens glaube ich es nicht. Meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich ganz klein war und eine Muggelfamilie hat mich aufgenommen. Ich weiß leider nicht, wer meine Eltern waren, nur, dass sie beide Magier waren. Die Muggel, die mich aufgenommen haben, wussten nichts über Magie. Ich habe, solange wie ich mich erinnern konnte, in Südafrika gelebt und dort bin ich auch die ersten fünf Jahre zur Schule gegangen", sagte er und erzählte ihnen die Geschichte, die er sich mit dem Direktor ausgedacht hatte.

Die vier Jungen guckten ihn mit Mitleid in den Augen an. „Das tut mir Leid", sagte Remus sanft, gefolgt von Sirius und James. Professor McGonagall, die die ganze Zeit still daneben gestanden hatte, räusperte sich. Sie sprach mit den vier Jungen, besonders in die Richtung von Remus und bat sie darum, Harry durch die Schule zu führen und ihm zu helfen, zu seinem Unterricht zu kommen. Nach dem sie sich einverstanden erklärt hatten, ließ sie Harry alleine mit den vier Jungen.

Harry bemerkte, dass er das Ziel vieler prüfender Blicke von einigen Fremden war. Obwohl nur wenige Leute an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag drinnen waren, wurde Harry rot, er fühlte sich leicht ungewöhnlich bei der Aufmerksamkeit. James bemerkte die Blicke und Harrys folgendes Verhalten und schlug vor, doch hoch in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Harry folgte den etwas größeren Jungen die Treppen hoch, bis sie die Tür mit der Schrift ‚Sechstes Schuljahr' erreichten. Er trat ein und sah, dass sein Koffer wirklich hier hoch gebracht worden war. Harry bemerkte, dass sein Bett das nächste an der Tür war. Es sah aus, als würde er gegenüber von James schlafen und neben Remus. Sirius Bett war neben James, während Peters auf Remus anderer Seite stand.

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und nach ein paar Sekunden setzten sich James und Peter neben ihm, während Remus und Sirius gegenüber auf Remus Bett saßen. Die Atmosphäre war leicht angespannt und Harry konnte bemerkten, dass die vier Jungs verzweifelt darauf warteten, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Er seufzte leise und mit einem leichten Lächeln sagte er: „Macht schon, legt los!"

Dieser Aufforderung nachkommend fing Sirius an. „Also, Harry. Warum sieht du James hier so ähnlich? Ich meine, ihr seid nicht identisch oder so, aber es ist irgendwie merkwürdig."

„Ich werde das wohl noch oft gefragt werden, oder?"beschwerte sich Harry, aber ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass er das von der humoristischen Seite her sah. „Ich weiß nicht, warum? Ist es das Haar?"

„Na ja, beide von euch scheinen sehr unkontrollierbares Haar zu haben", erwiderte Remus.

„Hey! Mein Haar ist nicht so schlimm!"sagte James mit einem verletzten Blick.

„Doch, ist es, James", lachte Sirius. „Das einzige Mal, als es sich benommen hat, war, als wir einen Liter Haarglättungstranküber dir geleert hatten!"

„Ich hab euch das immer noch nicht verziehen!"sagte James.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber du hattest deine Rache"; erinnerte ihn Remus. „Erinner dich, du hast Sirius so verhext, dass er eine Woche lang nicht schreiben konnte."

Harry lachte über den ungehaltenen Ausdruck, der auf Sirius Gesicht erschien und das selbstzufriedene Grinsen von James. „Warum bekommt ich das Gefühl", startete er seine Frage, „dass ihr vier praktische Scherze mögt?"

Er wusste, dass er einiges der Spannung durch diesen Kommentar gebrochen hatte, denn alle Gesichter hellten sich auf. James setzte sich etwas gerade hin, als er erwiderte: „Streiche? Wir lieben sie, es ist fast wie ein Job für uns!"

„Besonders gegen die Slytherins. Sie sind die besten Opfer!"sagte Sirius, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Es ist normalerweise meine Sache, die beiden hier wieder zur Vernunft zu überreden, nicht, dass sie jemals auf mich gehört hätten", seufzte Remus, einen geschlagenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, aber er wurde von dem amüsierten Ausdruck in seinen Augen verraten.

„Ha! Komm schon, Remus, gib es zu, dir macht es genauso viel Spaß wie uns! Nebenbei hast du selbst schon genug Streiche gespielt", erwiderte Sirius. Er drehte sich zu Harry und fragte: „Also, Harry, bist du ein Streichespieler?"

„Na ja, ich denke nicht, dass ich wirklich einer bin, ich hatte nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit den Leuten streiche zu spielen, denke ich", sagte er langsam. „Wie auch immer, die Brüder meines besten Freundes waren Streichespieler und sie waren absolut brillant und ich hab einige Dinge mitbekommen. Mir würde es nichts ausmachen, ein paar harmlose Streiche zu spielen", eröffnete Harry und hatte einen verspielten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Klasse! Ich kann es nicht abwarten!"erwiderte Sirius. Harry war erstaunt. Der ältere Sirius war niemals so überschwänglich gewesen. Es hatte immer ein kleines bisschen Trauer in seinen Augen gegeben, als wenn er immer noch die Alpträume der Dementoren ertragen müsste. Dieser Sirius, mit dem schwarzen Haar, das vor die funkelnden blauen Augen fiel, hatte keine solche Erfahrungen, mit denen er umgehen musste, war immer noch unschuldig. Na ja, so unschuldig wie Sirius Black jemals gewesen war, nahm Harr an. Er konnte die Fröhlichkeit durch diese Augen scheinen sehen. Einmal mehr trauerte er im Stillen für das, was Sirius widerfahren war, aber zur selben Zeit fühlte er sich machtlos, den Lauf der Dinge zu stoppen.

Peter, der erwähnte, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Die fünf Jungen verließen den Schlafsaal, Remus erklärte auf dem Weg nach unten, dass sie sich freuen würden, ihn herumzuführen, ihm seine Klassen und so was zu zeigen für die nächsten paar Tage. Wenigstens solange, bis er sich in der Schule und deren Eigenarten zurechtfand. Harry stimmte dankbar zu, er wusste, dass er den Anschein aufrechterhalten musste, dass er ein einfacher Austauschschüler war, aber gleichzeitig genoss der die Freude, dass James, Sirius und Remus bei ihm waren. Dass er sie vor der Tragödie kennen lernen konnte.

Er realisierte erst als er direkt vor der Großen Halle war, dass er jetzt endlich seine Mutter treffen würde, Lily Evans. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut und seine Entschlossenheit zusammen und folgte den vier Jungen in die Große Halle.

TBC

ina: Jep, hier geht's los mit der Vergangenheit

Quizer: Solche FFs gibt es aber doch einige hier, die meisten sind halt nur in Englisch... Und einige sind auch richtig gut ... Ne, Hermine und Harry wird es nicht geben, aber Harry wird trotzdem jemanden finden... Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich noch nicht, ob Harry zurückkommt ... Schreib die Story ja nicht, übersetze sie ja nur

Lara-Lynx: Na ja, eigentlich mag ich Snape ja, der hat so was cooles an sich ... Aber ich freu mich auch, in dieser Story war er ja ein richtig extremer Arsch!!! Und nein, es wird keine Sev/Harry Slash, aber Harry wird sich trotzdem einen der Boys aus der Vergangenheit schnappen ggg

fitsch: Ja, es wird eine Harry/??? geben ... Man kann das schon bald erraten

Cho: Dankööö ... Fühl mich geehrt


	5. Entscheidungen Teil 1

**Kapitel 5: Entscheidungen (Teil 1)**

James huschte durch den Raum und begann den schlafenden Jungen zu wecken. Ein paar Momente später konnte man ein leises Ächzen hören und James sah verschlafene blaue Augen, die ihn anstarrten. „Tatze", flüsterte er. „Scht! Beeil dich und steh auf, wie müssen reden. Komm schon!"James wartete, bis sein bester Freund aufgestanden war, bevor die beiden zu James Bett gingen, wo Remus und Peter schon warteten. Beide Jungen, die genauso gerade erst aufgewacht waren, rieben sich die Rückstände des Schlafes aus ihren Augen.

„James!"stöhnte Sirius. „Warum müssten wir so früh aufstehen? Das sollte verboten werden!"

James wedelte er nur abwesend mit der Hand, setzte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und blickte seine Freunde an. Leise begann er zu sprechen. „Es ist wegen Harry. Und Remus."Er sah den verwirrten Blick auf Peters Gesicht und erklärte weiter: „Was machen wir, wenn Vollmond ist? Wir können Harry sicher nicht von Remus Zustand erzählen. Erst einmal ist es Remus Geheimnis und zweitens wissen wir nicht, wie er reagieren wird. Es ist ein zu großes Risiko. Um den ganzen noch eine Krone aufzusetzen, darf Harry nicht erfahren, dass wir Animagi sind. Und auch noch illegale."

Remus stimmte mit James überein. „Ich weiß, dass Harry eine nette Person zu sein scheint, nachdem, was wir bisher über ihn wissen, aber es ist ja nicht so, als wenn jeder so reagieren würde wie ihr Jungs. Was ist, wenn er denkt, dass ich eine gefährliche Bestie bin? Wenn es Harry weiß, dann kann er mich ganz leicht aus Hogwarts werfen lassen. Nebenbei kann er dem Ministerium bescheid geben. Ihr könnt sogar nach Azkaban geschickt werden, weil ihr illegale Animagi seid!"sagte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry das würde, er scheint zu nett dafür zu sein, aber ich denke, es ist sicherer, wenn wir kein Risiko eingehen."

Sirius, der einen für seinen Charakter untypisch nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, um seine Zustimmung zu geben. James dachte bei sich, dass er besser etwas Tee besorgt hätte, um seinen besten Freund richtig wach zu machen. Peter auf der anderen Seite zitterte, höchstwahrscheinlich bei dem Gedanken, dass er als illegaler Animagus erkannt werden könnte.

James stimmte Remus zu, Harry schien eine liebenswerte Person zu sein, aber er konnte das nagende Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass da mit ihm viel mehr war, als er ihnen offenbart hatte. Er hatte Harry noch nicht nach der ersten Nacht gefragt, als James ihn bewusstlos auf dem Bett im Krankenflügel gesehen hatte. Sirius, Remus und auch er selbst hatten zugestimmt, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren, aber James wusste, dass sie alle neugierig darüber waren, dass es so aussah, als würde der Direktor zu der Zeit selbst nicht wissen, wer Harry war. Und dann war da noch diese merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden. Letzten Abend beim Essen hatten Sirius und mehrere andere Schüler ihre Meinung darüber abgegeben, wie ähnlich sie sich doch im Aussehen waren. James hatte das Gefühl, dass das Leben um einiges interessanter werden würde, jetzt wo Harry angekommen war, bevor er durch Peter aus seinen Mutmaßungen gerissen wurde.

„Ummm, Leute?" fragte er und seine Finger spielten mit seinem Umhang. „Sollten wir hier darüber sprechen, ich meine, er ist in seinem Bett. Wird er uns nicht hören können?"

„Nein, Wurmschwanz", startete Remus. „Letzte Nacht bevor er eingeschlafen ist, habe ich gehört, wie er einen Schweigezauber über sein Bett gelegt hat. Ich bezweifele, dass er irgendwas hört, bis er ihn wieder runter nimmt", erklärte er.

„Warum braucht er einen Schweigezauber?"fragte Peter.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht spricht er im Schlaf über peinliche Dinge, die ihm passiert sind und will nicht, dass wir was darüber wissen", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch. „Warum denkst du, brauchen Leute Schweigezauber? Besonders, wenn sie gerade schlafen gehen? Er wird wahrscheinlich Alpträume oder so was haben und will nicht, dass wir sie hören oder davon wissen."

„Meine Meinung", stimmte James. „Nichtsdestotrotz ist es nur gut für uns, so können wir uns unterhalten, ohne dass er es mitkriegt. Also, wir sind alle damit einverstanden, dass wir es ihm nicht sagen. Wenn er es herausfinden sollte, na ja... darüber denken wir nach, wenn es der Fall ist."

„Und es gibt ja immer noch Professor Dumbledore", warf Remus ein.

„Stimmt. Wie dem auch sei, was sagen wir Harry? Nächste Woche ist Vollmond. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie ablenken", fragte Peter.

„Ich denke, wie sollten erst mal abwarten und gucken, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die wir nutzen können. Und sonst können wir immer noch eine von Remus alten Entschuldigungen nutzen? Ich bezweifele, dass Harry so schnell argwöhnisch wird", mutmaßte James.

„Okay. Wir sollten uns übrigens ein bisschen beeilen. Es ist fast Zeit für das Frühstück und wir kriegen auch noch unsere neuen Stundenpläne. Kommt schon!"rief Remus auf, als er einen Blick auf die Zeit warf.

Sirius stimmte ihm zu. „Wir wollen es auf jeden Fall heute zum Frühstück heute schaffen, sagte er mit einem unheilvollen Blick in seinen Augen. „Nicht wahr, Krone?"

Remus ging zu seinem Bett zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wirklich nicht", murmelte er in seinen Bart. Er seufzte, drehte sich herum und sah direkt auf zwei grinsende Jungen. „Es ist Snape, oder?"Er bekam keine Antwort und schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf bei ihrem Verhalten, während es ihm erfolgreich gelang, sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Stattdessen ging er zu Harrys Bett mit dem Vorhaben, den schlafenden Jungen zu wecken.

Harry fühlte sich immer noch wie in einem Traum, als er Sirius und Remus in die Große Halle und zum Frühstück folgte. Die vorherige Nacht war alles, nur nicht erholsam, für ihn gewesen. Erinnerungen und Träume über die letzten Worte seine Eltern bis hin zum wieder erleben des Tages in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatten Harry die ganze Nacht geplagt. Er hatte mehrere seltsame Blicke erhalten, nachdem er seine Vorhänge geöffnet hatte. Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel erkannte Harry, warum die vier Jungen so geschockt ausgesehen hatten. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Unter seinen Augen waren schwache rote Flecken, die durch sein bleiches Gesicht noch verstärkt wurden und seine Augen waren rot, durch die Tatsache, dass er in der Nacht mehrere Male während seiner Träume geweint hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Harry daran erinnert, einen Schweigezauber über sein Bett zu legen, der verhindert hatte, dass seine neuen Zimmergenossen seine Schreie hören konnten, aber er wurde durch die Heiserkeit seiner Stimme verraten.

Der logischere Teil seines Gehirn, der verdächtig nach dem älteren Remus klang, sagt ihm, dass die Träume ein direktes Resultat von seinem Zusammentreffen mit seiner toten Mutter, seinem Vater und Paten, ebenso wie mit dem Verräter, war. Der unvernünftige Teil stellt stattdessen klar, dass ihr Tod seine Schuld war und er dadurch die Träume verdienen würde. ‚Nach allem kann ich wenigstens Lily und James treffen und mit ihnen reden, das ist doch sicher nicht zu viel des Guten?' Harry seufzte. Er wünschte er könnte einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank nehmen, bevor er schlafen ging, aber dann hätte er erklären müssen, wofür er den Trank brauchen würde und das würde unweigerlicht zu mehr Fragen führen, aber er musste unauffällig bleiben, während er in der Vergangenheit war.

Harry saß neben Remus, während James, Sirius und Peter sich ihnen gegenüber mit dem Gesicht zum Slytherintisch hingesetzt hatten. Harry war aufgefallen, dass sowohl James als auch Sirius unternehmungslustige, unheilsvolle Grinser trugen, als sie sich heute Morgen angezogen hatten. Harry wunderte sich, wer ihre Opfer dieses Mal waren, aber was auch immer sie vorhatten, es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es nicht auf dem gleichen Level wie das war, was Harry in Snapes Denkarium mitbekommen hatte. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es so war. Es hatte viele Gespräche mit Remus über den ganzen Sommer gebraucht, bis er die schiere Boshaftigkeit von dem, was sein Vater und Sirius Snape angetan hatten, vergessen konnte.

Harry schnappte sich eine einzige Scheibe Toast und packte eine kleine Menge Rührei auf seinen Teller. Er knabberte etwas an seinem Toast, zufrieden damit seine Gedanken sortieren zu können, während die Gespräche am Tisch an ihm vorüber zogen. Er dachte an das Abendessen des Vortages. Er hatte viele neugierige Blicke erhalten, als er die Große Halle betreten hatte, besonders nachdem er sich an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte. Dumbledore war dann aufgestanden und hatte Harry als einen Austauschschüler vorgestellt, der in das Sechste Schuljahr eintreten würde.

Harry wusste, dass er genauso rot wie die Haare der Weasleys geworden war, als alle in der Halle sich umgedreht hatten, um ihn zu betrachten. Er beugte sich, sehr zu James und Sirius Amüsement, nach vorne, um sein rotes Gesicht zu verbergen. Remus hatte Mitleid mit ihm und verwickelte ihn stattdessen in eine Unterhaltung, in der er ihm verschiedene Professor und Mitschüler vorstellte. James und Sirius gaben ihren Senf dazu, in dem sie Harry von den Streichen erzählten, die sie diesen Personen gespielt hatten.

Es war beim Abendessen, als Harry das erste Mal Lily Evans gesehen hatte, seine Mutter. Sie hatte etwas weiter den Tisch runter bei einer kleinen Gruppe von Mädchen gesessen. Harry hatte diskret einen oder zwei Blicke auf sie geworden, aber hatte nicht mit ihr sprechen können. Er hatte auch einige Blicke in seine und James Richtung bemerkt. Nicht überraschend war auf einigen Gesichtern am Slytherintisch eine starke Abneigung gegen den neuen Gryffindor zu erkennen, aber Harry hatte nicht mehr von ihnen erwartet.

Ein Schütteln an seinem Arm riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und wurde rot, als Sirius ihn mit einem leicht besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansah. Harry entschuldigte sich. „Sorry, Sirius, ich war in Gedanken. Du weißt, so mit neuer Schule, einer Menge fremder Leute und neuen Lehrern", erklärte er mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken.

Sirius Mundwinkel zog sich in Amüsement nach oben, bevor der besorgte Blick zurückkehrte. „Harry? Bist du krank?"fragte er und guckte vielsagend auf Harrys winziges Frühstück. „Es ist ja nicht, dass du gestern Abend viel gegessen hättest und na ja, du bist sehr dünn!"

James nickte zustimmend. „Es gibt dünn und es gibt ‚dünn'. Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann können wir dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen und sie kann dir was geben", bot er an.

Harry spürte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren bei der Besorgnis, die die Teenager an den Tag legten, aber zur gleichen Zeit war es ihm peinlich, dass sie seine Appetitlosigkeit bemerkt hatten. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass im Grimmauldsplatz jeder mit seiner Appetitlosigkeit zurechtgekommen war und obwohl Mrs. Weasley andauernd versucht hatte, ihn zu mehr Essen zu überreden, hatte sie kaum Glück gehabt.

Als er bemerkte, dass er James und Sirius beruhigen musste, lächelte Harry. „Nein, es ist okay. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur wegen der Reise. Ich werde wohl bald wieder normal essen", erklärte er. Seine Stimme klang immer noch etwas heiser, also nahm Harry einen kurzen Schluck seines Kürbissaftes, um seinen Hals zu befeuchten, bevor er noch hinzufügte: „Wirklich, macht euch keine Sorgen über mich."

Obwohl die Sorge immer noch in ihren Augen sichtbar war, ließen sie das Thema zu Harrys Glück fallen. Harry beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. „War die Post schon da?"fragte er.

„Ja, ungefähr vor 10 Minuten, als du immer noch im Lalaland warst", ärgerte Remus ihn mit einem Lächeln, als er die Frage bei seiner Rückkehr an den Tisch gehört hatte. Harry fühlte sich etwas enttäuscht, er hatte gehofft, Hedwig zu sehen und zu gucken, ob sie sicher angekommen war. Er entschloss sich, sie später in der Eulerei zu besuchen und guckte zu Remus, der die Stundenpläne austeilte. Harry schnappte sich seinen und blickte kurz über das Pergament, um sich seine Fächer für den heutigen Tag anzugucken.

Er ließ sein restliches Frühstück stehen, als er vom Tisch aufstand in der Absicht, in den Turm zurückzukehren und seine Bücher für den Tag zu holen. Remus begleitete ihn und sie hatten fast die große hölzerne Tür erreicht, als sie einen Schrei hörten. Als Harry in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, guckte, konnte er sich nicht helfen. Er lachte. Das Zentrum des Aufruhrs war niemand anderer als sein 16jähriger Zaubertränkemeister, Snape. Harry und Remus schlossen sich vielen anderen Schülern an, als sich die Große Halle mit Gelächter füllte, begleitet von einigen Stimmen der Abneigung.

Es schien, als hätte Snape einen Haarwachszaubertrank in seinem Frühstück gehabt. Im Moment hatte er knielanges, schwarzes Haar und einen ebenso beachtlichen Bart. Die wirklich widerwärtige Sache war aber, dass nicht nur seine Haare fettig waren, sondern auch sein Bart! Harry war ebenso wie viele andere Schüler gefangen zwischen Lachen über Snape oder sein Gesicht vor Ekel zu verziehen. Snape andererseits sah ernsthaft geschockt aus. Obwohl fast sein ganzes Gesicht mit Haaren bedeckt war, konnte man einen leuchtend roten Ton auf seinem gewöhnlich bleichen Gesicht erkennen. Ob vor Ärger oder Scham konnte Harry nicht sagen.

‚Wahrscheinlich beides', mutmaßte Harry. ‚Ich frage mich, wie mein Dad und Sirius es geschafft haben, das Mittel in sein Essen zu tun?' Harry zog es definitiv nicht in Betracht Mitleid mit Snape zu fühlen in diesem Moment, besonders nach ihrem letzten Treffen im Hauptquartier des Ordens.

Harry drehte seine Augen zum Gryffindortisch und sah den zufriedenen Blick auf James und Sirius Gesichtern, die Harrys Vermutung noch bestätigten. Von Harrys günstigem Ausgangspunkt konnte er McGonagall sehen, wie sie zu den beiden Unruhestiftern hinüberging, aber bevor er sie warnen konnte, hatte Remus ihn am Ellbogen gepackt und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle.

„Remus!"rief Harry und kämpfte gegen die Bewegung an. „Sollten wir nicht versuchen, James und Sirius zu helfen? Es sieht aus, als würde McGonagall ihnen eine Strafarbeit oder so was geben?"

Remus zog den schwarzhaarigen Jungen weiter vorwärts. „Nicht nötig", erklärte er, als er Richtung Gryffindorturm ging. „Ich bezweifele, dass McGonagall irgendwas Ernstes machen wird, es ist immerhin erst der Beginn des Jahres. Sie wird die beiden vermutlich einfach nur verwarnen, aber nur, wenn die Beiden sie nicht völlig mit ihrem Charme einfangen", sagte er mit einem Kichern.

Harry folgte dem Werwolf durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und akzeptierte, dass Remus James und Sirius besser kannte als er. Die zwei Jungen beeilten sich, in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen und schnappten sich ihre und die Taschen der anderen, bevor sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde rannten – Verwandlung. Harry versuchte weiterhin das Bild aufzubauen, dass er sich nicht auskannte in Hogwarts und folgte Remus, er schenkte dem, was Remus sagt, nur ein kleines bisschen Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen dachte Harry daran, was er über seine Eltern gehört hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, als er seinen Zauberstab bekommen hatte, wie er erzählt bekommen hatte, dass die Stärke seines Vaters in Verwandlung lag, während seine Mutter in Zauberkunst außergewöhnlich begabt gewesen sein sollte. Er fühlte sofort die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, als er realisierte, dass er James und Lily in ihrem eigenen Feld üben sehen konnte. Sofort folgte er diesem Gedanken und sofort trat bei Harry die Sorge auf, dass er nicht fähig war, auf demselben Level zu zaubern und sich so fürchterlich vor den anderen blamieren würde. ‚Nein!' versprach er sich selbst. ‚Das werde ich nicht. Wenn ich den Zauber in den Stunden nicht ausüben kann, dann werde ich üben und üben, bis ich es kann. Ich werde mich nicht vor James und Lily blamieren oder gar vor Sirius und Remus.'

Glücklicherweise erreichten Harry und Remus das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, bevor die Klinge den Beginn der Stunde ankündigte. Nachdem sie die Taschen ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern überreicht hatten, informierten James und Sirius, dass McGonagall ihnen dieses Mal nur eine Warnung gegeben hatte, aber sie fanden, dass es den Blick auf Snapes Gesicht wert gewesen war.

Die fünf Teenager gingen in den Klassenraum. Peter war herumgehuscht und hatte sich den Platz neben James gesichert. Sirius, nachdem er Peter einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, setzte sich neben Remus, hinter Peter und James, während Harry sich an den Tisch neben Sirius setzte. Harry hatte sich gerade unter den Tisch gebeugt und suchte seine Feder, als er fühlte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Er kam unter dem Tisch hervor, um den Schüler zu begrüßen, als seine Wörter plötzlich in seinem Hals gefangen waren. Lily Evans, seine Mum, hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt!

Lily, die beschloss hallo zu sagen, rettete Harry vor der Scham, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen auszusehen. „Ich bin Lily Evans. Ich hab dich letzten Abend gesehen, aber dieser Haufen war um dich herum. Ich bezweifle, dass du mich bemerkt hast. Ich bin auch ein Gryffindor Sechstklässler."

Harry lächelte. „Hi Lily", sagte er, „ich bin Harry Granger, wie du bestimmt schon weißt. Freut mich, dich kennen zulernen."

„Gleichfalls. Ich dachte, ich komme zu spät zu meiner ersten Stunde. Ich musste erst noch ein Paket in meinen Schlafsaal bringen. Meine Schwester hatte einige meiner Dinge versteckt und so musste meine Mutter die mir per Eulenpost erst zuschicken", erklärte sie. „Dann hat sich eine der Treppen überlegt, die Richtung zu wechseln und es hat ewig gedauert, wieder hierhin zu kommen. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich Probleme kriegen könnte, aber glücklicherweise kam ich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Aber genug von meinem Ärger, was für Fächer hast du genommen, Harry?"

Er fühlte leichtes Mitleid mit seiner Mutter, als er hörte, was Tante Petunia getan hatte und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ich vermute, dass ich glücklich darüber sein kann, ein Einzelkind zu sein", sagte er. „Ich hab VgddK, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, PMG und Heilen und das hier. Und du?"

„Fast genau die gleichen wie du", erwiderte sie. „Anstatt PMG hab ich Runen. Ich hab leider keine besondere Neigung zu Tieren. Es ist interessant genug mit meiner Eule."

Harry lachte bei dem verlassenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, was Lily zum Lächeln brachte, aber der Eintritt von Professor McGonagall stoppte jegliche weitere Konversation zwischen den beiden. Die Professorin, nachdem sie James und Sirius böse angeguckt hatte, erzählte der Klasse, dass sie eine schnelle Wiederholung der ZAG-Studien machen würden. Nachdem sie ihnen einige Gegenstände gereicht hatte, befahl sie die weiße Maus in eine Katze und die Feder in eine Vase zu verwandeln und den Kelch verschwinden zu lassen. Sie erinnerte sie daran, dass auch Punkte für die Kreativität vergeben wurden und ließ die Schüler dann arbeiten.

Harry sah die drei Gegenstände an und beschloss, sich zu erst an dem Kelch zu versuchen. Harry nahm sich ein paar Momenten, um sich zu beruhigen, nahm seinen Zauberstab und durchsuchte sein Gehirn nach dem richtigen Spruch. Wundersamerweise oder vielleicht wegen seiner ausgebiegen Lesestunden im Sommer gelang es ihm, den Verschwindezauber erfolgreich auf den Kelch anzuwenden und er verschwand gleich bei seinem ersten Versuch.

Harry wandte sich jetzt der Maus zu. Es dauerte etwa die halbe Stunde, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, die Maus in eine schneeweiße Katze zu verwandeln. Das einzige, was ihn Harry störte, war, dass das Kätzchen rote Augen hatte. Er hatte mehrere Male versucht, die Farbe zu ändern, hatte es aber nicht geschafft. Harry zitterte unbewusst, als er die Katze anguckte, weil er sich an Voldemorts rote Augen erinnerte.

Harry schob diese Gefühle beiseite und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf, die Feder in eine Vase zu verwandeln. Sein erster Versuch war sehr ärmlich, dachte er. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, eine vasenartige Form zu erschaffen, aber seine Vase war über und über mit kleinen Federn bestückt. Harry zog eine Grimasse. Er versuchte, die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen, aber in seiner Hast verfestigte er diese nur noch und war so nicht fähig, sie wieder in ihren Urzustand zurückzuverwandeln. Harry seufzte und beschloss erst mal nachzugucken, wie weit der Rest der Klasse mit seinen Übungen war.

Er bemerkte, dass Professor McGonagall direkt vor James stand und einen missbilligenden Blick auf dem Gesicht hatte. James schien schon mit seinen Verwandlungen fertig zu sein und hatte mit Sirius gelabert, als McGonagall ihn erwischt hatte. Bevor er Hauspunkte verlieren konnte, sagte er: „Aber, Professor, ich bin fertig! Sie haben uns nichts Weiteres aufgegeben, also war ich mit Sirius hier darüber am Diskutieren, was ein angemessener Gegenstand zum Heraufbeschwören ist. Immerhin ist das hier Verwandlung. Sie wollen uns doch nicht dafür bestrafen?"fragte er und seine Augen leuchteten, als er den Versuch machte, seine Professorin zu überzeugen, dass er ernst meinte.

„Und was bei Merlin haben Sie beide beschlossen, Mr. Potter?"fragte sie, ihr Ton zeigte deutlich, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

Anstatt es McGonagall zu sagen, sah Harry wie James mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes einen Strauß gelber Rosen heraufbeschwor und sie in der Vase platzierte. Mit einem Grinsen präsentierte James die Vase, vollendet durch die Rosen, einer geschockten Professorin. Harry war beeindruckt, dass James es geschafft hatte, die Rosen heraufzubeschwören, besonders nachdem McGonagall ihm erzählt hatte, dass Beschwörungen UTZ-Level Arbeit war. Es schien, als wäre er nicht der Einzige, die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse war nun bei James und McGonagall. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille schaffte sie es, ihre Sinne wieder zusammen zunehmen und verlieh Gryffindor 10 Punkte, bevor sie zu einem Ravenclaw weiterging. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit lag immer noch auf seinen Vater, der sich zu Peter gedreht hatte, der auch mit seiner Federverwandlung kämpfte und immer noch seinen Kelch verschwinden lassen musste.

Eine Stupser in die Seite brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Lily, die einen geringschätzigen Blick zu James warf, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Harry zuwandte. „Dieser Potter! Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er ist unglaublich talentiert in Verwandlung, Black auch, aber es scheint, dass alles was sie können, in den Stunden anzugeben und letztendlich alle von ihrer Arbeit abzulenken, ist", beschwerte sie sich.

„Ich bezweifele, dass sie so schlimm sind. Vielleicht musst du sie einfach nur besser kennen lernen", vermutete Harry und fühlte Schmerzen bei der Abneigung in Lilys Ton.

„Warte nur ab, dann siehst du es. Ich bin mir sicher, du findest es selbst heraus", warnte sie.

Harry beschloss an Ort und Stelle alles dafür zu tun, dass er versuchen würde, dass Lily James wenigstens mochte. ‚Immerhin', rationalisierte er, ‚ich darf nichts ändern, was bisher noch nicht passiert ist, also macht es nicht besonders viel. Ich werde nur dafür sorgen, dass Lily James bessere Charakterzüge sieht, während ich zur selben Zeit, James liebenswerter machen muss, denke ich. Kein Problem... überhaupt keins.'

„Wie machst du dich an der Aufgabe?"fragte er, nachdem er beschlossen hatte, die Unterhaltung besser auf sichere Themen zu lenken.

„Nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht gut. Verwandlung ist nicht wirklich mein bestes Fach", beichtete Lily mit einem Unterton. „Ich habe es geschafft, den Kelch verschwinden zu lassen und ich habe eine Vase... na ja, sie könnte als Vase durchgehen", sagte sie und deutete auf ein Objekt auf seinen Tisch. Zu Harrys Überraschung und seiner Belustigung realisierte er, dass Lily versucht hatte, die Feder in eine Keramikvase zu verwandeln. Es war eine perfekte Vase, solange man nicht versuchte, nicht mehr als eine einzige Blume hineinzustellen. Harry kicherte, bevor er sich an seinen eigenen halbfertigen Versuch erinnerte.

„Zumindest gucken aus deiner keine Federn heraus!"behauptete Harry. „Ich stecke fest im Moment und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll", stöhnte er.

Lily sah auf und erkannte mit einem Mal, worüber er redete. Harry schloss seine Augen vor Scham, als Lily zu Kichern begann. „Oh Harry! Entschuldige, ich meine das nicht so, aber guck sie dir an. Sie sieht so süß aus!"sagte sie zwischen ihren Lachern. Harry wurde rot, aber lächelte nichtsdestotrotz seine Mutter an.

„Hmpf! Zumindest ist mein Kätzchen in einer besseren Verfassung als deine!"freute sich Harry.

Lily sah runter auf ihr Kätzchen, na ja Maus-Katzen Mischling. Das Kätzchen hatte immer noch Augen und Ohren einer Maus. Das arme Ding sah bemitleidenswert aus. „Das ist wahr, vermute ich mal", räumte sie ein.

Harry wandte sich wieder seiner lahmen Entschuldigung für eine Vase zu. Er sprach einen weiteren Spruch, welcher die Vase vergrößerte, aber er schaffte es nicht, die Federn loszuwerden. Harry stieß einen stillen Seufzer aus. ‚Wo war Hermine, wenn man sie mal brauchte!' Harry stieß die Federn einige Male mit seinem Zauberstab an, aber war enttäuscht, als nicht passierte. Harry starrte seine Vase an und fragte sich, ob die Federn plötzlich verschwinden würden, wenn er sie lange genug anstarrte, als er ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken spürte. Er sah sich im Raum um und notierte, dass Sirius ihn anstarrte.

„Hey", sagte Harry leise, um Lily oder irgendwen anders nicht bei der Arbeit zu stören. „Ich denke, du hast deine Aufgaben auch schon beendet?"

„Ja", erwiderte Sirius genauso leise. „Direkt nach James. Ich mag, was du gemacht hast", kommentierte er mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ahja, das Federding. Ich kann sie scheinbar nicht loswerden!"beschwerte sich Harry. „Verwandlung ist nicht wirklich mein stärkstes Fach, was du wahrscheinlich schon festgestellt hast."

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass du ganz schlecht bist", beruhigte ihn Sirius. „Immerhin hast du die beiden anderen Dinge doch hingekriegt?"

„Ich denke", stimmte Harry zu.

„Siehst du!"tadelte Sirius. „Mach dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen darüber. Nebenbei, wenn du hängst oder was nicht verstehst, kannst du kommen und mich fragen, ich beiße nicht!"bot er mit einem breiten Lächeln. Sirius wandte seinen Blick einen Moment zu der Vase, bevor er Harrys Augen wieder einfing. „Vielleicht solltest du einen Klebespruch an den Seiten probieren?"schlug er vor. „Es sieht dann aus, als hättest du die Absicht gehabt, die Vase mit Federn zu dekorieren."

Harry sah die Vase an und überlegte, ob die Idee funktionieren würde. Er schwenkte seinen Stab, während er den Spruch für einen Klebezauber murmelte und sah zu seinem Erstaunen, dass die Federn wirklich an die Seite der Vase geklebt wurden. Obwohl man sie nicht wirklich hübsch nennen konnte, hatte Harry jetzt eine nützliche Vase. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln bedankte er sich bei Sirius für seine Hilfe, bevor er versuchte Professor McGonagalls Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, so dass er sie informieren konnte, dass er seine Arbeit beendet hatte.

„In diesen dunklen Zeiten sehe ich, das alle von euch beschlossen haben, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als UTZ-Level zu nehmen. Dieses Fach wird euch nicht nur für die Prüfungen in zwei Jahren vorbereiten, sondern könnte im Fall der Fälle auch euer Leben retten", begann Professor Steelfield in einer klaren, starken Stimme. „Ich werde keine Ungezogenheit in dieser Klasse dulden, weil wir mit Sprüchen und Kreaturen arbeiten werden, die euch töten können! Wie ich es geplant habe, werden wir die Doppelstunden für praktische Arbeit, Flüche, Verteidigungen und vielleicht sogar Duelle nutzen , während die Einzelstunden mehr in Richtung Theorie gehen werden", erklärte sie den stillen Sechstklässlern. Dann ging sie schnell die verschiedenen Schlüsselthemen durch, die sie dieses Jahr behandeln würden.

Als Harry mit Remus zum Verteidigungsklassenraum ging, erklärte der Junge mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, dass Steelfield die Hauslehrerin der Slytherins war. Sofort teilte Harry ihm seine Befürchtungen mit, dass die Professorin die Slytherinstudenten über die anderen stellen würde, aber wurde beruhigt, dass Steelfield eine faire Lehrerin war. Als Harry sich zwischen James und Remus hinsetzte, untersucht er diskret seinen neuesten in einer langen Reihe von VgddK-Lehrer. Laut Remus unterrichtete Steelfield schon fast ein Jahrzehnt in Hogwarts. Sie war eine streng aussehende Dame, deren leichtes braunes Haare mit grau durchstreift war. Ihre steingrauen Augen waren scharfsichtig und Harry vermutete, dass sie nur wenig verpasste.

„Heute werden wir Dementoren durchnehmen. Wie sie alle wissen haben sich diese vor kurzem Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen. Wir werden heute darüber reden, was das für Kreaturen sind und später in diesem Jahr werden Sie lernen, sich gegen ihre Effekte zu schützen", erklärte Steelfield.

Harry zitterte in seinem Sitz. Die Dementoren hatten sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Harry war froh, dass Sirius nicht in seinem direkten Blickwinkel saß, als er grübelte. Er hörte zu, wie Steelfield mehrere Schüler über ihr Wissen hinsichtlich Dementoren befragte.

Einer der Schüler war Remus, dessen Antwort ungefähr so ausfiel, wie das, was er Harry in seinem dritten Jahr erklärt hatte. „Dementoren sind eine der verabscheuendsten Kreaturen auf diesem Planeten. Sie werden hauptsächlich an dunklen, dreckigen Plätzen gefunden und obwohl Muggel sie nicht sehen können, können sie trotzdem ihre Wirkung spüren", antwortete er.

Harry sah auf seine Notizen, die er während der Stunde gemacht hatte und bemerkte, dass er die meisten Information schon gewusst hatte. Sie hatten gerade die Diskussion über Plätze, an denen Dementoren gefunden werden konnten, beendete, als Professor Steelfield fragte: „Kann irgendwer hier beschreiben, was für eine Wirkung Dementoren haben können?"

Harry bemerkte das Fehlen der Hände und hob widerstrebend seine eigene Hand. „Ja... äh, Mr. Granger. Könnten Sie die Klasse aufklären?"

Harrys düstere grüne Augen fixierten sich auf einen Punkt über der Tafel. Mit einer ausdruckslosen Stimme begann er seine Erklärung. „Dementoren... sie ziehen alle guten Dinge von dir ab. All den Frieden, Fröhlichkeit... Hoffnung. Wenn sie näher kommen, man, man... es ist, als würde alles verschwinden. Man ist von Dunkelheit umrundet, als wenn alles, was einem Licht spenden kam, zur Seite gedrängt worden ist. Es ist etwas wie eine Leere, kein Licht, kein Ton, nichts", sagte Harry, ein Schauer rannte seinen Rücken herunter, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er mit Dudley und zwei Dementoren in dieser Gasse im vorletzten Sommer gefangen war.

„Die Dunkelheit, sie ist so fest und kalt, wie Eis. Es gibt keinen Temperaturwechsel, es ist als würde das Herz eingefroren werden, es ist... es ist schrecklich. Überall, innen und außen. Man kann nicht entkommen. Sie sind widerliche Kreaturen. Sie haben keine Augen, wissen Sie", fuhr er fort und versank in Erinnerungen. „Nur diese abartige graue Haut, die sich darüber spannte, wo eigentlich die Augen sein sollten. Ihre Münder, na ja, es ist mehr wie ein Loch und die Luft um sie herum ist... verfault. Wenn... sie jemandem nahe kommen, dann wirkt es, als wären alle deine Sinne belegt. All deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen... man kann Dinge hören, das schlimmste, was einem in seinem Leben passiert ist. Man erlebt sie wieder und wieder, bis man zusammenbricht. Man ist von dem Rest der Welt abgeschnitten. Dieser... dieser weiße Nebel ist um dich, du hörst, hörst..."

Harrys Stimme verlor sich. Er sah nicht die geschockten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler in der Klasse, noch bemerkte er, dass er im Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit stand. Er konnte seinen Vater fühlen, wie er sich auf seinem Platz bewegte, aber zur gleichen Zeit höre er seine letzten Worte vor seinem Tod. Er realisierte, dass er in Schweigen verfallen war, fokussierte seine Augen auf Professor Steelfield und schenkte ihr ein, wie er hoffte, beruhigendes Lächeln. „Sie sind wirklich widerliche Kreaturen und wenn man kann, sollte man sie mit allen Mitteln meiden."

Harry sah, immer noch leicht in Gedanken, wie Steelfield ihren Schock von sich schüttelte und mit der Stunde weitermachte. Sie erklärte, wie man gegen die Wirkung der Dementoren kontern und sich verteidigen konnte und sprach von ihrer letzten Waffe, dem Kuss. Für den Rest der Stunde ignorierte Harry die neugierigen Blicke der Rumtreiber und ein paar von den anderen Schülern, Lily eingeschlossen. Als die Klingel endlich das Ende der Stunde signalisierte, schoss Harry aus dem Raum, er wollte nicht über das Sprechen, was er gesagt hatte.

Leider hatte Harry kein Glück mehr. Er war gerade erst am Ende des Korridors angekommen, als Remus, Sirius und James zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten, Peter eine kurze Distanz dahinter. „Hey Harry!"rief James aus, seine brauen Augen füllten sich mit Neugier. „Woher weißt du den ganzen Kram?"

„Was du beschrieben hast, steht in keinem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe", führte Remus an, als er den Griff um seine Tasche festigte.

„Es war wie... wie als wenn du schon einmal Dementoren getroffen hättest", sagte Sirius gedankenvoll, Sorge zeichnete sein hübsches Gesicht. „Dass du daher alles weißt."

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war umrundet und spürte die ersten Ansätze von Panik im hinteren Teil seines Verstandes. Gedanken über die Zukunft, seine Erfahrungen und der Gegenwart wirbelten umher. „James, dessen Stimme er hörte, wenn er den Dementoren zu nahe kam. Sirius, der fälschlicherweise 12 Jahre in Azkaban verbracht hatte und beinahe geküsst worden wäre. Da war Remus, der Monate damit verbracht hatte, ihm beizubringen, wie er sich gegen die Wirkung der Dementoren verteidigen konnte. Und dann war da Peter, der Grund, warum er immer wieder den Tod seiner Eltern erleben musste.

Harrys panische grüne Augen trafen auf die von Sirius. Das war der Moment, als sich Harry an einen seiner Träume von der vorherigen Nacht erinnerte, der, in dem Sirius durch den Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung fiel. Er wischte seine Tränen weg und drehte sich zu Remus. Dessen bernsteinfarbenen Augen war im Moment mit Sorge gefüllt. Wie auch immer, das war nicht sein Remus, erkannte Harry, der Remus, in den er vertraut hatte, war 20 Jahre weit weg. Vielleicht für das erste Mal, seit Harry angekommen war, erkannte er wirklich, dass er allein war.

Er tat etwas, gegen all das, wofür er stand, gegen all das, wofür Gryffindor stand. Er rannte. Er verpasste die verwirrten Blicke auf den Gesichtern der vier Jungen, ebenso wie die kurze, intensive Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen.

Er rannte, seine Füße führten ihm zum Quidditchfeld. Harry hörte nicht auf zu rennen, bis er die Tribüne erreicht hatte. Er schmiss seine Tasche von seiner Schulter und setzte sich auf den Boden, zog seine Knie hoch, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte, seine Stirn legte er in die Krümmung seiner Arme.

Harry saß noch nicht lange da, als er Schritte hörte, die sich langsam den Quiddichtribünen näherten. Er hob seinen Kopf etwas an und bemerkte, dass es Remus war, der ihm gefolgt war. Harry sah zu, wie sich der Werwolf taktvoll neben ihn setzte, bevor er seinen Blick wieder gen Boden richtete. Er konnte fühlen, wie die bernsteinfarbenen Augen ein Loch in ihn bohrten und widerstrebend hob Harry seine eigenen traurigen, grünen Augen um Remus Blick zu begegnen. Mit dem Versuch, Remus durch ein erzwungenes Lächeln zu beruhigen, erklärte er: „Ich bin jetzt okay. Es war nur etwas zu viel vorhin."

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Remus mit einem deutlich besorgten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ich denke es", erwiderte Harry mit sanfter Stimme. Er lachte bitter auf. „Ich wette, sie reden alle davon, dass das neue Kind mit nichts fertig werden kann."

„Ich bezweifele es, aber selbst wenn es so ist? Ich tue es nicht und ich weiß, dass James, Sirius und Peter es auch nicht tun. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich nicht wirklich gut kenne, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du um einiges stärker bist, als du aussiehst."

„Aber immerhin die Slytherins werden einen Heidenspaß damit haben", stöhnte Harry.

„Na ja, dann, sie sind Idioten. Du... Es klang so, als wüsstest du genau, worüber du in Verteidigung gesprochen hast. Über die Dementoren, meine ich. Ich habe eine Menge über sie gelesen, aber was du beschrieben hast, das ist niemals dokumentiert worden, also kann ich nur annehmen, dass es Wissen aus erster Hand ist", mutmaßte Remus. „Wenn die Leute denken, dass du deswegen schwach bist, dann ignorier sie. Du weißt es besser. Manchmal ist es besser, sich ein dickes Fell wachsen zu lassen und alle schlechten Dinge, die über einen erzählt werden, zu ignorieren..."

Harry bekam das Gefühl, dass Remus nicht mehr über ihn sprach, sondern über die Meinung der Leute gegenüber Werwölfen. Er blieb still, bist Remus erneut zu sprechen begann. „Ich kann nicht erwarten, immerhin kennst du mich nicht wirklich", sagte er ohne zu bemerken, welche Ironie in der Aussage lag, „aber falls du über das Geschehene von vorhin reden willst. Du könntest dich vielleicht besser fühlen?"

Harry seufzte. Er wollte darüber sprechen, was passiert war, die Bürde teilen. Aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er das nicht konnte, er musste die Ereignisse aus der Zukunft geheim halten. Aber er wollte Remus auch nicht anlügen. Harry fand einen Kompromiss. „Wenn ich zu nahe an einem Dementor bin, dann höre ich, wie meine Eltern ermordet werden. Es ist meine einzige Erinnerung an sie, also kann man sagen, dass es keine wirklich freudige Erfahrung für mich ist", erklärte er.

Remus konnte für einen Moment nichts erwidern, aber legte Harry stattdessen eine Hand auf die Schulter als Zeichen für seine Unterstützung. Endlich schaffte er es zu sagen: „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Harry. Das muss schrecklich sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du dich fühlen musst."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass keiner das Durchmachen muss, was mir passiert ist, aber leider bezweifele ich, dass mein Wunsch wahr wird. Nicht mit allem, was passiert", sagte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich denke es", seufzte Remus, sein helles braunes Haar fiel vor seine Augen, als er seinen Kopf zurücklegte, um ihn den blauen Himmel zu gucken. „Bis zu einem gewissen Grade sind wir hier in Hogwarts abgeschirmt. Das Töten, Verschwinden, es ist alles da draußen", sagte er mit einem Wink seiner Hand. „Wir erfahren nur durch die Zeitungen oder wenn jemand einen Brief bekommt, davon... na ja, das kannst du dir denken. Es sagen alle, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht hierhin kommen wird. Dass er zu viel Angst vor Dumbledore hat. Wir sind hier sicher, aber das Problem damit ist, dass man die Leute vergessen kann, die nicht hier sind."

„Merlin! Remus, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht mit meiner depressiven Laune anstecken", entschuldige sich Harry.

„Mach dir keine Sorge. Manchmal brauchen wir alle etwas Hilfe."

Remus setzte sich mit seinen Freunden an den Gryffindortisch für das Abendessen. Normalerweise war das Abendessen eine laute Angelegenheit, aber dieses Mal waren die vier Freunde leiser als gewöhnlich. Harry war nicht mit beim Abendessen. An irgendeinem Punkt zwischen Zauberkunst und dem Weg in die Große Halle hatten die Rumtreiber den ruhigen grünäugigen Teenager verloren. Eine Frage ging Remus durch den Kopf. ‚Wie hat es Harry geschafft, uns abzuhauen, besonders da er unmöglich schon seinen Weg durch Hogwarts kennen konnte', aber er wurde an die Seite gedrängt, als James ihn wegen Harrys Benehmen nach der VgddK-Stunde ausfragte.

Nach ihrem kurzen Gespräch beeilten sich Harry und Remus zurück ins Schloss zu ihrer Zauberkunststunde zu kommen. Zum Glück hatte sich Sirius für die beiden Teenager einige Sandwiche geschnappt, so dass sie nicht die ganze Doppelstunde hungern mussten. Remus hatte bemerkt, dass James ihm einige neugierige Blicke zugeworfen hatte, hatte aber den Kopf geschüttelt und angedeutet, dass er es später erklären würde. Stattdessen hatte sich die sechste Klasse auf eine Wiederholung des letzten Jahres mit Professor Flitwick gestürzt. Wie immer hatte Lily Evans sich durch ihre Arbeit von den anderen in der Klasse abgehoben, sehr zum Missfallen von einigen Slytherins, die ebenfalls in der Klasse waren.

Remus hatte Harry in Zauberkunst beobachtet, konnte aber kein ungewöhnliches Benehmen feststellen, nicht dass er gewusst hätte, was Harrys normales Benehmen war, erinnerte sich Remus selbst. Stattdessen war Harry ruhig geblieben, hatte sich auf seine Arbeit konzentriert und mit niemandem aus der Klasse gesprochen. Nebenbei hatte Remus registriert, dass Harrys Zauberkunstarbeit, wenn auch nicht auf dem gleichen Level wie Lilys, ebenfalls nicht unbeeindruckend war. In allem bewies Harry, dass er ein sehr interessanter junger Mann war.

Während des Abendessens erklärte Remus seinen drei Freunden, worüber er und Harry früher am Tag diskutiert hatten. Die drei Jungen waren geschockt, als sie erfuhren, dass Harry die Ermordung seiner Eltern mit anhören musste, wenn er mit einem Dementor konfrontiert wurde. Die drei Freunde machten sich bereit, Harry ihr Mitleid auszusprechen, aber Remus sagte ihnen, dass sie es vielleicht besser nicht erwähnen sollten, dass sie wussten, was passiert war, sondern stattdessen erlauben warten sollten, bis er sich ihnen selbst anvertraute. Immerhin wussten sie nicht, wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn jeder wusste, was er durchmachte unter der Wirkung der Dementoren.

Es war nur wenige Minuten später, als ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall sich dem Gryffindortisch näherte. Sie fragte Remus über den Aufenthaltsort von Harry aus, woraufhin ihr die vier Jungen gekürzte Fassung von ihrer VgddK-Stunde nacherzählten, die Unterhaltung zwischen Remus und Harry während des Mittagessens ließen sie aus. Sehr zur Überraschung der Rumtreiber bat McGonagall sie, nachdem sie ihrer Erzählung gelauscht hatte, etwas zu essen für Harry mitzunehmen. Sie bat sie außerdem noch, Harry daran zu erinnern, dass er jederzeit willkommen war, mit dem Direktor zu sprechen, wenn er irgendwelche Probleme haben sollte.

Vier extrem neugierige Jungen machten sich auf ihren Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie über die vielen Treppen und durch die Gänge gingen, diskutierten sie mögliche Gründe, warum McGonagall und besonders Dumbledore so an dem neuen Schüler interessiert waren. Sie fanden Harry in ihrem Schlafsaal und durch Befragungen fanden sie heraus, dass Harry fliegen gewesen war, um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Remus riss James aus seinen Mutmaßungen, als er den grünäugigen Jungen über das Gespräch, das sie mit ihrer Verwandlungsprofessorin während des Abendessens gehabt hatten, informierte.

Remus bemerkte, dass Harry die ganze Aufmerksamkeit peinlich zu sein schien, wahrscheinlich wegen seines kürzlichen Benehmens und wies die anderen darauf hin, dass sie vielleicht ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen sollten. Das schien die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry abzulenken, was auch Remus Absicht gewesen war. James und Sirius stöhnten lautstark und machten mehrere Witze über den ‚perfekten Vertrauensschüler Remus', welche dieser beiseite wischte, aber kurz darauf setzten sich die fünf Jungen doch hin. Entweder um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen oder – in Sirius und James Fall – einen oder mehrere Streiche für ahnungslose Opfer zu überlegen.

Harry saß in einer kleinen Nische und guckte aus dem Fenster auf das leere Hogwartsgelände. Er seufzte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich schlafen sollte wie der Rest seines Schlafsaales, aber das war das Problem. Es fühlte sich so merkwürdig an; sein Dad und seine Mum... Sirius... sie waren am Leben. ‚Am Leben und 16', erinnerte er sich selbst. ‚Warum muss so was immer mir passieren?' fragte er sich. ‚Habe ich ‚ewiges Opfer' auf meiner Stirn tätowiert? Ach ja, ich hab's vergessen, hab ich ja!'

Das silberne Licht des Mondes schien durch das weite, offene Fenster. Zum Glück war die Nacht warm, die Temperatur in dem runden Raum verringerte sich nur unmerklich. Harrys scharfe Augen machten etwas aus, was sich näherte... Hedwig! ‚Sie muss jagen gewesen sein.' In all der Verwirrung und Aufregung des Tages hatte Harry seine Eule völlig vergessen. Er wartete, bis sie das offene Fenster erreichte und sich auf seinem Knie niederließ. Er streichelte ihre weißen Federn, während er über die Situation, in die er wortwörtlich hineingeschlittert war, nachdachte.

Harry wunderte sich, was die anderen in seiner eigenen Zeit denken würden oder ob sie ihn vermissen würden. ‚Zeitreisen scheinen ziemlich kompliziert zu sein', dachte Harry. Er erinnerte sich undeutlich über etwas über den Grund und die Wirkung von einer Zeitreise, was er in einer Fernsehshow bei den Dursleys gesehen hatte. ‚Das Großvaterparadoxon oder in seinem Fall das Vaterparadoxon. Wenn er etwas tat, würde es die Zukunft verändern? Würde es eine große oder kleine Veränderung sein? Was, wenn er etwas nicht so meinte, aber durch einen Unfall unbeabsichtigt die Zukunft änderte? Würde er dann Ärger bekommen, wenn er es tat? Merlin! Wie sollte jemand wissen, dass er die Zeit verändert hatte? Das ist lächerlich!'

Harrys Gedanken trieben vor sich hin, während er Hedwig streichelte, seine grünen Augen blickten einfach vor sich hin. ‚Armer Remus, er hat alle Rumtreiber verloren. Immerhin zählt Wurmschwanz nicht mehr. Das ist eine andere Sache. Nicht, dass ich viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hätte oder das er es wirklich wollte, aber Peter ist nicht wie Wurmschwanz. Zugegeben kenn ich ihn noch nicht so gut und ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, will ich das gar nicht, besonders hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass er alle verraten wird, aber ich kann jetzt noch nicht Wurmschwanz in ihm sehen. Ich frage mich, was passiert ist, dass er so böse wurde.

‚Ich frage mich, was Ron und Hermine machen. Wissen sie, was passiert ist, wie ich hierhin gekommen bin? Ich frage mich, ob sie mich vermissen, immerhin, seit Sirius gestorben ist, war ich kein besonders guter Freund. Ich hoffe, sie machen sich nicht zu große Sorgen. Ich mache es wieder gut, wenn ich zurückkomme, das verspreche ich. Ich wette die Dursleys freuen sich, wenn sie hören, dass ich verschwunden bin, aber das wird Voldemort auch. Merlin! Das wird bestimmt nicht lustig. Wenn er über mein Verschwinden hört, was er wird, immerhin war Malfoy da... aber er weiß nichts von der Prophezeiung. Er könnte die Zahl der Angriffe und Morde erhöhen, wenn er das nicht sowieso tun würde. Aber wird er es überhaupt wissen oder Dumbledore und der Orden? Vielleicht werden sie gar nicht bemerken, dass ich vermisst werde, weil ich fast zu dem gleichen Zeitpunkt zurückgesendet werde, zu dem ich verschwunden bin oder... oh, das ist bescheuert!

‚Komm schon, Harry, hör auf damit! Du kannst die keine Sorgen darüber machen, was in deiner eigenen Zeit passiert, immerhin bist du nicht da und du verstehst Zeitreisen definitiv nicht gut genug, um das herauszubekommen. Was passiert, wird passieren und du musst es akzeptieren und ihm entgegentreten, wenn es so kommt. Wenn sie es wissen, wissen sie es. Ich bin mir sicher, der Orden und jetzt auch das Ministerium werden versuchen, die Todesser aufzuhalten, zumindest bis ich zurückkomme. Es kann nicht so schlimm werden, richtig? Hermine und Ron werden mit der Schule und Quidditch beschäftigt sein. Remus ist nicht völlig alleine. Immerhin ist meine große Schwester auch noch da! Tonks hat mir versprochen, auf Remus aufzupassen und ich weiß, das wird sie. Und ich? Hör auf mit diesem ganzen Hin und Her! Du bist jetzt hier und kannst absolut nichts dagegen tun, nur Vorteil aus der Gelegenheit, die sich die bietet, ziehen. Lily und James kennen lernen, Remus und Sirius und na ja Peter... einfach nur hoffen, dass ich ihm nicht irgendwie heftig verhexe. Das könnte interessant zu erklären sein!'

„Es wird alles gut, oder, Hedwig?"fragte Harry in einem leisen Wispern.

Die Schneeeule guckte ihn einige Sekunden einfach nur an, bevor sie leise schuhuhte und ihn sanft in den Finger zwickte, der sie gerade streichelte, als versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Harry lächelte die Eule an, froh darüber, einen Freund, jemand vertrauten, mit ihm in dieser Zeit zu haben.

In seinem nachdenklichen Zustand bemerkte er die leisen Schritte nicht, die sich ihm näherten, während er am Fenster saß. Noch hörte er das leise Keuchen von der näher kommenden Person. Harry wusste nichts von der Tatsache, dass das silberne Licht des Mondes, welches durch das Fenster schien, seine blasse Haut betonte und in seinem ungeordneten schwarzen Haar glänzte. Es schien für den außenstehenden Beobachter, als wenn er silberne Strähnchen hätte. Das Mondlicht wurde von seinen grünen Augen reflektiert und die Schneeeule passte perfekt in das Leuchten, das von dem stillen Teenager ausging.

Harry wurde durch eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah mit weiten Augen zu Sirius auf, der seinem Blick mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem hübschen Gesicht begegnete. Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder zusammenzunehmen, der Drang Sirius von der Zukunft zu erzählen, bäumte sich in ihm auf, als er Sirius vor ihm stehen sah. Mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln sagte Harry zu dem größeren Jungen: „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe, ich wollte es nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass mir etwas frische Luft helfen würde, wieder schlafen zu können."

Sirius lächelte auf ihn runter, einen unidentifizierbaren Blick in seinen saphirblauen Augen. „Es ist okay, ich musste nur mal ins Badezimmer und hab dich hier sitzen sehen. Dachte, ich gucke mal nach, ob du okay bist? Nicht zuviel Heimweh oder so was?"

„Ich hab nur über ein paar Menschen gedacht, die ich zurückgelassen habe, mich gewundert, ob sie mich vermissen. Sie sind echt wichtige Personen für mich, weißt du, sie haben mir durch einige schwere Zeiten geholfen, besonders im letzten Sommer", erwiderte mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich verstehe. Mein Sommer war auch nicht der beste. Glücklicherweise habe ich großartige Freunde, besonders James. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dich deine Freunde auch vermissen", sagte Sirius. Er stoppte für einen Moment, in welchem die Jungen bei sich ihre individuellen Sommer ins Gedächtnis zurückriefen, bevor er das Thema wechselte. „Ist das deine Eule?"

Harrys Gesicht heiterte sich auf. „Ja, das ist Hedwig. Ich habe sie seit ich 11 bin, als ich das erste Mal herausgefunden hatte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Sie war mein erstes Geschenk und sie ist mir durch dick und dünn gegangen."Hedwig schuhte in Zustimmung und putzte sich, als Sirius ihre Federn streichelte.

„Weißt du, ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass ich das sage, aber wir sollten versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen. Wir haben morgen Unterricht, obwohl, vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen heute. Sag das nicht Remus. Er schickt mich direkt zu Pomfrey!"murmelte Sirius mit einem Lachen. „Glücklicherweise können wir ein bisschen länger schlafen als gewöhnlich."

Harry stimmte ihm zu und mit ein paar gewisperten Worten für Hedwig, kletterte er von der Fensterbank herunter und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Er hörte ein geflüstertes „Gute Nacht"und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu, bevor er ins Bett kletterte. Er merkte erst, als er schon fast am Schlafen war, dass Sirius direkt ins Bett gegangen war.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen endlich aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass Pettigrew schon in seiner Kräuterkundestunde war. Er verbrachte den Morgen in der Bibliothek, er suchte mehrere Zaubertränke und die Unterschiede in ihren Wirkungen, wenn man bestimmte Zutaten vertauschte. Am Nachmittag hatte er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass er nicht erwarten durfte, dass Hagrid die Stunde abhalten würde, war er doch überrascht, Professor Kettleburn zu sehen. Wenigstens liefen die Stunden vom Dienstag um einiges schneller und mit weniger Ärger ab als am Vortag.

An diesem Abend fanden sich Harry und Lily an einem Tisch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wieder. Lily war am Nachmittag auf Harry zugekommnen und hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie ihre Verwandlungshausaufgaben doch zusammen erledigen könnten.

„Also, was ist mit dem Wechselspruch? Ich kann ihn manchmal anwenden, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich die Formel dahinter verstanden habe", fragte Lily und sah auf ihre Notizen.

Harry lächelte, als er sich an Nevilles Versuche mit einem Spruch dieser Art erinnerte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, hast du alles richtig abgeschrieben?"

„Natürlich habe ich!"entrüstete sich Lily.

„Lass mich mal einen Blick drauf werfen... ah! Du hast die Schritte 2 und 3 miteinander vertauscht. Das könnte der Grund sein", erwiderte Harry etwas eingebildet. Harry war froh über sein Zwiegespräch mit sich selbst in den frühen Stunden des Morgens und war entschlossen, die Zeit mit seinen Eltern und ihren Freunden zu genießen.

Lily zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was! Hey, du kannst das nie wissen. Du könntest es falsch abgeschrieben haben!"sagte sie herausfordernd.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, Lily", sagte Harry, ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Hab es einfach aus dem Buch. Warte mal... da ist es", sagte er und zeigte ihr die besagte Stelle in seinem Kursbuch. „Du hast es wahrscheinlich als eine Sache in Erinnerung gehabt und hast es als einen anderen aufgeschrieben, das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum du es nur manchmal hinkriegst", erklärte er.

„Okay, ich gebe es zu. Sorry, Harry", entschuldigte sich Lily.

„Kein Problem", antwortete Harry. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich irgendwie besser als du. James und Sirius, na ja, sie sind eine andere Sache. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie gut sie in diesen Sachen sind."

„Oh nein! Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du auch auf den Potter und Black Festwagen aufsteigst!"rief Lily. „Ich werde nie wieder mit dir sprechen können, zumindest nicht zivilisiert!"

„Sie scheinen bisher in Ordnung zu sein. Was ist so schlimm an ihnen?"fragte Harry, neugierig darauf, was Lily von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann dachte. Er erinnerte sich an die Szene in Snapes Denkarium und wie Lily James gehasst hatte. ‚Vielleicht wenn ich herausfinden kann, wieso sie ihn nicht mag, kann ich etwas daran ändern.'

„Diese zwei sind... Ich denke nicht, dass man sie mit Worten beschreiben kann. Arrogante Idioten, eigensinnig genug, um zu denken, alles tun zu können, was sie wollen, an jedem Tag, den sie wollen", erwiderte sie, ihr Gesicht färbte sich leicht pink vor Ärger. „Sie denken, sie sind so großartig und diese so genannten Streiche. Urgh! Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen!"

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen hart?"murmelte Harry, er wollte Lilys Ärger nicht auf sich lenken, war aber trotzdem neugierig.

„Ich fühle unglaubliches Mitleid mit dir, dass du dir mit ihnen einen Schlafsaal teilen musst. Merlin weiß, dass ich Potter umbringen würde, wenn ich mehr als eine Stunde in seiner Nähe verbringen müsste", gab Lily zurück.

Harry duckte sich unter den Tisch und tat so, als hätte er seine Feder fallen lassen, versuchte so seinen amüsierten Blick in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Nachdem er sich wieder zusammengenommen hatte, setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Vielleicht hast du ihn noch nicht gut genug kennen gelernt? Er könnte eine richtig nette Person sein?"

„Du hältst deine Illusionen aufrecht, Harry und ich bleibe bei den Tatsachen", stellte Lily fest, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den Wechselsprüchen, über die sie diskutiert hatten, zuwandte.

Es war nicht lange nach ihrer Unterhaltung, als Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, nachdem sie die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag beendet hatte. Harry sammelte gerade seine Bücher zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Pettigrew aussah, als würde er zu ihm herüber kommen wollen. Er hielt inne und wartete, bis der kleinere Junge ihn erreichte und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er widerstand dem Drang, Pettigrew zu verfluchen. Stattdessen wartete er mit verengten grünen Augen darauf, dass der Junge zu sprechen begann.

„D- Du solltest wissen, Lily Evans dort... sie ist nicht verfügbar", stotterte er.

„Ach was", schnarrte Harry. „Es ist mir egal, aber es ist nicht so, als würde sie im Moment mit irgendwem ausgehen."

„James wird nicht glücklich darüber sein, wenn du es weiterhin bei ihr versuchst", erwiderte er.

„Hör zu, Pettigrew. Ich bin nicht und werde niemals, mit Lily ausgehen. Ich mag sie nicht in dieser Richtung", stellte Harry fest. ‚Nicht zu sagen, dass es so falsch sein würde!' dachte er bei sich. ‚Um Himmels Willen, sie ist meine Mutter. Oh ja, das kann ich der Ratte nicht sagen. Ach übrigens, ich bin aus der Zukunft und du vermutest, dass ich mit meiner Mutter ausgehen will! Bestimmt... nicht!'

„Gu- Guck, Harry", begann Pettigrew, seine wässrigen Augen durchsuchten den Raum, suchten nach jemandem. „Ich warne dich nur. James kann ein bisschen... eifersüchtig werden. Du wirst ihn nicht verärgern wollen und Evans ist ein Weg, genau das zu tun."

„Na ja, du kannst aufhören, dir Sorgen darüber zu machen, oder nicht?" knurrte Harry und verlor langsam seine Geduld mit Pettigrew. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht daran interessiert bin, mit ihr auszugehen."Mit einem schnellen Blick überprüfte er, ob er nichts liegengelassen hatte, schnappte sich seine Hausaufgaben und ging in Richtung der Treppen, die hoch in ihren Schlafsaal führten, bevor er sein Temperament verlor und etwas sagte, was er nicht sollte.

Pettigrew sah Harry nach, wie er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. Er wunderte sich über den merkwürdigen, neuen Jungen. ‚Da ist etwas Komisches an ihm', dachte er. ‚Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich mag es nicht. Er sagt, er mag Evans nicht, aber ich kann ihm das nicht glauben. Ich sage es trotzdem besser nicht James, zumindest noch nicht jetzt, ohne Beweis. Ich werde ein Auge auf Harry Granger haben. Wenn er Evans zu nah kommt oder sonst irgendwas Komisches tut, dann sage ich es James. Er wird sehr zufrieden mit mir sein.' Es war ein verrücktes Lächeln, dass auf seinen Lippen erschien, als Pettigrew in seine schattige Ecke zurückkehrte, von wo aus er Harry und Lily vorher beobachtet hatte, als er seine Wahrsagenhausaufgaben gemacht hatte.

TBC

Reviewantworten:

ina: Dieses Kapitel hier ist eins meiner Lieblinge ... Es passiert nämlich endlich mal richtig was in der Vergangenheit!

Quizer: Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst, dass Harry mit einem Jungen zusammenkommt und es Slash geben wird! Es war definitiv kein Gag!!! Und ich liebe das Pairing, aber es dauert noch, bis es dazu kommt!

Lara-Lynx: Es dauert eh noch was, bevor Harry mit jemandem zusammenkommt... Die Autorin ist bei Kapitel 10 und es ist immer noch nicht wirklich was in der Hinsicht geschehen

Ach, du weißt also schon, mit wem Harry zusammenkommt? Deine Vermutung würd mich dann ja jetzt mal interessieren...

GefallenerEngel: Das war auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich mich an die Übersetzung gesetzt habe!!!

banduan: Ich werde alle 2 Wochen am Samstag ein neues Kapitel hochladen! Es sei denn, es kommt irgendwas dazwischen, dass ich mit dem Übersetzen nicht hinterherkomme, aber das kündige ich dann an!! Manchmal sind so lange Kapitel nämlich auch von Nachteil seufz

Cho: Na dann! Hier bist du hoffentlich auf deine Kosten gekommen mit dem Thema Verteidigung!


	6. Entscheidungen Teil 2

**Turn Back Time**

**Kapitel 5: Entscheidungen (Teil 2)**

„Hey", flüsterte Sirius. „Harry. Du musst das ‚o' in der Beschwörung länger ziehen, wenn du deinen Zauberstab schwenkst. Los, versuch es mal."

Harry befolgte Sirius Ratschlag und zu seiner Überraschung verwandelte sich die Teetasse in eine Eidechse. ‚Na ja, zumindest die niedrigste Form einer Eidechse, vermute ich mal' dachte Harry ironisch. ‚Es ist die erste Eidechse, die ich sehe, die einen Teetassengriff als Schwanz hatte!' Harry drehte sich leicht, um Sirius dankbar für seine Hilfe anzulächeln.

„Danke. Na ja, sie ist nicht mal halb so gut wie deine. Immerhin kann man die Eidechse an die Wand hängen. Könnte eine interessante Wanddekoration sein, denke ich mal", murmelte Harry.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa auf Sirius gehört, oder?" unterbrach James. „Er ist nicht so schlecht in diesem Kram, aber er kann so was einfach nicht erklären. Du solltest ihm nicht zuhören, Harry, du weißt niemals, was er vorhat!"

„Hey, ich kann erklären! Aber du Jamie-Boy bist natürlich ein Bild der Unschuld!" gab Sirius zurück.

„Natürlich bin ich das! Jeder liebt mich. Warum würden sie es sonst tun?" erwiderte James und blähte seine Brust, als er redete.

„James, James, James", sagte Sirius, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, Kumpel, aber das bist du nicht. Zuerst sind da die ganzen Strafarbeiten, die du im Laufe der Jahre hattest…"

„Sirius! Einige von uns versuchen hier immer noch zu arbeiten", zischte Remus.

„Hey! Du bist auch kein Engel! Wir hatten beide unseren fairen Anteil an Strafarbeiten", rächte sich James mit einem gutmütigem Lächeln.

Sirius fuhr fort, als hätten seine Freunde ihn nicht unterbrochen. „Zweitens hat Evans immer noch nicht nachgegeben, Kumpel. Du musst zugeben, dass du dich nicht besonders gut machst."

„Ha! Grins solange du willst, Sirius, aber ich werde gewinnen!" murmelte James leise.

Harry hörte ein leises Schnauben voll Verachtung von seiner anderen Seite und drehte sich um, um ein leichtes Grinsen Richtung Lily zu senden. Er erlaubte sich selbst, die spaßhaften Streitereien von James und Sirius in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen, als er sich die Situation betrachtete, in die er hineingestürzt war. ‚Es ist definitiv nicht so, wie ich es in Snapes Denkarium gesehen habe, Merlin sei Dank! Remus hat mir Geschichten erzählt, über das, was sie alles angestellt haben, aber das ist nichts verglichen damit, wirklich hier zu sein. Sicher Lily scheint nicht so scharf auf James zu sein, aber es ist nicht zu schlimm. Sirius ist so… lebendig, irgendwie. Sorglos? Remus scheint sehr viel fröhlicher zu sein, ich sehe nicht diesen Blick in seinen Augen. Der, der den Leuten sagt, dass er zu viel Tod und Horror gesehen hat. Sie scheinen alle so… sogar Pettigrew, so unschuldig zu sein. In ihren Erfahrungen, ihrem Leben. Aber ich würde wiederum auch nicht wollen, dass sie solche Dinge wie ich gesehen habe, besonders nicht hinsichtlich dessen, was sie in ein paar Jahren selbst erleben werden.'

Harry seufzte leise, wurde aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Klingel das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. Er packte schnell seine Tasche und mit einem kurzen Tschüs an Lily, folgte er den Rumtreibern in die große Halle. Er setzte sich neben Remus, nahm sich eine Portion Suppe und begann zu essen.

„Harry?" fragte James, der Harry und Remus gegenüber saß. „Ich will nicht an dir herumnörgeln…"

Ein grinsender Sirius unterbrach ihn. „Hat es von seiner Mutter, der James."

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius", gab James zurück. „Sieh mal, Harry, es ist nur… na ja, vielleicht solltest du etwas mehr essen. Du siehst schrecklich dünn aus. Als wenn du seit Monaten kein richtiges Essen mehr zu dir genommen hättest."

„Er hat Recht, weißt du", stimmte Sirius zu, als er Harry mit einen kritischen Auge betrachtete. „Du musst ein bisschen zu nehmen. Ich wette, ich könnte deine Rippen sehen, wenn du dein Shirt jetzt in diesem Moment ausziehen würdest."

Harry wurde rot bei der Aufmerksamkeit, die er von den Teenagern erhielt. „Ich versuche es", erklärte er. „Es ist nur, ich bin daran gewöhnt kleinere Portionen zu essen und ich bin sicher, wenn ich jetzt versuche, mehr zu essen, dann würde mir schlecht werden." Er beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, bevor die anderen zu tief in seine Essgewohnheiten eindringen konnten, also fragte Harry: „Ich habe gesehen, dass es heute Abend die Auswahl für das Quidditchhausmannschaft gibt. Irgendwer hat eine Notiz im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehängt."

„Das war wohl James. Er ist der Gryffindor Quidditchkapitän und einer der Jäger. Sirius andererseits ist einer der Treiber des Teams", erklärte Remus. „Diese zwei", sagte er und wedelte mit einer Hand in Richtung James und Sirius, „sind Quidditchfanatisten. Wenn du einmal mit dem Thema angefangen hast, dann wirst du sie nicht mehr stoppen können", stöhnte er, aber ein leichtes Grinsen verriet ihn.

„Remus! Wir sind deine besten Freunde. Du solltest verständnisvoller sein!" beschwerte sich Sirius, ein unheilvolles Glimmen in seinen blauen Augen.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Harry, ich muss noch in die Bibliothek und etwas Recherche in einem Buch betreiben. Ich treffe dich dann außerhalb des VgddK Klassenzimmers", sagte Remus, bevor er seine Tasche nahm und die Große Halle verließ.

„Weiß du was? Remus würde einen guten Treiber abgeben", sagte James mit einem resignierten Seufzen. „Es ist eine Schande, dass er sich weigert, mitzuspielen." Ihm schien ein plötzlicher Gedanke zu kommen und sein Gesicht veränderte sich, als sich ein unheilvolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. „Natürlich ist eine der offenen Positionen für dieses Jahr die des Treibers. Ich sollte am besten vorsichtig sein, wen ich wähle, oder Sirius? Immerhin kann ich keine deiner Verflossenen oder ihren jetzigen Freunden nehmen. Sie könnten sich dazu entscheiden, dass es befriedigender ist, den Klatscher auf dich zu schleudern als auf die Spieler des anderen Teams und das können wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen, oder?"

Ein undeutbarer Ausdruck trat auf Sirius Gesicht, als seine Augen den Tisch entlang wanderten, er blickte für einige Sekunden in mehrere Gesichter, Harrys eingeschlossen, bevor er sich seinem besten Freund zuwandte und ihn böse anstarrte. „Ha ha. Sehr witzig, James", erwiderte er und boxte James in die Schulter, um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken. „Du bist ein sehr witziger Mann, aber ich würde den Job aufgeben, wenn ich du wäre."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen. Er lachte leise bei dem Anblick des beschämten blauäugigen Teenagers. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Sirius seine Fröhlichkeit nicht, da er momentan Pettigrew anfunkelte, der bei James Worten gelacht hatte. Harry sah mit krankhafter Faszination wie Pettigrew unter der Kraft des Blickes zusammensank und war amüsiert, als der kleinere Junge sich auf sein Mittagessen konzentrierte und Sirius Blick mied.

„Also, welche Positionen sind dieses Jahr verfügbar? Außer dem Treiber natürlich", fragte Harry neugierig. Er wunderte sich, wer in seiner Zeit Quidditchkapitän geworden war. McGonagall hatte ihm im Sommer erklärt, dass die Position mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ihm angeboten werden würde, aber nachdem er jetzt nicht da war, war das keine Möglichkeit mehr. ‚Wahrscheinlich Katie. Sie war am längsten im Team, also wäre es die logischste Wahl.'

„Wir brauchen auch noch einen neuen Sucher. Der letzte ließ eine Menge zu wünschen übrig. Der einzige Grund, warum wir den Quidditchcup gewonnen haben war, weil unsere Jäger verdammt brillant sind!" erwiderte Sirius. „Warum? Spielst du auch? Welche Position?"

Harry sah von seiner Suppe auf und begegnete drei neugierigen Blicken. Er fragte sich, wie viel er enthüllen sollte. ‚Es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, wenn ich versuche, so wenig wie möglich zu sagen', erinnerte er sich selbst. ‚Aber ich vermisse Quidditch wirklich! Besonders nach dem lächerlichen Bann, den ich von Umbridge erhalten habe. Wirklich, was könnte das schon anrichten? Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, was es für ein Gefühl wäre mit meinem Dad zu fliegen. Immerhin erzählen mir die Leute immer wieder, was für ein großartiger Quidditchspieler er gewesen ist.'

Immer noch unentschlossen erwiderte Harry endlich: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe als Sucher für mein altes Team gespielt", sagte er, die Wahrheit nur etwas verzerrend. „Ich bin ziemlich aus dem Training. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Jahr viel Zeit zum Trainieren habe. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass es auch noch andere Leute gibt, die zum Auswahltraining kommen."

Harry sah den Ausdruck von Neid, der kurz auf Pettigrews Gesicht erschien, aber mit einem Wimperzucken wieder verschwunden war, so schnell, dass er dachte, er hätte es sich vielleicht eingebildet. Harry spielte abwesend mit seinem Löffel, während James und Sirius sich anguckten, offensichtlich führten sie eine stille Konversation. Einen Moment später schienen sie zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen zu sein.

„Die Auswahl ist heute um 18.30 Uhr auf dem Quidditchfeld, wenn du es versuchen willst", bot James ihm an. „Du solltest kommen und es dir wenigstens angucken, dann kannst du entscheiden, ob du es versuchen willst ins Team zu kommen. Es wäre klasse, dich da unten zu sehen." Harry nickte als Antwort, bevor sich die vier Teenager wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten.

Harry war beeindruckt von der VgddK-Lehrerin in dieser Zeitperiode. ‚Na ja', dachte er bei sich, ‚beinahe jeder wäre eine Verbesserung zu Umbrigde'. Nachdem sich alle Schüler der VgddK-Klasse gesetzt hatten, hatte Steelfield bekannt gegeben, dass sie gegen jeden Schüler in einem Duell antreten würde, in dem Versuch, dass Level ihrer Kompetenz zu bestimmen und zu erkennen, in welchen Teilen sie sich als Individuen darauf konzentrieren müssen, sich zu verbessern. Die Duelle zwischen den Schülern und Steelfield waren nicht besonders gut, aber Harry gab auch zu, dass er nur wenig bzw. keine Bewertungsvorgaben kannte.

Merkwürdigerweise machten sich James und Sirius um einiges besser als viele in der Klasse. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wie die Duelle ausgegangen waren. Es war offensichtlich, dass James und Sirius großes Wissen in dem Bereich von Bännen und Flüchen hatten, aber sie waren scheinbar noch nie Gegnern begegnet, die sich so erfolgreich wie Steelfield gegen sie verteidigen konnten. Von seinem Jahr, wo er die DA unterrichtet hatte, konnte Harry sagen, dass James und Sirius mit ein bisschen Training und Übung formidable Gegner in einem richtigen Duell werden würden.

Pettigrew andererseits war lange nicht so gut wie seine anderen Klassenkameraden; nicht, dass das Harry überraschen würde. Ehrlich gesagt war er erstaunt, dass Pettigrew überhaupt genug magisches Potential hatte, um erfolgreich den Todesfluch anzuwenden, immerhin hatte Barty Crouch Jr. ihm erzählt, dass man einen erfahrenen Zauberer brauchte, um ihn anzuwenden. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Pettigrew von Steelfield nach weniger als 30 Sekunden entwaffnet.

Remus war besser als viele andere Schüler in der Klasse, einschließlich seiner Rumtreiberkollegen. Harry besah sich das Duell, das knapp über 5 Minuten gedauert hatte, mit großem Interesse. Es war deutlich, dass Remus seine offensiven und defensiven Sprüche besser geplant hatte als die anderen. Statt sofort anzugreifen hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Steelfield zuerst eine Attacke startete.

Harry selbst fühlte sich persönlich halbwegs zufrieden mit seinem Duell gegen die VgddK-Professorin. Er hatte sich länger duelliert als jeder andere Schüler in der Klasse, obwohl Snape sehr nah an ihn herankam, wie Harry mit großer Abscheu feststellen musste. Er stimmte mit Sirius überein, Snape war ein öliger, fetthaariger Schleimbeutel, aber er kannte mehrere interessante Flüche, wie es aussah. Glücklicherweise hatten die Erfahrungen in der Leitung der DA im vorherigen Jahr und sein vieles Lesen im Sommer, ihn auf das Duell gegen Steelfield vorbereitet. Harry gestand sich selbst ein, dass es sehr viel schwerer in der Praxis war. Insgesamt war Harry aber zufrieden mit seiner Vorstellung in der Klasse und akzeptierte glücklich das Lob, dass er von den Rumtreibern erhalten hatte, die extrem dankbar waren, dass ein dass er es verhindert hatte, dass ein Slytherin besser war als ein Gryffindor.

Gegen Ende der Stunde hatte Steelfield gegen jeden Schüler der Klasse gekämpft. Sobald die Klingel das Ende der Stunde ankündigte, verschwanden James und Sirius durch die Klassenraumtür. Harry andererseits ging mit Remus zurück zum Gryffindorturm, während sie den Schildzauber diskutierten, den er in seinem Duell mit Steelfield benutzt hatte. Die beiden Jungen warteten darauf, dass sich einer der Korridore bewegte, als Lily zu ihnen aufschloss.

Das Trio begann über die Duelle, die sie gesehen hatten, und Steelfields Plan, Duelltechniken zu trainieren, zu diskutieren, als sie auf ihrem Weg zum Gryffindorturm waren. Harry konnte seinen Professor in dem Teenager vor ihm sehen, in der Art und Weise wie seine Augen sich aufhellten, wenn er die Vorteile eines bestimmten Fluches gegenüber einem anderen abwog. Als Lily vorschlug, dass man verschiedene Zauber als Defensivsprüche während eines Duells nutzen konnte, erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie Dumbledore die Statuen im Atrium des Ministeriums verwandelt hatte, um mehrere Sprüche von Voldemort zu blocken. Vorsichtig, damit er diesen Vorfall nicht erwähnte, schlug er den Gebrauch von Verwandlungen während eines Duells vor und die drei waren schnell in die Möglichkeiten vertieft, die es ihnen bieten würde.

Als Harry, Lily und Remus in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kamen, wurden seine Gedanken zu Ron und Hermine gezogen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, durch die Korridore von Hogwarts mit Remus und Lily zu gehen, beinahe vertraut. ‚Ich vermisse Ron und Hermine. Sie waren immer bei mir. Was würde ich nicht alles tun, um mit ihnen sprechen zu können, aber gerade jetzt… es ist merkwürdig… aber gut. Ich weiß nicht… normalerweise würde Hermine mich beinahe zur Arbeit zwingen und Ron ist immer um mich, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich Spaß habe, aber hier, es ist, als wenn es mir egal wäre. Es ist alles in einem… ist das wegen der Prophezeiung? Verdammt noch mal, es ist verwirrend!' Harry wischte diese Gedanken beiseite, es war weder der Ort noch die Zeit, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, aber nahm sich vor die Situation zu einer passenden Gelegenheit zu überdenken.

Lilys nächste Frage überraschte Harry. „Hey Harry? Ich dachte, ich hätte gehört, dass du darüber nachdenkst für die Quidditchmannschaft vorzuspielen. Verpasst du nicht gerade die Auswahl?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zuwandte, der leicht rot wurde. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du zur Auswahl gehen wolltest. Solltest du nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld sein und nicht hier?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sollte", antwortete Harry. Er war immer noch unsicher, ob er nicht die Zukunft ändern würde, wenn er der Quidditchmannschaft beitrat. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es einen anständigen Sucher gibt unter denen, die es versuchen. Sie werden mich nicht brauchen, darauf wette ich!"

„Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen", kam die nachdenkliche Antwort von Remus.

„Du solltest es zumindest versuchen", ermutigte ihn Lily. „Selbst wenn du es nicht ins Team schaffst, weißt du zumindest, dass du dein Bestes versucht hast und das ist alles, wonach man fragen kann."

Harry konnte es nicht ändern, er fühlte sich gleichermaßen stolz, traurig und beschämt. Stolz, weil er wusste, dass seine Mutter stolz auf ihn wäre, was auch immer er tun würde… was auch immer passierte. Traurig, weil sie nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, bei dem Zeuge zu sein, was er bisher in seinem Leben bisher erreicht hatte und beschämt, weil er Angst vor der Quidditchmannschaftsauswahl hatte.

Mit Lilys Worten im Kopf begann sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen zu legen, während er von seinem Sitz aufstand. Harry rannte die Treppen hoch zu dem Jungenschlafsaal, die verwirrten Blicke von Remus und Lily folgten ihm. Er erreichte seinen Koffer, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Moody, und schnappte sich Harry seinen Feuerblitz, ein Geschenk von Sirius in seinem dritten Jahr, sein Besen für die letzten drei Jahre.

‚Woah! Eine Sekunde', überlegte er plötzlich. ‚Mal abgesehen davon, dass Sirius der war, der mir den Besen gekauft hat, ist es ein Feuerblitz! Der beste Besen auf dem Markt im Jahre 1996. Was soll ich denn machen? Ich kann mir keinen neuen kaufen, ich habe nicht die Galleonen dafür und die Schulbesen sind zu langsam. Was soll ich tun? Was wenn… wenn ich den Feuerblitz benutze, aber nicht mit seiner Höchstgeschwindigkeit fliege. Würde das klappen? Vielleicht könnte ich so tun, als wäre es ein Maßgefertigter Besen, wenn irgendwer zu viel Verdacht schöpft. Verdammt, wenn doch nur einmal die Dinge reibungslos laufen würden!'

Ein paar Momente später rannte Harry mit seinem Feuerblitz zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er den belustigten Blicken seiner beiden Freunde begegnete.

„Sieht so aus, als würdest du es versuchen, he?" fragte Lily, ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Jap! Wollt ihr mitkommen und zugucken?" bot Harry mit einem Grinsen an.

Remus und Lily sahen sich an, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandten. Gleichzeitig sagten sie zu. „Sicher!"

Die nächsten paar Minuten konnte man drei Teenager durch die Korridore und die Anlagen von Hogwarts rennen sehen. Sie erreichten das Quidditchfeld und sahen sich um, bevor sie endlich Sirius bemerkten, der nahe bei den Tribünen am anderen Ende des Feldes stand. Harrys voriger Enthusiasmus begann zu schwinden, als er bemerkte, dass die Auswahl für die Gryffindormannschaft schon beendet war.

Harry bemerkte, dass Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf jemandem in der Luft lag und so hustete er, als er sich dem größeren Jungen näherte. „Sieht so aus, als wäre ich zu spät", sagte Harry und seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich bei der Erkenntnis.

„Hey, Harry, Remus… Evans? Was machst du denn hier?" begrüßte sie ein irritierter Sirius.

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Black, aber Harry hat mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen und zugucken will. Immerhin habe ich es geschafft, ihn dazu zu überreden, hierhin zu kommen und zu versuchen ins Team zu kommen", gab sie zurück, ihre grünen Augen blitzten auf.

Sirius verengte seine Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte, um Harry anzulächeln. „Technisch gesehen", sagte er, „ist die Auswahl beendet. Wir haben es geschafft, einen Treiber zu finden, aber die drei, die für die Sucherposition gekommen waren… na ja, je weniger ich sage, desto besser. Sie haben es geschafft, den Schnatz zu verlieren!" erklärte er und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Immerhin ist James nicht so schlecht als Sucher. Im Moment sieht es so aus, als würde er mit dieser Position im Team enden. Es ist trotzdem eine richtige Schande, er ist unser bester Jäger und das ist es, wo wir ihn brauchen."

Harry bewegte seine Augen, um James anzugucken, der im Moment über dem Quidditchfeld auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz war. Es schien aber nicht so, als hätte er besonders viel Glück damit. Automatisch begann Harry ebenfalls mit der Suche nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball. Sirius sprach immer noch mit Harry und bemerkte nicht, dass dieser abgelenkt war. „Ich habe keine Idee, was James dagegen tun will. Wir können die Slytherins nicht den Pokal gewinnen lassen und das Ravenclawhaus hat auch ein anständiges Team dieses Jahr. Hey! Harry, wo…"

Harry hörte den Rest von Sirius Frage nicht. Stattdessen warf er dem dunkelhaarigen Treiber ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, bevor er auf seinen Besen kletterte und sich abstieß. Harry drehte eine Runde um das Feld und genoss das Gefühl zu Fliegen endlich Mal wieder. Harry hatte das Gefühl von Wind gegen sein Gesicht vermisst und er bemerkte abwesend, dass sein Feuerblitz so zuverlässig war wie immer. Harry konnte seine Aufregung, wieder in der Luft zu sein, nicht verbergen, sein Mund begann zu schmerzen von dem breiten Grinsen, welches in seinem Gesicht lag. Er begann eine zweite Runde, bevor er dorthin ausbrach, wo James in der Luft schwebte.

„James!" rief er. „Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Schnatz verloren hast!"

„Ja! Die Sucherauswahl lief nicht besonders gut und sie haben es geschafft, den Schnatz zu verlieren. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können gegen die anderen Häuser nicht ohne einen anständigen Sucher spielen und ich ziehe es vor, Jäger zu sein. Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass du sehen kannst, wo der Schnatz ist, oder? Lass es mich wissen, wenn du ihn siehst und ich kann ihn fangen, damit wir zurück in den Turm gehen können."

„Ich denke mal, du meinst den hier?" fragte Harry und hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt. In ihr lag der goldene Schnatz.

Harry lachte, als er James Kiefer herunter klappen sah. Sein Herz füllte sich mit Stolz und Freude. Die Emotionen, die er fühlte, es war wie… alles war perfekt. Wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte mit seinen Eltern. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sich leicht selbstgefällig fühlte bei der Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte den Schnatz zu fangen, während James, der Starjäger, Reservesucher und absoluter Quidditchstar, es nicht geschafft hatte.

„Lass ihn noch mal los!"

„Was!" rief Harry aus.

„Lass den Schnatz los", wiederholte James. „Wir lassen ihn eine Minute fliegen und dann fangen wir noch mal mit der Suche an."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und tat, was James ihm gesagt hatte. Eine Minute später konnte man James und Harry um das Quidditchfeld fliegen sehen – auf der Suche nach dem flüchtigen Goldenen Schnatz. Sie verbrachten mehrere Minuten damit, den dunklerwerdenen Himmel nach einem verräterischen goldenen Schimmer abzusuchen. Plötzlich sah Harry ihn am anderen Ende des Feldes, er schwebte über dem mittleren Torreifen. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf James, der ein paar Meter vor ihm war und in die gegenüberliegende Seite des Feldes sah, schwebte er nach links, als wenn er ihm umkreisen wollte. Als er James hinter sich gelassen hatte, wechselte er die Richtung ein weiteres Mal und flog in Richtung des Endes des Feldes. Er nahm undeutlich wahr, dass James seinen Kurswechsel bemerkt hatte und ihm nun folgte bei der Jagd nach dem Schnatz.

Harry war so vorsichtig, nicht mit der Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Feuerblitzes zu fliegen, aber dennoch schnell genug, um etwas vor seinem Gegner zu bleiben. Als er sich den Torpfosten näherte, entschied der Schnatz, sich zu bewegen und flog in Richtung Boden. Harry folgte ihm und brachte seinen Besen in einen steilen Sturzflug. Er nahm die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr wahr, als er sich ausschließlich auf den kleinen Schnatz konzentrierte, der vor ihm her flog. Er bemerkte nicht, dass James aufgehört hatte, ihm zu folgen, sondern ihn stattdessen bei seinem Flug hinter dem Schnatz her beobachtete. Noch hörte er Lilys Schreie, als er Richtung Boden flog oder Sirius Rufe der Ermunterung. Er kam näher und näher an den Schnatz heran und für den außenstehenden Beobachter sah es so aus, als würde Harry ungebremst auf den Boden krachen.

Stattdessen riss Harry zu ihrer aller Erstaunen, gerade als seine Finger mit dem Schnatz in Kontakt traten, seinen Besen aus dem Sturzflug. Er brachte ihn in die Waagerechte, seine Füße streiften das Gras, bevor er etwas höher und zurück zu Sirius, Remus, Lily und jetzt auch James flog. Als er sich ihnen näherte, bemerkte Harry endlich die kleine Figur Pettigrews von der Tribüne näher kommend.

Sobald er vom Besen abgestiegen war, zog Sirius, der vor Aufregung zu vibrieren schien, ihn in eine Umarmung. Sobald er wieder frei war, fand sich Harry in einer anderen knochenzerbrechenden Umarmung wieder, dieses Mal von Lily, deren Gesicht noch blasser als sonst war.

„Harry Granger!" schrie sie in einem an Hermine erinnernden Ton. „Mach das nicht noch einmal! Ich hab gedacht, du würdest auf den Boden knallen!"

„Harry! Das war absolut fantastisch!" rief James und ignorierte den finsteren Blick, den er von Lily erhielt.

„Du hast James vollkommen geschlagen! Er hat sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, dir zu folgen! Wie kommt es, dass du uns nicht gesagt hast, dass du so gut bist?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja", stimmte ihm Remus zu. „Du hast uns den Eindruck gegeben, dass du kein so guter Sucher bist, aber wow… Ich meine, guck dich doch an! Was hast du dir gedacht, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht denkst, dass du gut genug für das Team bist!"

„Weißt du was, Jamie-boy?" rief Sirius.

„Nein, was?"

„Wir werden den Pokal dieses Jahr gewinnen! Wir werden die anderen Teams platt machen! Besonders diese schleimigen Slytherins", rief er aus und schnappte sich Harry und James für eine weitere überschwängliche Umarmung.

Viele Umarmungen und Glückwünsche später fand sich Harry wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss. In seinem Inneren fühlte er eine Unordnung von Schwindel und Nervosität. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, was seine Eltern, besonders sein Vater, über seinen Flugstil dachten und jetzt wusste er es. Es war ein Gefühl, dass seine Seele mit Glück füllte.

Die Gruppe von sechs Schülern näherte sich den Türen der Eingangshalle, wo sie auf Professor McGonagall trafen. James rief seine Hauslehrerin. „Professor! Wir haben unsere neuen Spieler ausgewählt."

„Und wer, Mr. Potter, wären die?" fragte sie mit einem Zwinkern im Auge.

„Jonathan Holmes ist der neue Treiber und Harry hier wird unser neuer Sucher!" gab er bekannt, seine braunen Augen strahlten vor Stolz.

McGonagall wandte ihren Blick Harry zu und schien etwas zu erwägen, bevor sie ihre Gryffindorschüler anlächelte. „Glückwunsch", sagte sie. „Also, Mr. Potter, ich hoffe, der Quidditchpokal wird dieses Jahr wieder mein Büro schmücken. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie ihr Haus nicht enttäuschen, immerhin scheint es so etwas wie ein dauerndes Merkmal zu sein, oder?"

„Ja, Mim, Professor Sir!" salutierte James mit einem eingebildeten Grinsen.

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn bei dem Spitznamen und öffnete ihren Mund, um James zu tadeln. „Mr. Potter…"

„Sorry, Professor! Sommergewohnheit. Schwer zu brechen, Sie wissen, wie das ist", erklärte James der älteren Hexe mit geweiteten, unschuldigen Augen. „Ich werde versuchen, es nicht noch mal zu machen!" rief er, bevor er den Korridor runter rannte.

McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf bei seinem Benehmen, aber das Glitzern in ihren Augen verriet ihre Belustigung. Sie entließ Remus, Peter und Lily; Sirius war schon gegangen, er war hinter seinem besten Freund hergerannt. Ein neugieriger Harry folgte McGonagall, als sie ihren Weg zu ihrem Büro machten, er wunderte sich, wieso sie ihn nicht mit den anderen entlassen hatte. Er brauchte nicht lange auf ihre Erklärung zu warten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt und Harry einen Stuhl angeboten hatte. „Sie fliegen genauso gut wie Ihr Vater, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er diesen Sturzflug gewagt hätte."

Harry blinzelte.

McGonagall fuhr einfach mit ihrer Rede vor, als wenn sie so eine Reaktion von Harry erwartet hätte. „Der Direktor hat mich über… gewisse Dinge hinsichtlich Ihrer Vergangenheit informiert und wie Sie hierhin gekommen sind. Ich soll ihm helfen, wo auch immer möglich, einen Weg zu finden, Sie in Ihre eigene Zeit zurückzubringen, obwohl das nicht wirklich mein Fachgebiet ist", erklärte sie. „Es ist auch von Vorteil für Sie. Falls ihre Situation aufgedeckt wird und Sie den Direktor nicht finden können, dann können Sie zu mir kommen und es mir sagen. Ich hoffe, dass wir über unsere Probleme, die wir in der Zukunft vielleicht haben, hinwegsehen können. Jetzt denke ich, dass Sie bald in Ihren Turm zurückkehren sollten, ich denke, auf sie wartet dort eine Art von Feier, besonders wenn Mr. Black und Mr. Potter darin verwickelt sind", endete sie mit einem Seufzen. „Ich sollten Ihnen eine Garnitur Gryffindorquidditchroben besorgen."

„Ist schon okay, Professor", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe schon eine."

„Also, Mr. Gra… Mr. Potter", korrigierte sie sich mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Wir lange spielen Sie schon für ihr Hausteam?" fragte sie.

Harry schwieg für einen Moment, in dem er seine Antwort überdachte. „Seit 5 Jahren, Professor", beschloss er zu antworten.

„Aber, aber das würde bedeuten, dass…" begann McGonagall. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei der Erkenntnis. „Erstklässler werden kaum für die Hausmannschaften ausgewählt. Mein Wort, es hat keinen mehr seit über…"

„einem Jahrhundert gegeben", beendete Harry. „Sie selbst haben die Entscheidung getroffen. Vertrauen Sie mir, es war für mich und meine Freunde genauso ein Schock wie für jeden anderen."

„Also Mr. Potter. Sie stecken voller Überraschungen, genau wie James", gab sie bekannt. Überraschung und Stolz zeigten sich offen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Neuigkeit verdaute.

„Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob es Ihnen etwas ausmacht, wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle. Wie kommt es, dass mein… dass James Sie so gut kennt? Es war etwas, was er gesagt hat und es war einfach... verwunderlich", schaffte er zu fragen, ein Rotton breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er bemerkte, wie unangebracht die Frage war.

McGonagall sah etwas überrascht bei der Frage aus, beantwortete sie aber nichtsdestotrotz. „Ich bin gut bekannt mit Mr. Potters Eltern, Ihren Großeltern. Ich kenne James Potter, seit er ein Baby ist und habe ihn aufwachsen sehen und er kennt mich als Freund der Familie, statt als Professor in Hogwarts. Wussten Sie das nicht?"

Harry wurde noch röter, als er erklärte: „Nein, Professor. Ich bin aufgrund einiger Umstände in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen. Ich wusste es nie", erklärte er, sein Ton zeigte an, dass er dies nicht weiter diskutieren wollte.

Glücklicherweise fasste McGonagall den Hinweis richtig auf und nach ein paar letzten Worten, entließ sie Harry aus ihrem Büro. Harry kehrte in den Gryffindorturm zurück und fand die Party schon in vollem Gange, um den neuen Mitgliedern der Quidditchmannschaft zu gratulieren. Er verbrachte einige Zeit mit James, Sirius und Remus und traf auch auf die anderen Mitglieder. Ebenso vergaß er nicht, Lily dafür zu danken, dass sie ihn überredet hatte, zur Auswahl zu gehen. Es war spät, als die Party endlich zu Ende ging und Harry sich auf der Treppe der Jungen nach oben schleppte und ins Bett taumelte. In dieser Nacht träumte Harry nicht von Cedric, Sirius und Voldemort. Stattdessen fand sah er sich selbst, wie er mit seinem Feuerblitz durch die Luft flog, über Land und Meer und die das Erlebnis von totaler Freiheit genoss.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Harry beim Aufwachen ungewohnt erfrischt. Das Fehlen der Alpträume in der vorherigen Nacht steigerte seine gute Laune. Zumindest solange, bis er realisierte, dass seine erste Stunde dieses Tages die war, die er am meisten verabscheute… Zaubertränke.

Remus andererseits war auf dem Weg zu Sirius Bett. Er rief den schlafenden Teenager mehrere Male, aber als er keine erkennbare Reaktion erhielt, griff Remus nach der Decke, die Sirius Körper bedeckte, in der vollen Absicht diese in einem Versuch, Sirius aufzuwecken, wegzuziehen. Zu Remus Schock und zum Amüsement der anderen Jungen hüllte die Decke stattdessen den Werwolf ein, der daraufhin sein Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lauten Bums auf den Boden fiel. Die entrüsteten Worte des gefangenen Teenagers wurden von dem Gelächter der anderen drei Jungen im Raum übertönt.

Dieser Krach zusammen mit dem Fehlen seiner Decke erweckte Sirius aus seinem Schlummer. Sein Gesicht war gefüllt mit Verwirrung, bis seine saphirblauen Augen die Quelle der ganzen Aufregung fanden. Er grinste schnell rotwerdenden Werwolf breit an, während dessen Versuche, sich selbst von der verzauberten Decke zu befreien, scheiterten.

„Remus!" schaffte Sirius trotz seines Lachens hervorzubringen. „Was machst du da unten?"

Remus stoppte seinen Kampf mit der Decke und funkelte Sirius an, der sich über das Ende des Bettes gelehnt hatte, unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass er nur Boxershorts trug. Remus drehte seine Schultern und seinen Kopf so lange, bis er es geschafft hatte, sein Gesicht von der begrenzenden Decke zu befreien und verengte seine Augen, als er den belustigten Teenager sah.

„Was glaubst du, was ich hier mache, Sirius?" fauchte er. „Ich hab versucht, dich zu wecken, so dass wir runter zum Frühstück können. Aber nein, natürlich nicht, du idiotischer Schwachkopf! Du musstest ja soweit gehen und diese verdammte Decke so zu verzaubern, dass sie das hier macht!"

„Uh oh!" sang James. „Sirius, Kumpel. Du solltest es besser wissen, als Remus zu verärgern, bevor er seine zwei ersten Tassen Tee am Morgen hatte!"

Seine einzige Antwort war ein Knurren aus Richtung der Decke.

„Ja", quietschte Pettigrew als Zustimmung, als er sich grinsend auf sein Bett setzte, er trug einen roten Pyjama mit sich bewegenden Löwen. „Erinner dich dran, dass du Remus nicht wütend auf dich machen willst. Du wirst sonst dafür beim kommenden…"

„SIRIUS!" rief James und unterbrach Peter abrupt. „Komm schon, sei ein lieber Kerl und lass Remus gehen!"

„Oh, aber Jamie. Sie ihn dir an! Er hat es so warm und kuschelig. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht von der Sicherheit der Decke trennen", erwiderte Sirius.

Harry war, sehr zu seiner Beschämung, am Kichern. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, war einfach zu lustig. ‚Remus hat mir nie etwas davon erzählt!' dachte er, als er seine Arme in die schmerzenden Seiten drückte. ‚Na ja, ich kann verstehen, warum. Ich wusste nicht, dass sein Gesicht einen so tiefen Rotton annehmen konnte!'

Remus Antwort war, die amüsierten Teenager bedrohlich anzuknurren, was nur dafür sorgte, dass sich die Lautstärke ihres Gelächters verstärkte. Harry verpasste die kurze, gezischte Unterhaltung zwischen Pettigrew und James, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, Sirius Versuche zu beobachten, erfolgreich den Gegenspruch, der Remus aus seiner ‚Gefangenschaft' befreite, zu murmeln, den er zwischen seinem Gelächter kaum herausbrachte.

Nach einer Weile hatten es die Sechstklässler geschafft, sich zu beruhigen und hatten ihre Roben angezogen, sie waren bereit für den Tag. Nachdem Remus Sirius einen über den Schädel gegeben hatte für seine ‚hinterhältige Methode'.

„Du kannst dich verdammt noch mal selbst wecken beim nächsten Mal oder zu spät kommen. Guck doch, ob es mich interessiert", hatte er Sirius angeschrieen, der immer noch gelacht hatte und war in Richtung Badezimmer davon gestürmt.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich Remus, als er zurückkehrte, wieder einigermaßen beruhigt beruhigt. Harry bemerkte, dass dies ein normales Ereignis im Leben der Rumtreiber war und das Remus nicht so ärgerlich war, wie es schien. Natürlich hielt das Remus nicht davon ab, Sirius für die nächsten paar Stunden zu ignorieren, immerhin hatte er auch seinen Stolz.

Nach dem Frühstück eilte Pettigrew hoch in den Nordturm für seine Wahrsagestunde, während Harry und die verbliebenen Rumtreiber in Richtung der Kerker für ihre UTZ-Level Zaubertränkeklasse gingen. Die vier Teenager betraten den Raum und setzten sich in die linke Seite des Raumes, James und Remus an dem Tisch hinter Sirius und Harry. Während der nächsten paar Minuten betraten mehrere andere Sechstklässler den gut beleuchteten Raum. Neben) Lily waren da ein paar Ravenclaws, denen Harry vorgestellt worden war, ein Mädchen, das ihm erstaunlich bekannt vorkam und, sehr zu Harrys Abscheu, von einem 16jährigen Snape begleitet wurde. Harrys Stöhnen blieb ungehört, weil im selben Moment James und Sirius anfingen, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass der schleimige Idiot in derselben Klasse war.

„Warum seid ihr so sauer über die Tatsache, dass Snape in diese Zaubertränkeklasse ist? In den anderen Stunden, die wir mit ihm haben, habt ihr nicht so viel gesagt", sagte Remus, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

„Weil es Zaubertränke ist!" stellte Sirius fest, als wenn der Grund klar für alle wäre.

„Und?"

„Das ist es halt", erwiderte James.

„Er ist immer ein eingebildeter Bastard, aber besonders wenn es um Zaubertränke geht, Remus, und das weißt du. Er weiß, dass er uns alle schlagen kann und er fängt immer an, sich darüber zu freuen", schnarrte Sirius, als er zu dem Jungen, den er beleidigte, rüberfunkelte.

Remus konterte. „Und ihr zwei macht nicht das gleiche in Verwandlung?"

„Das ist anders!" sagte ein angegriffener James. „Immerhin hat er die Klasse nicht mit uns zusammen."

„Wie ist das anders?"

„Remus, warum verteidigst du diesen Idioten?" fragte Sirius, leicht genervt bei Remus Fragen.

„Tue ich nicht. Ich kann nur euren Standpunkt nicht verstehen. Er ist in der Klasse und wir müssen halt damit auskommen", erklärte er. „Und nebenbei Sirius, bist du genauso gut wie Snape. Vielleicht sogar besser, wenn du ein bisschen Aufwand in deine Zaubertränkearbeit stecken würdest. Warum könnt ihr Snape nicht einfach ignorieren?"

„Aber wo wäre der Spaß in meinem Leben, wenn ich nicht Snivellus quälen könnte?" fragte James mit einem Lachen.

Harry blieb still, als er die anderen drei Jungen reden hörte. Er fühlte sich leicht verärgert bei James Worten und vielleicht war Snapes Meinung über seinen Vater berechtigt. ‚Er benimmt sich wie ein arroganter Bastard, aber warum?' dachte Harry verzweifelt. ‚Remus und Sirius haben es versucht mir zu erklären, nachdem ich in Snapes Denkarium geguckt hab, aber es scheint… anders zu sein, es jetzt mitzuerleben. In einem Moment ist er absolut nett und im anderen… ist er schrecklich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es die gleiche Person ist, aber immerhin ist James dann erwachsen geworden. Remus hat mir das alles während des Sommers erklärt. James ist irgendwie über sein Egoproblem hinweggekommen, aber dennoch wünschte ich, ich könnte seine Meinung ändern. Aber wenn er schon nicht auf Remus hört, welche Chance gibt es, dass er auf das neue Kind hört!'

„Harry?"

„Harry!"

Harry drehte sich zu Remus, der seinen Namen gerufen hatte. „Hmm?"

Remus sah ihn mit einem besorgten Ausdruck an. „Du bist noch da? Du scheinst schon wieder abzugleiten. Na ja, ich kann verstehen warum, wenn du diesen beiden beim Meckern zuhören musst", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Hey! Ich nehm dir das übel!" erwiderte Sirius. „Ich bin eine wundervolle, besorgte, liebenswerte Person. Ich sehe keinen Grund zu meckern, es sei denn ich muss ne Strafarbeit mit Filch machen oder wenn es die Slytherins betrifft."

„Jungs", tadelte Remus. „Benehmt euch!"

„Remus setzt seinen Vertrauensschülerstatus gegen uns ein! Hilf mir, Harry!" schrie Sirius, schnappte Harry bei den Schultern und tat so, als wollte er sich vor seinem Freund hinter ihm verstecken.

„Komm schon, Sirius, Remus verspricht dir, dir nichts zu tun", überredete Harry ihn. „Würdest du doch nicht, Remus?"

„Ich vermute nicht", stimmte er endlich zu, nachdem er einen Schlag in seine Seite von James erhalten hatte.

Sirius sah Harry mit einem ‚Ich bin ein verlorenes Hündchen' Ausdruck an. „Wirst du mich beschützen?" fragte er.

Harry konnte sich nicht beherrschen, er musste bei dem Blick auf Sirius Gesicht lachen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, man konnte es nicht anders bezeichnen… es war einfach hinreißend. Harry schnaubte. Sirius… hinreißend? Wer hätte das gedacht! Harry wurde bei seiner Antwort von der Ankunft der Zaubertränkelehrerin Professor Phalin unterbrochen. Stattdessen wurden ihnen schnell angeordnet zu zweit zu arbeiten, ein Hautstärkungsbalsam zu brauen.

„Aber mal ernsthaft?" begann Sirius mit seiner Frage im Flüsterton, während er dabei war, die Natterhaut fein zu schneiden. „Worüber hast du wirklich nachgedacht?"

Er bemerkte, dass Sirius nicht aufhören würde, ihn zu fragen, also beschloss Harry, ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. „Es war nichts, wirklich. Ich hab mich nur gewundert, wie der Lehrer wohl sein würde. Zaubertränke ist mein schlechtestes Fach, das ich als UTZ-Level nehme und mein letzter Lehrer… Na ja, man kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er mich verabscheut hat", sagte er, seine Augen wanderten unbewusst zu dem jüngeren Snape, bevor sie Sirius blaue Augen trafen. „Er hat die kleinste falsche Sache, jede verfügbare Möglichkeit dazu benutzt, mich fertig zumachen."

Sirius fluchte. „Was für ein Bastard! Hört sich an, als könnte er einen guten Fluch oder auch zwei gebrauchen!"

„Oh, ich denke, er könnte davon genug bekommen haben, als er jünger war. Das könnte der Grund dafür sein", sagte Harry. „Nebenbei, wenn ich versuchen würde, ihn zu verhexen…. Er würde definitiv einen Weg finden, mich rausschmeißen zu lassen, nicht, dass er da nicht schon mehrere Male versucht hätte!"

Sirius grinste Harry an. „Also bist du ein Unruhestifter?"

Harry seufzte, während er den Zaubertrank umrührte. „Nicht wirklich! Es scheint aber so, als würde mir der Ärger überall hin folgen, egal wo ich hingehe."

Die zwei Teenager verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit, sich auf den Zaubertrank, den sie machten, zu konzentrieren. Sirius war, wie Remus gesagt hatte, sehr talentiert in der Kunst des Brauens. Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung für Harry, der nichts von Sirius besonderer Fähigkeit gewusst hatte. Aber na ja, das konnte man auch nicht besonders gut gebrauchen, wenn man gerade auf der Flucht war, vermutete Harry. Das könnte auch ein Weg sein, um den möglichen Hass zwischen Sirius und Snape zu erklären, obwohl Harry vermutete, dass da noch ein anderer, weniger Hogwarts bezogener, Grund vorhanden sein musste.

Der Zaubertrank schien ziemlich gut zu gehen und Harry schnappte sich ein paar Blutegel, um diese in den Kessel zu werfen. Seine Hand war über dem blubbernden Gebräu, als plötzlich eine etwas größere Hand seine eigene fasste. Harry zuckte bei diesem plötzlichen Kontakt zusammen. Harry fühlte einen Schauer seinen Rücken runter laufen und folgte der Hand, die seine hielt und traf auf die leuchtenden saphirfarbenen Augen von Sirius.

„Wenn du die", sagte er und zeigte mit den Augen auf Harrys Hand, „in den Kessel hinzugefügt hättest, dann wäre alles in die Luft geflogen."

Harry wurde blass, als er bemerkte, was er beinahe getan hatte, bevor Scham sein Gesicht erröten ließ. Er nahm seine Augen nicht von der Arbeitsplatte, legte die Blutegel zurück, von wo er sich sie genommen hatte und studierte dann seine Notizen, die er gemacht hatte. Er wollte nicht den Blick in Sirius Augen sehen, wenn der erkannte, wie erbärmlich schlecht Harry in Zaubertränke war. ‚Um Merlins Willen! Wie soll ich, der verdammte Junge, der lebt, derjenige sein, der Voldemort besiegen kann! Ich soll Kräfte haben, die er nicht besitzt und kann noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Zaubertrank brauen!' dachte er wütend. ‚Was muss Sirius denken, dass er mit mir arbeiten muss! Jemanden, der offensichtlich dämlich genug ist, beinahe eine Explosion zu verursachen!'

Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm brachte ihn zurück aus seinen tadelnden Gedanken. Sirius sprach ihm leise in sein Ohr. „Tu dir das selbst nicht an… das hätte jedem passieren können. Es macht nichts. Es ist nichts passiert, also ist es kein Problem."

„Ich mache doch gar nichts", erwiderte Harry.

„Doch, hast du", flüsterte Sirius scharf. „Du hast daran gedacht, wie nutzlos und talentlos du bist. Dass alles perfekt sein sollte und du alles können musst, was man von dir verlangt. Du hast dich selbst mit anderen Leuten verglichen und gedacht, dass du es nie schaffen kannst, mit ihnen zu konkurrieren."

„Hab ich nicht", versuchte Harry das abzuweisen. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Ein befremdlicher Ausdruck glitt über Sirius Ausdruck. „Erfahrung", war seine einzige Antwort.

Harrys Mund klappte bei diesem simplen Wort auf . ‚Warum sollte Sirius jemals gedacht haben, dass er nutzlos ist, dass er nicht mal in der Lage war, Magie anzuwenden?' Harry konnte es nicht glauben, nicht von Sirius. ‚Der Sirius, den ich kenne… der ältere Sirius und sogar der 16jährige Sirius strahlen soviel Zuversicht aus. Er ist sogar damit gestorben.'

Harry hatte nicht die Chance, Sirius weiter zu fragen oder seine Anschuldigungen zu widerlegen, weil der Hautstärkungstrank endlich fertig war. Er guckte Sirius zu, wie dieser ein Glasfläschchen füllte und versiegelte. Als Sirius den Kessel mit Magie säuberte, verzauberte Harry das Glas so, dass es unzerbrechlich war. Er hatte seine Lektion auf hartem Wege im vorherigen Jahr gelernt und wollte es nicht wirklich wiederholen. Harry reichte die Probe an Sirius zurück und fing damit an, die Zaubertrankzutaten aufzuräumen, die auf der Arbeitsplatte verstreut waren.

Harry sah Sirius diskret hinterher, als er den schmalen Gang in Richtung von Phalins Pult durchquerte, als er plötzlich stolperte. An dem Tisch, an dem Sirius gerade vorbeigekommen war, sah Harry das spöttische Gesicht von einem zufrieden aussehenden Snape. Sirius schrie einmal, als er seinen Körper so bewegte, dass er nicht auf den Boden knallte, aber in dem Prozess verlor er das Fläschchen mit ihrem gebrauten Zaubertrank. Harry trat hinter ihrem Tisch hervor, in der Absicht zu Sirius zu kommen, aber sein Weg wurde von mehreren neugierigen Schülern blockiert. Harry kämpfte sich seinen Weg hin durch, gefolgt von James und Remus.

Sirius hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah nun Snape an, ein wütender Ausdruck zierte sein hübsches Gesicht. Sogar ein paar Meter weiter weg konnte Harry die Spannung und den Hass, der um die beiden Teenager in der Luft lag, fühlen und sein Herz schlug schneller, als er daran dachte, was jetzt möglicherweise passieren könnte. Snapes schwarze Augen leuchteten mit Zufriedenheit, während Sirius normalerweise leuchtende blaue Augen sich vor Wut verdunkelt hatten. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und war bereit, den Slytherin zu verfluchen und Snapes eigener Zauberstab erschien so schnell wie das Blinken eines Augenlids.

„Was sollte das, Snape?" knurrte Sirius.

„Ich hab mir nur gedacht, dass du die Welt von der Perspektive aus sehen solltest, der du angehören wolltest", erklärte Snape. „Verräter und Schlammblüter. Es ist eine Schande, dass ein Reinblüter sich auf ihr Level herabgelassen hat. Wie war die Aussicht?"

„Halt's Maul, Snivellus! Es Du bist hier der Verräter. Geh zurück in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen bist", gab Sirius zurück. „Du bist nur ein erbärmlicher Schleimbeutel, der denkt, nur weil er ein reinblütiger Zauberer ist, dass die Welt sich vor deinen Launen beugen sollte!"

„Ich hätte was besseres erwartet, bei deiner Herkunft", schnarrte Snape, bevor er einen vielsagenden Blick zu Harry warf. Harry, der verwirrt war hinsichtlich der Bedeutung hinter Snapes Aufmerksamkeit, fühlte, wie James und Remus sich hinter ihm anspannten. Snape drehte sich wieder zu Sirius und fuhr im selben Ton fort: „Trotzdem bestehst du immer noch darauf, dich mit gewöhnlichen schmutzigen Schlammblütern zusammen zu tun."

Harry versteifte sich bei der Beleidigung, aber schaffte es irgendwie sich davon abzuhalten, Snape zu verhexen. Das war der Moment, als Professor Phalin plötzlich hinter Snape auftauchte und so verhinderte, dass Sirius den Slytherin für eine Woche in den Krankenflügel fluchte.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte sie, eine Augenbraue bei dem Anblick der zwei gezogenen und aufeinander gerichteten Zauberstäbe in die Höhe gezogen. „Mr. Snape, Mr. Black? Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir zu erklären, warum Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet haben?!

„Snivellus hier hat mir ein Bein gestellt, als ich auf dem Weg war, Ihnen unsere Zaubertrankprobe zu bringen", spie Sirius als Erklärung aus, die ganze Zeit funkelte er Snape weiterhin an.

„Es war ein unglücklicher Unfall, Professor", erwiderte dieser und schleuderte einen drohenden Blick zu dem größeren Jungen. „Es ist eine Schande, dass Black keinen Zaubertrank mehr hat", sagte er in verspottendem Ton. „Ich vermute einfach mal, dass er in dieser Stunde durchgefallen ist. Genau wie in deinem restlichen Leben, Black, oder?"

„Halt's Maul, Snape!" schnappte Sirius. Im Moment wollte Harry nichts mehr als Snape genau auf seine abnormal lange Nase zu schlagen. Er wurde aber durch ein Leuchten, das er nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, abgelenkt. Er sah näher hin und erkannte, dass es ihr Probefläschchen war. Er duckte sich unter den Tisch und schnappte das Fläschchen, dankbar dafür, dass er daran gedachte, den Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber anzuwenden.

„Was für eine ungehobelte Sprache, Cousin", unterbrach eine fremde Stimme. Es war das Mädchen, dass Harry so seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war. „Tantchen hat immer versucht, dass du damit aufhörst, aber du hörst nie zu, oder Sirius?" sagte sie und rümpfte die Nase über den größeren Jungen. Harry wusste plötzlich die Identität des Mädchens. Es war Narzissa Malfoy, oder Black, wie sie zu dieser Zeit noch hieß. „Sie hat ihr bestes gegeben, aber du warst immer nur eine Enttäuschung… und du wirst es immer sein", sagte sie mit traurigem Unterton.

Harry wollte sie anschreien, wollte Sirius verteidigen. Er wollte ihr sagen, was Sirius für mutige Dinge getan hatte, während es ihre einzige herausragende Leistung ist, die Ausgeburten von Lucius Malfoy in die Welt zu setzen. Etwas, worauf die Zauberergemeinschaft gut hätte verzichten können. Leider wusste er, er konnte nicht. Er konnte einen der mutigsten, ehrlichsten und liebenswertesten Männer in seinem Leben nicht verteidigen. Warum machte Phalin nichts, um Snape und Narzissa Black aufzuhalten? Harry sah zu ihrer Zaubertränkelehrerin und er kannte das sie total geschockt war.

„Verpiss dich, Cissa! Du bist genau wie der Rest von ihnen. Zu sehr um die Reinheit eures Blutes besorgt, um überhaupt zu erkennen, wie die Leute wirklich sind. Merlin sei Dank hat wenigstens Roma es geschafft, raus zukommen, als sie das erkannt hat!" zischte Sirius als Antwort. Harry konnte den Ärger, den Schmerz und den Hass, der von dem dunkelhaarigen Teenager ausging, fühlen. Sein gebräuntes Gesicht war rot vor Wut und seine Hand verkrampfte sich fest um seinen Zauberstab. „Merlin sein Dank, bin ich ebenfalls aus diesem verdammten Haus raus! Du hast kein Recht mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll, Narzissa. Ich lebe mein Leben, wie ich es will, nicht wie Mutter und du denken, dass ich es sollte!" knurrte er.

Die kleine Szene, die sich dort abgespielte, hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse und einem Lehrer auf sich gezogen und Sirius musste, als er sich umdrehen und weggehen wollte, mehrere Schüler wegschubsen, die sich dem Tisch genähert hatten, um den Streit besser hören zu können. Harry blieb wie versteinert and seinem platz stehen und beobachtete, wie der schwarze umhang wehte, als Sirius aus dem Kerker stapfte, ohne einmal zu den Slytherins oder seinen Freunden zurückzublicken. Es gab eine kleine Unruhe hinter Harry, bevor James sich ebenfalls durch die Schüler schubste und hinter seinem besten Freund her rannte.

Jetzt, wo das Schauspiel vorbei war, wandten sich die meisten Schüler wieder ihren Kesseln zu und begannen aufzuräumen. Harry hielt immer noch das Glasfläschchen und stand mit seinem Gesicht in Richtung der Tür, durch die Sirius und James gerade verschwunden waren, Snape und Narzissa waren immer noch in seinem Blickfeld. Er konnte Snapes Dreistigkeit nicht glauben, wie boshaft er gewesen war. Aber dann, war er wirklich überrascht? ‚Snape hat Sirius fast umgebracht, wollte ihn den Dementoren überlassen am Ende von meinem dritten Schuljahr und dann war da der Vorfall mit Remus in der Schule.' Harrys Gedanken wurden leer, er war unfähig die Ereignisse, die sich gerade vor ihm abgespielt hatten, zu erfassen. Es war Remus Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn wieder in die Realität holte. Harry stellte sich auf die Rufe von Phalin ein, die sich, wie es schien, von ihrem vorläufigen Schockzustand erholt hatte.

„Mr. Snape! Miss Black! Ich will nicht noch einmal so eine Szene in meinem Klassenraum haben. Sie werden sich benehmen, während Sie in diesem Raum sind. „20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für jeden und 10 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil Mr. Potter die Klasse ohne Erlaubnis verlassen hat!" befahl Phalin. „Jetzt, Mr. Snape, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie Ihre Probe abgeben und Ihren Platz aufräumen." Damit verließ sie die zwei Schüler und kehrte zum Pult zurück, um die Proben der Schüler zu sammeln.

Snape funkelte seine Professorin einen Moment an und Harry konnte deutlich die Abscheu in seinen schwarzen Augen erkennen. „Huh! Wie kommt es, dass Black keine Hauspunkte abgezogen gekriegt hat, dafür, dass er wie ein Feigling davon gerannt ist", murmelte er leise, aber trotzdem noch laut genug, damit es Harry und Remus hören konnten.

Harry machte einen Schritt nach vorne, bereit Snape selbst anzuschreiben, aber Remus stoppte ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Stopp! Harry, denk nach! Er lockt dich nur und versucht so, dass wir mehr Hauspunkte verlieren. Lass dich hier nicht gehen."

Die Worte schafften es, den roten Nebel in Harrys Kopf zu durchbrechen und er schickte ein dankbares Lächeln zu Remus. Es schien aber so, als wäre Snape noch nicht fertig. „Gryffindorbevorzugung! Das ist es, was es ist", murmelte er. Harry schnaubte. Snape beschwert sich über Bevorzugung, was für ein Witz! Der Schleimbeutel konnte es nicht erwarten, Punkte von den anderen Häusern abzuziehen, besonders von Gryffindor.

„Wenigsten haben Sirius und das Potter-ähnliche Schlammblut keinen Zaubertrank, Severus", murmelte Narzissa, als sie gelangweilt ihren Zauberstab schwenkte.

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. Mit lauter Stimme sagte er: „Was? Du meinst das Fläschchen, das Sirius fallengelassen hat?" Harry hielt das Glasfläschchen hoch, so dass die beiden Slytherins den Zaubertrank darin klar sehen konnten. „Ich vermute mal, es war Glück, dass ich daran gedacht habe, einen Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber auf das Glas zu legen. Sonst wäre es eine große Schande gewesen, die ganze harte Arbeit und nichts zum zeigen", sagte er.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an die zwei grollenden Gesichter ging Harry zu Phalin und reichte ihr die Probe, die Sirius und er gemacht hatten. Remus, der offensichtlich ihre Taschen genommen hatte, traf ihn an ihrem Pult. Er nahm seine eigene, sowie Sirius Tasche und die zwei verließen schnell den Kerker, mit der Absicht James und Sirius zu finden.

TBC

Yay, wieder mal ein Teil fertig… Im Moment stecke ich in einer Übersetzungsflaute – bin grad beim siebten Kapitel – und ich weiß ja, dass es eigentlich nicht mehr so viel ist, aber irgendwie komm ich nicht voran…

Vielleicht, wenn ich viele liebe Kommentare bekomme…? lieb lächel

WICHTIG!!!

Ach ja… Ich hab übrigens ne eigene Idee für ne Harry Potter FF (mal abgesehen von den dreien, die ich momentan am Schreiben bin :-)), aber da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher, mit wem ich Harry zusammenbringen soll… Bisher auf meiner Liste für die in Fragestehenden Personen stehen: Voldemort (bzw. Tom), Draco, Twins, Severus....

Sagt mir doch mal, wen ihr am liebsten mit Harry zusammen sehen würdet :-)

Kaos

Antworten (bei meinen paar Kommis kriegt sogar jeder eine ):

banduan: Jep, die Story ist einfach nur der Hammer… Ich liebe sie einfach nur… Den Link zur Originalstory findest du in meiner Bio unter Favorite Stories :-) … Da kannst du dann ja mal gucken…

Nein, die Story ist noch nicht abgeschlossen und beinhaltet momentan 10 Kapitel (wovon Kapitel 5 2geteilt ist) und 1 Interlude ;-) … Ich warte schon sehnsüchtigst auf der neue Kapitel…

rotwerd Klasse, dass dir meine Übersetzung gefällt ;-)

GefallenerEngel: JAaaa, noch einer, der Pettigrew nicht mag… Ich mag ihn auch nicht… Mir passt einfach sein Charakter nicht, ich mag solche Kerle nicht, die nur hinter anderen her rennen, weil die so toll sind und dabei kein eigenes Leben haben -.-

Lara-Lynx: Ich würd nicht Remus nehmen ;-)… Sondern deine andere Vermutung, damit triffst du es schon eher… Aber richtig erfahren tut man das erst in Kapitel 7 (das ich momentan übersetze :-))… Dauert auch nicht mehr lange, bis das kommt )… Nee, leider ist SStar nicht so schnell wie ich, sie schreibt jetzt schon relativ lange an dem 11. Kapitel rum… Ich bin auch schon ganz ungeduldig… Bei dem jetzigen Stand endet mein Upload erst einmal am 19.02.05… Es sei denn, die Autorin schreibt bis dahin weitere Kapitel… Und toll, dass dir die Übersetzung gefällt ;-)

Kissymouse: Keil zwischen Vater und Sohn? Nein, nicht wirklich ;-)… Aber ich will jetzt auch nicht zuviel verraten!!!

ina: Hey, mal wieder danke für deinen Kommi… Du kannst bei mir alle zwei Wochen mit einem neuen Kapitel rechnen… Und das immer samstags :-)

auxia: Danke, ich werde mich bemühen… Aber schneller als alle zwei Wochen kann ich nicht abloaden!!

Cho: Nein, ich werde wohl erst mal nicht aufhören, keine Sorge ;-)


	7. Wilde Magie und gute Absichten

**Turn Back Time**

**Kapitel 6: Wilde Magie und gute Absichten**

James machte es sich in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bequem. Von seiner momentanen Position aus konnte er die Türen sehen, die zu den Jungen- und Mädchenschlafsälen führten. Sirius setzte sich neben einen müdeaussehenden Remus, der auf einer roten Plüschcouch saß und James ansah. Peter, der gerade erst aus dem Jungenschlafsaal auftauchte, schnappte sich einen Stuhl und zog ihn durch den Raum, bis er an James rechter Seite war.

„Weißt du, Prongs, diese frühen morgendlichen Sitzungen von dir… die werden doch jetzt nicht zu wöchentlichen Ereignissen, oder?" fragte er, als er gegen den Drang zu Gähnen ankämpfte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein glattes, schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar. „Du könntest mir wenigstens ein paar Minuten dafür geben, mein Haar zu ordnen. Nicht wie deins gibt mir meins das Aussehen eines Filmstars und ich würde es gerne dabei behalten, danke schön!"

„Nun… Ich denke, Tatze hier hatte nicht genug von seinem Schönheitsschlaf letzte Nacht!" merkte James mit einem Grinsen an. „Wen willst du überhaupt damit beeindrucken?"

„Niemand bestimmten", erwiderte er. „Aber es ist doch nicht schlimm, gut auszusehen, oder?"

„Es ist etwas merkwürdig, weißt du", führte Peter an.

„Was könnte das sein, Wurmschwanz?" fragte Sirius und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Peter begann mit seinem Umhang zu spielen und vermied es, in Sirius durchdringende blaue Augen zu gucken. „Es ist nur, normalerweise hättest du schon einen Haufen Verabredungen gehabt oder wärst mit jemanden zusammen."

„Weißt du, Wurmschwanz hat Recht", mutmaßte James laut. „Erinnerst du dich an letztes Jahr im Zug? Hattest du nicht drei Dates, bevor wir überhaupt in Hogwarts angekommen waren?"

Der Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht wechselte von Verstimmung zu Selbstgefälligkeit, bevor sich eine gleichgültige Maske auf seinem Gesicht bildete. Glücklicherweise unterbrach sie Remus. „So faszinierend wie das ist", sagte er. „Wir sind wegen einer anderen Sache hier… wegen heute Abend", erinnerte er die anderen drei Teenager.

„Habt ihr euch entschieden, was wir tun?" fragte Peter, mit einem erkennbaren Zittern in der Stimme. „Wäre es nicht sicherer, wenn du heute Nacht alleine in der Hütte bleibst? Ich meine, Harry würde nicht bemerken, wenn nur einer fehlt", schlug er vor.

„Was! Wir haben Moony keine Vollmondnacht mehr alleine verbringen lassen, seit wir Animagi sind. Ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Nichts wird mich abhalten", legte Sirius überschwänglich fest.

„Ich weiß nicht, Tatze. Peter hat irgendwie doch Recht. Es ist einfacher, das Verschwinden einer Person zu verheimlichen als gleich von Vieren", sagte Remus.

Sirius schnaubte. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du willst, dass wir drinnen bleiben? Komm schon, du weißt, dass der Wolf es liebt, wenn wir bei ihm sind. Und immerhin", sagte er und sein Ton wurde sanfter, „du sagst immer, dass es weniger… wie soll ich es sagen, du verletzt dich weniger, wenn wir dabei sind. Harry oder nicht, Tatze wird auf jeden Fall heute Abend bei dir sein. Ich werde einen Freund nicht durch so etwas alleine gehen lassen, wenn ich da sein kann, um ihm zu helfen."

„Ich stimme Sirius zu", fügte James hinzu. „Es stimmt schon, dass Harry es weniger merken würde, dass irgendwas los ist, wenn es nur du bist, der fehlt, aber wir sind deine besten Freunde. Wir wurden Animagi um dir während der Verwandlung zu helfen. Wir werden uns was ausdenken, aber wir werden alle da sein, oder?" fragte er und warf Peter einen strengen Blick zu. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem blassausehenden Werwolf und fuhr fort: „Du musst dich nur wegen dir selbst sorgen. Ist es dein Bäuchlein, dass dich dieses Mal stört?"

Remus Lippen bildeten ein kleines Lächeln. „Na ja, ich hab die Ausrede nicht mehr genutzt für… oh, ungefähr vier Jahre?"

„Hey, das ist klasse! Sonst noch was?" rief Sirius aus. „Nichts?"

„Wenn wir fertig sind, können wir doch zum Frühstück gehen?" fragte Peter.

„Wurmschwanz", lachte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer nur mit deinem Magen am Denken!"

„Und du nicht?" gab James mit einem Grinsen zurück.

„Hey!" schmollte Sirius.

Remus lachte leicht, die müden Züge auf seinem Gesicht verschwanden für einen Moment. „Na, na, Krone. Du musst doch zugeben, dass Tatze auch an andere Dinge denkt", sagte er.

Als Antwort begann Sirius leicht zu Grinsen. Remus fuhr fort: „Er denkt über Wege Slytherins zu quälen nach und über Streiche! Oh, und natürlich, Sex! Das letzte darf man nicht vergessen!" sagte er.

Sirius Grinsen verschwand und ein Stirnrunzeln trat an dessen Platz. „Ich kann auch ernsthaft sein!" sagte er in Selbstverteidigung.

„Natürlich kannst du. Du hast nur beschlossen, es nicht zu zeigen", ärgerte ihn James.

„Sicher. Nett. Macht euch soviel über mich lustig, wie ihr wollte. Ich gehe wieder hoch und mache mich fertig", verkündete er.

„Tatze! Weck Harry auf, während du dich selbst hübsch machst!" rief James der Figur von Sirius nach.

Sirius machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen und seinen besten Freund anzusehen. Stattdessen streckte er seinen Finger in Richtung der drei lachenden Teenager aus. „Fuck you!" knurrte er, bevor er die Treppen hoch eilte.

„Hey, Lily. Hast du Zeit?" grüßte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Oder soll ich später wiederkommen?"

Lily sah von ihrem Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin auf. „Harry! Oh, ist es schon Zeit? Warte eine Minute, ich hol nur noch schnell meine Sachen und treffe dich dann am Tisch", sagte sie, bevor sie die Treppen, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte, hoch stürmte.

Ein paar Minuten später erschien Lily wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah etwas geschafft aus, nachdem sie die Treppen rauf und runter gerannt war. Ihr Gesicht war leicht errötet von der Anstrengung und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten. Ihr feuriges Haar, das vorher zurück gebunden gewesen war, hatte sich beim Laufen gelöst. Sie setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Harry und zog das Haargummi aus den Haaren, ihre Hand ließ sie einmal durch das schulterlange Haar gleiten und befreite es so von Knoten. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich. „Ich muss irgendwie die Zeit vergessen haben nach dem Abendessen."

„Ist schon okay. Ich glaube, dass James, Sirius und Peter irgendeinen Streich oder so etwas planen", erwähnte Harry. „Sie waren gerade nicht im Schlafsaal, als ich meine Bücher geholt habe und Remus ist dabei, etwas gegen sein Magenproblem zu tun. Ich bin wahrscheinlich etwas zu früh", meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas verpasst hatte, dass er eine wichtige Tatsache vergessen hatte. Es war nicht seine Narbe. Merkwürdig genug hatte er nicht einmal ein Ziehen gespürt, seit er in Jahre 1976 angekommen war. Noch war es eine noch ausstehende Hausaufgabe. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass, wenn man Zeit mit Lily und Remus verbrachte, man sicher sein konnte, dass man die aufgegebene Arbeit erledigte. Natürlich konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er leicht eifersüchtig auf James und Sirius war. Man hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass die beiden extrem schlau waren und die Stunden ohne viel Arbeitsaufwand hinter sich brachten. Natürlich hatte Harry auch ihre andere Seite gesehen, eine von der er bisher nicht viel gewusst hatte.

Nach dieser erinnerungswürdigen Zaubertrankstunde hatten Harry und Remus Sirius und James in ihrem Schlafsaal gefunden. Es war offensichtlicht, wie nah sich die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen standen. Die Sorge, die James widerspiegelte, erzeugte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Herzen, aber es war der verletzte Blick in Sirius blauen Augen, der Harrys eigene mit ungeweinten Tränen füllte. Wie er wünschte, dass er Snape und Narzissa Black dafür verhexen könnte, dass sie seinem Paten verletzt hatten. Bevor Harry irgendwas sagen konnte, das höchstwahrscheinlich seine wahre Identität aufdecken würde, hatte Sirius eine Maske von Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt und versteckte erfolgreich seine Emotionen. Es hatte Harry verletzt, dass Sirius glaubte, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen könnte und seine wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen konnte, wenn er dabei war, aber er erinnerte sich selbst an sein eigenes Benehmen und seinen Bedarf an Privatsphäre.

Leider konnte James nicht bei seinem besten Freund bleiben, weil er Alte Runen nach dem Mittagessen hatte, zusammen mit Remus und ließ daher Harry und Sirius zusammen alleine, beide von ihnen hatten am Nachmittag keinen Unterricht. Als James den Schlafsaal verließ, warf er Harry einen Blick zu, der klar sagte, dass er Sirius nicht mehr verletzen sollte, als er schon war, ansonsten würde er sich mit Harry anlegen und das wäre keine erfreuliche Erfahrung für Harry.

Harry fand es am Anfang ziemlich schwierig anzufangen, aber irgendwie hatten er und Sirius es doch geschafft, einen friedlichen Nachmittag miteinander zu verbringen. Harry hatte Sirius nicht über den Vorfall in Zaubertränke ausgefragt. Hauptsächlich weil er schon wusste, dass Sirius den Grimmauldsplatz verlassen hatte, obwohl Sirius das natürlich nicht wusste, aber auch, weil Sirius so tat, als wäre nichts Wichtiges passiert. Sie waren zu Hagrids Hütte gegangen, wo Harry dann seinem ersten Freund aus der Zaubererwelt vorgestellt wurde. Harry fand es etwas schwer sein schon vorhandenes Wissen und seine Freundschaft mit Hagrid zu verstecken, aber als der Nachmittag vorbei war, sie hatten Tee getrunken und verschiedenen Geschichten und Heldentaten zugehört, hatte er es endlich geschafft, sich in ihrer Gesellschaft zu entspannen.

Lily lächelte als Antwort, während sie durch ihre Notizen blätterte. „Sollen wir zuerst eben kurz wegen Heilen gucken? Hast du die Schaubilder fertig?" fragte sie.

„Ja! Ich hab sie Samstagabend beendet", erwiderte Harry. Er checkte seine kommentierten Diagramme vom menschlichen Körper, männlich und weiblich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir den Körper studieren. Warum müssen wir überhaupt was über Mittelhandknochen und Fingerglieder wissen? Okay, ich weiß, warum wir das wissen müssen, aber warum das auswendig lernen?"

„Ich denke, es ist keine besonders gute Idee für uns zu versuchen, einfach was zu heilen, ohne zu wissen, wo die Sachen sind und wie sie in das ganze Schema reinpassen. Kannst du es dir vorstellen, wie peinlich es wäre, statt einen gebrochenen Arm zu heilen, es irgendwie zu schaffen, dass alle Knochen verschwinden? Nur weil du nicht weißt, wo die Mittelhandknochen sind? Ich meine, du würdest dich wie ein Idiot fühlen, oder?" sagte Lily mit einem Lachen.

Harry war etwas überfahren bei der Ironie in ihrer Aussage, er erinnerte sich an den Vorfall in seinem zweiten Schuljahr mit Lockhart nach ihrem ersten Spiel gegen Slytherin, als alle Knochen in seinem Arm nachwachsen mussten. Zu seiner Bestürzung hatte er herausgefunden, dass Gilderoy Lockhart Schüler hier in 1976 war, ein Slytherinfünftklässler, um genau zu sein. Nicht, dass das Harry irgendwie überrascht hätte, Lockhart war ein durchtriebener Idiot, aber trotzdem noch ein Idiot.

„Nein", murmelte er mit einem Lächeln. „Nein, du musst schon was von einem Trottel haben, um das zu schaffen!"

Sirius guckte James dabei zu, wie er mit einem Stöhnen einen weiteren Umhang aus seinem Umhang zog. In den letzten paar Minuten hatte er seinem besten Freunde dabei beobachte, wie er durch seine Bücher und Klamotten gesucht hat, auf der Suche nach der einen Sache, die er offensichtlich brauchte. Ein Teil dieser Kleidung landete auf Sirius, der eine Grimasse zog, bevor er sie mit spitzen Fingern von seinem Kopf zog.

Er hielt behutsam eine rote Boxershorts mit sich bewegenden Schnatzen und sprach seinen Brillentragenden Freund an. „Krone! Was in Merlins Namen suchst du denn?" rief er. „Es kann nicht so wichtig sein, besonders da wir in ein paar Minuten gehen müssen."

„Was! Tatze? Oh… Ich hab nur versucht…"

„Ist doch jetzt egal, Krone. Es kann nicht so wichtig sein", wiederholte Sirius. „Wurmschwanz. Du solltest dich jetzt mal verwandeln, denn der Umhang fasst uns nicht zu dritt. Und es wird echt interessant durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, ohne das irgendwer etwas merkt."

Peter verwandelte sich und James, der magisch seinen Koffer wieder eingeräumt hatte, hob die fette, graue Ratte hoch und setzte sie auf seine Schulter. Er schnappte sich seinen silbernen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang stellte er sich direkt neben Sirius und bedeckte sie beide. Langsam und vorsichtig, ihre mehrjährige Erfahrung ausnutzend, begannen sie die leere Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

„Weißt du, Krone", flüsterte Sirius. „Wir müssen uns mal über deine Unterwäsche unterhalten."

„Was!" zischte James.

„Scht! Sei leise!" sagte Sirius und guckte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und seine momentanen Nutzer. Leider war der Ausgang geschlossen und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich in nächster Zeit öffnen. „Was?" hisste er, als er ein Ziehen an seinem Arm fühlte.

„Hierüber. Ich will ein bisschen näher ran", sagte James und deutete mit den Kopf zu einem der Tische.

Sirius blieb stehen. „Wovon redest du?"

Er guckte in die Richtung, in die James deutete. Sirius verengte seine blauen Augen, als er bemerkte, was James schon gesehen hatte. Ohne weiteres Aufheben schnappte er James und zog ihn rüber zu dem Tisch. Wurmschwanz quietschte leise vor sich hin, als James beinahe stolperte unter der Wucht von Sirius kraftvollem Ziehen. Als sie näher an den Tisch kamen, konnten sie etwas der Unterhaltung hören.

„…Dann ist da noch meine Schwester, sie ist etwas älter ist als ich. Ihr Name ist Petunia. Sie ist, na ja… wenig erfreut darüber, dass ich eine Hexe bin", erklärte Evans, ihre Augen entfernten sich nicht vom Tisch.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Harry. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, aber er dachte, etwas in dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen zu sehen, aber es war weg, bevor er es näher untersuchen konnte.

„Wirklich? Ich wusste nicht, dass du Muggelgeboren bist?" erwiderte Evans und sah auf.

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn, bevor er antwortete: „Bin ich auch nicht. Ich bin von Muggeln aufgezogen worden. Eine Muggelfamilie hat mich aufgenommen, als ich sehr jung war. Sie… sie haben die Magie nicht wirklich akzeptiert."

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

Harrys grüne Augen leuchteten vor ungeweinten Tränen. Sirius konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Harry hin und her gerissen war. Von der leichten Verspannung in seinem dünnen Körper, bis zu der Tatsache, dass er auf seine Lippe biss. Es drang eine unglaubliche Trauer auf den schwarzhaarigen Animagus ein. Harry schloss seine Augen und Sirius hielt unbewusst seinen Atem an, wartete auf die Antwort.

„Meine Eltern… Ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich an sie erinnern. Ich habe nur noch eine Erinnerung von ihnen und die ist davon, als sie ermordet wurden", sagte Harry und wagte es nicht, Lily in die Augen zu sehen.

Neben ihm fühlte Sirius, wie James sich anspannte. Natürlich hatte Remus mit ihnen über sein Gespräch mit Harry nach VgddK über die Dementoren gesprochen, aber es in Harrys eigenen Worten zu hören. Der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht in seinem Ton, wie sehr es ihn noch schmerzte. Sirius Herz wandte sich Harry zu.

Sirius hatte sich entschieden, seine Familie und ihre Ansichten über Reinblüter zu verlassen. Er sah sie nicht mehr als seine Familie an. Er war erst eine Woche wieder in Hogwarts und hatte schon einen Streit mit Narzissa gehabt. Sein geliebter Bruder, der Augapfel seiner Mutter, na ja… er hatte es nicht mal nötig gehabt, mit ihm zu sprechen. Mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit würde Regulus einfach nur die Meinung seiner Mutter wiedergeben. Es war nicht, als wäre es wert dem zuzuhören. Harrys Worte stoppten ihn, weiter über seine Familie nachzudenken.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer meine Eltern waren. Ich bin adoptiert worden und aufgewachsen, ohne zu registrieren, dass es Magie überhaupt gibt. Bis ein Zauberer zu unserem Haus kam und meiner Familie von meinem magischen Fähigkeiten erzählt hat. Es war ein richtiger Schock für sie, aber na ja… hier bin ich", endete er.

Es war etwas an dem, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte, was Sirius zu der Meinung brachte, dass etwas nicht richtig war. Keine Lüge, aber auch nicht die Wahrheit. Es lag an seiner Körperhaltung, in dem Weg, wie er Evans Augen auswich. Neben ihm füllte sich James Gesicht mit Mitleid. Offensichtlich war sein bester Freund auch von Harrys Worten betroffen.

„Aber… aber konnte nicht jemand aus der Familie deiner Eltern oder ihre Freund dich aufnehmen?" hakte Evans nach, obwohl ihr Gesicht blass geworden war und ihre Augen glitzerten.

„Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Harry. „Können wir über was anderes reden? Es ist nur… weißt du."

„Natürlich", entschuldigte sich Harry und sah leicht bestürzt aus. „Mir tut es Leid, ich hätte nicht so nachfragen dürfen. Es war unglaublich blöd von mir."

„Nein, nein", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen, obwohl Sirius bei sich dachte, dass ihm das nicht besonders gut gelang. „Es ist okay, wirklich… Ich spreche… da nur nicht so häufig drüber."

James, der Sirius auf den Arm geschlagen hatte, holte Sirius aus seinem Halbschock. „Au!" zischte er. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Tür!" war die einzige Antwort.

Sirius warf einen letzten Blick auf den blassen Harry, der mit Evans am Tisch saß, bevor er schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte und erfolgreich diesen verließ, ohne von jemand gesehen zu werden.

„Was sollte das alles?" flüsterte James. Es kam ein Quieken von der grauen Ratte auf seiner Schulter. Als Antwort schüttelte Sirius nur verwirrt seinen Kopf.

Harry öffnete seine Augen. Er fühlte sich total desorientiert, als er so auf seinem Bett lag. Die letzten Spuren eines Traumes, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte, flossen aus seinen Gedanken wie Wasser durch einen Abfluss. Er atmete tief ein und fühlte das sanfte Fabrikat, das ihn bedeckte, als er seinen Körper bewegte. Die Trockenheit seines Halses zwang ihn sein warmes, komfortables Bett zu verlassen. Harry schnappte sich seine Brille mit dem dünnen Goldgestell, bevor er einen leeren Kelch nahm und zu dem Wasserkrug im Zimmer tapste.

Harry ging rüber zum großen Fenster, als er von seinem Kelch nippte. Die Nacht war kühl und der Himmel klar, silbernes Mondlicht schimmerte durch das Fenster, beleuchtete das Zimmer der Jungen. In der Stille der Nacht hörte Harry ein entferntes Heulen. Plötzlich hatte er einen Geistesblitz. Remus merkwürdige Magenschmerzen, das Verschwinden der anderen Jungen, um einen Streich zu planen und letztendlich das nagende Gefühl, dass er den ganzen Tag gehabt hatte. Es war Vollmond.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er über die scheinbar leeren Gründe guckte. ‚Wie konnte ich das vergessen! Ich meine, die ganzen Zeichen waren da… oh, ich bin sooo doof! Was für ein Datum ist heute… der 10…. Aber das ist falsch! Remus letzte Verwandlung war erst vor drei Wochen. Ich habe den Vollmond nicht vor nächster Woche erwartet, nicht heute Nacht… wie konnte ich das nur verpassen… 20 Jahre! Das ist es! Die Mondphasen sind natürlich unterschiedlich; immerhin bin ich 20 Jahre in der Vergangenheit! Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich das nicht gemerkt habe!'

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf in Bestürzung, seine grünen Augen rollten, als er über seine eigene Dummheit nachdachte. ‚Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wo sie alle sind. Moony und seine Leute; Tatze, Krone und… Wurmschwanz! Ich vermute, sie vertrauen mir nicht genug, mir von Remus zu erzählen und natürlich wissen sie auch nicht, dass ich es schon weiß! Ich frage mich, ob ich das mal so anmerken soll… vielleicht, vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur erwähnen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, dann müssten sie nicht lügen und es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich ihnen sagen wusste, dass ich weiß, dass sie Animagi sind…'

Harry hörte ein weiteres Heulen aus Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Mit einem leichten Lächeln kehrte er zu seinem Bett zurück und legte sich unter die warmen, weichen Decken. Er schloss seine Augen und seine letzten Gedanken waren: ‚Ich frage mich, wie mein Dad in seiner Animagusform aussieht. Sieht er aus wie mein Patronus…', bevor er zurück in die schwarze Umnachtung des Schlafes fiel.

Mittwochabend befand sich Sirius auf seinem Weg zurück in den geschäftigen Gyffindorgemeinschaftsraum, er trug seine verschwitzten Quidditchroben und hielt seinen Feuerblitz in der Hand. Er hatte heute zum ersten Mal am Quidditchtraining teilgenommen. Es war eine interessante Erfahrung, fand Harry. James hatte sich mehr um Holmes, den neuen Treiber, gesorgt und hat die meiste Zeit des Trainings mit Sirius und Holmes über verschiedene Spielzüge, die er mit ihnen einüben wollte, gesprochen.

Harry verbrachte ein paar Minuten damit, die beiden Treiber in der Luft zu beobachten, wie sie den Klatschern folgten und ihre Schläger schwangen. Er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die beiden anderen Jäger zwar ziemlich talentiert, aber nicht so gut wie Katie, Angelina und Alicia als Trio waren. James andererseits war ein exzellenter Jäger und mehr als dafür gemacht. Sirius war auch ein spitzen Flieger, obwohl seine Bewegungen wild und impulsiv waren, sein Stil war unverwechselbar Sirius und mittendrin lag seine angeborene Grazie.

Harry nutzte seine Zeit stattdessen sich wieder mit dem Fliegen vertraut zu machen. Obwohl seine ungewöhnliche Auswahl aufregend gewesen war, hatte Harry bei aller Ehrlichkeit erkannt, dass er nur zweimal auf seinem Besen gesessen hatte seit seinem Quidditchbann. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er sein Stehvermögen wiedererlangen musste, bevor er realistischerweise ein Quidditchspiel würde spielen können.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam ein viel sauberer Harry wieder aus dem Badezimmer und zog sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt, welches Tonks schrie, an. Er sah Remus, der auf seinem Bett las und ging rüber zu dem immer noch müde wirkenden Werwolf. Remus war diesen Morgen wieder in den Unterricht zurückgekehrt und sah müder aus, als Harry ihn jemals gesehen hatte, aber er schob es auf das Fehlen des Wolfbanntrankes.

Harry wollte mit Remus über James merkwürdiges Verhalten der letzten Tage reden. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, Sirius zu fragen, immerhin war er James bester Freund. Pettigrew andererseits, na ja, Harry versuchte so wenig Kontakt wie möglich mit dem Verräter zu haben, aus Angst, dass er etwas über den Verrat, den dieser in der Zukunft tun würde, verriet. Remus war der einzige, bei dem er sich sicher fühlte hinsichtlich dieses Problems. Ob es an dem Sommer lag, den er nach Sirius Tod mit dem älteren Werwolf verbracht hatte oder wegen einem anderen Grund, wusste Harry nicht.

„Hey", grüßte Harry ihn. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ein bisschen besser", erwiderte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Madame Pomfrey wollte mich nicht eher gehen lasen, bis es mir besser ging."

Harry lächelte Remus an und ließ ihm sein Geheimnis. „Ich hab mich gewundert, ob ich dich vielleicht was fragen kann?" sagte er.

„Sicher."

„Na ja, es ist eine ziemlich blöde Frage eigentlich. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur so, dass ich mir Dinge einbilde", begann Harry. Als er Remus aufmunterndes Lächeln sah, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Ist James wegen irgendwas sauer auf mich?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, es war, während du krank warst. James schien irgendwie ein bisschen kühl zu sein!" erwiderte Harry. „Es war wie… ich bin nicht sicher. War er von mir genervt? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was ich getan haben könnte, also hab ich mich gefragt, ob du was weißt. Heute schien er wieder, na ja, normal zu sein."

„Ah", seufzte Remus. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Peter mal was erwähnt hat, was James Benehmen erklären würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon weißt, aber James hat irgendwie einen Narren an Lily gefressen."

„Ich hab es bemerkt", erwiderte Harry und unterdrückte den Drang zu lächeln.

Remus lachte. „Ich denke, jeder weiß das. James war nicht unbedingt sehr diskret, was seine Gefühle angeht. Na ja, ich denke, er hat gemerkt, dass du und Lily euch ziemlich gut zu verstehen scheint und möglicherweise… könnte er ein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen sein?" sagte er. „Hm, vielleicht ist es nicht ganz das. Vielleicht ist er neidisch auf eure Freundschaft, wäre der besser Weg das zu erklären. Immerhin sehen du und er euch ähnlich und Lily verbringt gerne Zeit mit dir. Ich vermute, du kannst dir erklären, woher er das hat."

„Aber… aber das ist nichts zwischen Lily und mir! Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt", rief er aus, ein leichtes Gefühl von Abneigung schlüpfte bei diesen Gedanken mit aus ihm heraus. „Sie ist eine liebenswerte Person, aber ich sehe sie mehr wie eine… Verwandte. Ich könnte mir nie vorstellen, mit ihr auszugehen, das wäre einfach falsch. Ich hab das Peter schon gesagt… Ich fass es nicht, wieso James das denken würde!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Es hat James wahrscheinlich jemand die Meinung gesagt, wenn er heute wieder normal bei dir war. Es ist auf jeden Fall sehr amüsant. James ist total in Lily verliebt, aber sie gibt ihm nicht mal eine Sekunde ihrer Zeit. ‚Zu arrogant' sagt sie."

„Na ja", begann Harry in einem verschwörerischen Ton, „ich denke, wir sollten da irgendwas ändern, oder?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Remus legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, während er Harry anguckte. Langsam formte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Werden wir", stimmte er zu. „Zuerst…"

Harry stand in der Ecke eines eigenartig bekannten Raumes. Er stand voll mit kaputter Einrichtung und die Tapete kam schon von der Wand. Die Fenster waren zugenagelt, aber Harry konnte trotzdem die Flecken auf dem Boden sehen… Blut. Harry sah sich in dem Raum mehrere Male um, bis das Erkennen in seine Augen trat. Es war einer der Räume in der Heulenden Hütte! Harry hörte kratzende Geräusche in einem der oberen Räume und ohne einen Gedanken an seine Sicherheit zu verschwenden, rannte er die bröckelnde Treppe hoch, bis er das Schlafzimmer erreichte.

Remus, mit einem müden Gesicht und hellem braunen Harr mit grauen Flecken, saß auf einem prächtigen Himmelbett, einen traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er schien Harrys abruptes Erscheinen in dem Schlafzimmer nicht bemerkt zu haben. Stattdessen schien er sich für irgendwas vorzubereiten. Harry guckte zu, zuerst verwirrt, dann geschockt, wie Remus sich versteifte. Seine Glieder begannen mit leichtem Terror zu zittern. Remus verwandelte sich! Sein Körper wuchs und Haar begann überall aus seinem Gesicht und Händen zu sprießen. Er hatte sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Harry sah mit weiten grünen Augen dabei zu, wie der Werwolf einen lauten, traurigklingenden Heuler ausstieß, bevor er sich auf dem Bett zusammenrollte, Moonys bernsteinfarbene Augen reflektierten den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit, die er fühlte.

Die Szene wandelte sich.

Das heruntergekommene Schlafzimmer wurde zu grauem Stein. Das Bett verschwand und wurde durch ein Steinpodium ersetzt.

Harry erkannte die Szene sofort.

Er war zurück in der Mysteriumsabteilung, in dem Raum mit dem Schleier.

Die Hexen und Zauberer in dem Raum waren alle erstarrt mit der Ausnahme von Sirius. Sein Körper fiel rückwärts durch den zerlumpten Schleier, der von einem Steinbogen herunterhing. Harry sah zu, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, als die Szene sich immer und immer wieder vor ihm abspielte. Der Ausdruck von Angst und Überraschung auf Sirius Gesicht, als er hinter dem Vorhang verschwand. Die unschuldige Art, wie es wieder an seinen Platz fiel, als wäre nichts passiert. Als wenn Sirius nicht hinter ihm verschwunden wäre. Die Tränen kamen immer heftiger, als er den siegreichen Schrei von Bellatrix hörte, Sirius Cousine. Harrys Herz zerschellte wie ein Glas, das auf den Boden fiel. Er konnte seine Füße nicht bewegen… nicht das Steinpodium erreichen, wo der Bogen war. Er wurde von starken Armen zurückgehalten. Er rief nach Sirius, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er nicht kommen würde…

James braune Augen flogen auf.

Sein Herz klopfte laut in seinen Ohren, als er sich seinem plötzlichen Erwachen anpasste. James fragte sich, was ihn geweckt hatte. ‚Da… was war das', wunderte er sich. Da war ein Murmeln, dass von irgendwo im Raum kam. Er kletterte aus seinem Bett und ging zur Mitte des Raumes. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die leisen Geräusche, die ihn gestört hatten. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor er erkannte, dass die Geräusche aus der Richtung von Harrys Bett kamen.

Langsam und leise, dabei benutzte er seine jahrelange Erfahrung, die er durch seine Schleicherei durch die Hogwartsflure unter seinem Tarnumhang hatte, erreichte er Harrys Bett, bis er neben dem schlafenden Jungen stand. Harry war verschwitzt und sein blasses Gesicht zuckte unter Schmerz und Angst. James lehnte sich näher zu ihm und das Murmeln wurde klarer. Neugier übernahm die Überhand und er konzentrierte sich genauer darauf, dem Flüstern des schlafenden Jungens zuzuhören, die Verzweiflung in Harrys Ton schnitt geradewegs in James Herz.

„Holt ihn, rettet ihn… Wir können ihn immer noch erreichen…"

James runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich war Harry verärgert über etwas, aber James wusste nicht was. Das Murmeln des Jungen wurde einfühlender.

„Hat er nicht… Er ist nicht tot!"

James zuckte bei diesem plötzlichen Anstieg der Lautstärke zusammen und berührte dabei versehentlich Harrys Arm. Harry atmete hörbar ein und begann, sich aufzusetzen, was James eigentliche Absicht gewesen war.

James sah zu, wie Harry wütend die Tränen, die sein dünnes, blasses Gesicht hinab gelaufen waren, wegwischte, bevor er sich umdrehte, um ihn anzublinzeln. James ließ ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, als er Harry seine Brille reichte. „Du hast ihn deinem Schlaf vor dich hingeredet", erklärte er. „Ich bin rüber gekommen, um ich zu wecken."

James beobachtete, wie Harry errötete, bevor sein Gesicht wieder blass wurde. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken", entschuldigte er sich.

James sah deutlich, dass es dem anderen Jungen peinlich war. In einem freundlichen Ton flüsterte er: „Bist du okay?"

„Mir geht es gut. Es war nur ein Alptraum", erwiderte Harry mit ein ganz wenig zitternder Stimme, aber genau, so dass James seine Unruhe erkennen konnte. „Ich hab offensichtlich vergessen…"

„Die Schweigezauber, die du jeden Abend anwendest", beendete James. Er unterdrückte sein Lächeln, als er den überraschten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah. „Was? Glaubst du, wir hätten das nicht bemerkt?"

„N- na ja", stotterte Harry. „Ich habe angenommen, dass ihr es irgendwann merkt, aber ich habe gehofft, dass die Träume bis dahin aufgehört hätten", sagte er.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Worüber reden?" versuchte Harry auszuweichen.

„Du hast was darüber gesagt, dass irgendwer gestorben ist", erklärte James.

„Oh. Das hast du gehört?" fragte Harry, ein fremdartiger Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen. Beinahe ängstlich, obwohl James nicht verstehen konnte, warum Harry ihn fürchten sollte.

„Nicht viel. Du hast über jemanden gesprochen, ich denke, einen Mann. Du hast ‚Er ist nicht tot' laut gesagt", erklärte James.

Harry seufzte und James fühlte die Spannung, die von dem dünnen Teenager ausging. „Es war… jemand, der mir sehr nahe stand. Er ist vor ein paar Monaten gestorben, kurz vor dem Sommer…", begann er, bevor er wieder in Schweigen verfiel.

James konnte erkennen, dass Harry noch nicht darüber sprechen konnte. Er drückte Harrys Schulter als Zeichen der Unterstützung und sagte: „Es ist okay. Du kannst offensichtlich noch nicht darüber reden, aber wenn du soweit bist… dann bist du mehr als willkommen zu mir zu kommen und mit mir darüber zu reden, Harry."

Als James zu seinem Bett zurückkehrte, wandte sich sein Herz dem grünäugigen Teenager zu. ‚Sicher, Harry hat viele Geheimnisse, aber es scheint, als hätte er ein hartes Leben gehabt. Ich bezweifele, dass er es erfindet. Seine Augen… man kann deutlich den Schmerz in ihnen sehen. Ich weiß, ich sollte ihm nicht so einfach und schnell vertrauen und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Lily Evans, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Was ist das nur mit ihm?' fragte er sich, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Donnerstag

Doppelstunde Zaubertränke

Mit Snape.

Es war eine gewohnte Routine für Harry, außer das in dieser Zeit, Snape nicht der überhebliche, höhnische Tränkemeister war, der nichts mehr liebte, als ihn zu quälen. Er war der Sechstklässler mit fettigen Haaren, den es freute, ihn zu schikanieren.

Er hasste Zaubertränke.

Es hatte nicht geholfen, dass Harry nach seiner kleinen Unterhaltung mit James nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Die Bilder des Traumes schienen sich in den Innenseiten seiner Augenlider eingebrannt zu haben. Das gepaart mit der Sorge und der Verwirrung hinsichtlich Sirius und der Art seines Todes und Remus, der einsame Rumtreiber, der 20 Jahre in der Zukunft und sich wahrscheinlich wegen ihm sorgte. Na ja, es war sicher zu sagen, dass Harry keinen besonders guten Tag hatte, noch in guter Laune war.

Seine Konzentration war so gut wie nicht existent und während Zaubertränke hatte es Harry geschafft, seinen Trank zulange zu kochen. Statt eine wasserähnliche Konsistenz zu haben, sah Harrys Versuch eher wie roter Porridge aus. Er hatte seinen Kessel angefunkelt und den Zaubertrank darin, als er bemerkte, das jemand hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich um, nur um danach Snape ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

„Ein weiterer erbärmlicher Gryffindor, scheint mir", schnarrte Snape. „Ich vermute, dass du der Hauptkandidat bist, um Potter und seiner kleinen Bande von Kriechern beizutreten."

„Halt's Maul, Snape", schnappte Harry zurück.

Stattdessen zog der Slytherin eine schwarze Augenbraue nach oben, als er einen besseren Blick auf Harrys Zaubertrank bekam. „Es scheint so, als würde deine idiotische Gryffindoridiotie sich auf das Brauen eines simplen Zaubertrankes ausbreitet. Immerhin kann jeder einen GIBBERISH POTION brauen. Jeder außer dir, wie es scheint", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Das Fehlen des Schlafes und die Sorge, die auf Harrys Seele lagen, zusammen mit Snapes Spott, brachen Harrys dünnen Halt seines Temperaments. „Verpiss dich, Snape. Ich brauche dich und deine idiotischen Kommentare nicht", grollte er, als er magisch seinen ruinierten Zaubertrank und Kessel säuberte. „Evanesco."

„Wirklich, was für eine Sprache!" erwiderte Snape so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte. „Aber dann, ich sollte nicht mehr von einem Schlammblut erwarten."

Harry, der schon seine Tasche gegriffen hatte, drehte sich bei der Beleidigung um, seine Wut schien aus ihm hervorzuspringen. Er trat einen Schritt näher an Snape heran und bemerkte nicht, dass sie beide die Aufmerksamkeit von James, Sirius und Remus auf sich gezogen hatten. „Ich gebe dir eine Warnung dieses Mal, Snape, aber du könntest nächstes Mal nicht soviel Glück haben. Ich mag weder dich, noch irgendwas an dir. Beleidige mich noch mal und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust. Ich bin nicht jemand, auf dem du die ganze Zeit herumhacken kannst. Du bist nicht besser als ich!" schnarrte er, bevor er aus dem Klassenraum stürmte. Der rote Nebel in seinen Gedanken überdeckte alle anderen Gedanken, aber Harry wurde sich schwach bewusst, dass James angefangen hatte, Snape anzuschreien, nachdem er den Kerker verlassen hatte.

Es war ein besorgter und leicht genervter Sirius, der die Große Halle zum Mittagessen betrat, dicht gefolgt von James und Remus. Er überblickte den Tisch und sah Peter bei mehreren leeren Plätzen sitzen, ging zu ihm herüber und ließ sich mit einem lauten Plumps an den Tisch fallen. Er saß schweigen da, funkelte ab und zu rüber zum Slytherintisch und hörte James und Remus zu, wie sie Peter über die, mal wieder, ereignisreiche Zaubertrankstunde informierten. Sirius stöhnte mental auf. ‚Wie war das mit Snape, Zaubertränke und persönlichen Problemen?' fragte er sich.

„-Ich bin wegen ihm besorgt. Er hat nicht viel geschlafen letzte Nacht", erklärte James.

„Was! Warum nicht?" unterbrach Sirius. Das Runzeln auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ebenfalls auch auf Remus Gesicht wider.

„Ich war gerade dabei, es zu erzählen!" tadelte James. „Er hatte letzte Nacht einen Alptraum und ich hab nicht gehört, dass er danach wieder schlafen gegangen ist. Ich hätte es auch nicht bemerkt, aber er hat vergessen, die Schweigezauber zu beschwören, die er jeden Abend benutzt."

Peter gab seine Meinung kund. „Könnte er nicht sein Zuhause vermissen? Es kann nicht so ernst sein, oder?" fragte er.

„Nein, Wurmschwanz", erwiderte James. „Er scheint keinen Ort zu vermissen. Es ist mehr eine Person."

„Wen?" fragte Sirius, seine Neugier fesselte ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Einen Mann, vermutlich einen Zauberer?" erwog James. „Harry hat es nicht gesagt, nur, dass es jemand war, den er kannte, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er demjenigen, der gestorben ist, sehr nahe gestanden hat. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass es erst kurz vor dem letzten Sommer passiert ist."

„Aber das ist schon Monate er", sagte Peter mit einem etwas Hohn in der Stimme. „Er sollte sicher schon darüber hinweg sein und zumindest keine Alpträume davon haben!"

„Denk dran", brachte Remus ein. „Harry hat auch seine Eltern verloren, als er sehr jung war. Ich vermute, dass er die Tode von denen, die ihm nahe stehen, sehr hart aufnimmt."

„Dann war da die Unterhaltung, die er mit Evans hatte", erwähnte Sirius, als er sich an das Lauschen bei Harry und Lily ein paar Tage vorher erinnerte.

„Ja! Er sagt, dass… dass seine Adoptivfamilie nicht davon begeistert ist, dass er ein Zauberer ist", sagte James.

„Also… was heißt das jetzt?" fragte Peter nervös und guckte von James zu Sirius und wieder zurück.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie Snape darein passt", seufzte James resigniert.

„Außer, dass er ein nerviges, fetthaariges Arsch ist?" schnarrte Sirius.

„Wisst ihr", sagte Remus gedankenvoll. „Ich denke, dass Snape nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Oder auch nicht, aber er war der Katalysator für Harrys Ausbruch."

„Wie das?" fragte James.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es bemerkt habt, aber Harry war den ganzen Morgen wie ein Kessel, der jeden Moment überkochen konnte", erklärte er. „Er schien wortwörtlich zu sieden, du konntest die Spannung um ihn herum fühlen. Ich vermute, dass Snape etwas gesagt haben muss… es könnte absolut nichts von Bedeutung gewesen sein, aber es brachte das Wasser zum überlaufen und na ja, ihr habt das Resultat gesehen."

„Es ist trotzdem eine Schande, dass wir diese Punkte verloren haben", beschwerte sich Sirius, als er das Mittagessen beendete.

„Das ist nur eine Vermutung, aber ich denke, dass Phalin, wie sie dich erwischt hat, als du Snape angedroht hast, ihn blutig zu schlagen, irgendwas damit zu tun hat", war die sarkastische Antwort des Werwolfs.

Sirius grinste seinen Freund entschuldigend an. „Oh ja, hab's vergessen. Na ja, ich hab den Nachmittag frei, also schnappe ich mir die Karte und suche Harry. Hoffentlich ist er ein bisschen ruhiger und ich kann ihn dazu bringen, mir zu helfen, es Snape zurückzuzahlen!"

„Super!" erwiderte James.

„Schnapp ihn dir für ein verspätetes Mittagessen, wenn du kannst, er muss immer noch mehr essen und wenn er weiterhin Mahlzeiten auslässt…" verlief sich Remus Stimme.

„Mach ich, Moony! James, die Karte ist in deinem Koffer, richtig?" fragte Sirius, als er vom Tisch aufstand.

„Ja, ist sie."

„Na ja, ich denke, ich sehe euch Jungs später", sagte Sirius, bevor er aus der Großen Halle ging mit der Absicht, den komplizierten, aber doch faszinierenden grünäugigen Teenager zu finden, der ihr

Leben betreten hatte.

Harry trat in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler und schmiss seine Tasche aufs Bett. Bei sich tadelte sich Harry selbst dafür, sein Temperament gegen den Slytherin verloren zu haben, besonders hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass er schon bei weitem schlimmere Beleidigungen hier in der Vergangenheit gehört hatte. Er wusste, dass es ein direktes Resultat von dem Traum war, den er letzte Nacht gehabt hatte und seine anschließende Unfähigkeit, wieder einzuschlafen, nachdem James ihn geweckt hatte. Außerdem hatte er in den letzten paar Tagen keine Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Meditationsfähigkeiten zu trainieren. Er fühlte sich etwas eingeengt und zog seine Schulrobe und Krawatte aus, ebenso löste er die drei oberen Knöpfe seines Schulhemdes, was ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit gab.

Harry beschloss die Möglichkeit am Schopf zu greifen und zu meditieren, er hoffte, dass er eine bessere Kontrolle über sein Temperament bekommen würde. Er setzte sich selbst im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Harry schloss die Augen, verlangsamte seinen Atem und begann mit seinem Okklumentiktraining, in dem er systematisch seine Gedanken leerte. Mit seinem inneren Auge stellte sich Harry einen großen Raum voll mit Büchern und Pergamenten vor. Auf einer Seite des Raumes gab es ein großes, offenes Fenster. Langsam bewegte er sich durch den Raum, bis der Raum leer war.

Er wusste, dass sein Geist nun leer war und visionierte die Barriere, die seine Gedanken und Emotionen einschließen sollte. Er guckte sie mit kritischen Auge an und stellte fest, dass sie nicht so fest war, wie als er sie das letzte mal ‚gesehen' hatte. Langsam und methodisch, fast auf dem gleichen Weg, wie er seinen Geist gereinigt hatte, verstärkte Harry die Barriere, bis er eine feste Berührung spürte. Befriedigt mit seinem Fortschritt ließ Harry die visuelle Repräsentation seiner Barriere wieder im Hintergrund verschwinden, mit der Sicherheit, dass er vor allen Legilementikattacken oder Visionen in nächster Zeit sicher war.

Stattdessen übernahm er dieselbe Position, die auch in der realen Welt eingenommen hatte, in seinem Geist. Langsam, wie ein Künstler, der auf eine Tafel skizzierte, begannen sich in der Leere vor ihm leuchtend weiße Bilder zu formen. Harry war jetzt in einer tieferen Phase der Meditation, obwohl er noch nichts darüber gelesen hatte, dass so etwas jemals einem Zauberer zuvor gelungen war. Er hatte vorgehabt, Hermine danach zu fragen, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, aber offensichtlich war das nicht länger eine Option. Noch hatte er eine Idee, wo er die Informationen suchen könnte. Soviel wie Harry sagen konnte, war er in diesem Stadium fähig dazu, Magie zu sehen oder, eine bessere Beschreibung, Magie zu fühlen. Es war ein kleines Talent, das er über den Sommer entdeckt hatte, während seine Meditationen ihm halfen, Okklumentik zu trainieren.

Obwohl Harry unfähig war, die Magie in sich selbst zu sehen, konnte er erkennen, ob seine Umgebung andere magische Objekte enthielt. Um die Sache einfacher zu machen, hatte Harry eine Skala von 1- 10 angelegt, die die Helligkeit der Objekte zur Grundlage nahm, selbst wenn die Skala total freiwählbar war und Harry vermutete, dass er das ganze einfach vereinfachte. Trotzdem war es über die letzten Monate ein interessantes Spiel für ihn geworden.

Zum Beispiel, sein Drachenzahnanhänger, der ein Geschenk von Charlie Weasley war, berührte seine Sinne, wenn es von seinem Nacken runter hing. Wenn er auf seinem Körper lag, konnte Harry die Magie des Zahnes spüren. Er schien mit der Helligkeit einer 7 auf Harrys Skala. Es war der Grund, warum Harry vermutete, dass der Anhänger nicht so schlicht und simpel war, wie er bei erster Betrachtung schien. Natürlich sagte seine Logik, dass Charlie Magie benutzen musste, um die kleinen Smaragde und Saphire in den Zahn einzuarbeiten, aber die Intensität der Magie, die der Zahn ausstrahlte, machte deutlich, dass noch viele andere Zauber und Sprüche auf den Anhänger ausgesprochen worden waren.

Zu dieser Zeit war Harry nicht fähig zwischen den verschiedenen Sprüchen zu unterscheiden, noch wusste er, ob er jemals dazu fähig sein würde, aber er wusste, dass er zu einem Punkt irgendwann einmal, die Bibliothek aufsuchen und die Sache nachschlagen musste. Harry vermutete, dass er vielleicht herausfinden konnte, welche Sprüche auf seinen Anhänger gelegt worden sind und was dieser Instinkt bedeutete, der ihn davon abhielt, anderen zu erlauben, ihn anzufassen.

Ein weiterer extrem magischer Gegenstand am Ende seines Bettes, zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es kam von einer dünnen, zylinderförmigen Form und Harry belegte es mit einer 10 auf seiner Skala. Das Objekt war sein eigener Zauberstab, Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, handlich und geschmeidig. Sein Zauberstab beinhaltete eine Phönixfeder von Fawkes und sein Bruder gehörte Voldemort, vorher gekannt als Tom Riddle. Harry war nicht überrascht, als er seinen Zauberstab zuerst in dem Weg gesehen hatte; in der Tat hatte sein Instinkt ihm dabei geholfen, ihn auszusuchen.

Er ließ seine Sinne über die Begrenzung seines Bettes weiter hinaus wandern und konnte eine kleine Anhäufung von magischer Energie von seinem Koffer und anderen magischen Utensilien im Raum fühlen. Der Schlafsaal verschwand im Hintergrund, aber Harry war immer noch fähig, die Magie zu fühlen, die in den Wänden von Hogwarts steckte. Das einzige, wie Harry es ausdrücken konnte, so dass andere es auch verstanden, war der Muggelfilm, die Matrix, den Harry während des Sommers bei den Dursleys gesehen hatte.

Der einzige Weg, wie Harry es beschreiben konnte, dass er die Magie, die ihn einhüllte, fühlen konnte, war, dass normale Objekte, wie die Wände, Tafeln und sogar die Koffer ihre Magie in sich trugen. Es war in die Materialen eingearbeitet, so konnte Harry die Dimensionen von den Gegenständen oder das Gebäude spüren. Im Vergleich dazu kam die Magie von solchen Dingen wie sein Anhänger, seine Zauberstäbe und sogar Leute von ihrem Innersten zu kommen, wie Harry festgestellt hatte. Das war der Fall bei den meisten Objekten, die Harry als 5 oder höher einstufen würde. Sogar mit all dem konnte Harry immer noch nicht völlig erklären, wie es funktionierte, wie er die Magie spüren konnte. Für ihn war es einfach so.

Jemand hatte den Raum betreten.

Harry fuhr seine Sinne aus, um den Eintretenden zu untersuchen. Er konnte die Magie, die den Zauberer umrundete, spüren, für ihn sah es aus wie ein junger Mann, der den Raum betrat. Die Magie alleine schien mit einer leidenschaftlichen Intensität um ihn herum, kam von ihnen, doch war es nicht so hell, dass es die Magie, die von dem Zauberstab, den der Zauberer in seinen Klamotten trug, überdeckte. Harry konnte sagen, dass der Zauberer mächtig war, doch dort war etwas, das seine Sinne biss. Etwas war nicht normal an dem Zauberer. Als er seine Sinne auf diesen ungewöhnlichen Aspekt konzentrierte, den von dem Zauberer ausging, bemerkte Harry nicht, dass er, seinerseits ebenfalls geprüft wurde.

Sirius hatte den Schlafsaal betreten, in der Absicht die Karte des Rumtreibers zu schnappen und Harry zu finden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry auf seinem Bett mit geschlossenen Augen saß und aussah, als würde er schlafen. Sein unordentliches mitternachtsschwarzes Haar, dass James Haaren so ähnlich sah, schien die Blässe seiner Haut nur noch zu unterstützen. Er sah irgendwie wild aus, von seinem Haar bis zu der Art, wie er seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte.

‚Nein, das stimmt nicht', berichtigte Sirius. ‚Harry sieht ruhig aus… relaxt. Doch da ist ein Ton von…' Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, besonders da er das niemals praktisch gesehen hatte, aber es schien, als wäre wilde Magie in der Luft. Es hatte einen bittersüßen Nachgeschmack, aber es bleib direkt in Sirius Reichweite, als wollte es ihn ärgern.

Sirius Neugier und Bewunderung wuchs… es musste von Harry kommen. Er hatte es niemals zuvor getroffen und so wusste er, dass es nicht von ihm kam, also war die logische Schlussfolgerung Harry. Harry, der ein fesselnder Mix von Gegensätzen war. Sein Körper war dünn und sah schwächlich aus, aber er besaß eine innere Stärke, die sogar Remus beeindruckte. Seine Augen konnten seine Freunde und Schmerz, Emotionen und Gedanken reflektieren und doch konnten sie kalt und leer werden, als wenn er keine Zukunft für sich selbst sah. Er hatte einen Hauch von Unschuld, aber sein Benehmen ließ vermuten, dass er schreckliche Dinge gesehen hatte. Dinge, von denen Sirius sagen konnte, dass er sie nicht einmal im Ansatz verstehen konnte. Es gab Zeiten, da konnte Sirius Teile von James, Remus und sogar sich selbst in Harrys Benehmen erkennen oder in der Art, wie er sich selbst hielt. Es schien so… vertraut.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte er da nur? Es musste die wilde Magie sein, die ihn berührte. ‚Ich kenne ihn erst seit zehn Tagen', sagte er sich selbst. ‚Es gibt keinen Weg, dass ich Harry gut genug kenne, um Dinge wie diese in so kurzer Zeit zu erkennen. Ja, etwas an Harry hat mich gefesselt, aber es ist nur, weil er so ein Rätsel ist. Es gibt keinen Grund zu spekulieren, bis ich mehr über ihn weiß und im Moment, muss ich ihn zum essen bringen und darüber sprechen, was ihn so aufgeregt hat.'

Harry hatte entschieden, dass es Sirius war, der den Raum betreten hatte. Es war zu groß für Remus und na ja Pettigrew… Harry war sich beinahe sicher, dass die Magie der Ratte, nicht mit der der anderen Rumtreiber, konkurrieren konnte. Obwohl, es könnte auch sein James sein, aber der hatte Alte Runen diesen Nachmittag zusammen mit Remus. Also war die einzig mögliche Wahl Sirius.

Damit im Hinterkopf hatte Harry das bisschen benutzt, was er wusste, um Sirius magische Essenz auf die Probe zu stellen. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien, als wenn die magische Energie in Sirius, etwas zu fangen versuchte, denn es bewegte sich über ihn, wie das Feuer sich ein neues Stück Feuerholz holte. Harry nahm an, dass der ungewöhnliche Aspekt, den er spüren konnte, von Sirius Animgausfähigkeiten kam. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, aber es schien die begründetste Annahme unter diesen Umständen zu sein.

„'Lo Sirius", grüßte Harry, seine Stimme klang, als würde sie von weiter Entfernung kommen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry jemals in diesem Stadium gesprochen hatte und es war eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung. Langsam verließ er den vorherigen Level der Meditation, die magische Essenz verschwand und erlaubte Harrys menschlichen Sinnen wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Sein Hörsinn kehrte zusammen mit seinem Tastsinn und sein Atem wurde seichter.

Harry fühlte mehr, als er sah, Sirius Überraschung. „Tut mir Leid, habe ich dich gestört?" entschuldigte er sich.

Harry hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen, als er antwortete: „Nein. Ich konnte sofort fühlen, dass du den Raum betreten hast."

„Was hast du gerade gemacht?" fragte Sirius und wunderte sich, ob Harry erklären konnte, was er gefühlt hatte oder dachte zu fühlen.

„Ich habe meditiert. Ich denke mal, du hast bemerkt, dass ich mein Temperament gegenüber Snape verloren habe und so bin ich hierhin zurückgekommen und habe versucht, mich selbst wieder zu beruhigen", erklärte Harry und öffnete endlich seine Augen, um seinen Blick auf Sirius zu richten.

Sirius grinste den sitzenden Teenager leicht an, bevor er vortrat und sich gegen den Bettpfosten am Ende des Bettes lehnte. „Na ja, ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, dass du den fettigen Schleimbeutel angeschrieen hast und ich brauche wohl auch keine Entschuldigungen seinetwegen machen", sagte er. „Aber du hast das Mittagessen verpasst… schon wieder!"

Harry wurde rot und senkte seinen Blick auf seinen Schoß. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Es war nur, dass ich so wütend war, als ich den Kerker verlassen hatte, dass Essen einfach nicht mehr wichtig erschien."

„Ja", erwiderte Sirius. „Wenn du weiterhin alle Mahlzeiten sein lässt, dann könnte ich anfangen und dich zwingen zu essen oder irgendwie so was. Du bist zu dünn! Komm schon", sagte er, schnappte Harrys Hand und zog leicht daran. „Ich bringe dich zu den Hauselfen und wir können dir ein umfangreiches Essen besorgen."

Harry lachte, als er es zuließ, dass er vom Bett gezogen wurde. Er bemerkte, wie kalt es geworden war, während er meditiert hatte und daher überlegte Harry, ob er seinen Umhang mit runter in die Küche nehmen sollte, bevor er sich dagegen entschied. ‚Es würde meinen Hals zu sehr einengen', dachte er. Er schickte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln Richtung Sirius, bevor er schnell das zweite Abteil seines Koffers öffnete und seinen schwarzen Drachenhautmantel herausfischte, den er von den Weasleyzwillingen erhalten hatte. Obwohl er etwas zu groß für ihn war, hielt er ihn perfekt warm ohne dabei seine Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken.

„Fertig!" rief er aus und drehte sich zu Sirius um. Er sah den Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht und grinste. „Alles klar, Sirius?"

„Merlin! Woher hast diesen Mantel!" rief er aus, seine Augen glitten über den Mantel. Wenn er Tatze wäre, würde es Harry nicht wundern, wenn er gesabbert hätte.

„Den Mantel?" fragte Harry. „Er war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, aber ich denke, dass ich noch ein bisschen rein wachsen muss. Aber immerhin hält er mich warm", sagte er.

Sirius blaue Augen funkelten. „Kann ich mir ihn mal ausleihen?" fragte er mit eingeschüchterter Stimme. „Ich hab einige Ledermäntel in der Winkelgasse gesehen, aber die sind nichts hiergegen! Das ist ein total verschiedener Stil und… wow! Bitte?" bettelte er.

Harry lachte bei Sirius Benehmen und wusste, dass er nicht nein sagen konnte. „Okay", schnaubte er, aber sein Grinsen verriet seine gute Laune. „Aber ich möchte ihn in der gleichen Verfassung zurückkriegen, okay? Nicht jetzt, ich brauche ihn, weil es ein bisschen kühl ist."

„Ah ja. Die Küche erwartet den guten Sir", ärgerte Remus und deutete Harry an, zuerst aus dem Schlafsaal herauszugehen.

TBC

Lara-Lynx: Ja, das ist schon grausam… Aber erst mal bleibt Harry ja noch in der Vergangenheit… seufz Und danke für deinen Pairingvorschlag, im Moment sieht es so aus, als würde das eine Tom/Harry werden ;)

banduan: Uuuuppppsss, ich hatte voll vergessen, dass ich dir schon ne Mail geschickt habe pfeif… Ich sollte dringend meine Tätigkeiten irgendwo dokumentieren :)v… Und ich bin froh, dass du mir trotzdem noch Kommis schreibst und auch meinen deutschen Mist, den ich hier verzapfe, weiterliest :)v… Mein Beta verzweifelt manchmal, wenn ich mal wieder meinen typisch sauerländer Dialekt hinschreibe gggg

GefallenerEngel: Lohnt sich auf jeden Fall die Story ;)… Und danke g

Ina: Danke für deinen Kommi ;)

Cho: Draco wäre meine letzte Wahl gewesen, da ich momentan zwei Harry/Draco Stories schon am Schreiben bin :)… So wie es bis jetzt aussieht, wird es Tom… Und natürlich lebt Sirius noch… Ich gehöre eindeutig zu denen, die J.K.R dafür eher heute als morgen in den Arsch treten würden… Mein armer Sirius…. T.T Man wird von mir NIE ne Story finden, in der Sirius tot ist!!!!!!!!!

auxia: Danke für den Kommentar!

Soooo, das war's für heute… Danke für die ganzen lieben Kommis dann immer so gerührt bin

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Kaos

P.S. Ihr müsst mal nachgucken, in den nächsten beiden Wochen fange ich noch ne Harry Potter Übersetzung an hochzuladen … Diesmal isses ne Tom/Harry!


	8. Streiche und Wahrheit

**Turn Back Time**

**Kapitel 7 – Streiche und Wahrheit**

„Peter? Du hast heute Nachmittag frei, oder?" fragte James, als er ans Ende seines Bettes trat.

„J-ja", kam die gestotterte Antwort.

„Super", sagte James in einem befriedigten Ton. „Sorg dafür, dass du heute um vier bei Flitwicks Klassenraum bist. Der Rest von uns hat Zauberkunst, also macht es mehr Sinn, wenn du uns da triffst."

„Verstecken wir die Stinkbomben in Binns Klassenzimmer oder in der Eingangshalle vor dem Abendessen?" fragte Peter und sah James an.

„Ich denke, im Geschichte der Zauberei Klassenraum", erwiderte James, nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte. „Der Geruch sollte alle davon abhalten, vor Langeweile einzuschlafen!"

„Merlin! Ich bin froh, dass ich Geschichte der Zauberei gestern Nachmittag hatte!" rief Peter mit einem leichten Kichern aus.

„Was auch immer", murmelte Sirius. „Du musst die Stinkbomben anbringen, also pass besser auf, dass du nicht versehentlich eine loslässt, Peter."

„Was! Warum?" fragte Peter alarmiert. Er verschränkte seine Hände miteinander und biss auf seine Lippe, bevor er fragte: „Sicher wärt ihr besser da drin. Ich meine, ihr schafft es im Gegensatz zu mir, ungesehen zu bleiben. Ich bin sicher, dass ich geschnappt werde und eine Strafarbeit kriege."

Sirius sah Peter auf abschätzende Art an. „Du musst es machen", sagte er. „Der Rest von uns hat Geschichte der Zauberei nicht und es wäre wirklich verdächtig, wenn man uns fangen würde. Du andererseits kannst dir irgendeine Entschuldigung ausdenken, wenn du geschnappt wirst. Ich weiß nicht, sag einfach, dass du Binns was wegen der Trollkriege fragen willst oder so was."

„Lass es richtig langweilig klingen und ich wette, wer auch immer dich fragt, wird dich alleine lassen und wenn Binns dich schnappt… na ja, denk einfach daran, es ist für die Rumtreiber!" fügte James von seinem Platz aus an, er hatte seine Arme gerade tief in seinem Koffer stecken.

Peter wurde rot vor Scham und duckte seinen Kopf. „Sicher", murmelte er, aber er wurde nicht gehört, weil Sirius genau in dem Moment gemerkt hatte, dass Harry aufwachte.

„Harry!" rief er grüßend, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem hübschen Gesicht.

Harry rieb seine Augen, setzte seine Brille auf und blinzelte, bevor er Sirius anlächelte. „Hallo", erwiderte er. „Was habt ihr vor?" fragte er beiläufig, als er sich neben Sirius setzte. „Wo ist Remus?"

„Wir? Etwas vorhaben?" fragte Sirius und zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Wie gut du uns schon kennst und dabei sind es erst zwei Wochen! James, ich glaube, wir werden vorhersehbar!"

„Wir, vorhersehbar? Niemals", erwiderte James, als er triumphierend ein Glasfläschchen mit einem gelben Zaubertrank in die Luft hielt.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry.

„Das? Nur eine nette Überraschung für die Ravenclaws", sagte James, als er zu den anderen drei Jungen kam. „Wenn du es zu dir nimmst, dann kannst du keine direkt Antwort für die nächsten 8 Stunden oder so geben."

„Kannst du dir den Blick auf den Gesichtern der Professoren vorstellen, wenn sie anfangen, Unsinn zu labern", fragte Peter Harry und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie total verwirrt sind", erwiderte Harry und wollte nicht in eine Unterhaltung mit Pettigrew gezogen werden. „Warum macht ihr das alles?" fragte er.

James schielte über den Rand seiner Brille und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er den irritierten Teenager betrachtete. „Du weiß nicht, was heute ist?" fragte er zurück.

„Warum würde ich sonst fragen?"

James braune Augen leuchteten vor Unheil und mit einem bösen Grinsen sagte er: „Harry, heute ist September, Freitag der 13.!"

„Pech", stellte Harry fest.

Peter hüpfte in seinem Sitz auf und ab und antwortete auf Harrys ungestellte Frage. „Ja. Wir werden es sein, die dafür sorgen, dass alle anderen dieses Jahr reichlich Pech haben werden."

„Ihr schafft es, das Ganze in einen Vollzeitjob zu wandeln", murmelte Harry in seinen Bart.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab das nicht so genau mitgekriegt."

Harry errötete. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, was ihr mit dem armen Remus gemacht habt. Normalerweise ist er eher wach als du, Sirius."

Sirius Augen verengten sich leicht, bevor er erwiderte: „Remus? Er ist immer noch ein bisschen müde wegen dem, was vor ein paar Tagen war, also lassen wir ihn schlafen. Es wird ihm gut tun."

„Ich wecke ihn dann gleich auf", sagte Harry. Immerhin will er bestimmt nicht verpassen, was auch immer ihr für den ganzen Tag geplant habt."

---------------------------------

Harry und die Rumtreiber saßen am Gryffindortisch und aßen ihr Frühstück. Harry spürte, dass sie jemand beobachtete und suchte die Große Halle nach der Person ab. Seine Augen fielen auf den Slytherintisch und er überprüfte ihn, bevor er letztendlich bei Severus Snape stoppte.

Snape funkelte die Rumtreiber an, doch Harry dachte, er könnte auch etwas Sorge in den schwarzen Augen erkennen. Harry rutschte unruhig hin und her, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem Gespräch um sich herum zurückkehrte.

„James? Habt ihr den Zaubertrank in das Essen der Ravenclaws getan?" fragte Remus.

„Mittagessen. Alles vorbereitet."

„Gryffindors?"

„Zaubertrank zur Änderung der Haarfarbe. Rot und Gold."

„Und die Hufflepuffs?"

„Ah, hier haben die den Plan geändert."

„Huh?"

„Ziemlich gesprächig heute morgen, was?"

Remus knurrte. „Gibt mir noch was von dem verdammten Tee!" schnappte er zurück. „Den Plan geändert? Wer war das und habt ihr überprüft, dass ihr nicht irgendwo was falsch gemacht habt?"

„Das ist dein Job", stellte Peter fest.

Remus schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

„Ich habe geschlafen."

„Oh."

„Es ist perfekt. Keiner wird wissen, dass wir das waren!" rief Sirius aus.

„Auf welche Art perfekt? Du weißt, McGonagall wird uns sowieso direkt verdächtigen", argumentierte Remus. „Nicht, dass es normal wäre, dass irgendwer anders am Freitag, den 13. verrückt genug wäre, jemandem einen Streich zu spielen."

„Na ja, lass es mich so sagen… es ist nicht unser gewöhnlicher Stil", sagte James rätselhaft.

„Wovon redet ihr, verdammt noch mal?" schnappte Remus.

Harry zog eine Grimasse und füllte schnell eine Tasse mit Tee und reichte sie dem wütenden Werwolf, der sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln annahm. „Ummm, also Remus. Ich denke, dass es irgendwie dabei meine Schuld ist."

„Wie das?"

„Es ist fantastisch. Wer auch immer das Zeug kreiert hat, ist besser als Zonkos", rief Sirius mit einem Grinsen aus.

James lachte zustimmend. „Du hättest den Ausdruck auf Peters Gesicht sehen müssen."

Harry dachte an das Gesicht von Peter zurück, als er bemerkt hatte, dass er verarscht worden war. Harry fühlte sich kein bisschen schuldig wegen dem, was er getan hatte. Immerhin war es nur ein harmloser Streich gewesen.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf über die beiden schwarzhaarigen Teenager und sandte einen mitleidigen Blick Richtung Peter. Remus drehte sich zu Harry. „Was ist dieses großartige und wundervolle Ding?" fragte er.

„Kanariencremeschnitten."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Remus.

„Kanariencremschnitten", wiederholte Harry, seine grünen Augen leuchteten unheilsvoll. „Ein paar Freunde von mir haben die erfunden und ich werde sie nicht an dich verschwenden, aber ich denke, dass du beeindruckt bei dem Resultat sein wirst."

„Harry hat sie uns gezeigt, kurz bevor du aus der Dusche gekommen bist, also hatten wir keine Zeit, sie einzuschleusen. Wir packen sie in ihr Mittag- oder Abendessen", fügte James hinzu.

„Die Slytherins?" fragte Harry nervös.

„Ah das. Das ist der ‚coup de resistance'."

„Peter? Was war das?" fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich dachte nur, es klingt gut", stotterte er, während er zwischen Remus und Sirius mit besorgten Augen hin und her guckte.

„Klar." Er zog das Wort extrem in die Länge.

James, dessen Augen in Richtung Lily Evans geglitten waren, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu. „Leute, seid nett", tadelte er. „Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

„Slytherins."

Er steckte seine Gabel in die Rühreier auf seinem Teller. „Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte James mit Abneigung.

„Das Pech wird sie bedauernswerter Weise anfallen."

„Ah, das."

Harry war fast soweit vor Frustration über die kreisende Unterhaltung der Rumtreiber zu schreien. Plötzlich füllte eine Reihe von ‚Plopps' die Große Halle. Harry hob seinen Kopf hoch und durchsuchte den Raum nach der Quelle des Lärms. Harrys Herz sank, füllte sich dennoch aber mit einer brennenden Neugier… die Geräusche kamen vom Slytherintisch.

Mehrere Schüler waren dem Streich der Rumtreiber zum Opfer gefallen. Einer der Fünftklässler sah besonders betroffen aus. Der Slytherintisch war verstummt mit Ausnahme von denen, die von den Rumtreibern verarscht worden waren. Der kleine Aufruhr war bei den Hufflepuffs, gefolgt von den Gryffindors und dann den Ravenclaws entdeckt worden. Am Lehrertisch hatten die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin die Notlage der Slytherins erkannt.

McGonagall guckte runter zu den bedauernswerten Slyhterins, bevor sie in Richtung der Rumtreiber ging. Die Stille in dem Raum war gebrochen und die Große Halle füllte dich mit Gelächter und belustigten Unterhaltungen der Schüler der anderen Häuser. Die Slytherins andererseits murmelten leise mit sich selbst und versuchten die Effekte des Streiches zu entfernen, während die anderen immer noch die Rumtreiber anfunkelten.

Ehrlich gesagt fand Harry, dass der Streich eher zahm und gutmütig war. Es sah ziemlich ähnlich aus, wie der, der auf die Ravenclaws geplant war, aber statt Unsinn zu reden, wenn man versuchte zu sprechen, kamen bei den befallenen Schülern pinke Blasen aus dem Mund. Der Nebeneffekt war, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn pinke Blasen herauskamen, sie ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft abhoben.

Zum Missfallen der Rumtreiber hörten die meisten Slytherins auf mit ihren Unterhaltungen, sobald sie über ihren Schock hinweg waren, dass die leuchtend pinke Blasen produzierten und ein paar Zentimeter über ihren Sitzen schwebten. Die unglückliche Fünftklässlerin hatte das allerdings noch nicht realisiert und war flog momentan etwa einen halben Meter über dem Slytherintisch. Und sobald sie diese kleine Tatsache bemerkt hatte, begann sie stumm zu schreien und entließ eine wurstförmigen Schwall an pinken Blasen.

Harry und der Rest der Schüler in der Großen Halle konnte nichts anderes, als schadenfroh zu lachen. Steelfield hatte die Misere der Fünftklässlerin noch nicht bemerkt, denn sie war momentan mit einer anderen Gruppe betroffener Schüler beschäftigt. Jemand anderes hatte es hingegen gesehen.

„Halt durch, Rose!" rief der blonde Teenager und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der amüsierten Schüler auf sich.

Harry Stöhnen wurde von dem lauten Schnauben der vier neben ihm sitzenden Jungen übertönt.

„Dieser Idiot!" schnaubte Sirius. „Was glaubt er, was er tun kann?"

James grinste seinen besten Freund an, bevor er den Slytherin betrachtete. „Willst du wetten, dass er totale Scheiße baut?" fragte er. James wandte seinen Blick mit einem verdächtig unschuldigen Ausdruck Harry zu. „Willst du die Wette annehmen?"

Remus platzierte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm, ließ ihn so im Sitz zusammenzucken. „Ich würde die Wette nicht annehmen", sagte er und schickte einen missbilligenden Blick Richtung James. „Das da", stellte er fest und gestikulierte in Richtung des Slytherin, der immer noch mit dem fliegenden Mädchen sprach. „ist Gilderoy Lockhart. Lass uns einfach sagen, dass er mehr bellen als beißen ist."

Harry hätte diesen Ratschlag nicht gebraucht, immerhin hatte er den Teenager sofort erkannt. Das wellige blonde Haar und die hellblauen Augen wurden begleitet von dem bekannten und nervenden zähnezeigenden Lächeln. Es war eines, dessen Ansicht er in seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts zu hassen gelernt hatte. ‚Na ja, ich bin nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass Lockhart in Slytherin war', dachte er bei sich, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte, um die Wette abzulehnen. ‚Ich meine, er musste eine gewisse Portion Listigkeit haben, um mit dem ganzen Kram und hinters Licht führen durchzukommen, um alle zu überzeugen, dass er ein fähiger Dunkle Künste Professor ist.'

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde zu dem 15jährigen Lockhart gezogen, der seinen Zauberstab herausholte und ihn zu der schwebenden, pinke Blasen ausstoßenden Rose streckte. Er fragte sich, ob die Slytherins… ob Rose merken würde, wie magisch untalentiert Lockhart doch wirklich war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ein Gewichtszauber wird Wunder wirken, bis der Zaubertrank seine Wirkung verliert", rief er.

„Immerhin hat der behämmerte Volldepp herausgekriegt, dass es ein Zaubertrank war", murmelte Remus trocken und grinste James und Sirius schief an.

„Wie lange wird der Zaubertrank halten?" fragte Harry.

Sirius sah ihn kurz an, bevor sein Blick zu Rose zurückkehrte. „Ungefähr 15-20 Minuten, würde ich sagen."

„Wisst ihr, was merkwürdig ist?" meldete sich Peter zu Wort.

Sirius verdrehte seine Augen und fragte: „Was?"

„McGonagall sollte uns schon eine Strafarbeit gegeben haben", sagte er.

Harry suchte in dem großen Raum ihre Hauslehrerin. Er bemerkte sie letztendlich, während sie gerade auf dem Weg zu Lockhart und der immer noch schwebenden Rose machte.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre sie leicht beschäftigt wie auch immer sie heißt vor Lockhart zu retten", kommentierte James.

„Scorpius", stellte Sirius fest. „Sie ist ein Teil der Scorpius Familie."

Plötzlich wurde die amüsierte Atmosphäre in der Großen Halle durch die Schreie von Rose Scorpius durchzogen. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zur Quelle der Unruhe, wo das schwebende Slytherinmädchen noch höher flog. Lockhart, der so aussah, als würde er die neben ihm beruhigen wollen, hatte es geschafft, dass ihre Stimme wiederherzustellen, aber in dem Prozess hatte er auch noch einen Schwebezauber auf das unglückliche Mädchen angewandt.

Sirius grinste Harry und seine Freunde an. „Was für ne Schande!"

Remus sah belustigt aus und murmelte: „Sieht so aus, als hätte Lockhart wieder zugeschlagen. Ich frage mich, ob es irgendwas gibt, wo er gut drin ist?"

‚Leider ja', antwortete Harry mental, als er dabei zusah, wie McGonagall die fliegende Fünftklässlerin rettete.

„Zu versuchen, sich selbst hübsch zu machen?" fragte James.

„Sich die Zähen solange zu putzen, bis sie leuchten, damit er dich erblinden lassen kann?" schlug Sirius vor.

„Die Ladies zu verzaubern?" murmelte Peter.

„Wisst ihr, ich glaube, ich hab ihn den einen Tag gesehen, als er versucht hat, Evans zu beeindrucken", erinnerte sich Remus. Schwaches Stirnrunzeln bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, während James auf den Tisch trommelte, als er ungeduldig auf das Folgende wartete. „Ich war in der Bibliothek…"

Sirius unterbrach ihn mit seinem bell-ähnlichen Lachen. „Wie immer!"

„Einige von uns müssen etwas Hintergrundrecherche betreiben. Wir könnten nicht alle so natürlich begabt sein, wie ihr beiden Grasnarben!" erwiderte Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Nein, ich vermute, das könnt ihr nicht", sagte Sirius selbstgefällig.

„Sirius!" schimpfte Harry. Sirius sah etwas beschämt aus, aber er hatte immer noch das Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Na ja, bevor ich so rüde von diesem selbstgefälligen Idioten unterbrochen wurde", sagte Remus. „Lily war in der Zauberkunstsektion und Lockhart war auch da."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er nach einen Zauberspruch geguckt, um etwas total lächerliches mit seinem Haar zu machen", unterbrach James in einem beißenden Ton und funkelte den vergesslichen Slytherin an. „Ich schwöre, dass er besser auf sein Haar als seinen Zauberstab acht gibt!"

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Sirius Gesicht und er fragte: „Eifersüchtig, James?"

„Worauf? Diesen Schwachkopf?"

„Und das er schöneres Haar hat als du", stellte Sirius klar.

„Nein!" rief James aus. Er schlug Sirius auf den Arm, bevor er Remus bat, fort zu fahren.

Remus fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort, dass Lockhart versucht hatte Lily zu einem Date zu überreden. Peter und James hörten aufmerksam zu, während Harry sich leicht krank fühlte bei dem Gedanken, dass Lockhart sein Vater hätte sein können. ‚Gott sei Dank hat meine Mutter Verstand', dachte er, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Schauer den Rücken runter lief. Während Remus redete, beugte sich Sirius zur Seite und drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er direkt in Harrys Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre James wieder im Alphamodus", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Lockhart sollte besser aufpassen. James im Eifersuchtsmodus ist unglaublicher Spaß. Schade, dass er Evans nicht überreden kann, mit ihm auszugehen. Scheint so, als wenn er weiter hinter ihr her rennen müsste."

Harry fühlte Blut in seine Wangen fließen, als er Sirius sanfter, reicher, samtigartiger Stimme zuhörte. Er schubste seine Gefühle der Trauer beiseite, als er erkannte, dass Azkaban tiefe Spuren in der Art, in der Sirius sprach hinterlassen hatte. Harry hatte Sirius noch nie so mit jemandem reden hören und er wünschte sich, dass er es öfters hören könnte.

-------------------------------------

Harry, Lily und Sirius saßen in ihrer zweiten Stunde des Heilkurses in diesem neuen Schuljahr. Die Klasse war ziemlich klein. Es waren nur drei Gryffindors in der Klasse, die interessanterweise keine Slytherins beinhaltete. Harry überlegte bei sich, dass bei den hohen Anforderungen, die für diesen Kurs verlangt waren, nur wenige Sechstklässler diesen Kurs wählen konnten, aber das erklärte nicht das Fehlen der Slytherins.

Harry lehnte sich etwas nach links. „Lily?" flüsterte er zu der rothaarigen Hexe. „Warum denkst du, dass keine Slytherins den Kurs haben?"

Lily runzelte die Stirn, als die die Hausabzeichen der Schüler im Krankenflügel betrachtete. „Ich habs gar nicht gemerkt", erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Sorry!"

Sirius, der auf Harrys anderer Seite saß und die Unterhaltung belauscht hatte, kam mit seiner Sicht der Dinge. „Das kommt daher, weil der Kurs neben den magischen auch Muggelheilmethoden lehrt und diese Schlangen denken, dass es unter ihrem Niveau ist, solche Dinge zu lernen!"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", rief Pomfrey aus. „Könnten Sie jetzt wieder Ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit zuwenden, Mr. Black? Also, in Hinsicht eines Schlaftrankes muss man erst die Situation des Patienten abwägen. Das größte Problem mit Schlaftränken, wie zum Beispiel der Traumlostrank, ist, dass, wenn man sie über einen längeren Zeitraum einnimmt, Blut- und Gewebevergiftung auftreten kann, also muss man vorsichtig sein, wenn man sie ausgibt", belehrte sie die Schüler. „Nachdem jetzt alle den Trank gebraut haben, kann mir irgendwer sagen, welche Zutaten eines Traumlosschlaftrankes gefährlich sind, wenn man sie in zu großen Mengen oder einem zu langem Zeitraum einnimmt? Miss Golding?"

Harry legte seine Feder ab und sandte einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Sirius. Aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zischte er: „Tut mir Leid, Sirius, ich wollte nicht, dass du eine Strafarbeit oder so was kriegst."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen", erwiderte Sirius und schickte Harry ein sanftes Lächeln.

------------------------------------------

Man konnte sagen, dass das Mittagessen wenigstens sehr interessant war. Harry hatte nun rote und goldene Strähnchen in seinem sonst unordentlichen schwarzen Haar, genauso wie mehrere andere Mitglieder des Gryffindorhauses. Harry war zwischen Belustigung und Entsetzen über die Handlungen der Rumtreiber gefangen. Es schien so, als hätte das neueste Ereignis, Professor McGonagall an den Vorfall vom Frühstück erinnert. James und Sirius hatten jetzt zwei neue Strafarbeiten. Harry bemerkte mit Abscheu, dass Pettigrew es irgendwie geschafft hatte, irgendeine Art von Bestrafung zu vermeiden.

Harry saß zwischen Lily und Remus während Zauberkunst an diesem Nachmittag, damit blieben James und Sirius die Plätze hinter ihnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden dunkelhaarigen Teenager andere Dinge im Kopf hatten. Harry hatte auch die Gelegenheit die Wirkung von dem Plappertrank auf die Ravenclaws in der Klasse zu beobachten. Es waren nur 20 Minuten der Stunde vergangen, bis Flitwick eine Frage über die Sprachzauber, die sie heute durchnahmen, stellte.

Das unglückliche Mädchen hatte versucht, zu antworten, aber es kam nur eine sinnlose Anordnung von Wörtern aus ihrem Mund. Die anderen Schüler in der Klasse lachten über die Ravenclaw. Mehrere Fragen wurden ihr gestellt, was andere befallene Schüler dazu brachte, ebenfalls vor sich hin zu plappern. Die nächsten paar Minuten waren mit Verwirrung und Belustigung angefüllt. Letztendlich schickte Flitwick alle betroffenen Schüler in den Krankenflügel, sehr zum Amüsement von James, Sirius und mehreren anwesenden Slytherins.

Harry hatte sich gewundert, wie lange der Zaubertrank wohl anhielt, aber Remus hatte ihm erklärt, dass es einen Gegentrank dafür gab. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie die Mehrheit des Ravenclawhauses Pomfrey nach dem Gegentrank fragte. Stattdessen widmete er seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht, in welchem er versuchen sollte, die Sprüche zu erlernen, die es ihm ermöglichten Englisch 1 zu sprechen und zu verstehen.

Irgendwann war Harrys letzte Stunde der Woche vorbei und das Wochenende lag vor ihm. Seine einzige Verpflichtung, neben dem Berg an Hausaufgaben, war das Gryffindorquidditchtraining, das für Samstagnachmittag anstand. Als Harry mit Remus und Lily das Klassenzimmer verließ, guckte er über die Schulter zurück. Dicht hinter einem bleichgesichtigen Snape sah Harry James und Sirius, die langsam gingen, ihre Köpfe über einer kleinen Box.

„Hey Remus!" grüßte das einzige Mitglied der Rumtreiber, der nicht Zauberkunst hatte. Pettigrew stand vor der Klassenraumtür. „Ist James schon weg?" fragte er besorgt.

Remus lächelte den kleineren Jungen an. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Er und Sirius müssten hinter uns sein."

„Okay", antwortete Pettigrew mit einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung. „Ich denke, wir treffen uns dann in einer Minute oder so."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Er lächelte Peter an, bevor er Lily und Harry andeutete, weiterzugehen.

„Ich hab mich was gefragt", begann Harry. „Sprechen alle ausländischen Zauberer Englisch?" fragte er, seine Gedanken glitten zu dem Triwizard-Turnier in seinem vierten Jahr. „Oder benutzen sie Sprachzauber?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Lily nachdenklich. „Ich persönlich kann ein bisschen Französisch und genug Deutsch und Italienisch, um damit durchzukommen, aber das ist alles aus dem Familienurlaub oder der Grundschule. Ich vermute, ich könnte es so schaffen, aber ich würde mich dann doch auf die Zauber verlassen, würde ich mal sagen."

„Die meisten hochrangigen und wichtigen Zauberer, besonders die, die mit uns zu tun haben, sprechen Englisch", erklärte Remus. „Die Briten sind eine der wichtigsten Zauberergesellschaften. Ich glaube, es gibt nur ein paar, wie zum Beispiel die Ägypter, die eine ältere Geschichte haben."

„Heißt das, britische Zauberer erwarten von den ausländischen Zauberern, dass sie Englisch sprechen?" fragte Harry, das ganze Konzept hatte seien Neugier erweckt.

Remus schnaubte. „Auf jeden Fall, würde ich sagen."

„Aber was ist mit den Sprüchen? Wie funktioniert das mit den anderen Sprachen?" fragte Harry.

„Das macht nichts. Alle Sprüche basieren auf dem Lateinischen. Ursprungswort und Ableitungen. Die meisten westlichen Sprachen basieren auch auf Latein, also macht es nichts", antwortete Lily.

„Nicht alle Sprüche basieren auf dem Lateinischen. Der ‚Weise mir die Richtung' Spruch ist naja, in Englisch", argumentierte Harry.

„Von der Seite betrachtet", erwiderte Remus.

„Ich denke, ich muss das in der Bibliothek nachgucken", sagte Lily. „Das ist jetzt nur ne Vermutung, aber der ‚Weise mir die Richtung' Spruch ist noch ziemlich neu. Ich vermute, dass diese Art von Spruch in verschiedene Sprachen übernommen werden kann, so dass du es in jeder Sprache sagen kannst und es würde dasselbe passieren, als wenn du es in Englisch gesagt hättest."

Eine unerwartete Stimme kam von hinter den drei Gryffindors. Der schnarrende Ton identifizierte die Person sogleich als Snape. „Es war so eine Schande, dass nur die Ravenclaws Unsinn geredet haben, aufgrund von Black und Potter", spie er aus. „Es ist eine Schande, dass es nicht allen Schlammblütern gegeben wurde", sagte er und sah Harry und Lily mit großer Abscheu an. „Wenn man mal davon ausgeht, dass Schlammblüter sowieso nichts zu sagen haben, was es wert wäre zuzuhören oder sogar wert wäre, dass sie es aussprechen. Es wäre ja nicht so, als würde irgendwer merken, dass was fehlt."

Harry, der sich, zusammen mit Remus und Lily, zu Snape umgedreht hatte, fühlte wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er konnte den Hass, den Snape offensichtlich auf Muggelgeborene hatte, nicht verstehen. Nicht jetzt bei Snape, noch in seiner Zeit bei Malfoy. Er wusste, dass Voldemort einen großen Anteil daran hatte, aber der ganze Standpunkt von den Vorurteilen und der Auseinandersetzung entzog sich ihm.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er tun wollte, trotzdem trat er einen Schritt vor. Er wurde aber von Remus Hand auf seinem rechten Arm gestoppt. Aus dem Mundwinkel zischte der Junge mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen: „Nicht. Du kriegst nur Ärger. Lily kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Es hat was mit ihren roten Haaren zu tun!"

Doch bevor Lily Snape etwas auf seine abfälligen Kommentare erwidern oder Harry auf den Ratschlag antworten konnte, erhob James, dicht gefolgt von Sirius und Pettigrew, seine Stimme. „Hast du deine Lektion letztes Mal nicht gelernt, Snivellus?"

„Vielleicht braucht er eine kleine Erinnerung", schlug Sirius vor, seine blauen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er die Szene sorgfältig beobachtete. Neben ihm guckte Pettigrew, sehr zu Harrys Missfallen, zwischen James und Snape mit einem Leuchten in seinen sonst so wässerigen Augen hin und her. Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als wenn er gleich Zeuge etwas sehr amüsantem wäre.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl formte sich in Harrys Magen. Von dem Gefühl der Vorfreude, dass von Pettigrew ausging, bis zu der Spannung, die zwischen seinem Vater und Snape in der Luft hing. Die Szene war so vertraut und es machte Harry krank, dass diese Leute, die er so lange bewundert hatte, mit Ausnahme von Snape und Wurmschwanz, bereit waren eine Party zu feiern wegen dem, was gleich passieren würde.

Remus sah zwischen Snape und seinen Freunden hin und her und Harry konnte sehen, dass die jüngere Version seines Freundes innerlich zerrissen war. Er stimmte offensichtlich nicht mit James und Sirius überein, aber war darüber besorgt, dass er ihre Freundschaft verlieren könnte, wenn er nicht mit ihnen übereinstimmte. Harry wusste von seinen Unterhaltungen mit Remus, dass es dem Werwolf Erfurcht eingeflößt hatte, dass James und Sirius ihn ohne zu Zögern akzeptiert hatten – auch nach der Aufdeckung seiner Verfassung.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Lily, dessen grüne Augen vor Enttäuschung und Ärger aufleuchteten. „Potter, Black, Snape. Hört mit diesem Schwachsinn auf oder ich hole einen Professor. Es gibt nichts, worüber es zu argumentieren gibt, da ich nichts darauf gebe, was er sagt und es mir total egal ist!" schnappt sie, ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen leuchtete.

Die anderen funkelten sich weiterhin an, hörten Lilys Worte offensichtlich nicht. Das unruhige Gefühl in Harrys Magen wuchs, als James zu sprechen begann. „Entschuldige dich, Snivellus", drohte er. „Oder ich verhexe dich!"

„Tu's doch", forderte Snape ihn heraus und blickte sich mit wachsamen Augen um, als Black knurrte. „Diesmal wird es nicht so leicht werden", schnarrte er.

„Oder was! Wirst du mich mit einem Spruch der Dunklen Künste verfluchen, den Daddy dir beigebracht hat?" höhnte Sirius.

Harry sah geschockt, wie sich Snape gewöhnlich blasses Gesicht tiefrot verfärbte. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was durch den Kopf des Slytherins ging. Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Abneigung gegenüber Snape und seinem Verhalten Lily gegenüber und Mitleid hinsichtlich dessen, was Snape letzten Sommer passiert war und seiner offensichtlich unglücklichen Kindheit. Ein anderer Teil von ihm war auch noch beschämt, als er Zeuge von Sirius und James Schikane wurde.

„Wenigstens hab ich etwas Würde bei meinem Status. Ich beflecke mich nicht mit der Gegenwart von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern!" gab Snape in samtigen Ton zurück.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen, dass Snape genauso in die Duellierpose gegangen war. Er wusste, dass er das irgendwie stoppen musste. Ohne Plan trat er einige Schritte vor, bis er in der Schusslinie stand. „Hört auf", rief er und überraschte die Rumtreiber und Lily mit seiner Aktion.

Snape andererseits funkelte Harry an. Dies erinnerte ihn an die Blicke, die er oft während seiner Zaubertrankstunden erhielt. Harry war bereits daran gewöhnt und ignorierte es. ‚Na ja, immerhin fühlt sich dieser Blick noch nicht so an, als würde er das ganze Blut aus meinem Körper ziehen. Er muss in den nächsten 20 Jahren dran gearbeitet haben oder so was', mutmaßte Harry.

„Hört auf!" rief er und streckte seine Hände aus, als wenn er die so die Sprüche aufhalten könnte. „Ihr benehmt euch alle lächerlich und idiotisch! Ein Professor könnte jeden Moment vorbeikommen und ihr kriegt alle Schwierigkeiten. Lily macht es nicht aus, also vergesst es einfach!"

Bevor James, Sirius und Snape auf Harrys Forderung reagieren konnte, näherte sich Flitwick ihnen. Er sah die größeren Schüler an und fragte in seiner quiekenden Stimme: „Jungs, alles klar hier?"

Snape blitzte Harry und die drei Rumtreibern, die hinter diesem standen, ein weiteres Mal an, bevor er in Richtung Kerker davon stapfte. James und Sirius sahen erst sich an, dann Harry, bevor sie antworteten: „Alles in Ordnung, Professor. Wir hatten nur eine lebhafte Diskussion", beruhigte ihn James.

„Sehr gut, Jungs", erwiderte Flitwick, bevor er weiter den Korridor runter ging. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrt. Kein Grund durch die Korridore zu wandern."

James und Sirius warteten, bis Flitwick aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, bevor sie die anderen in einen leeren Korridor trieben.

„Was bei Merlin sollte das eben?! Das war Snivellus, den du beschützt hast!" rief Sirius aus.

Harry sah die anderen, die ebenfalls in dem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer standen. Lily sah ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln der Anerkennung an, während sich in Remus Augen eine Kombination von Vorsicht und Bewunderung spiegelte. Pettigrew sah verärgert aus, als wenn man ihm sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hätte. James und Sirius waren offensichtlich verwirrt von dem, was gerade passiert war und ihr Ärger richtete sich gegen Harry.

„Das ist derselbe fettige Idiot, der dich die letzten beiden Wochen schikaniert hat. Warum hast du uns aufgehalten? Er hat dich und Lily beleidigt!" fuhr James fort.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich unter den musternden Blicken seiner Eltern, seinem Paten und engem Freund. Die Erkenntnis, dass er James und Lily kaum kannte, brachte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Lily hat gesagt, ihr macht es nichts aus, was Snape gesagt hat und na ja, ich… es macht wirklich nicht, denn ich bin ja kein Muggelgeborener. Wo liegt der Grund?"

„W-Wo der Grund liegt?" stotterte Pettigrew und klinkte sich in die Unterhaltung ein. „Es ist Snape! Das war seine Rache. Er ist immerhin ein fettiger Schleimbeutel und kennt die dunklen Künste!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Also was! Du kannst ihn nicht verfluchen, nur weil er ein Schleimbeutel ist!"

„Du würdest ihn nicht verfluchen, wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu hättest?" fragte Sirius ungläubig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde es lieben, ihn in die Hölle und zurück zu hexen, aber nicht ohne Grund. Das tun, nur weil man die Person nicht mag, ist falsch. Wenn er mich zu einem Duell herausfordert, dann ja, das ist in Ordnung. Findest du es schön, Menschen zu demütigen?" fragte er.

„Warum macht das was? Es- es st nur Snape!" fuhr Pettigrew fort, seine Worte kamen nur stotternd heraus. „Er wird wahrscheinlich e ein T-To-Todesser, wenn er nicht schon einer ist."

Harry blitzte den kleineren Jungen an, bevor er seine Augen zu James, Sirius und Remus gleiten ließ. „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, andere Leute zu verhexen, ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben, so wie ihr es letztes Jahr nach eurer schriftlichen Verteidigungsprüfung gemacht habt, dann seid ihr nicht besser als die Todesser", stellte Harry in einem traurigen Ton fest.

James und Sirius sahen bei Harrys Kommentar wütend aus, während Pettigrew zitternd an ihrer Seite stand. Harry drehte seinen Kopf weit genug, um die geschockten Ausdrücke auf Lily und Remus Gesicht zu sehen.

Sirius schaffte es als erstes, aus ihrem kollektiven Erstarren zu kommen. „Was zur Hölle noch mal!" rief er. „Welches Recht hast du, zu sagen, dass wir auch nur irgendwie wie diese… dieses Menschenmordenden, reinblütigen Bastarde sind!"

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Sirius hinsichtlich seiner Familie und ihren reinblütigen Ansichten stand. Doch wusste er, dass er einen treffenden Punkt hatte und öffnete seinen Mund, bereit den Rumtreibern den Grund zu nennen.

„Todesser, wenn sie nicht unterwegs sind, um Muggel und Zauberer zu töten, lieben nichts mehr als ihre Opfer zu quälen und demütigen… jeden, von dem sie meinen, dass er unter ihnen steht. Streiche sind lustig, ich bin da nicht anderer Meinung, aber was ihr da getan habt… das ist nicht besser, als was oder wen ihr zu hassen behauptet. Es macht nichts, ob das Opfer ein zukünftiger Todesser ist oder ein Muggel. Wenn ihr denkt, dass es richtig ist und weitermacht wie bisher, dann seid ihr nicht die Freunde, die ich dachte, dass ihr sie seid."

Damit verließ Harry die fünf Gryffindors, damit sie über seine Worte nachdenken konnten. Lily sandte einen abwertenden Blick in Richtung James, Sirius und Peter, bevor sie Harry folgte. Remus sah seine Freunde traurig an. Er öffnete den Mund, als wenn er etwas sagen wollte, aber keine Worte kamen über seine Lippen. Er schüttelte einmal den Kopf, bevor er seinen Gryffindormitschülern folgte und ließ seine drei Freunde mit offenem Mund stehen.

------------------------------

Etwas später kamen Sirius, James und ein leicht irritierter Peter in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler, mit der Absicht, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen, fanden aber stattdessen nur einen außer sich seienden Remus vor.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sirius.

„Was los ist!" rief Remus aus. „Nach eurer kleinen Vorstellung und Konfrontation mit Harry, muss er hierhin zurück gerannt sein. Ich habe den Raum in dem Moment betreten, als er aus dem Fenster gesprungen ist…"

„Halt mal, Moony!" rief James, als Sirius erbleichte. „Hast du gerade gesagt, dass er aus dem Fenster GESPRUNGEN ist? Aus dieser Höhe? Was zur Hölle hat er sich dabei gedacht? Hat er überhaupt gedacht?"

„Es ging alles so schnell, ich hatte noch nicht mal die Zeit, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen", fuhr Remus fort und ignorierte James Gelabere. „Ich bin zum Fenster gerannt und sah, wie er in einem freien Fall war, bevor er seinen Besen unter sich herzog und Richtung Quidditchfeld davonflog. Ich schwöre euch, ich werde ihm den Hals umdrehen, dass er mich so erschreckt hat", sagte Remus in Erregung.

Ein blasser Sirius nickte zustimmend seinen Kopf, während James über Harrys Flugkünste grübelte. Sie wurden durch Remus Murmeln zurückgebracht.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle darüber nachgedacht, was Harry gesagt hat. Er hat da einen richtigen Punkt getroffen wegen eurem Benehmen, besonders Snape gegenüber", sagte er.

„Wisst ihr was?" fragte Peter und verdrehte seine Hände. Woher wusste er, was wir mit Snivellus letzten Sommer am See gemacht haben?"

„Hat ihm wahrscheinlich jemand gesagt", erwiderte Sirius. „Es gab eine Menge Zeugen, die gesehen haben, was mit Snape passiert ist", sagte er, ein kleines Zeichen von Scham konnte man aus seiner Stimme heraushören, als er sich an die Konfrontation erinnerte.

Remus nickte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas hätte tun müssen, um euch aufzuhalten und ich hab es nicht aus Angst, dass ich eure Freundschaft verliere, aber Harry hat mich die Dinge auf andere Weise sehen lassen."

James hatte einen bescheidenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir wollten uns bei Harry für das entschuldigen, was wir fast wieder getan haben. Wir wissen, dass er Recht hat, aber trotzdem… es wird schwer werden, etwas so schnell zu ändern, aber wir werden es versuchen. Wir wissen, dass das, was wir getan haben, nicht fair war, aber das heißt auch nicht, dass wir Snape alles mit uns machen lassen. Wir machen nur klar, dass wir unsere Rache auf Gryffindorart durchführen."

Remus zog fragend seine Augenbraue hoch. „Gryffindorart?"

„Okay", gestand James ein. „In einem würdigeren Weg. Weißt du, nicht auf den ‚Todesser im Training' Weg."

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und kämpfte gegen ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht an. Er beruhigte seine Emotionen, bevor er antwortete: „Es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, dass Harry fliegen ist. Es gibt ihm einige Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen. Er schien richtig sauer zu sein, ähnlich wie wenn Lily dich anschreit, James!"

--------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry bereits auf, als gerade die Sonne aufging. Er war erst sehr spät zum Gryffindorturm zurückgekommen, hatte ein weiteres Abendessen verpasst, als er über die Konfrontation nachgedacht hatte. Harry lag eine Weile auf seinem Bett, seine Gedanken waren gefüllt mit Zweifel und Besorgnis. ‚Ist mein Vater wirklich so ein Tyrann?' fragte er sich selbst. Harry war immer noch von seinem eigenen Benehmen geschockt; die Art, wie er James und Sirius angeschrieen hatte und wie er für Snape eingestanden war. Er hatte eher erwartet, dass Voldemort einem Zirkus beitreten oder Hagrid ein harmloses, kleines Tier adoptieren würde, bevor er Snape verteidigen würde.

Er wollte nicht im Schlafsaal bleiben, damit er die Rumtreiber nicht aufweckte, noch wollte er in dem ruhigen und leeren Gemeinschaftsraum rum sitzen, also entschloss er sich, runter in die Große Halle zu gehen, um ein frühes Frühstück zu essen. Er ging durch die spärlich beleuchteten Korridore, bis er die prunkvolle Halle betrat.

Um diese Uhrzeit saßen dort nur eine Handvoll von Schülern und Professoren. Kettleburn saß am Lehrertisch und drei Ravenclaws an ihrem Haustisch. Harry erinnerte sich wage daran, dass man ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie in der fünften Klasse waren. Harry bewegte seinen Blick zu seinem eigenen Haustisch, wo der noch letzte Schüler saß und sein Frühstück aß.

Einige Tage nach seiner Ankunft im Jahr 1976 hatte er andere bekannte Schüler bemerkt, die ebenso Hogwarts besuchten zu dieser Zeit. Er hatte es auf seinem Schock und sein Unglauben geschoben, den er gehabt hatte, als er seine Eltern im Teenageralter getroffen und Remus und Sirius gesund und lebendig gesehen hatte, dass er sie nicht eher bemerkt hatte.

Harry hatte einen bestimmten Gryffindorerstklässler bemerkt, aber bisher noch nicht die Chance gehabt, sich dem jungen Zauberer vorzustellen. Ohne andere Leute ihn ablenkten oder seinen Weg blockieren, konnte Harry deutlich die Familienähnlichkeit erkennen. Von dem dünnen Körper bis hin zu dem feuerroten Haar… Weasley-Haar.

Bill Weasley im Alter von 11 Jahren war weit entfernt von dem freundlichen, gutaussehenden Frauentypen, an den sich Harry erinnerte. Trotzdem konnte Harry klar den älteren Bill in dem Jungen erkennen. Sein Haar war kürzer, etwas das Mrs. Weasley offensichtlich lieber mochte und er hatte nicht den Zahnohrring, den Harry gewohnt war zu sehen, aber seine hellen wissbegierigen Augen waren dieselben.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mir hierhin setzte?" fragte Harry und guckte den ältesten Weasleyjungen an.

Der junge Zauberer, der in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren zu einem vertrauenswürdigen Fluchbrecher für Gringotts werden würde, sah überrascht auf. „Klar", erwiderte er.

Harry setzte sich gegenüber Bill an den Tisch. Er suchte nach einem angebrachten Gesprächsthema, das keine Verdächtigungen hochkommen ließ. Immerhin konnte er nicht zeigen, was er bereits über die Weasleyfamilie wusste, besonders hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass Ron, Ginny und wahrscheinlich auch Fred und George noch nicht geboren worden waren.

Harry entschloss sich erst mal vorzustellen. „Ich bin Harry Granger", sagte er.

Bill sah ihn an. „Ich weiß. Ich bin Bill", erwiderte er. „Bill Weasley."

„Hallo Bill", sagte Harry mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts bisher?"

„Es ist klasse", rief Bill aus. „Ich wollte schon immer zaubern können, seit ich klein war. Natürlich haben wir noch nichts Großartiges bisher getan, aber es ist trotzdem klasse. Dad hat mir ganz viele Geschichten aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt."

„Dad?" fragte Harry.

„Arthur Weasley, mein Vater", erklärte Bill. „Er arbeitet im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Obwohl jetzt mit Du-weißt-schon-wem und so muss er mehr hinter den Dunklen Malen und Muggelattacken aufräumen, als den Job zu machen. Er liebt es, mit Muggelkram rumzuspielen."

Harry fühlte einen Schlag wegen dem was draußen passierte. Es war völlig neu für ihn, aber zur gleichen Zeit war es ein Teil der Geschichte… seiner Vergangenheit. Harry hatte sich ein paar Mal gewundert, warum seine Narbe denn noch überhaupt nicht geschmerzt hatte. Es schien, als wüsste er rein gar nicht, was Voldemort fühlte oder machte. Er wünschte, dass er jemanden fragen könnte, Hermine oder Dumbledore zum Beispiel, aber Hermine war Jahre in der Zukunft und Harry vertraute Dumbledore nicht genug, um ihm von seiner Verbindung mit Voldemort zu erzählen.

„Gibt es nur dich, deinen Dad und deine Mum?" fragte Harry und unterdrückte ein Lächeln, immerhin wusste er die Antwort schon.

„Nein", erwiderte Bill. „Da ist noch Charlie, er fängt nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts an. Dann letzte Woche hat meine Mm noch ein Baby bekommen. Meine Eltern haben ihn Percival genannt, aber wir sagen Percy zu ihm. Charlie hat mir ein paar Bilder per Eulenpost geschickt, sie sind im Turm, falls du sie sehen willst."

Harry war leicht überrascht bei den Nachrichten. Er war sich nicht sicher wegen Percy, besonders da er seine Familie verlassen hatte in Harrys Zeit, aber trotzdem freute er sich für den Jüngeren. „Klar, gerne", erwiderte Harry. „Ich wette, du kannst es kaum erwarten, ihn zu treffen."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Aber trotzdem bin ich froh, dass ich das Füttern mitten in der Nacht verpasse und das Gejammer von morgens bis abends."

„So schlimm?"

„Weiß ich bisher nicht. Charlie hat gesagt, dass Percy sehr still ist, aber man weiß ja nie bei Babys", bemerkte Bill. „Er könnte sich als richtiges Ärgernis herausstellen!"

Harry musste bei der Ironie lachen. „Habt ihr schon mit den Flugstunden angefangen?"

Bill runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Es ist echt schade, dass wir nicht unsere eigenen Besen mitbringen dürfen oder der Hausmannschaft im ersten Schuljahr beitreten dürfen. Ich bezweifele, dass ich in irgendeiner Art und Weise besonders gut bin, aber ich bin schon ein anständiger Jäger", sagte er. „Charlie andererseits ist ein fantastischer Sucher. Ein Naturtalent!"

„Wirklich?" erwiderte Harry und versuchte sich überrascht zu geben. „Ich kann nicht darauf warten, ihn zu treffen und gegen ihn zu fliegen."

„Du bist der Sucher für die Mannschaft dieses Jahr, oder? James Potter ist der Kapitän, ne?"

„Ja, stimmt", bestätigte Harry. „Ich erzähle dir ein Geheimnis, aber du darfst es niemandem sagen." Harry wartete darauf, dass Bill nickt, bevor er sagte: „Ich habe es geschafft in meinem ersten Jahr in die Quidditchmannschaft meiner Schule zu kommen."

„Wow!" sagte Bill flüsternd. „Du musst wirklich gut sein!"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry etwas beschämt. „Ich habe auch nur ein Match innerhalb der letzten beiden Jahre gespielt, also bin ich ein bisschen eingerostet. Hey! Warum kommst du dir nicht mal runter zum Feld und guckst dir unser Training an? Ich versuche für dich einen Besen mitzubringen, dann kannst du auch mal ein bisschen fliegen."

„Wirklich? Das wäre klasse!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es James und der restlichen Mannschaft nichts ausmachen würde", sagte Harry.

„Weißt du, du und James, ihr seht euch ziemlich ähnlich", erwähnte Bill und sah in Harrys Gesicht.

Harry wich den Augen des Jungen aus. „Ja, das haben mir schon viele gesagt. Das ist einfach nur Zufall", sagte er.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du mit James Potter und Sirius Black befreundet bist! Ich hab soviel von den beiden gehört. Immerhin sind es die beiden, die die anderen Häuser und sogar die Professoren veräppeln!" sagte Bill mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Harry lächelte über den Enthusiasmus des Jungen. „Wirklich, sie haben ein paar Dinge erwähnt, was sie gemacht haben, aber ich habe noch nichts davon gehört, was die anderen über sie sagen. Also, was hast du gehört?"

----------------------------------

Die nächsten paar Wochen glitten dahin, alle fielen in ihren gewöhnlichen Stundenplan zurück, gingen zum Unterricht, machten ihre Hausaufgaben und ruhten sich aus. Zusammen damit kam das Quidditchtraining und gelegentliche Strafarbeiten. James und Sirius hatten sich stark zurückgehalten und spielten keine riesigen Streiche mehr, sie hatten immer noch an Harrys Rede zu knabbern. Im Großen und Ganzen war das Leben in Hogwarts und den Gryffindorturm im Besonderen halbwegs ruhig und normal. Wenigstens für alle außer Harry und denen, mit denen er zu tun hatte.

Sirius rutschte auf seinem Besen hin und her und fühlte den Polsterzauber bei seiner Bewegung. Sirius wurde mehr und mehr in das Geheimnis, das Harry Granger darstellte, hineingezogen. Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er den schlanken, grünäugigen Jungen anstarrte, aber guckte weg, wenn es irgendwer bemerkte. Sirius hatte den Verdacht, dass James ihn ein-, zweimal dabei erwischt hatte und war seinem besten Freund dankbar, dass er sich nicht eingemischt hatte… zumindest noch nicht.

Je mehr er über den neuesten Sechstklässler gelernt hatte, desto mehr bemerkte er, wie wenig er doch über ihn wusste. Er sprach fast nie über seine Familie – seine Adoptivfamilie – noch hatte er seine Freunde in seiner Heimat bisher erwähnt… zumindest nicht ihm gegenüber. Sirius wusste von Remus, dass Harry mit ihm über seine beiden besten Freunde gesprochen hatte: Ron und Hermine. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Harry sehr an Lily und James Familien interessiert war, vielleicht zu interessiert. Und er konnte auch die Tatsache, dass James und Harry sich sehr ähnlich sahen, nicht unbeachtet lassen. Außerdem hatte er erkannt, dass Harry gelegentlich sehr unüberrascht war, über Dinge die ihn oder auch Remus betrafen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Harry ihn irgendwie kannte. Natürlich konnte er diese Dinge nicht beweisen, es war nur sein Instinkt.

Sirius sah, wie ein Klatscher auf einen der Jäger zuflog und flog auf sie zu, seinen Schläger bereit, den Klatscher ans andere Ende des Feldes zu schicken.

Klatsch!

Er sah zufrieden hinter dem Klatscher her und ignorierte den genervten Blick, den James ihm zuwarf. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund und Quidditchkapitän wütend darüber war, dass er während des Trainings so abgelenkt war. Es wäre beinahe schon mal ins Auge gegangen an diesem Abend, nur weil Sirius sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte.

Auch hatte Sirius festgestellt, dass sich Harry erstaunlich schnell in Hogwarts mit seinen vielen Passagen und Korridoren zu Recht gefunden hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Harry einen verwirrten Bill Weasley gefunden und ihn zu seiner Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei gebracht. Einen Unterricht, den Harry noch nicht einmal gewählt hatte! Auch hatte Sirius festgestellt, dass der Direktor und McGonagall sehr über Harry wachten und während des Essens nach ihm fragten, zumindest in den ersten paar Wochen des Jahres. Und dann gab es da den Vorfall, als Harry am meditieren war. Diese rohe Kraft… die wilde Magie, die Harry umgeben hatte. Das war etwas, was Sirius niemals vorher erfahren hatte. Es war wie ein Magnet, der ihn anzog, ihn faszinierte. Dieses Talent… diese Gabe von Harry war etwas, wovon er keinem der anderen erzählt hatte.

Sirius schwebte über der Ravenclawtribühne und beobachtete Harry, wie der faul zwischen den verschiedenen Bällen und Spielern herflog und nach dem Goldenen Schnatz suchte. Er lächelte sanft, als Harry an der kleinen Gruppe von Gryffindorschülern vorbei flog, die zum Zuschauen gekommen waren und Remus, Lily und diesem Weasleyjungen zuwinkte.

Sirius hatte einen merkwürdig ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Harry. Sicher, er passte auf alle seine Freunde auf, am meisten vielleicht auf Peter, aber auch auf Remus wegen seinem Status als Werwolf. Es war aber nicht das gleiche… Harrys Wohlbefinden stand bei ihm an erster Stelle. Offen gesagt vermutete Sirius, dass er sich in Harry verknallt hatte und er wusste nicht, was er deshalb tun sollte. Er wusste zwar sehr gut, wie man am besten eine Verabredung bekam, aber das war Harry. Instinktiv wusste er, dass dieser Fall anders war.

Sirius war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich ein Klatscher Harry näherte. Es gab einen Krach und einen lauten Schmerzensschrei. Sirius kam wieder zurück in die Gegenwart und sah, dass Harry auf den Boden gefallen war. Sein Herz klopfte in seinen Ohren und sein Mund wurde trocken, als er in Richtung des gestürzten Suchers flog. Harry war unnatürlich still, als er auf dem Boden lag, sein intakter Besen nur ein paar Meter neben ihm. Schuldgefühle flossen durch Sirius Adern und er erkannte, dass er aufmerksamer hätte sein müssen und nicht nur über Harry hätte nachdenken dürfen.

Er erreichte den Boden direkt nachdem Lily und Remus Harry erreicht hatten. James war Sirius einen funkelnden Blick zu und deutete damit an, dass er später am Abend deswegen noch getadelt werden würde, bevor er Harry Richtung Schloss und direkt in den Krankenflügel schweben ließ. Remus sandte Sirius einen mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor er dem bewusstlosen Jungen folgte. Sirius konnte das leichte Eifersuchtsgefühl, dass er wegen einem seiner engsten Freunde fühlte, jemandem, der Harry näher zu stehen schien als er selbst, nicht ganz beiseite schieben.

Ein wütender Rotschopf stoppte Sirius, als er dem bewusstlosen Zauberer folgen wollte. Er starrte die temperamentvolle Hexe an, versuchte an ihr vorbei zugehen, aber Evans platzierte ihren dünnen Körper vor ihm und hielt ihn so davon ab, an ihr vorbeizugehen.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du Black?" schrie sie aus, „und was hast du gemacht, als der Klatscher Harry getroffen hat?"

Sirius Augen wurden größer, als Evans Gesicht rot vor Wut wurde. „Ich… ich…"

„Ich schwöre dir, Black", fuhr Evans fort und ignorierte Sirius Stottern. „Wenn Harry schwer verletzt ist, dann wirst du es doppelt bereuten für jeden Tag, den er im Krankenflügel verbringen muss!" schnappte sie, bevor sie Richtung Schloss stapfte.

Später am Abend, als Pomfrey die besorgten Gryffindors aus dem Krankenflügel gezwungen hatte, nachdem sie ihnen erklärt hatte, dass es Harry gut ging und in einen natürlichen Schlaf gefallen war, schlich sich Sirius noch einem zurück. Er identifizierte sofort Harrys Bett und schloss die Vorhänge hinter sich. Er sah in das schlafende Gesicht und fragte sich, wie Harry so unschuldig in seinem Schlaf aussehen konnte. Sirius erinnerte sich an den ernsten und gedankenvollen Ausdruck, der sich manchmal auf Harrys Gesicht widerspiegelte. Die Spannung und die Sorge, die verschwand, wenn der Teenager mit den unordentlichen Haaren schlief.

„Harry", flüsterte Sirius. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass du verletzt wirst, nur weil ich meinen Job als Treiber nicht richtig erledigt habe. Ironischerweise habe ich gerade an dich gedacht, als ich abgelenkt war… nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist. Ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Lily ist bereit, meine Eier abzureißen, wenn du nicht bald aufwachst und James funkelt mich die ganze Zeit wütend an. Und ich habe dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Moony mir das alles zurückzahlt während des nächsten Vollmondes. Nicht, dass du weißt, worüber ich hier gerade rede oder dass du mich überhaupt hören kannst.

„Na ja. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, ohne dass jeder mich anblitzt. Das und ich wollte das hier wirklich nicht tun, wenn die anderen zugucken. Sie sind wirklich von dir eingenommen… wie ich, denke ich. Und sie sind genauso beschützerisch dir gegenüber, also ist es besser, wenn sie das hier nicht sehen."

Damit strich Sirius das schwarze Haar beiseite und drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys Stirn. Er richtete sich wieder auf, lächelte den schlafenden Harry sanft an, bevor er leise den Krankenflügel verließ und in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte.

TBC

1 Ich weiß, ihr lest das gerade auf Deutsch, aber da Harry Potter halt Original in Englisch ist, lass ich das auch so stehen ;)

GefallenerEngel: Danke ;) … Ich weiß… Mir machen besonders diese ganzen Zaubersprüche und so Probleme seufz

Federwisch: Danke für den Hinweis!! Vielleicht kannst du das der richtigen Autorin auch in nen Kommentar schreiben… Mir persönlich ist das nämlich nicht aufgefallen :)

ina: Danköööö ;)

LittleProngs: Jaaaa… Sirius ist einfach nur zum Knuddeln ;)

Kissymouse: Nen kurzes Review reicht mir auch :)

Lara-Lynx: Dankööö ;)

banduan: Oi, danke, dir wünsche ich auf jeden Fall zumindest nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr (Weihnachten wäre nen bisschen zu spät ;)) Also, soweit wie ich weiß, hat sie noch was neues fertig, aber wann sie das uploaden will… keine Ahnung… Ich warte auch schon verzweifelt…..

Cho: Nein, die Story ist noch nicht fertig… Ja, sie finden es noch heraus… bisher gibt es 10 Kapitel ;)

yavanna: Danke für den Kommi ;)


	9. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 8 – Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen durch das sein schwarzes Haar und schüttelte so das Wasser ab. Er schnappte sich das Handtuch, das er über die Tür geworfen hatte, wickelte es um seine Hüften und verließ das Badezimmer. Die letzten paar Wochen mit den Rumtreibern und Lily hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er allen Mahlzeiten beiwohnte und mehr aß als den ganzen Sommer zusammen. Das Quidditchtraining andererseits hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Muskeln sich zu stärken begannen und man konnte schon was erkennen. Harry ging durch den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler, nickte Sirius zu, als er an ihm vorbeikam und erreichte sein Himmelbett. Harry schob die Vorhänge zu und griff nach seiner Schuluniform.

Als er sich anzog, dachte Harry an den kommenden Abend. Es war Montag, 8. Oktober 1976, und diese Nacht war wieder Vollmond. In den letzten paar Tagen hatte Harry bemerkt, dass Remus immer blasser und kränklicher ausgesehen hatte. Da er wusste, dass die anderen Rumtreiber Remus begleiten wollten, entschloss sich Harry, dass er sie heute Abend alleine lassen würde, damit sie ungehindert den Schlafsaal verlassen konnten.

Ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte den Rumtreibern sagen, dass er wusste, was sie vorhatten und er war etwas verletzt, dass sie ihm nicht weit genug trauten, um ihm von Remus Verfassung und ihrer Fähigkeit Animagi zu werden zu erzählen. Aber gleichzeitig wusste Harry, warum sie es geheim hielten. Harry entschloss sich später oder auch morgen in die Bibliothek zu gehen und nach Büchern zu suchen, die ihm helfen würden, selbst ein Animagus zu werden.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry am Gryffindortisch, sein Teller war voll mit Toast, Schinken und Rührei. Die Morgenpost kam an und er füllte seinen Kelch gerade mit Kürbissaft, als Hedwig angeflogen kam und sich auf seine Schulter setzte. Harry grüßte sie murmelnd und streichelte seiner treuen Eule über die Federn. Hedwig trank einen Schluck Saft, knabberte kurz an seinem Ohr, bevor sie sich ein Stück Schinken nahm und aus dem Fenster zurück in die Eulerei flog.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Sirius und James zu, der gerade einen Brief von seinen Eltern wegpackte. Harrys Großeltern: George und Mary Potter. Harry versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von James und Sirius zu erregen. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn ich heute Abend nicht beim Essen bin oder später im Turm. Ich hab mir vorgenommen, dass ich heute Abend mal mit dem Direktor sprechen werde. Er und McGonagall haben mich schon oft genug gefragt, da dachte ich, ich nehm mal eins ihrer Angebote an", sagte Harry und schmisse Lüge und Wahrheit überraschend leicht zusammen. „Ich könnte reichlich spät in den Turm kommen, kommt drauf an, worüber Dumbledore mit mir reden will. Ich versuche dann, euch nicht zu wecken, wenn ich zurückkomme", fuhr Harry fort und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel den erleichterten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.

James lächelte als Antwort. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du keinen Krach machen wirst, der uns aufweckt. Es wird so sein, als wärst du gar nicht da."

Harry senkte seinen Blick, um sein eigenes Lächeln zu verbergen. ‚Das stimmt schon', dachte er. ‚Ihr werdet die Nacht in der Hütte und dem Verbotenen Wald verbringen.'

Plötzlich meldete sich Sirius zu Wort und lehnte sich zu James. „Jamie-boy!", sagte er mit hoher Stimme. „Evans kommt hierher. Fragst du sie wieder nach nem Date?"

James blitzte seinen besten Freund und Harry an, denn beide konnten ihre Belustigung nicht wirklich verbergen. „Halt's Maul, Sirius oder ich zeige dir was von dem Furunkulus-Fluch."

Sirius schnaubte. „Ich denke, ich würde mich vor dem Fluch wegducken, statt mit lauter flatternden Flügeln rumzulaufen, wie du es getan hast!"

„Sie hat dieses kleine, schwarze Kleid getragen! Weißt du, dass das so perfekt an ihr aussieht. Ich war in dem Moment so geschockt von ihrem wunderschönen roten Haar und ihrem perfekten Körper!" rief James aus. „Nicht, dass ich sie nur mag wegen ihrem Körper. Ich schätze auch ihren Verstand."

Harry lachte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie groß James Augen geworden waren, als er Lily in diesem Kleid gesehen hatte. James war sich sicher gewesen, dass Lily mit jemandem ausgehen wollte und war bereit, diesen Jemand zu verhexen, aber es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Lily nur zum Vertrauensschülertreffen wollte. Stattdessen hatte James Remus davon überzeugt, ein Auge auf Lily zu werfen, falls sie mit jemandem bei dem Treffen flirten sollte.

Remus sah von James zu Harry, der heimlich nickte und zurück zu James, bevor er zustimmte. Eine Stunde später kamen die Gryffindorvertrauensschüler endlich zu ihrem Turm zurück. James, der davon gehört hatte, dass Lily der perfekte Vorzeigeschüler war, versuchte nun mit ihr zu sprechen und sie dazu zu überreden, sich mit ihm zu verabreden.

Lily hatte scheinbar den Vorfall mit Snape vom Freitag, den 13. noch nicht vergessen und auch nicht den Part, den James dabei gespielt hatte. Sehr zur Belustigung der anderen Schüler hatte sie, nachdem sie James ein paar Mal beleidigt hatte, den berühmten Streichespieler mit dem Furunkulus-Zauber belegt, bevor sie die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hochgestapft war.

„James, James, James", sagte Sirius, während er seinen Kopf in gespielter Sorge schüttelte. „Du siehst ein hübsches Mädchen und verlierst dein ganzes Denkvermögen. Was soll ich nur mit dir tun?"

„Als wenn du anders wärst", entgegnete James.

„Ich? Ich bin der perfekte Gentleman!"

„Ja, klar", kam eine neue Stimme hinzu und brachte James und Sirius dazu, erschrocken zusammenzuzucken, während Harry über ihre geschockten Gesichter lachte.

„Black, der Tag, an dem du ein Gentleman wirst, ist der Tag, an dem Snape aufhört, mich Schlammblut zu nennen!" stellte Lily trocken fest. Harry wurde von ihrer Drohung an Sirius nach dem unglücklichen Quidditchtraining von einem ängstlichen Sirius informiert. Sirius war Harry sehr dankbar gewesen, als dieser Lily erklärt hatte, dass es ihm richtig gut ging und sie Sirius nicht die Schuld geben sollte oder gar Rache an ihm nahm. Harry hatte Lily erklärt, dass er mehr hätte aufpassen müssen auf den Klatscher und hatte es auf das Fehlen seines Trainings geschoben. Harry beruhigte die rothaarige Hexe, dass er in Zukunft nicht so unvorsichtig sein würde und wenn er es doch war, dann durfte Lily ihn sofort verhexen, was ihre Nerven zu beruhigen schien.

Harry machte sich keine Illusionen. Lily hatte nicht ein Wort von dem, was er gesagt hatte, geglaubt, respektierte ihn aber genug, um seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. Etwas, was Sirius schnell bemerkt hatte. Seitdem schenkte der blauäugige Zauberer Harry sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht, dass das Harry auch nur im Geringsten gestört hätte. Tief ihn ihm wusste Harry, dass er Sirius vermisste und er traute sich nicht daran zu denken, dass, wenn er in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehrte, er akzeptieren musste, dass Sirius tot war. Obwohl Harry offensichtlich auch James und Lily vermisste, hat er sie doch niemals als seine Eltern gekannt. Sirius andererseits hatte ihm sehr nahe gestanden und ein Teil von ihm trauerte über das, was in der Zukunft des jungen, hübschen, lebhaften Zauberers lag.

„Hey", protestierte Sirius schwach, da er die feurige Hexe nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte.

„Aber ich bin ja auch nicht hier, um mit dir zu reden", sagte sie und tat so, als hätte sie Sirius Versuche sich zu verteidigen, nicht gehört. „Harry? Bist du fertig für Verwandlung?" fragte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Richtung Tür ging.

Harry sah auf seinen leeren Teller, bei sich zufrieden damit, dass er alles aufgegessen hatte und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Er warf James ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. „Ich leg nen gutes Wort für dich ein. Mal gucken, ob sie sich zu einem Date überreden lässt", sagte er zu dem mürrisch aussehenden James, den Lily weitestgehend ignoriert hatte.

„Mach da ne Menge Wörter draus", rief Sirius ihm hinterher, als er seinen besten Freund in die Seite stupste.

-----------------------------------------

Nach Verwandlung gingen die vier Rumtreiber und Harry zusammen zum VgddK-Klassenzimmer. Verwandlung war im Laufe der Wochen immer einfacher geworden und McGonagall schien mit seinem Fortschritt zufrieden zu sein. In den meisten Stunden arbeitete er mit Lily zusammen und sie halfen sich an den schwierigen Punkten gegenseitig. Ziemlich oft überwachten Sirius und James ihre Arbeit und boten häufig ihre Hilfe an, sehr zu Lilys Verwirrung und Harrys Belustigung. Harry konnte von ihren verengten grünen Augen sagen, dass Lily die Hilfe mehr als verdächtig fand und oft versuchte, den Grund ihrer Freundlichkeit aufzuklären.

Harry bemerkte, dass Peter angehalten hatte, um sein Schnürband zuzubinden, aber nahm keine weitere Notiz von der Ratte. Er fuhr in seinem Gespräch mit James fort, der ihm von dem Brief, den er von seinen Eltern beim Frühstück erhalten hatte, erzählte. Scheinbar war eine der Hauselfen schwanger und sie hatten sich entschlossen, einen Raum für Sirius zu dekorieren, damit der in den Ferien bei ihnen wohnen konnte. Sirius, der etwas vor James ging, gestikulierte wild, als er mit Remus sprach.

Den einen Moment redete Harry noch mit James, im nächsten fand er sich selbst auf dem Boden wieder und guckte in die überraschten Gesichter von James, Sirius und Remus, die ein paar Meter vor ihnen waren. Harry stemmte seine Arme Richtung Boden, um sich selbst hoch zuhieven, aber zog sie rasch zurück, als er mit etwas kaltem, nassen in Berührung. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass seine Hand mit roter Tinte vollgeschmiert war und Harry erkannte, dass er wohl deshalb auf dem nassen Boden ausgerutscht war.

Plötzlich erschien Filch in dem Korridor, als wenn er von einer mysteriösen Kraft zu den Schülern, die die Regeln brachen, gezogen wurde. An seiner Seite war wie immer Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filchs räudige Katze. Die Augen des Squibs kamen aus ihren Höhlen, als er Harry und die Tinte sah, auf der dieser ausgerutscht war.

„Schmutz!" rief er und zeigte mit einem Finger auf Harry. „Ich hab genug davon! Schüler gegen durch das Schloss, als würde es ihnen gehören! Besonders ihr Unruhestifter, Potter! Black! Ich werde euch rauswerfen lassen. Merlin sollte verbieten, dass ihr beide jemals Kinder kriegt! Du, Granger! Richtest auch schon Ärger an, wie ich sehe."

„Aber… aber ich hab nichts gemacht", begann Harry, als er endlich aus seinem Schock erwachte.

„Ha!" rief Filch freudig aus. „Versuch das erst gar nicht mit mir, Granger. Ich hab dich auf frischer Tat ertappt! Du kannst dich da nicht rausreden!" sagte er triumphierend und deutete auf Harrys Hände. „Strafarbeit mit mir heute Abend. Mein Büro!" keuchte er, bevor er davon ging und über dreckige Teenager und das Saubermachen murmelte, Mrs. Norris direkt hinter ihm.

Harry hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, sich noch einmal zu verteidigen, bevor Filch um die Ecke verschwunden war. Er wusste genau, dass die Tinte eine Minute vorher nicht da gewesen war. Daraus schloss sich für Harry, dass man ihm möglicherweise einen Streich gespielt hatte; aber eher unwahrscheinlich, wenn er die verwirrten und wütenden Blicke von James und Sirius betrachtete. Die andere Erklärung war, dass jemand verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und eine Strafarbeit zu verursachen. Harry nickte abwesend, als Remus ihn darüber informierte, dass er Steelfield erklären würde, was passiert war. Letztendlich schaffte es Harry aufzustehen und nach einem Blick auf seine beschmutzten Klamotten ging er zu dem nächsten Waschraum und versuchte dabei, keine Tintenspur zu hinterlassen, die Filch noch wütender gemacht hätte.

James und Sirius unterhielten sich flüsternd, als sie Harry weggehen sahen. Peter erreichte die beiden mit einem kleinen Sprung und einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich hatte diese fantastische Idee, James, gerade als wir unterwegs zu Verteidigung waren", begann Peter und sah James mit einem hellen Leuchten in seinen wässerigen Augen an. „Ihr wisst, dass wir Harry aus dem Weg haben müssen heute Abend, na ja und ihr habe ich es geschafft!" gab er erfreut bekannt. „Ich hab mir gedacht, wenn Harry eine Strafarbeit mit Filch hat, dann wird er schon nicht bemerken, dass wir nicht in unseren Betten sind, also hab ich einen Spruch losgeschickt und es hat gewirkt!" endete er und sah erwartungsvoll zu James auf.

Wenn Peter Glückwunsche erwartet hatte, dann hat er seine Handlungen völlig falsch bewertet. Remus, der ebenfalls Peters Geständnis gehört hatte, runzelte die Stirn, als sich James und Sirius Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. Peter sah nervös aus, sein Blick glitt von einem zum anderen. Er knetete seine Hände durch und zog den Kopf ein. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" flüsterte er.

Sirius explodierte. „Was falsch gemacht!" brüllte er beinahe.

James Stimme blieb ruhiger, aber auch in ihr konnte man deutlich die Wut erkennen. „Harry wollte heute Abend den Direktor besuchen, also wäre er gar nicht im Turm gewesen. Jetzt kann er das noch nicht mal machen wegen dir!"

„Kannst du dir was Dümmeres vorstellen?" kochte Sirius, seine Gefühle steigerten den Ärger noch.

„Nebenbei", fuhr James fort und hielt Sirius damit von weiteren Beleidigungen ab. „Selbst wenn er nicht Dumbledore hätte besuchen wollen, hätten wir einen anderen Weg gefunden, um ihn abzulenken und das OHNE ihm eine Strafarbeit einzubrocken. Strafarbeit mit Filch ist einfach…" ließ James seinen Satz ausklingen

„Das hat er nicht verdient", endete Remus, sein trauriger, enttäuschter Ton ließ Peter zusammenzucken.

„Ich dachte, ihr wärt erfreut darüber, dass ich ihn aus dem Weg geräumt habe", sagte Peter, sein Leiden zeigte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Dann hast du offensichtlich falsch gedacht", knurrte Sirius, seine Lippen drehten sich zurück, so dass er seine Zähne wie ein Hund zeigte.

„Nein. Freunde würden so was anderen Freunden nicht antun", erwiderte Remus. „Harry unbedingt in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen war falsch. Du würdest unser Vertrauen nicht so verraten, wieso solltest du bei Harry einen Unterschied machen?"

„Remus hat Recht", sagte James. „Du wirst dich bei Harry entschuldigen und sagen, dass du es warst."

Sirius blickte Peter finsterte und brachte den dazu, sich vor dem wütenden Teenager zu verstecken. Remus schien auch nicht wirklich viel Mitleid mit Peter zu haben, hatte aber nicht die Energie um ihn richtig zu tadeln. „Guckt, Harry ist gegangen, um sich die rote Tinte, mit der er vollgeschmiert ist, zu entfernen. Verteidigung fängt schon fast an und wir müssen Steelfield keinen Grund geben, um uns noch mehr Hauspunkte abzuziehen und ich wette, wenn Filch uns hier fängt, dann kriegen wir Strafarbeiten bis zum Abwinken."

Sie rannten zum Verteidigungsklassenraum und betraten den Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem rotgesichtigen Harry, aber bevor sie mit ihm reden konnten, wurden die Schüler dazu aufgefordert, sich für einen Überraschungstest zu setzen. Als die Stunde dann vorbei war, rannte Harry aus dem Klassenzimmer, bevor die Rumtreiber mit ihm reden konnten und schnappte sich ein Sandwich aus der Großen Halle. Als die Rumtreiber ihn erreichten, entschuldigte sich Harry und erklärte, dass er noch seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben fertig machen musste, besonders jetzt, wo er heute Abend einen Strafarbeit haben würde. Harry rannte schon die Treppen rauf, bevor Peter auch nur ein Wort der Entschuldigung herausbringen konnte, nicht dass Harry etwas bemerkt hätte, denn er benutzte James als menschliches Schild.

Peter glaubte immer noch, dass er nichts getan hatte, was diesen Ärger im gegenüber rechtfertigte, aber er hatte Angst, was passierte, wenn er sich nicht bei Harry entschuldigte, möglicherweise würden es die anderen ihm nicht verzeihen. Peter wusste, dass er von James und Sirius abhing, die ihn vor den anderen Schülern beschützen mussten, besonders vor den Slytherins. Seine eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten verblassten sichtlich im Vergleich und er hätte es nicht geschafft, ein Animagus zu werden ohne die Hilfe der anderen Sechstklässler. Und seine Zag-Ergebnisse waren gerade mal Mittelmaß gewesen, aber er wusste, dass er es schlimmer gekommen wäre ohne Remus geduldigen Unterricht und James brillante Begabung für Magie.

Langsam bekam Peter das Gefühl, dass die anderen Rumtreiber manchmal vergaßen, dass er auch noch da war. Er verbrachte nur die Hälfte seiner Klasen mit seinen Freunden, während Harry fast in allen Klassen zusammen mit James war. Sicher war es Peter gewohnt, übersehen zu werden, aber nicht von Remus und James, sie waren diejenigen, die ihn beschützten.

Peter wusste, dass Harry nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten würde. Es war nicht, weil der merkwürdige grünäugige Teenager so selten mit ihm sprach oder wegen dem unbehaglichen Gefühl, dass er hatte, wenn er bei Harry war. Es war etwas an Harry Granger, was ihn aufregte, aber vielleicht war es auch einfach die Tatsache, dass alle Harry zu mögen schienen, obwohl kaum einer etwas über ihn wusste. Peter war der Meinung, weil Harry der Neue war, sollte er niedriger stehen, als die, die schon die ersten fünf Jahre da gewesen waren, wie zum Beispiel Peter selbst.

Nein, für Peter bedeutete Harrys Anwesenheit nichts Gutes und er hatte sich vorgenommen, herauszufinden, was das neue Kind versteckte. Immerhin könnten solche Informationen nützlich sein, besonders in so dunklen Zeiten. Wenn Harry Granger sich als ein Spion für Du-weißt-schon-wen herausstellte, dann würde Peter der erste sein, der es dem Ministerium sagte und vielleicht könnte er dann doch ein Auror oder ein Unsäglicher werden, wie James es würde, wenn er die Schule verlassen hatte.

Es hatte keine weiteren Möglichkeiten für Peter gegeben, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen, etwas wofür er im Geheimen dankbar war, denn seine Freunde verlangten immer noch, dass er das tun sollte. Harry war schon zu seiner Strafarbeit weg gewesen, als die anderen drei Rumtreiber aus dem Turm geschlichen waren. Obwohl Peter seine Nacht wie immer auf Krones Geweih verbracht hatte, als sie den Wald erkundeten, war es ein härterer Ritt als normalerweise gewesen und Peter war froh, als sie endlich zurück in den Turm gingen und er schlief augenblicklich ein.

Die Möglichkeit sich zu entschuldigen kam auch nicht am nächsten Morgen. Peter verließ den Gryffindorturm für seine Kräuterkundestunde, während James, Sirius und Harry weiterschliefen. Remus, vermutete Peter, war entweder noch in der Heulenden Hütte oder Pomfrey hatte ihn bereits geholt und in den Krankenflügel gebracht, um seine Wunden zu behandeln. Während Peter Wahrsagen im Nordturm hatte, ging Harry zu seiner UTZ-Level Zaubertrankstunde in den Kerker mit einigen Slytherins, inklusive Snape. Das war ein guter Grund Harry aus dem weg zu gehen. Auch während ihrer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde bot sich im die Gelegenheit mit dem grünäugigen Teenager zu reden.

Es waren unglaublich schlimme zwei Tage für Peter gewesen, welche nur seine Abneigung gegenüber Harry Granger steigerte. Nach dem Professor Kettleburn die UTZ-Klasse beendet hatte, war Harry schon im Schloss verschwunden. Peter sah zu James, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser seine Entschuldigung nicht noch einmal erwähnen würde, aber wieder einmal schien ihn sein Glück verlassen zu haben.

„Peter. Harry hat gesagt, dass er in die Bibliothek geht, um etwas Recherche zu betreiben", begann James, nachdem er sich von Remus ein Nicken zur Bestätigung eingeholt hatte.

„Das ist also die perfekte Zeit, um dich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, nicht, Wurmschwanz?" fragte Sirius geradeheraus.

„Wir sehen dich im Turm, nachdem du dich bei Harry entschuldigt hast, denke ich mal", endete Remus.

Peter guckte in die strengen Gesichter, bevor er seinen Kopf einzog. „Okay, ich bin dann weg", murmelte er, bevor er sich langsam Richtung Bibliothek aufmachte.

---------------------------------

James und Sirius stürmten in den Schlafsaal mit Remus etwas weiter hinter ihnen, er hatte ein ironisches Lächeln auf den Lippen bei dem Benehmen seiner Freunde.

„Jungs", begann er. „Ich leg mich mal ein bisschen hin, ich bin immer noch ziemlich müde von der letzten Nacht."

James lächelte den Jungen mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen mitfühlend an, dessen Gesicht die Ermüdung, die er fühlte, widerspiegelte. „Ja, mach nur", erwiderte James, „ich wecke dich dann zum Abendessen wieder auf, wenn du noch nicht wach sein solltest."

„Danke", sagte Remus, bevor er in sein Himmelbett verschwand.

Sirius ließ sich auf James Bett fallen und streckte seine langen Beine.

„Tatze! Runter mit deinen dreckigen Füßen von meinem Bett!"

„Was willst du dagegen tun?" fragte Sirius gedehnt. „Und bei dir Zuhause hat dir das auch nichts ausgemacht."

James legte seinen Kopf schief und blitzte den grinsenden Zauberer an. Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Ausdruck. „Ja, meinetwegen. Rutsch mal!" rief er.

Sirius hatte kaum die Zeit, sich auch nur etwas im Bett zu bewegen, da war James schon drauf gesprungen. „Au!" rief er aus. „Gib einem Kerl eine Warnung, okay, Krone?"

„Sorry, Tatze."

„Schon okay."

„Nett von Kettleburn, dass sie uns früher raus gelassen hat. Also, was sollen wir mit unserer Freizeit bis zum Abendessen noch machen?" ärgerte ihn James und ließ seine Augenbrauen zucken.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir rumknutschen, wenn du das fragst", erwiderte James mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Oh, aber Jamie!" bettelte Sirius. „Wie kannst du nur so schlecht von mir denken!"

„Ich kenne dich, erinner dich daran."

„Ich hab nicht immer nur Knutschen im Kopf!"

„Nein, da hast du mal Recht."

Sirius sah zufrieden aus, aber es wurde aus seinem Gesicht geschoben, als James fort fuhr: „Du denkst auch an Sex, hübsche Jungen und Mädchen, Streiche… Muss ich weitermachen?"

„Oh ja, bitte mach weiter", erwiderte Sirius mit komischer Stimme.

James Augen weiteten sich überrascht, bevor er spaßeshalber die Herausforderung annahm. „Da ist dann Quidditch und die Wespen. Du denkst an Tatze und wann du die nächste Möglichkeit hast, dich zu verwandeln. Du denkst an Remus, Peter und mich", fuhr James fort, seine Stimme wurde immer ernster, als er weitermachte. „Ich weiß, dass du auch an deine so genannte Familie denkst. Du machst dir Sorgen über Regulus, du bist stolz auf Andromeda und was sie erreicht hat und du würdest gerne es, die kleine Nymphadora noch mal zu treffen. Zur gleichen Zeit machst du dir Sorgen, was dieser Krieg mit denen, die du Familie nennst, machen könnte und was die, die du deine Familie nennst im Krieg machen. Du projizierst ein Bild von dir, dass du verantwortungslos und manchmal dumm bist, aber du versteckst die Tatsache, dass du ein außerordentlich intelligent und sehr begabt in der Magie bist. Du bist stur und eigenwillig und hasst es zugeben zu müssen, dass du falsch lagst, aber du versuchst immer das Richtige zu tun und deinem Herzen zu folgen."

„Wow", brachte Sirius bewundernd heraus.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte James mit einem Funkeln in seinen braunen Augen.

„Verdammt. Ich weiß, wieso du mein bester Freund bist!"

„Wer sonst könnte dickköpfig genug sein? Wer sonst könnte es solang mit dir aushalten?" lachte James. „Und wer sonst kennt dich besser als du selbst?"

Sirius tat so, als würde er nachdenken. „Offensichtlich du. Remus auch, aber Peter hat zuviel Angst vor mir."

„Trotzdem ist er ein guter Freund. Normalerweise im Hintergrund, aber immer da", erwiderte James. „Was ist mit Harry?"

Blaue Augen weiteten sich bei der Frage. „Ja, Harry ist eine gute Sorte", sagte Sirius vorsichtig. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich denke, dass ich ihn besser kenne, als ich es eigentlich tue. Da ist irgendwas an ihm, was mir bekannt erscheint, als wenn ich ihn seit Jahren kenne."

„Neben der Tatsache, dass er fast so wie ich aussieht?"

„Neben dem. Er ist mutig und treu."

„Wie ich."

Sirius schnaubte mehr vor Belustigung als Unglauben. „Er ist intelligent und neugierig."

„Wie Moony."

„Er ist impulsiv und doch loyal."

„Wie du."

„Er hat ein verdammt angsteinflößendes Temperament, aber es ist gedämpft durch ein moralisches Gewissen."

„Große Worte!" lachte James und hob die ernste Stimmung für ein paar Minuten. „Erinnert mich an Lily Evans", fuhr James fort, seine Augen wurden glasig bei dem Gedanken an die dünne, rothaarige, grünäugige Hexe.

„Er hat mehr Geheimnisse als Dumbledore selbst, wette ich", sagte Sirius, nachdem er James Aufmerksamkeit durch einen Schlag zurückerhalten hatte. „Er ist offensichtlich sehr mächtig."

„Aber scheint es nicht nutzen zu wollen."

„Oder er könnte es nicht wissen", gab Sirius zurück. „Er scheint manchmal richtig traurig, aber dann bekommt er diesen Ausdruck, als wäre ihm alles Gold in Gringotts gegeben worden. Er ist ein Rätsel!"

James grinste. „Das ist etwas, was du magst."

„Huh?"

„Du magst Harry!" Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Er mag uns alle, mich, dich und besonders Remus."

„Warum sagst du das?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte festgestellt, dass Remus und Harry oft ihre Abende zusammen verbrachten und Hausaufgaben machten oder einfach nur redeten. Sicher sprach Harry mit James und manchmal mit Sirius über Quidditch, aber Harry schien sich immer sehr wohl in einem Gespräch mit dem Zauberer mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu fühlen. „Er verbringt auch eine Menge Zeit mit Evans."

„Glaubst du, er steht auf sie?" fragte James mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme.

Sirius wusste, dass er seinen besten Freund nicht ärgern, noch in die falsche Richtung führen durfte. „Nein. Nein, ich denke nicht. Evans scheint ihn so ziemlich adoptiert zu haben.

James spannte sich an, bevor er sich nach einer Minute wieder entspannte. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst. Vielleicht diesen besonderen Vorfall beim Quidditchtraining. Sie hat mich danach fertig gemacht, das ich es zugelassen habe, dass du deine Konzentration verlierst, Kumpel. Du schuldest mir was, denn sie ist nicht hinter dir her gewesen und hat dich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verhext."

Sirius zuckte zusammen. „Er braucht keinen Babysitter", protestierte Sirius. „Zumindest nicht wie Peter es tut."

„Nein, tut er nicht, aber vielleicht ist es so, weil er ein bisschen wie ich aussieht oder einfach nur… da ist etwas an ihm", entgegnete James. „Ich kann nicht anders, als mir Sorgen um Harry zu machen. Denk mal dran, wie dünn er am Anfang des Schuljahres war."

Ein Grinsen formte sich auf Sirius Gesicht. „Ja. Merlin sei Dank haben wir es geschafft, dass er mehr isst. Er ist jetzt ausgefüllter und etwas muskulöser, alle Mädchen werden hinter ihm her sein, wenn er nicht aufpasst."

„Eifersüchtig, dass Harry ein Gegner sein wird oder das die Mädchen hinter ihm her sein werden?" fragte James.

James verlangte keine Antwort von seinem besten Freund. Er sah Sirius ein, zwei Minuten an und brachte den jüngeren Zauberer dazu, ungemütlich auf dem Bett hin und her zu rutschen. Sirius war schon fast bereit, James Haare Slytheringrün zu hexen, als dieser seinen Blick abwandte. Stattdessen bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, eines das sagte, dass er etwas wusste, es aber nicht aussprach. Sirius rollte mit seinen saphirblauen Augen und streckte James die Zunge raus, was diesen dazu brachte, über das kindliche Verhalten seines Freundes zu lachen.

„Komm schon", sagte James. „Wir müssen noch unsere Zauberkunsthausaufgaben machen. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass ein schleimiger Slytherin uns vorführt, ne?"

„Stimmt. ‚Aparecium' um was-ee-doo-da zu enthüllen."

„Nette Erklärung", kicherte James und bekam dafür einen Schlag auf den Arm. „Aber bevor du ihn aussprichst, denk dran den Spruch, der Maskierungssprüche und –zauber aufdeckt, sonst weißt du dämlicher Hund nicht, wo du mit dem Aufdeckungszauber hinzielen musst!"

Sirius antwortete nicht, da er bereits damit begonnen hatte, einige Verbergungssprüche auszusprechen und James folgte ihm und schickte seine Sprüche in verschiedene Richtungen. Nachdem sie das getan hatte, sprach James den Zauberspruch, der all ihre Zauber hervorheben würde. Die zwei dunkelhaarigen Teenager begannen damit, den Aufdeckungszauber auf die verzauberten Dinge zu richten. Sirius hatte gerade Peters geheimen Platz mit den Kopien der Hexenwoche enthüllt und schüttelte seinen Kopf über seinen unschuldigen Zimmerkameraden, während James an einem Spruch arbeitete, der Remus Bettvorhänge getroffen hatte.

Sirius wollte gerade zu James treten, als er bemerkte, dass auch Harrys Koffer getroffen worden war. Er krabbelte vor den dunkelblauen Koffer und sprach den Gegenfluch zum Maskierungsspruch. Sein erster Versuch glückte nicht, als legte Sirius mehr Kraft hinter den Spruch, mit dem er auf den Koffer zielte. Einen Moment später löste sich der Zauber vor seinen Augen und enthüllte die Informationen, die versteckt worden waren. Sirius las ungläubig den Namen auf dem Koffer, seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Dadurch verlor er sein Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem lauten Plumps auf seinen Hintern.

James sah seinen besten Freund an, dessen Aufmerksamkeit von Harry Koffer gefangen genommen war. James fühlte ein merkwürdig prickelndes Gefühl in seinem Nacken, er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so geschockt gesehen. „Tatze!" sagte er. Er bekam keine Antwort und kam daher näher. „Sirius?" versuchte er es in schärferen Ton.

Sirius erwiderte nichts, sondern deutete auf den Koffer. James trat näher an den blauen Koffer heran und besah sich den Teil, auf den Sirius Finger zeigte. Seine Augen wurden rund und das Blut wich aus seinem sein Gesicht. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bevor auch nur ein Geräusch aus seinem Mund kam und selbst das klang nur wie bedeutungsloses Gebrabbel. James Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, bevor er letztendlich einen Namen herausbrachte.

„REMUS!" brüllte er und hoffte so, den schlafenden Werwolf zu wecken. Sein Schrei brachte auch Sirius aus seinem Schock zurück.

Der blauäugige Zauberer rieb sich über die Augen, bevor er noch einmal auf den Koffer guckte, ob er sich das nicht doch nur einbildete. „Verdammt noch mal", fluchte er.

Eine dritte, total gedämpfte, Stimme erreichte ihre Ohren. „Ja, Prongs?" hörten sie. Ein zerzauster Kopf erschien zwischen den Vorhänge und zeigte einen müde aussehenden Remus. „Was hat euch denn so aufgeregt?" fragte er jetzt deutlicher.

„Guck dir das an und sag uns, dass wir uns nicht nur Dinge einbilden!" verlangte James.

„Was? Dass ihr wahnsinnig seid?" grummelte Remus freundlich. „Das wusste ich schon", fuhr er fort. Seine scharfen Augen fanden schnell die Quelle für die Erregung der anderen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sieh mal einer an. Das ist interessant, oder nicht?" sagte er laut.

„Wie zur Hölle kannst du so verdammt ruhig bleiben? Das ist was Riesiges! Das ist unmöglich, oder, James?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle hier los ist!" rief er aus und warf seine Hände in die Luft. Die Verwirrung und den Frust hörte man deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus. „Ist das die Idee von irgendwem oder ein Witz? Oder ist das ein Todesser-Spiel?"

„Was ist mit der Karte?" schlug Remus vor. „Du kannst nachgucken, ob er es wirklich ist, immerhin lügt die Karte nicht. Zauber, Vielsafttrank, Metamorphmagi und solche Dinge stören die Karte nicht dabei, die wahre Identität einer Person in diesem Schloss herauszufinden."

„Wie kannst du nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben?" fragte Sirius und war aufgestanden.

„Ich wusste schon, dass er etwas vor uns versteckte. Er hat die Tatsache nie versteckt, nicht?" erwiderte Remus vernünftig.

Sirius erstarrte. „Aber er hat gelogen", sagte er und man konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören.

„Das habe ich auch, als ihr mich kennen gelernt habt."

„Aber er versteckt ja nicht, dass er einmal im Monat ein Werwolf ist."

„Vielleicht ist es etwas gleich- oder sogar noch Wichtigeres."

„Wir müssen ihn fragen", stellte Sirius fest.

„Wir müssen ihn erst mal finden", erinnerte ihn Remus.

„Ich dachte, ich kenne alle von James Verwandten."

„Vielleicht hast du ihn vergessen."

„Und was ist mit den ganzen Lügen über seine Familie? Mit dem Adoptieren und dem ganzen Scheiß."

„Keine Ahnung. Er muss es uns erklären."

„James guckt gerade auf der Karte", sagte Sirius.

Die zwei Zauberer sahen zu James, der auf das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand starrte. Sie erreichten den stillen Zauberer und sahen ebenfalls drauf. Sie durchsuchten die Karte nach einem besonderen Zauberer. Sie fanden ihn schließlich im Krankenflügel, zusammen mit Peter und Pomfrey. Da auf der Karte stand der Name, der die drei Jungen im diesem Zimmer im Gryffindorturm verwirrte. Harry Potter.

Ein Gedanke spielte durch ihren Geist als sie die Treppen runter rannten, um zum Krankenflügel zu kommen. ‚Wer ist Harry Potter und in welcher Beziehung stand er zu James?'

TBC

Sorry, Leute, falls das Deutsch an einigen Stellen nicht so besonders toll sein sollten… Ich bin krank und ich hatte – ehrlich gesagt – keine Lust noch mal alles ganz genau durchzulesen… Daher habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich meinem Beta mal vertrauen kann

Kommiantworten:

LittleProngs: Woah… danke für den langen Kommentar …

MoonyTatze: Die Sache, wann Bill und Charlie da auf der Schule sind… Das ist echt völlig verwirrend… Weil McGonagall sagt ja in Band 3, dass es sieben Jahr her ist, dass sie seit sieben Jahren den Hauspokal nicht mehr gewonnen haben… Und da die den erst im dritten Jahr gewinnen… Auf jeden Fall ist das sehr, sehr verwirrend O.o

Kissymouse: Jap … Auf jeden Fall find ich das niedlich

ina: dankööö

GefallenerEngel: Ja, das hat mir auch ziemlich gut gefallen ;)

Cho: dankööö ;)


	10. Geständnis

**Turn Back Time**

**Hier oben möchte ich eben noch die Widmung für dieses Kapitel hinschreiben: DevilSSJPan für den längsten Kommentar, den ich jemals erhalten habe!!!**

**Kapitel 9 – Geständnis**

Harry rieb sich die Stirn, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dass er so die Kopfschmerzen, die er seit kurzem hatte, erleichtern konnte. ‚Wie ist es dazu gekommen?' fragte er sich, während er den bewusstlosen Pettigrew betrachtete, der auf dem Bett im Krankenflügel lag. ‚Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er mir danken würde, aber zumindest habe ich nicht gedacht, dass er mir auflauern würde. Er ist wirklich ein Bastard erster Klasse', fuhr Harry fort, während seine innere Stimme immer verbitterter klang. ‚Wenn ich nur nicht wüsste, was ich weiß… es wäre so viel einfacher, ihn mit klarem Bewusstsein zu hassen.'

Harry nickte abwesend, während Pomfrey ihn untersuchte, bevor sie sich noch mal dem kleineren Jungen annahm. Er starrte einfach vor sich hin, so dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Pomfrey in ihrem Büro verschwand. Mehrere Minuten später hörte Harry etwas, was sich so anhörte, als würden mehrere Personen in Richtung des Raumes rennen, in dem er sich gerade befand. Er fragte sich, was passiert sein musste, dass jemand so dringend auf die Krankenstation musste, als die Tür aufflog. Sehr zu Harrys Schock und Überraschung waren es James, Sirius und Remus, die durch die hölzernen Türen kamen.

James rannte in den langen Raum, bevor er anhielt. Seine wachsamen, braunen Augen blieben sofort auf Peter stehen, dessen blasses Gesicht noch durch die weißen Laken unterstrichen wurde. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er atemlos.

Harry sah James an und fragte sie, woher er wissen konnte, dass sie im Krankenflügel waren. ‚Klatsch', dachte er bei sich. ‚Schneller als die sprichwörtliche Gerüchteküche.' Er fühlte ein kurzes Ziehen in seiner Brust, als er bemerkte, wie nah sich die vier Jungen standen und wie schnell so eine Freundschaft zusammenbrechen konnte. Einer tot, einer unschuldig im Gefängnis, bevor er hinter dem Schleier verschwand und einer ein Außenseiter in der Gesellschaft. Er befreite sich von diesen Gedanken durch das Schütteln seines Kopfes und begann die Ereignisse zu erzählen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass einer der Rumtreiber ärztlich versorgt werden musste.

„Ich war auf dem Weg in die Bücherei, wie ich es ja vorher gesagt hatte", begann Harry. „Eine der Treppen hat den Weg geändert, also musste ich die lange Route nehmen und scheinbar war Peter auch auf dem Weg dorthin, also hat er mich begleitet. Als ich gerade durch einen Korridor ging, begegnete uns Snape mit ein paar Slytherinrowdys. Rosier war da und auch Wilkes. Snape hat mich gesehen und hat sofort begonnen uns zu verspotten…"

-------------------------------

„Guckt mal, wen wir hier haben", kam eine seidige Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Das Schlammblut und den Squib."

„Verpiss dich, Snape", schnappte Harry zurück. Obwohl er den Zauberer mit den fettigen Haaren verteidigt hatte, mochte er die jüngere Version von Snape immer noch nicht. ‚Nicht, dass ich viel Sympathie für den älteren empfinden würde!'

„Das Schlammblut hat scheinbar etwas Rückgrat", schnarrte Snape, seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten vor Bosheit. „Schande über Pettigrew, guckt ihn an, er zittert vor Angst. Machst du dir gleich in die Hose, weil kein Potter und kein Black da ist, um dich zu retten?" fragte er.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry erkennen, dass Snape verdammt nah dran war. Peters wässerige blaue Augen bewegten sich schnell in mehrere, verschiedene Richtungen und versuchten einen Ausweg aus der Konfrontation zu finden. Als er keinen sah, versteckte sich Peter langsam hinter Harry, um diesen als menschliches Schild zu benutzen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass Peter schwer verletzt werden würde, ein anderer Teil sagte ihm aber, dass er auf den kleineren Jungen aufpassen musste. Er wusste, was das Richtige war… so sehr es ihn auch ärgerte, er musste Pettigrew beschützen – den Verräter. ‚Schade, dass Snape nicht weiß… dass ein Potter da ist, um den Arsch der kleinen Ratte zu beschützen.'

Harry Hand glitt in seine Tasche und fand seinen Zauberstab. „Geh zur Seite und nimm deine Idioten mit", befahl Harry. Die Wochen, die er bereits in 1976 verbracht hatte, hatten erreicht, dass er nicht länger bei den Erinnerungen des älteren Snapes oder der Präsenz des jüngeren Snapes eingeschüchtert war.

„Wer zur Hölle glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du mir sagen kannst, was ich tun soll, Schlammblut?" schoss eine andere Stimme zurück, von der Harry annahm, dass es Rosier war.

„Ich bin kein Schlammblut!" zischte Harry zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab, um den drei Slytherins zu antworten. Harry wusste, dass er unterlegen war, besonders da er glaubte, dass Peter nicht unbedingt eine große Hilfe sein würde. „Warum bewegt ihr eure fanatischen, ignoranten und schleimigen Hintern nicht zurück in eure Kerker?" sagte Harry, seine Sinne waren alle wachsam.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid alle zu moralisch und stur, mit Ausnahme dieser Schande von einem Reinblut hinter dir", schnarrte Snape als Antwort und bewegte sich kein Stück zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. „Ich denke, wir sollten dir etwas Respekt vor der Obrigkeit beibringen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, als Rosier und Wilkes ihre Zustimmung grunzten. ‚Kein Wunder, dass Snape Malfoy mit Beinahemord davonkommen ließ! Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte sich der Schleimbeutel selbst als arroganter, engstirniger Bastard dargestellt. Und wenn er das getan hätte, dann hätte er nicht mehr auf uns alle runtergucken können!'

„Ich sehe niemanden, der über dir oder mir steht. Ich schlage vor, dass du uns in Ruhe lässt", fuhr Harry fort. „Du willst nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen, oder?"

Als Antwort zogen die drei Slytherins ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry hatte seinen draußen und zielte auf Snape. Peter hatte seinen blassen, kurzen Zauberstab ebenfalls vor sich, aber seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass Harry hoffte, dass er nicht von einem schlecht gezielten Spruch getroffen wurde. Harry und Snape betrachteten sich gegenseitig mit Vorsicht und warteten auf den ersten Angriff, der von den Slytherins kam.

„Stupor", rief Wilkes und zielt auf Harry. Harry, der das erwartet hatte, fiel auf den Boden, drehte sich, während der rote Lichtstrahl harmlos über seinen Kopf hinweg flog. „Peter, Deckung!" rief er und hoffte, dass der kleinere Junge nicht von dem Spruch getroffen worden war.

Von seiner momentanen Position schickte Harry einen Fluch in Richtung von Wilkes Beinen. „Tarantallegra", rief er, bevor er wieder aufstand. Er warf dem Slytherin einen befriedigten Blick zu, als Wikes anfing, unkontrolliert zu tanzen und dabei seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ.

Harry überprüfte kurz, wie Peter sich schlug. Leider, für ihn und Peter, lag dieser bewusstlos auf dem Steinboden. Auf seiner Stirn befand sich ein scheußlicher Einschnitt, aus dem langsam Blut floss. Aus Harrys Perspektive sah es so aus, als wäre Peter von einem unbekannten Fluch getroffen worden, bevor er in eine Statue gefallen und sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

Während Harry von seiner uncharakteristischen Sorge über den Jungen, der seine Eltern und Freunde in ein paar Jahren verraten würde, abgelenkt war, schaffte es Rosier hinter ihm aufzutauchen. Statt sich auf Magie zu verlassen schnappte sich der größere Slytherin Harrys Arme und zog sie hinter seinen Rücken. Plötzlich wurde an Harrys Haar gezogen und sein Kopf wurde so ausgerichtet, dass sein Gesicht zur Decke zeigte und sein Hals frei lag. Harry verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sich von Peters Verletzung hatte ablenken lassen und dass er sich dadurch jetzt in so einer verletzbaren Position befand.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Wilkes und beendete den Spruch, den Harry ihm auferlegt hatte. Dann befahl er dem Slytherin, aufzupassen, dass sich keiner anderen Schüler oder Professoren näherten. Harrys Augen beobachten vorsichtig, wie sich ein grinsender Snape ihm langsam näherte. Harrys Mund trocknete aus, als Snape seinen Zauberstab in die Furche am Fuße seines Halses hielt.

„Weißt du, Schlammblut", begann Snape mit seidiger Stimme, „für einen neuen Schüler hast du dir bereits einen Namen gemacht, dadurch dass du mit Potter, Black und ihrer fröhlichen Gruppe von Arschkriechern rumhängst. Das Gerücht geht rum, dass du für einige der Streiche auf die idiotischen Hufflepuffs verantwortlich bist und es gibt Gerüchte, dass diese Zungenteile auch von dir kommen!"

Harry erinnerte sich an die belustigende Szene, als die Slytherins Fred und George Würzzungentoffees gegessen hatten und schaffte es erfolgreich, dass Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu halten. Stattdessen versuchte Harry gegen Rosier anzukämpfen und versuchte sich ohne Erfolg zu befreien. Auch konnte er weder sich selbst, noch seinen Vater verteidigen, da er aufgrund des Zauberstabs an seiner Luftröhre nicht sprechen konnte. „Dann hattest du den Nerv, mich vor deinen idiotischen Gryffindorkameraden zu beschützen. Ich brauche keinen Schutz, besonders nicht von einem Schlammblut wie du es bist!" spie er aus.

‚Nein', dachte Harry bei sich. ‚Du brauchst noch zwei Leute, um mich anzugreifen. Sehr ehrenvoll… wie die Schlange, die du bist.'

Snape nickte Rosier zu, der seinen Griff an Harry noch festigte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand nahm. Er kam näher zu Harry, nach genug, damit Harry die dünnen Fasern in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Zu Harrys Ekel und Leidwesen ließ Snape seine langen Finger seinen Hals hinab gleiten, bevor sie sich um seinen Nacken legten, die Handfläche über die Halskette, die Harry immer trug. „Und wenn man das alles vergisst… du sieht Potter erstaunlich ähnlich", flüsterte er. „Sehr ungewöhnlich für ein Schlammblut. Oh, aber ich hab dich gehört. Du sagst, dass du keins bist, aber ich versichere dir, dass Granger definitiv kein Name einer reinblütigen Familie ist."

‚Nein, das ist der Name von einer der cleversten Hexe, die Hogwarts jemals sehen wird, du Bastard', dachte Harry bösartig und kämpfte wieder einmal gegen Rosiers Griff.

„Ich weiß, dass du adoptiert bist… also wer waren deine wirklichen Eltern?" fragte Snape und löste den Griff um seinen Nacken etwas. „Wenn sie eine reinblütige Familie waren, vielleicht solltest du dann den Fehler in deinem Handeln erkennen? Sich mit Muggelliebhabern und Blutsverrätern abzugeben wird dir nicht bei deinem Ruf in bestimmten Gemeinschaften behilflich sein."

„Fick dich!" gab Harry zurück, seine smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten vor Ärger auf.

„Achte auf deine Sprache, Granger. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass bestimmte Leute dich dabei hören. Du weißt nie, wo du enden könntest."

Harry stöhnte, als der Druck um seinen Hals wieder verstärkt wurde.

„Oder vielleicht ist Potter Senior nicht so ein aufrechtes Mitglied der Gesellschaft, wie er immer sagt. Vielleicht war deine Mutter eine Schlampe und du bist der uneheliche Sohn aus dieser Verbindung?" höhnte Snape.

Harry sah rot. Eine Wut, die er bisher noch ein oder zweimal in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, floss durch seine Adern. ‚Wie kann dieser Bastard nur so von meinen Eltern sprechen!' Sein Körper vibrierte vor Ärger, Spannung floss zwischen den Slytherins und ihm. In seinem Ärger bemerkte Harry nicht, wie der Drachenzahn immer wärmer wurde, wo er auf seiner Haut lag. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und spannte sein Bein an, um Snape zu treten.

Was Harry nicht bemerkte, war, dass der Drachenzahn, obwohl er sich auf seiner Haut nur warm anfühlte, sich in Snapes Handfläche brannte. Bevor Harry etwas tun konnte, umgab ihn, Snape, Rosier und Wilkes, der ein paar Meter entfernt stand, ein helles, smaragdgrünes Leuchten.

Snape schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und entfernte seine Hand schnell von Harrys Hals. Zur selben Zeit entließ ihn Rosier aus seinem festen Griff. Ein warmes und beruhigendes Gefühl floss durch Harry, als die Anspannung in seinen Handgelenken und seinem Hals verschwand. Währenddessen waren die drei Slytherins auf die Knie gefallen und knirschten vor Schmerzen mit ihren Zähnen.

Harry stellte sich sofort vor den bewusstlosen Peter, nahm ihn dadurch aus dem Blickfeld der Slytherins und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Wilkes erholte sich als erstes. Er sah zu Harry auf, Verwirrung lag in seinem Gesicht. Rosier und auch Snape stellten sich einen Moment später auf ihre Füße. Harry betrachtete sie näher und entdeckte, dass alle drei einen glasigen Blick in den Augen hatten… das erinnerte ihn an den Platzwärter bei der Quidditchwelmeisterschaft. Irgendwie waren die Erinnerungen der drei Slytherins gelöscht worden, aber nicht durch Harrys bewusste Aktionen.

„Verschwindet von hier", befahl Harry harsch und es gelang ihm erfolgreich, seine eigene Verwirrung über die Ereignisse zu verstecken. Zum Glück für Harry gehorchten die drei verwirrten Slytherins und rannten schnell weg.

Harry funkelnde den Slytherins hinterher, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden. Er drehte sich zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen um. Er stupste Peter mit seinem rechten Fuß an und runzelte die Stirn. ‚Ich vermute mal, dass du nicht schnell genug warst, Ratte! Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich über deinen Anblick traurig wäre. Nur Merlin weiß, dass ich dich so in meiner eigenen Zeit gerne gesehen hätte. Dann hätte sich Sirius vielleicht auch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen können und wäre nicht gestorben…' Harry hielt für einen Moment ein, als er die Tränen aus seinen Augen blinzelte. ‚Trotzdem bin ich immer noch ein besserer Mensch, als du jemals hoffen könntest, es zu sein. Vielleicht ist es, weil mein Vater mal an dich geglaubt hat… was auch immer es ist, ich hab versucht dich von Snape und seinen Idioten zu schützen. Schade, dass du so erbärmlich bist und daraus keinen Vorteil ziehen konntest.'

Mit einem Seufzen schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Mobilicorpus." Der schlaffe Körper erhob sich in die Luft, als würde er von unsichtbaren Fäden gehalten und Harry machte sich langsam auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, damit Pomfrey sich um Pettigrew kümmern konnte.

---------------------------------

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Remus in seinen Bart, was ihm einen belustigten Blick von Harry einbrachte. „Was? Ich darf auch mal fluchen!"

Sirius unterbrach Harry bei jeder Antwort, die er Remus hätte geben können. „Ich werde diesen Schleimbeutel zusammenschlagen."

Harrys Sorge stieg an, als er James zustimmend nicken sah. „Nein!" rief er aus, was laut in dem leisen Raum widerschallte. Sich kleinlaut in dem Raum umsehend fuhr Harry mit leiserer Stimme fort. „Nein. Erst einmal würdet ihr euch nur wieder in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen. Zweitens bezweifele ich ernsthaft, dass sich die drei noch daran erinnern können. Ich denke, man hat ihnen das Gedächtnis gelöscht."

„Was meinst du damit, das Gedächtnis gelöscht? Wer hat das getan?" fragte James

Harry verdeckte unbewusst seine Halskette, die wieder ihre normale Temperatur zurückerlangt hatte. „Ich denke… ich denke, dass ich es getan haben könnte", sagte er.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Wir haben den Spruch doch noch überhaupt nicht gelernt", fragte Remus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es selbst getan habe", erwiderte Harry. „Zumindest nicht absichtlich."

„Ich sage immer noch, dass wir Snivellus zeigen sollten, mit wem er sich anlegt", beharrte Sirius. Da war ein Leuchten in seinen blauen Augen, mehr als Ärger, aber noch nicht Missgunst.

Harry warf dem wütenden Teenager einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sirius, nicht. Es gibt keinen Grund eine Strafarbeit zu kriegen, weil du Snape verhext hast. Peter ist in ein paar Tagen wieder okay, was dir und uns genug Zeit gibt, uns eine ehrbare Art der Rache auszudenken. Ihn einfach zu schlagen wird sehr wahrscheinlich schlimme Konsequenzen für dich davon tragen."

Sirius beruhigte sich etwas, als Harry mit ihm sprach, aber er würde es nicht vergessen. Harry wusste, dass Snape und die anderen bald ihre Rache abkriegen würden und er konnte kein Mitleid mit den Slytherins fühlen. Remus nickte ihm leicht zu, während James braune Augen vor unterdrückter Fröhlichkeit leuchteten.

Leider sollte sich dieser Tag bald für Harry als der Schlimmste herausstellen.

James drehte sich, um Harry anzugucken, seine frühere Belustigung hatte er vergessen. „Harry? Wir wissen, wer du bist", stellte er leise fest.

„Wie bitte?" erwiderte Harry, seine Stirn runzelte sich. Er spielte ihnen Unwissenheit vor, aber seine inneren Alarmglocken läuteten.

„Wir WISSEN, wer du bist", erwiderte James.

„Wir wissen, dass dein Name nicht Harry Granger ist", verdeutlichte Remus.

Das Blut wich aus Harrys Gesicht, eine Tatsache, die den anderen drei Jungen nicht verborgen blieb. Harry sah James an, dessen dünnes Gesicht Verwirrung und Neugier widerspiegelte. Dahingegen konnte Harry nicht sagen, was Sirius dachte oder fühlte. Das aristokratische Gesicht war eine beeindruckende Maske der Unempfindlichkeit. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry den Eindruck, als würde der Schmerz in seinen blauen Augen stehen, aber das letzte Mitglied der Rumtreiber verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Remus war von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten und als er das tat, brachte er die Karte des Rumtreibers in Harrys Sicht.

Wenn es möglich war, wurde Harry noch blasser. „Die Karte!" rief er sanft aus. „Ich hab sie total vergessen. Ich vermute mal, dass ihr es dadurch herausgefunden habt." Harry hob seine Augen, um denen des braunhaarigen Zauberers zu begegnen, aber es war nicht Remus, der antwortete.

„Du weißt von der Karte?" fragte James, seine Augenbrauen waren geschockt in die Höhe geschossen. „Woher zur Hölle kannst du davon wissen? Nur Peter und wir drei wissen von der Karte. Hast du unsere Sachen durchwühlt? Wer zum Teufel bist du? Bist du ein Cousin oder so was?" endete James, am Ende schrie er sogar.

„James!" tadelte Remus. „Wir müssen nicht auch noch ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen. Harry wird es uns schon erklären, wenn du ihn lässt."

James seufzte bei dem strengen Blick des Gryffindorvertrauensschülers. Remus benutzte jetzt die Möglichkeit, um Harry selbst anzusprechen. „Scheinbar war ein Maskierungzauber auf deinem Koffer und die beiden haben den Aufdeckungszauber geübt."

„Ich hab nur gedacht, dass wir aus Versehen deinen Koffer verzaubert haben und hab daher gar nicht dran gedacht, den Spruch nicht auf deinen Koffer anzuwenden", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Dort stand drauf ‚Harry Potter'. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich alles über meine Familie weiß, aber wir sind keine besonders große und ich habe niemals von einem Harry Potter gehört, besonders von einem, der so alt ist wie ich. Wer bist du und warum hast du deinen wahren Namen versteckt? Warum tust du so, als wäre dein Nachname Granger und was soll die Geschichte, dass du von Muggeln adoptiert worden bist?" endete James.

Harry starrte die drei Gryffindors an. ‚Oh mein Gott! Ich stecke verdammt tief in der Scheiße!' fluchte er. ‚Wie konnten sie das nur so schnell herausfinden? Und wie konnten sie den Zauber, den Dumbledore auf meinen Koffer ausgesprochen hat, brechen? Viel wichtiger: was soll ich ihnen denn erzählen? Ich will nicht wirklich Dumbledore um Rat fragen… vielleicht ist McGonagall die bessere Option? Aber dann bezweifele ich, dass die drei mir noch mal glauben oder vertrauen werden. Was würden Hermine und Ron tun? Vergiss das, die beiden würden nicht helfen. Was ist mit Remus und Tonks… Tonks würde vermutlich sagen, dass ich erst handeln und dann Fragen stellen soll. Remus… na ja, Remus hat ihnen davon erzählt, dass er ein Werwolf ist, nachdem sie ihn mit ihren Verdächtigungen konfrontiert hatten. Er hat ihnen genug vertraut, um ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen und sie sind bei ihm geblieben. Aber das hier ist ja nicht das Gleiche. Ich darf nie vergessen, dass ich die Zeit nicht ändern darf und wenn ich ihre Fragen beantworte, werden sie später nur noch mehr haben. Und ich kann ihnen nicht von Pettigrew erzählen und sie können Pettigrew nicht von mir erzählen. Verdammt!'

„Harry?" fragte Remus.

Harry bemerkte, dass er ein paar Minuten stumm gewesen war und so besorgte Blicke der anderen drei auf sich gezogen hatte. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln sagte Harry letztendlich: „Nicht hier. Folgt mir", sagte er, bevor er aus dem Krankenflügel lief.

---------------------------------------------

Harry setzte sich auf eine Couch, die er erschaffen hatte. Er sah die neugierigen Blicke der drei Rumtreiber, als sie den Raum der Wünsche betreten hatten. Harry hatte sich einen gemütlichen Raum gewünscht, ähnlich dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, für die Unterhaltung, die vor ihm lag.

„Dieser Raum. Ich war hier schon mal, aber da sah der anders aus. Was war das noch mal… ein Besenschrank?" fragte Sirius laut.

„Das stimmt. Filch hat uns den Korridor runtergejagt, damals im dritten Jahr und wir haben uns hier versteckt. Was ist das für ein Raum?"

Harry nahm die Gelegenheit, die kommende Unterhaltung und sein Geständnis zu verschieben und antwortete: „Er wird der Raum der Wünsche genannt. Ein spezieller magischer Raum, der alles wird, was du gerade brauchst. Du musst dreimal draußen an der Tür vorbeigehen und daran denken, was du willst und es wird da sein, wenn du eintrittst."

„Wow!" flüsterte Sirius. „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was wir damit machen können? Alles, was wir wollen…"

„Das ist sehr interessant. Wirklich, aber wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen", sagte James von seinem Platz neben Remus.

Harry biss sich vor Besorgnis auf seine Unterlippe. „Zuerst muss ich was sagen. Ich werde versuchen, eure Fragen zu beantworten, aber ich kann nicht auf alles eine Antwort geben. Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht lügen werde, aber wenn ich sage, dass ich es euch nicht sagen kann, dann müsst ihr mir dabei vertrauen. Die Wahrheit betrifft mehr als nur mich."

„Einverstanden", erwiderte James, nachdem er Harry ein paar spannungsgeladene Momente angesehen hatte. „Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?"

„Die Karte lügt nicht. Ich bin wirklich Harry Potter."

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Harry Potter. Bist du irgendwie mit mir verwandt?" fuhr James fort.

„Langvermisster und von der Welt vergessender Zwillingsbruder?" schlug Sirius vor.

James verdrehte die Augen, als Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

„Cousin?"

„Nein."

Sirius sah einen Moment verloren aus, bevor er plötzlich meinte: „Sohn?"

Harry wurde rot. Merkwürdigerweise konnte er den drei Gryffindors nicht in die Augen sehen. ‚Soviel also zu der tollen Gryffindorcourage. Verdammt brillant von ihr, mich ausgerechnet jetzt zu verlassen', dachte er bei sich.

Langsam hob Harry seine smaragdgrünen Augen. James war bei dem Gehörten blass geworden, während Sirius und Remus zwischen den beiden Potters hin und her starrten. Harry dachte, dass er einen leichten Funken der Erkenntnis in Remus Augen aufblitzen sah, während Sirius einfach nur verblüfft, aber auch besorgt bei den Neuigkeiten war.

„M-Mein Sohn?" fragte James.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry vollkommen nervös.

James Mund öffnete sich ein paar Mal, als wäre er ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, bevor er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Ich kann die Ähnlichkeit sehen", sagte er langsam. „Es… Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich es nicht vorher gesehen habe. Ich meine, die Leute haben gefragt, ob wir Brüder sind, aber… mein SOHN! Wer ist die Mutter?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

James dachte über die Antwort einen Moment nach. „Weißt du, eigentlich nicht."

„Wenn du James Sohn bist, dann musst du offensichtlich aus der Zukunft kommen", stellte Remus die Theorie. „Wenn das so ist, wann?" fragte Remus und lehnte sich etwas vor.

„Uhm… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch das sagen sollte", erwiderte Harry.

„Du kannst es ruhig tun", erwiderte Remus vernünftig. „Wir wissen schon, dass du aus der Zukunft bist und können uns vermutlich schon einiges von dem, was du uns erzählen wirst, vorstellen… oder was auch nicht."

Harry sah immer noch unsicher aus, aber er vertraute Remus bedingungslos, besonders hinsichtlich der Geschehnisse im vergangenen Sommer. „Stimmt schon", gab Harry endlich zu. „Ich kann nicht sehen, wie das irgendwas ändern könnte. Es war im Anfang September 1996, als ich weg bin."

„Ich werde Vater in VIER Jahren?" rief James und sprang auf. „Ich hab noch nicht einmal eine Freundin."

„Na ja, du hast den lebenden Beweis vor die sitzen, James", erwiderte Remus trocken. „Warum setzt du dich nicht wieder? Was passieren wird, wird passieren und es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen."

Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln bei Remus sanfter Rüge und erinnerte sich mit Zufriedenheit an sein drittes Jahr in Hogwarts. Das brachte seine Gedanken zu Sirius zurück, den er in diesem Jahr das erste Mal getroffen hatte. In so einer kurzen Zeit war Sirius eine wichtige Person in seinem Leben geworden. Es war schwer für Harry zu akzeptieren, dass er in seine Zeit zurückkehren musste und dort kein Sirius mehr war, besonders da er so abwehrend zu seinem Paten war, sogar so weit, dass er ihn zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit verletzt hatte. ‚Und guck, wo es mich hingebracht hat', dachte er bitter.

Harry ließ seinen Blick auf dem Zauberer mit den saphirblauen Augen liegen, der über seine Enthüllung von Harrys wahrer Identität nachzudenken schien. ‚Er hätte nie nach Azkaban gehen dürfen. In einer perfekten Welt wären James und Lily noch am Leben, aber nichts ist jemals perfekt, wenn es mich betrifft. In einer fairen Welt wäre Sirius frei gewesen, vielleicht mit einer erfolgreichen Karriere als Auror… mit einer Frau oder einem Liebhaber und vielleicht sogar Kindern. Er hätte glücklich sein sollen, nicht unschuldig eingesperrt und gehasst', mutmaßte Harry.

Für einen Moment Harry erlaubte sich vorzustellen, was für ein Leben Sirius hätte haben können, wen Sirius geliebt hätte. Es gab eine Menge Leute in Hogwarts, Mädchen und Jungen gleicherweise, die ein Auge auf Sirius geworfen hatten. Trotz dem dunkler Ruf seiner Familie und seinem eigenen einzelgängerischen Verhalten, hatten Sirius gutes Aussehen und seine Beliebtheit sichergestellt, dass er ein angesehener Zauberer mit einer langen Liste von Verehrern war.

-----------------------------

„Man, bin ich voll", rief Harry aus, als er auf ein rotes Plüschsofa in einer Ecke des Gryffindorturmes fiel.

„Ich stimme dir zu", erwiderte Remus. „Diese Hauselfen sind absolut wundervoll!"

„Es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich kein Quidditchtraining habe. Wenn ich heute Abend fliegen müsste, hätte ich vermutlich kotzen müssen."

„Niemals etwas Gutes."

„Stimmt. Man weiß nie, wen es treffen könnte."

„Hängt davon ab", erwiderte Remus mit einem boshaften Lächeln in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Könnte es wert sein, den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von bestimmten Leuten zu sehen."

„Remus!" rief Harry. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so böswillig sein kannst!"

„Das bin ich nicht wirklich", gab er zu. „Ich fühle mich immer schrecklich schuldig hinterher, im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden."

„Sind sie wirklich so schlimm?"

„Ich vermute, es hängt davon ab, wo du herkommst", sagte Remus gedankenvoll. „Die Professoren sind zwischen Verzweiflung und Belustigung gefangen. Die beiden lieben es, etwas anzustellen, auch wenn sie wissen, dass sie sich damit in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Auch ein Weg, die Stimmung zu erleichtern", meinte Harry.

„Exakt. Manchmal ist die Atmosphäre so erstickend, besonders am Morgen. Es ist dann wie eine schwarze Wolke, die über jedem für den Rest des Tages hängt… na ja, zumindest bei den meisten Schülern", erklärte Remus, dass ‚außer bei den meisten Slytherins' blieb unausgesprochen.

Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Er sah über seine Brille, die, die der ältere Remus vorgeschlagen hatte, und zog fragend eine dunkle Augenbraue hoch.

Remus sah seinen Moment verwirrt aus, bevor sich Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Morgens… wenn die Post normalerweise ankommt. Besonders der Tagesprophet."

Harry rümpfte seine Nase, als er sich an die Zeitungsartikel erinnerte, die der Tagesprophet letztes Jahr über ihn geschrieben hatte. Er atmete ruhig ein, bevor er sagte: „News über…"

„Du-weißt-schon-wen und seine Anhänger."

„Ah", sagte Harry sanft. ‚Und ich hab ihn schon fast vergessen gehabt.'

„Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, wer sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat", fuhr Remus fort. „Sie nennen sich Todesser… was ein wahrhaft Ekelerregender Name!"

Harry fühlte sich etwas ungemütlich bei der Richtung, die die Unterhaltung nahm, konnte sich aber kein anderes Thema vorstellen, dass den Verdacht des aufmerksamen Werwolfs nicht wecken würde. „Aber es ist nur ein Name", sagte Harry vernünftig. Er untersuchte Remus für ein paar Sekunden, als er sich fragte, ob er der Konversationen weiter folgen sollte. Er entschloss sich letztendlich dem Jungen zu vertrauen, der ihn eines Tages unterstützen würde. „Genau wie Du-weißt-schon-wer Voldemort ist", sagte er langsam. Harry wartete auf Remus Reaktion zu seiner Aussage.

Zu seiner Erleichterung zeigte Remus keine sichtbare Reaktion außer dem Weiten seiner Augen. „Hast du keine Angst, den Namen des Dunklen Lords zu sagen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry. „Es ist nur ein Name. Ein weiser Mann hat mir mal gesagt, dass die Angst vor dem Namen die Angst vor der Sache nur steigern würde. Nein… der Name Voldemort ängstigt mich nicht mehr", sagte er und verlor sich in der Stille.

Harry konnte Remus Augen auf sich fühlen, aber er konnte ihn nicht ansehen. In einem Versuch, seinen Freund abzulenken, fragte Harry: „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer diese so genannten Todesser sind?"

Remus lehnte sich zurück, bis er Schulter an Schulter mit Harry saß. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie viele es sind, aber ich weiß, dass mehrere von Sirius Verwandten wahrscheinlich Mitglieder sind."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Lass das nicht Sirius hören." Remus zuckte als Antwort zusammen und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem großen, Gutaussehenden Zauberer um, während Harry neben ihm gluckste.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu zweien der drei Blacks, die momentan Hogwarts besuchten. Harry hatte UTZ-Level Zaubertränke, VgdDK und Zauberkunst zusammen mit Sirius Cousine Narzissa… der zukünftigen Mrs. Malfoy. Zum Glück von Harry, Sirius und den anderen schien Narzissa jetzt mehr dazu zu tendieren, Sirius zu ignorieren, eine Geste, die Sirius eher erwiderte als dagegen anzukämpfen. Natürlich hielt es die beiden nicht davon ab, sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Narzissas Bemerkungen enthielten immer etwas mit Sirius Mutter, etwas, wobei sie fast sicher gehen konnte, dass Sirius den Rest der Stunde schlecht Laune haben würde.

Regulus Black war ein Slytherin Viertklässler. Harry hatte ihn nur während der Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle gesehen und auf den Korridoren, wenn sie von Stunde zu Stunde liefen. Remus hatte ihm den jüngeren Jungen eines Morgens Morgen gezeigt und Harry war von der Ähnlichkeit zu seinem großen Bruder verblüfft, aber zu selben Zeit waren sie so unterschiedlich. Regulus hatte ebenso das schwarze Haar und das gebräunte Aussehen geerbt und konnte fast genauso gut aussehend genannt werden wie sein älterer Bruder.

Andererseits hatte Regulus nicht das Selbstbewusstsein, das sein großer Bruder mit jedem Schritt ausströmte. Harry vermutete, dass Regulus es zuließ, dass die Gedanken und Meinungen seiner Mutter ihn in einem Weg beeinflussten, den Sirius offen abgelehnt hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur, weil Harry die endgültigen Entscheidungen und das Schicksal von Sirius jüngerem Bruder kannte oder vielleicht war es, weil er Sirius näher stand, aber Harry fühlte, dass Regulus nur eine schwächere und vielleicht sogar unwürdigere Imitation von Sirius war.

Harry überlegte, dass es zum Vorteil für seinen Geist war, dass Bellatrix Lestrange nicht mehr auf Hogwarts war. Es schien so, dass Andromeda und Bellatrix schon mehrere Jahre mit der Schule fertig waren. Tatsächlich hatte Sirius Lieblingscousine bereits Ted Tonks geheiratet, einen Muggelgeborenen, und sie hatten ein kleines Mädchen. Harry hatte ein Schnauben der Belustigung unterdrückt, als er sich eine fünfjährige Nymphadora Tonks vorgestellt hatte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ein Vollzeitjob war, Tonks aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, wenn man ihre Tollpatschigkeit bedachte. Das und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Andromeda und ihr Ehemann sehr bewandert darin waren, Dinge zu reparieren oder Reinigungszauber anzuwenden.

Bellatrix auf der anderen Seite war bereits mit Rodolphus Lestrange verheiratet. Harry vermutete, dass, wenn sie dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts gewesen wäre, er sich hart hätte zurückhalten können, um sie nicht völlig zu verhexen, wenn er all die Leben bedachte, die sie ruiniert hatte. Harry verwarf die Erinnerungen daran zurück, wie er den Cruciatus auf Bellatrix Lestrange angewandt hatte. Es hatte Harry viele Unterhaltungen gekostet, um mit dem Hass, den er gegen sie fühlte, klarzukommen und in welchen Ausmaßen er seinem Hass Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Wenn er nicht die verstehende Unterstützung von dem Zauberer, der neben ihm saß und das Einfühlungsvermögen seiner großen Schwester gehabt hätte, wäre Harry in ein tieferes Stadium seiner Depression verfallen.

Remus, der sich entschlossen hatte, die komfortable Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, zu brechen, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Sieht sie so aus, als würde einer von Sirius vielen Bewunderern wieder sein Glück versuchen."

Harry nickte abwesend. Plötzlich fuhr er mit seinem Kopf herum, um den lächelnden Werwolf anzustarrten, als er die Bedeutung der Worte begriff. „Sein Glück?"

„Ja", erwiderte Remus und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Harry schüttelte wild seinen Kopf. „Nein, hab nur noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Mein… Adoptivvater", sagte Harry und schaffte es irgendwie, den Ekel in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, als er Onkel Vernon als eine Vaterfigur bezeichnete, „mag solche Leute nicht… Homosexuelle, Schwule. Ich bin der Meinung, dass was auch immer er nicht mag, nicht so schlecht sein kann."

„Was ist mit Sirius?"

„Ich muss sagen, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er, du weißt schon… schwul ist", erwiderte Harry langsam. „Aber dann habe ich nie dran gedacht, mir das anzugucken oder ihn danach zu fragen. Es stört mich aber nicht", fuhr Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln fort. „Er ist immer noch der alte Sirius."

„Bisexuell."

„Huh?"

„Sirius. Die Hälfte der Hexen und eine große Menge von Zauberern konkurrieren um seine Aufmerksamkeit", antwortete Remus.

„Also, mit wem ist er so ausgegangen?" fragte Harry.

Remus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ummm… ehrlich? Ich kann mich nicht an alle erinnern. Ein paar Ravenclawmädchen und ein Junge, mehrere Hufflepuffs und auch ein paar Gryffindors. Es hat aber nie lange angehalten." Remus zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Nie mehr als zwei oder drei Wochen. Ich persönlich denke, dass er etwas sucht und es bisher in jedem gefehlt hat, mit dem er ausgegangen ist. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, ob er es finden wird oder wonach er überhaupt sucht."

‚Er verdient es, mehr als die meisten anderen', mutmaßte Harry. ‚Ich frage mich, wonach Sirius sucht. Ich hab ihn aber immer als einen Frauenhelden angesehen… Ich vermute mal, dass es zumindest irgendwie stimmt.' Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den Zauberer mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen ansah. „Was ist mit dir, Remus? Irgendwer an dir interessiert?"

„Ich bezweifle es", erwiderte Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass sich irgendwer mit mir abgeben muss."

Harry war entsetzt von Remus niedriger Meinung über sich selbst. „Warum zur Hölle nicht?" fragte er. „Du bist eine großartige Person… intelligent, freundlich und noch viele andere nette Dinge. Du wärst ein großartiger Fang!"

Harry sah den Schmerz in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bevor er verdrängt wurde und bemerkte, dass es der Wolf in ihm war, der Remus jede Liebe verweigerte. „Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Remus und sah Sirius an, statt in Harrys Augen zu sehen.

Harry folgte Remus Blick. Sirius war aufgestanden, lehnte sich gegen eine Wand neben einem großen Porträt und hörte dem blonden Jungen zu. Sein Gesicht war offen und freundlich, aber seine blauen Augen blieben unlesbar. Harry betrachtete den Teenager, der mit Sirius sprach. „Remus? Frisch mein Gedächtnis auf… wer spricht da gerade mit Sirius?" fragte Harry.

Remus begann damit, seine Roben zu glätten. „Das ist Charles Tanner, Siebtklässler."

„Derselbe, der an der Auswahl für die Treiberposition teilgenommen hat?"

„Ja. James hat beschlossen, Holmes zu nehmen, da der ein Viertklässler ist. Mehr Zeit, um sich zu verbessern und er ist nächstes Jahr immer noch im Team. Ich gehe mal kurz mein Buch über Zauber holen, bin gleich zurück", erwiderte Remus, bevor er aufstand und die Treppen, die Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle führten, hochging.

Harry lächelte Remus an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sirius zuwandte. Tanner lächelte und lachte immer noch, aber er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass James etwas unbequem wirkte. Harry legte seinen Kopf schief, als Sirius über Tanners Schulter guckte, direkt in seine Richtung. Harry fühlte sich sehr entspannt, als er in seinem Sitz relaxte, lächelte und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. ‚Ich frage mich, ob Tanner ihn um ein Date bittet? Noch interessanter, wird Sirius akzeptieren?' mutmaßte Harry, als er den Blickkontakt mit dem blauäugigen Zauberer aufrecht hielt. ‚Merkwürdig ist es… ich hätte erwartet, dass Sirius bereits mit jemandem ausgehen würde, aber er ist immer noch Single. Die Dinge, die man so lernt.'

Harry ließ das Geschnatter der Gryffindorschüler ein Summen im Hintergrund werden, als er das Zusammenspiel zwischen Sirius und dem Siebtklässler beobachtete. Tanner legte seine Hand auf Sirius Arm, in dem Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückzubekommen, erschreckte damit den Gryffindortreiber und brachte Harry dazu, leise zu glucksen. Sirius sprach jetzt zu Tanner, seine Arme gestikulierten, während er redete. Harry sah mit großer Neugier, wie der Ausdruck auf Tanners Gesicht wechselte. Er ging von Hoffnung, zu Verwirrung und dann zu Enttäuschung, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass Sirius das Angebot des älteren Schüler sanft zurückgewiesen hatte.

Harry war beeindruckt, wie Sirius die ganze Unterhaltung geführt hatte. ‚Das wäre extrem nützlich gewesen, wenn ich das letztes Jahr gewusst hätte', dachte Harry. ‚Vielleicht wäre die ganze Cho-Sache nicht so unangenehm gewesen. Merlin sei Dank, dass ich über sie hinweg bin… es war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt!' Harry schnaubte leicht. ‚Hätte das aber von Anfang an erwarten sollen… ich bin der verdammte Junge-der-lebt. Wenn jemand in mir auf romantische Art interessiert ist und nicht nur meinen Ruhm – oder meine Schande, wie es der Fall gewesen wäre – oder mein Geld will… dann bin ich ein totaler Versager!'

Harry wurde aus seinen völlig depressiven Gedanken durch einen Ruf gerissen. „Sirius!" brüllte James, als er seinen besten Freund erreichte. Harry überblickte schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum und bemerkte, dass sich Charles Tanner wieder an einen der Tische gesetzt hatte. Als James und Sirius in die Richtung gingen, wo er saß, bemerkte Harry, dass ihnen mehrere Augen folgten. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er mehrere Mädchen sah, die Tanner mit Grinsen um ihre Münder betrachteten, bevor sie Sirius mit einem räuberischen Blick betrachteten. Ein unfreiwilliger Schauer rann Harrys Rücken herunter. ‚Merlin hilf jedem, der mit Sirius endet, wenn sie damit anfangen werden!'

„Harry!" rief James. „Kommst du?" fragte er und nickte in Richtung der Treppen. Harry nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Remus noch nicht zurückgekehrt war und stand auf, um James und Sirius zu begleiten, mit der Absicht seine Unterhaltung mit dem Werwolf in ihrem Schlafsaal fortzuführen.

------------------------------

Harry sah die drei Teenager an, die scheinbar darum kämpften, die Informationen, die er ihnen gegeben hatte, zu verarbeiten. Ein kleiner Teil von Harry dachte, dass Dumbledore vermutlich nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen und Handlungen einverstanden wäre, aber Harry fühlte, dass seine Loyalität bei denen lag, die ihr Leben für ihn gegeben hatten und geben würden, nicht bei jemandem, der andere Leute und bestimmte Situationen so manipulierte, dass sie dem ganzen Guten dienten.

Sirius schien eine mentale Diskussion mit sich selbst zu haben, wenn er die Ausdrücke, die über sein Gesicht flossen richtete deutete. Endlich fokussierte er seine Augen auf Harry. „Wie viel von deiner Geschichte mit der Adoption ist wahr?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn das nicht fragen würden. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihnen gegenüber die Dursleys oder seine Kindheit zu erwähnen, nebenbei würde das dann auch noch dazuführen, dass er zugeben musste, dass Lily und James tot waren und das würde zu weiteren ungewollten und unbeantworteten Fragen führen. „Ich kann euch sagen, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber auch keine totale Lüge war, aber ich kann die Frage nicht beantworten. Es würde noch mehr Fragen hervorrufen, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Ihr müsst mir hier einfach vertrauen", bat Harry. Er sah in Sirius Augen und hoffte, dass der andere Junge die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten verstehen würde. Zu seinem Glück schien Sirius, durch das, was auch immer der in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, befriedigt zu sein, denn er fragte nicht weiter nach und Harry seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte Remus. „Oder eher: Wie bist du hierhin gekommen?" verdeutlichte er.

„Ich bin durch einen komischen Unfall mit einem Portschlüssel hier gelandet und kann für eine Weile noch nicht zurück. Der Direktor und einige Professoren wissen von meiner Situation und versuchen einen Weg zu finden, der mich wieder in meine eigene Zeit zurückbringt. Leider zwischen Schule, Krieg und was auch immer sie noch tun müssen, ist nur wenig Zeit, um sich um mein Problem zu kümmern. Sie haben offensichtlich noch keine Antwort gefunden, also fürchte ich, dass ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben muss. Ich werde in Hogwarts bleiben und weiter an meinen UTZ arbeiten, bis ich nach Hause zurückkehren kann."

Harry atmete tief ein. „Guckt. Ich weiß, dass muss ein riesiger Schock für euch sein. Es war es auch für mich, als ich hier angekommen bin, aber ihr müsst euch an eine Sache erinnern und dass ihr niemandem von mir erzählen könnt und von wann ich bin und ihr könnt nicht darüber sprechen, wenn euch andere Leute zu hören können. Das werdet ihr schon hinkriegen mit der Karte und allem", sagte Harry. „Ich denke, ich sollte euch drei ein bisschen Zeit lassen, dass zu verstehen, was ich euch gerade erzählt habe. Denkt drüber nach. Ich gehe eine Weile spazieren und treffe euch nachher im Turm", sagte Harry, bevor er aufstand und Richtung durch ging.

Iinnerlich war Harry ein Nervenbündel. Sorge, Schmerz, Hoffnung und Vorfreude vermischten sich. Er konnte keine Worte für die vielen Fragen und Sorgen, die ihn plagten, finden. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu James, Sirius und Remus um, bevor er den Raum der Wünsche verließ, ein Ziel schon in seinem Kopf. Ein einziger Gedanke blieb in Harrys Kopf hängen. ‚Was werden sie von mir denken? Können sie mich akzeptieren? Werden sie mir glauben?'

Harrys Füße brachten ihn unbewusst zu seinem Ziel und bevor er es wusste, stand er vor einer hölzernen Tür, warum von allen Menschen er sich entschlossen hatte, hierhin zu kommen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ‚Kein Grund sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen', dachte er. Stattdessen hob er seine Hand und klopfte zweimal.

Einen Moment später ertönte ein deutliches „Herein" durch die dicke Tür und Harry betrat den Raum.

TBC

So, hier ist das neue Kapitel… Hätte ich beinahe noch vergessen hust pfeif

Bin leider immer noch krank -.-… Daher hoffe ich, dass ihr mir das verzeiht

Kommiantworten müssen heute leider ausfallen… Ich bin krank und hab ziemlich Kopfschmerzen… Tut mir Leid, Leute! Aber ich möchte euch allen, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben, danken! Und hiermit verspreche ich euch, dass es nächste Mal wieder Kommiantworten geben wird

Btw sollten noch komisch klingende Sätze in dem Text sein, nimmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich kann mich echt nicht konzentrieren momentan…

Kaos


	11. Darf ich vorstellen: Der wahre Harry Pot...

**  
Kapitel 10 - Darf ich vorstellen: der wahre Harry Potter**

Harry betrat das warme, gemütliche Büro von Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, Professorin für Verwandlung und Stellvertretene Direktorin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es war für ihn eine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, zu welchem Professor er wegen den Informationen, die James, Sirius und Remus aufgedeckt hatten, gehen würde. Nur eine handvoll Professoren wussten von seiner Situation und von denen hatte Harry nur mit zweien genügend Zeit verbracht: Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall.

Der Direktor war jemand, mit dem Harry immer noch nicht wieder grün werden konnte. Die Ereignisse aus Harrys letztem Jahr verfolgten ihn immer noch, der offensichtliche Verrat durch jemanden, dem er vertraut hatte, verletzte ihn tief und der Sommer war nicht genug gewesen, um diese Wunde zu heilen. Die Geheimnisse, die Manipulationen und Betrügereien hatten die anderen Probleme, die Harry hatte, nur noch verstärkt.

‚Wenn Dumbledore mir nur vertraut hätte', dachte Harry. ‚Die Dinge wären ganz anders geworden. Ich war nie so unschuldig gewesen, dass man mich beschützen musste oder jemand, der eine absichtliche Manipulation verdienen würde.' Es machte nichts, dass die jüngere Version von Dumbledore noch nichts davon gemacht hatte. Harry fühlte sich, als wenn er dem älteren Zauberer nicht mehr vertrauen könnte, ihm nicht mehr Informationen als notwendig offenbaren konnte.

Harry war sich nicht völlig sicher, warum er sofort in Richtung von McGonagalls Büro gegangen war. Vielleicht was es das Wissen, dass seine Hauslehrerin eine Freundin seiner Großeltern war. Vielleicht war es, weil sie gegen Umbridge gekämpft hatte. Was auch immer der Grund war, es war McGonagall, der Harry jetzt alles beichten würde.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Granger?" fragte die streng aussehende Professorin.

„Umm", erwiderte Harry, weil er nicht wusste, wie er erklären sollte, was in der letzten Stunde passiert war.

„Setzen Sie sich", befahl McGonagall und deutete mit der Hand auf einen leeren Stuhl.

Harry setzte sich behutsam auf den Stuhl, seine Unsicherheit wuchs mit jeder Sekunde an. Er sammelte seinen ganzen Gryffindormut zusammen und begann zu sprechen. Er erklärte, wie James, Sirius und Remus herausgefunden hatten, dass sein wahrer Name Harry Potter war, ohne die Existenz der Karte aufzudecken. Stattdessen sprach er von dem Maskierungszauber, den Dumbledore auf seinen Koffer gelegt hatte, wie Sirius das herausgefunden und den Gegenspruch gesprochen hatte. Er erzählte seiner Verwandlungsprofessorin, wie sie ihn damit konfrontiert und welche Details er ihnen schon erzählt hatte und sah mit einer gewissen Angst, wie McGonagall blasser wurde. ‚Oh, Junge, bin ich in Schwierigkeiten', mutmaßte Harry, als er seine Erklärung damit beendet hatte, wie er die drei Gryffindors alleine gelassen hatte, damit sie über sein Geständnis nachdenken konnten.

Als Harry seine Erklärung beendet hatte, wartete er nervös auf McGonagalls Reaktion. Er hob seine unsicheren grünen Augen und bemerkte, dass McGonagall sowohl überrascht, als auch verständnisvoll aussah.

„Bei diesen vier Schülern… drei in diesem Fall… habe ich so was schon erwartet, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht gedacht hatte, dass es so schnell passiert", murmelte sie, vielleicht mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry. „Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Danke dafür, dass Sie mich über die Geschehnisse informiert haben, aber ich glaube, dass sie das eher dem Direktor erklären sollten. Ich werde sie zu seinem Büro…"

Harry rutschte auf seinem Sitz hin und her. „Entschuldigung, Professor", unterbrach er sie höflich. Aber ich würde es bevorzugen, nicht mit dem Direktor darüber zu reden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich eher zu Ihnen gekommen bin, statt zum Direktor selbst."

Ein missbilligender Ausdruck flog über McGonagalls Gesicht, bevor er verschwand und Harry wurde an ihre feurige Loyalität zu Albus Dumbledore erinnert. Harry versuchte es schnell es seiner Hauslehrerin zu erklären. „Der Direktor schafft es immer, dass ich Dinge erzähle, die ich besser geheim halten sollte und in dieser Situation ist das nicht förderlich. Ich will die Fehler, die ich bisher begangen habe, nicht noch schlimmer werden lassen und dadurch meine Zukunft verändern", sagte Harry und überraschte sich selbst mit der Richtung seiner Gedanken. Ohne die Hilfe von Hermines unbeschränktes Wissen hatte sich Harry in die Bibliothek gesetzt und dort in verschiedenen Büchern viel über Zeitumkehrer und die Gefahren von Zeitveränderungen gelesen.

McGonagall starte Harry intensiv an, als wenn sie etwas Bestimmtes suchen würde und Harry hielt ihrem Blick stand, trotz allem versucht er seine mentalen Barrieren aufrecht zu erhalten. Ein paar spannungsgeladene Momente später nickte sie und Harry vermutete, dass sie zufrieden war, mit dem, was sie entdeckt hatte. „Also dann, Mr. Granger… Mr. Potter", sagte sie. „Was wollen Sie noch besprechen?"

Harry seufzte. Die Ereignisse des Vorjahres hatten ihn erkennen lassen, dass er von Grund auf ändern musste, wie er sich Situationen näherte und wie er reagierte. Er wusste, dass er impulsiv sein konnte und sein Temperament war manchmal so groß, dass es ihn nicht selten in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Und hinzu kam auch noch, dass Harry erkannt hatte, dass ihm die Fähigkeit fehlte, die Konsequenzen seiner Aktionen vorherzusehen.

Es war nicht einfach für Harry gewesen, dass er sich diese Fehler eingestanden hatte, genau genommen hatte es einige Streitereien darüber gegeben, aber nach einer Weile hatte Remus es geschafft, ihm etwas Vernunft einzubläuen. Aber um die Sache noch komplizierter zu machen, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie James darauf reagieren würde. Auch konnte er die Reaktionen von Remus und Sirius nicht vorhersagen. Während sie ein paar Charaktereigenschaften an sich hatten, die Harry auch in ihren älteren Ichs wieder finden konnte, hatten sie auch noch Jugend und Impulsivität, die während der Jahre verloren gegangen waren.

Harry schluckte ein paar Mal und versuchte so, seinen Hals zu entspannen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir helfen könnten zu verstehen, was die drei im Moment denken", sagte Harry schließlich. „Sie sitzen irgendwo im Schloss und tun und denken weiß Merlin was! Was, wenn sie mir nicht glauben? Sie könnten denken, dass das alles nur ein riesiger Scherz ist… oder was wenn sie mich total viele Fragen fragen? Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann", fuhr Harry fort.

Innerlich bemerkte Harry, dass er anfing in Panik auszubrechen und einfach drauf los zu brabbeln. „Wenn ich ihre Fragen nicht beantworte, werden sie wütend sein? Ich vertraue ihnen, dass sie niemandem von mir erzählen, aber wenn es noch wer anders herausfindet? Hab ich das Richtige getan, als ich es ihnen gesagt habe? Noch wichtiger, hab ich die Zukunft geändert, als ich James gesagt habe, dass ich sein Sohn bin? Wird er mir glaube und kann er mich weiterhin so behandeln, wie er es früher getan hat? Bevor er wusste, wer ich wirklich bin. Können Sirius oder Remus das?"

„Mr. Potter!" schnappte McGonagall und stoppte Harrys Redeschwall. „Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie sich selbst in eine Situation bugsiert haben, die nicht gerade rosig aussieht, aber es bringt nichts, wenn Sie sich über Dinge sorgen, die sowieso nicht mehr geändert werden können. Was passiert ist, ist passiert", sagte sie in sachlichem Ton. „Wenn man das kindische Verhalten, dass James Potter und Sirius Black sehr oft an den Tag legen, ignoriert, dann sind die beiden sehr vernünftig, aufgeschlossen und fair."

„Es sei denn, man ist ein Slytherin oder Snape", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. „Obwohl Sirius Familie direkt an zweiter Stelle kommt."

McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zeigte damit, dass sie Harrys letzten Kommentar gehört hatte, wodurch sie Harry vor Scham zum erröten brachte. „In der Tat", sagte sie missbilligend. „Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass sie Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen kriegen. Aufgrund ihres Verhaltens ihnen gegenüber, wird es wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis mit der neuen Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und James zurechtkommen. Erwarten Sie nicht, dass sofort alles wieder beim Alten ist. Behalten Sie im Hinterkopf, dass Sie mehr Zeit und Informationen hatten, sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen, mehr als James, Sirius und Remus. In Bezug auf die Dinge, die in der Zukunft geschehen werden, hoffe ich mal, dass Sie der Verlockung nicht nachgeben werden. Wenn sie in ihrem Verlangen, mehr über die Zukunft zu erfahren, beharrlich bleiben, dann informieren Sie mich oder den Direktor umgehend."

Harry nickte und erkannte die Wahrheit in der Antwort der Professorin. Obwohl seine Sorgen noch nicht ganz verschwunden waren, hatte ihn die Unterhaltung mit seiner Hauslehrerin beruhigt. McGonagall sah über ihre Brille hinweg und bewegte Harry dazu, noch eine weitere Frage zu stellen. Eine, die ihn gequält hatte und es auch noch für einige Zeit tun würde. „War es das Richtige?" fragte Harry sanft. „Dass ich James gesagt habe, dass er mein Vater ist? Dass ich es Sirius und Remus gesagt habe?"

McGonagalls Augen wurden sanfter und sie sah Harry mitfühlend an. „Ich kann Ihnen das nicht beantworten", erwiderte sie schließlich. Aber die Umstände waren so, dass Ihre Beziehung auf jeden Fall aufgeweckt werden würde. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, der sie zufrieden gestellt hätte mit der Erklärung. Offensichtlich vertrauen Sie den dreien genug, um ihnen ihr Geheimnis anzuvertrauen… das ist, wie sie irgendwann erkennen werden, ein großes Geschenk und ein Fluch."

Harry nickte. Es würde leichter werden, wenn er James, Sirius und Remus nicht kontinuierlich anlügen musste, aber das Problem war, was er tun würde, wenn Peter es herausfinden würde. Er wollte sein Geheimnis nicht der verräterischen Ratte offenbaren, aber er würde erklären müssen, warum das so ist. Es war ein Minenfeld… ein falscher Schritt und Harrys gesamte Zukunft könnte verschwinden.

„Ich glaube, dass es schon fast Zeit für die Ausgangssperre ist, Mr. Potter", sagte McGonagall, nachdem sie Harry ein paar Minuten einfach nur da sitzen gelassen hatte. „Ich vermute, dass sie ihren Weg zum Gryffindorturm zurückfinden?"

„Ja, Professor", erwiderte Harry, als er ein Lächeln an McGonagall schickte. Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie zurücklächelte, bevor er sich umdrehte und ihr Büro verließ.

-

Harry stand unentschlossen vor dem Eingang des Schlafsaales der Sechstklässler. Er zögerte, den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu betreten. Es war ein vollkommen neues Gefühl, eines, das er vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Würde James, sein Vater, ihn akzeptieren, für das, was er war?

Remus und Sirius saßen auf dem Bett des Werwolfes, während James auf der Kante von Harrys Bett saß. Der Anblick von den drei gesenkten Köpfen ließ etwas von der Spannung aus Harrys Körper fließen. ‚Es kann nicht so schlimm sein, wenn James auf meinem Bett sitzt. Wenn sie mir nicht glauben würden, dann würden sie nicht in der Nähe meiner Sachen sitzen.'

Harry trat einen Schritt in den Raum und Remus Kopf schoss hoch. Der verwirrte Ausdruck wurde schnell durch einen warmen Blick ersetzt. „Harry", grüßte er. „Bist du okay?"

„Sollte ich das nicht euch fragen?" erwiderte Harry. „Ich hab eine kleine Bombe auf euch losgelassen."

„Eine kleine Bombe?" fragte Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Okay, eine ziemlich große", gab Harry zu. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er die anderen beiden Teenager anblickte. „Ich vermute, dass ihr mich auf der Karte beobachtet habt. Ich musste einem Professor sagen… dass ihr drei es herausgefunden habt. Ich wollte er wirklich nicht, aber ein Freund hat mir die Konsequenzen von Veränderungen in der Zeit erklärt und in diesem Fall musste es ein Professor wirklich wissen."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als seine Augen auf Harrys trafen. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das im Moment besonders interessiert."

James nickte zustimmen. „Es gibt andere Dingeüber die wir uns zuerst unterhalten sollten."

Harry seufzte. Die Reaktion war besser, als er es sich schlimmsten Falles ausgemalt hatte, aber sie könnte besser sein. Harry legte schnell einen Schweigezauber auf den Raum und einen Schließzauber auf die Türen und Fenster, bevor er sich langsam Richtung Bett bewegte, dabei einen genervten Blick auf den Koffer war und sich neben James setzte.

„Also", sagte er.

„Also", wiederholte James.

Harry und James sahen sich unbehaglich an. Die Grenze, die Harry sich unbewusst gesetzt hatte, war verschwunden. Während er oft über seinen Vater nachgedacht hatte, aber die Zeit, die er mit James verbracht hatte, hatte er nicht automatisch mit seinem Vater James Potter assoziiert. An einem Punkt nach seiner Ankunft in 1976, hatte er seine Gedanken und Gefühlen aufgeteilt. Er dachte öfters von James als einem Freund, aber jetzt, wo James die Wahrheit kannte, traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass ‚James, sein Freund' und ‚James, sein Vater' ein und dieselbe Person waren. Noch zu der Verwirrung hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass Harry zuwenig Wissen und Erfahrung mit James hatte, um seine Gefühle und Handlungen voraussagen zu können, denn er hatte ja nicht die Chance (gehabt)mit seinem Vater aufzuwachsen.

„Wie…"

„Was…"

Harry und James blickten sich gegenseitig an, nachdem sie beide gleichzeitig angefangen hatten zu sprechen.

„Nach dir", sagte James.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihm ein Teil seines Haares in die Stirn fiel. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz bei nächster Gelegenheit in Hogsmeade zum Friseur zugehen, als er mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr. „Nein, du zuerst."

James warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er seine Augen auf den Boden richtete. „Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass ich Vater bin… oder viel mehr, dass ich in vier Jahren Vater sein werde. Ich denke... ich denke, ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit, um es zu akzeptieren. Ich meine, ich denke von dir immer noch als Harry Granger, aber jetzt versuche ich auch von dir als mein Sohn zu denken. Es ist ziemlich merkwürdig."

Harry nickte. „Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Es war merkwürdig genug, als ich hier angekommen bin", sagte er und erinnerte sich dabei an den vorherigen Sommer mit Remus. Die müden Linien in seinem Gesicht, kombiniert mit den von grau durchzogenen Haaren, ließen ihn weit älter aussehen, als er eigentlich war. Was Harry aber am meisten gepeinigt hatte, war der verfolgte und manchmal sogar besiegte Ausdruck in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Als die Teenager, die ihm jetzt ansahen, hatten Remus und Sirius diesen schmerzhaften Ausdruck nicht. Stattdessen brannten Neugier und Furchtlosigkeit in ihren Augen, zusammen mit einer Arroganz von der Sorte, dass sie sich selbst beweisen wollen, sich mit den besten zu schlagen und als die ersten hervorzukommen. Doch gab es da diesen ständigen Hintergrund von etwas spielhaftem und frotzelndem, von Freundschaft und Treue. „So verschieden und doch so gleich zur selben Zeit", fuhr er fort, dabei dachte er an die Tatsache, dass er das nicht auf James bezog, da er nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, seinen Vater kennen zu lernen. „Es war auch für mich sehr merkwürdig."

„Wie machst du es denn dann?" fragte Remus. „Wie unterscheidest du zwischen uns und na ja… unseren älteren Ichs?"

„Ich kann es nicht erklären", erwiderte Harry langsam. Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach ist… und manchmal bin ich ziemlich verwirrt. Ich denke mal, mit all dem, was mir so passiert... das ist halt nur eins der weniger merkwürdigen Dinge, die mir passieren. Ich schätze mal, ich muss einfach damit klar kommen, wie mit allen anderen in meinem Leben auch. Das ist wahrscheinlich das am wenigsten lebensgefährliche, was mir bisher passiert ist."

James Kopf schoss hoch. „Was meinst du?"

Sirius sprach zum ersten Mal, seit Harry sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte. „Lebensgefährlich?" fragte er mit scharfer Stimme.

Harry wurde blass, als er bemerkte, was er gerade unbeabsichtigt aufgedeckt hatte. „Ich… Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es klingt", sagte er nervös. „Ich meine, ich bin immer noch da."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Das ist egal!"

James sprang auf. „Was soll das heißen, dass es egal ist?" brüllte er.

Harry war dankbar dafür, dass er daran gedacht hatte, einen Schweigezauber zu beschwören, denn James schien den Mantel der Vaterschaft ziemlich ernst zu nehmen. „Wie ich es gesagt habe… für euch, ist es… es MUSS egal sein!"

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

„Es heißt… es heißt, dass ich es euch nicht sagen kann. Was würdet ihr tun? Denkt ihr, dass ihr das ändern könnt… ändern könnt, was mir passieren wird? Wenn ich es euch sage, wird auf einmal alles besser? Nein", erwiderte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. „Vielleicht würde es besser werden, wenn ich es euch sage oder vielleicht würde es noch viel schlimmer. Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt keinen Weg, dass zu wissen", sagte er. Harry ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll", wiederholte er in einem geschlagenen Ton.

Harry sah nicht, wie James sich wieder neben ihn setzte, aber als er den Teenager mit den haselnussbraunen Augen ansah, erkannte er, dass der Ärger und die Entrüstung verschwunden waren. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen, aber ich sehe kein Problem damit, dass du uns erzählst, was mit dir passiert. So merkwürdig es auch sein mag, dass ich erst seit ein paar Stunden weiß, dass du mein zukünftiger Sohn aus der Zukunft bist, als ich gehört habe, dass du… verletzt gewesen bist, wenn möglich sogar schwer…" James Stimme verlor sich.

„Nicht, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen würden, wenn du nicht James Sohn wärst", versicherte Remus.

„Das ist gut zu wissen", erwiderte Harry trocken und durchbrach damit die Spannung, die ihm Raum geherrscht hatte.

„Also wirst du uns nichts von deiner Vergangenheit erzählen?" fragte James.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht. Ich meine, es gibt ne Menge langweiliger Dinge und andere Sachen, die ich euch nicht sagen darf", erwiderte Harry langsam.

„Was für langweilige Sachen dann?" fragte James. „Oh, ich weiß! Bist du in der Quidditchhausmannschaft? Ich vermute mal, dass du es bist, aber das kannst du zumindest beantworten."

Harry hielt gerade noch sein Lächeln zurück. „Ja, bin ich. Ich bin… war der Gryffindorsucher, seit meinem ersten Jahr!"

„Deinem ersten Jahr?" rief Sirius aus.

„Deinem ersten Jahr!" wiederholte James.

„Geht nur mir das so oder gibt es hier ein Echo?" fragte Remus laut.

Harry grinste und konnte ein leichtes Glucksen bei den verblüfften Gesichtern der beiden dunkelhaarigen Teenager nicht verkneifen. Er winkte mit einer Hand vor Sirius blauen Augen hin und her und zuckte in seinem Sitz zusammen, als Sirius seine eigne Hand um Harrys schloss. Smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf saphirblaue für eine Millisekunde, bevor Sirius wegsah und Harrys Hand los ließ. Harry schubste den Schmerz, den er bei Sirius Handlungen spürte beiseite und beschloss später am Abend darüber nachzudenken.

„Wie zur Hölle bist du in deinem ersten Schuljahr in die Mannschaft gekommen?" fragte James. „Es hat keinen Erstklässler mehr in den Hogwartsquidditchmannschaften seit über 60 Jahren gegeben!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Unfall ehrlich gesagt. Ich dachte, ich würde rausfliegen, aber McGonagall hat mich stattdessen zum Gryffindorkapitän gebracht und ihm gesagt, dass ich der neue Sucher bin."

„Rausgeflogen wofür?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Nichts Wichtiges", erwiderte Harry. „Einer der Slytherins hat das Erinnermich eines Freundes gestohlen und ist damit weggeflogen, ich hinterher. Es klingt um einiges schlimmer als es war, aber es war das erste Mal, dass mir mit einem Rauswurf gedroht wurde. Mittlerweile bin ich an solche Drohungen gewöhnt."

„Klingt, als würdest du James ähneln", kommentierte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

James verdrehte die Augen, aber er hatte ein amüsiertes, wenn nicht sogar stolzes Leuchten in den Augen, glaubte Harry zumindest. Seine Brust schwoll an. „Natürlich ist jedes Kind von mir ein Naturtalent auf dem Besen, ich meine, seht euch den Vater an! Er muss seine Künste von jemandem brillanten und spektakulären wie mir erhalten haben", erklärte James mit prunkvoller Stimme.

Harry schnaubte. „Erinner dich dran, dass besagtes Kind dich bei der Sucherauswahl geschlagen hat!"

„Scheint so, als hätte er auch eine Dosis deiner Eingebildetheit erhalten!" rief Remus aus.

Sirius und Remus mussten bei den identischen Runzlern lachen, die sich auf James und Harrys Stirn bildeten. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sich Sirius und Remus beruhigten, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie mit dem Kichern aufgehört hatten, warfen sich Harry und James verzweifelte Blicke zu, die sie dann wieder in Gelächter ausbrechen ließen. Endlich war die Ruhe in dem Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler zurückgekehrt.

„Also, diesen Besen, den du hast… wie heißt der noch mal?" begann James. „Der Feuerblitz? Ist das ein Besen aus deiner Zeit?"

„Ja, ist er", sagte Harry stolz. „Der beste auf dem Markt."

„Na ja, du brauchst auch das Beste!" erwiderte James. „Kein Sohn von mir wird den zweitschlechtesten Besen benutzen müssen. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich das Geld dafür nicht aufbringen."

Harry senkte seine Augen. „Na ja, eigentlich hat Sirius ihn gekauft", sagte er. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, bis Harry seine Augen wieder hob und James wieder ansah. Statt der Verletztheit oder sogar Verwirrung, die Harry erwartet hatte, sah James beinahe amüsiert aus.

Harry drehte den Kopf zu Sirius und sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Dort gab es einen Intensitätslevel in diesen blauen Augen, der Harry einen Schauder den Rücken runter laufen ließ, doch Harry konnte nicht sagen, was Sirius fühlte.

„Verwöhnst du ihn schon?" fragte James.

Das schien Sirius aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. „Wer würde das nicht!" erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

James verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder Harry zuwandte. „Kann ich mal auf ihm fliegen?" fragte er. „Es muss doch schneller sein, als die Besen, die wir haben? Was ist seine Topgeschwindigkeit?"

Harry grinste zur Antwort. „0 auf 250 Stundenkilometer in 10 Sekunden!" sagte er stolz.

Remus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, als Sirius bewundernd pfiff. James andererseits schien so geschockt zu sein, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Als er endlich seine Stimme zurückhatte, drehte er sich, um Sirius anzusehen. „Du hast ihm den gekauft?"

Sirius legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wieder bekam Harry den entfernten Eindruck, dass sich Sirius eigenartig verhielt, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen wie und warum.

„Mal neben den neuen Besen, was kannst du uns noch über die Zukunft erzählen?" fragte Remus, dem bei dem Quidditchgespräch langweilig geworden war.

Harry bis sich auf die Lippe, als er nachdachte. „Hmm. Na ja… wie was?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Was machen wir in der Zukunft?"

Harry wog die Optionen, es ihnen zu sagen oder doch lieber still zu bleiben, innerlich ab. Das Problem daran war, dass, wenn er das Thema vermeiden würde, er nur noch mehr Probleme kriegen würde. Harry entschloss sich die Frage zu beantworten, dankbar für seine Slytherineigenschaften. „Na ja, Remus, du wirst Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberer begannen zu lachen, bei dem Gedanken, dass einer der Rumtreiber ein Hogwartsprofessor war, als Harry dem Werwolf ein mitleidiges Lächeln schenkte. „Remus", brachte Sirius zwischen seinem Gelächter hervor. „Unterrichten?"

„Merlin. Ich kann es mir total vorstellen…" begann James.

„…Professor Lupin!" endete Sirius, bevor beide wieder anfingen zu lachen.

Remus rollte mit den Augen bei dem kindischen Verhalten seiner beiden Freunde. Er ignorierte sie und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu. „Bin ich wenigstens gut?"

„Wenigstens gut? Du warst der beste Verteidigungsprofessor, den ich jemals hatte!" rief Harry aus. Ein warmes Gefühl erfüllt Harry, als er den glücklichen Ausdruck in Remus Augen sah. Harry dachte daran, wie Remus ihm erklärt hatte, dass er für ihn sehr schwer war, einen Job zu finden. Harry wünschte sich, dass die Zauberer nicht so viele Vorurteile hätten, besonders gegen Leute wie Remus und Hagrid. „Da war Quirrel, der na ja… sagen wir mal, dass er ein schlechter Kerl war. Dann hatten wir Lockhart…"

Harry wurde durch einen lauten Ruf unterbrochen. „LOCKHART!" rief Sirius aus. Es schien, dass der Schock über die Neuigkeiten Sirius vergessen ließ, was auch immer ihn gestört hatte. „Warum unerrichtet dieser Idiot denn?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vertrau mir, du würdest es sowieso nicht glauben, selbst wenn ich es dir sagen würde!"

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Remus. „Lockhart hat Probleme mit einem einfachen Entwaffnungszauber. Es sei denn, er hat ein paar verborgene Talente."

„Na ja, das kann man so sagen", erwiderte Harry ohne nachzudenken. „Er ist sehr kompetent in manchen Dingen."

„Wie?"

„Na ja, er hat den Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis der Hexenwoche oder so was für Merlin weiß wie viele Jahre hintereinander. Und die halbe Schule ist ihm hinterher gerannt", erwiderte Harry und brachte Remus dadurch zum Augenrollen, während James und Sirius sich mit seinem unheilvollen Lächeln ansahen. „Das erinnert mich… wo du von Entwaffnungszaubern gesprochen hast. Lockhart hat einen Duellierclub angefangen und wollte uns diesen Spruch gegen Snape zeigen, aber der Idiot hat völlig versagt! Snape hat ihn durch die halbe Halle geschleudert!"

Stille folgte dieser Aussage. James und Sirius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während Remus geschockt aussah. „Was?"

„Hast du gerade Snivellus erwähnt?"

„…"

„Snape, wie in dem Schleimbeutel? Slytherin Sechstklässler… der Snape?"

„…"

„Snape ist ein Professor?"

Harry sah in drei ungläubige Gesichter. ‚Ups. Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen das einfacher beibringen sollen?' dachte er. ‚Oh na ja, jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät dafür, ich sollte das meiste daraus machen.'

„Wie in Snivellus, Juniortodesser? Der Fluch unseres Lebens? Fettiges Haar? Dieser Snape?" fragte James. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht war voller Verwunderung, Unglauben und Horror.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry mit kleiner Stimme.

„Merlin! Die Welt ist verrückt geworden!" rief Sirius aus.

„Wer bei Verstand würde diesen Idioten unterrichten lassen?" fragte James.

„Professor Dumbledore", erwiderte Harry.

„Na ja, ich wusste schon immer, dass der nicht ganz normal ist", murmelte Sirius.

„Was unterrichtet Snape denn?" fragte Remus.

„Zaubertränke."

„Na, das ist ein riesiger Schock", erwiderte James sarkastisch.

„Merlin! Wie ekelerregend ist das?" Snape… ein Professor!" rief Sirius. „Warte mal! Heißt das, dass er DEIN Zaubertränkeprofessor? Aus der Zukunft?"

Harry zögerte. Endlich antworte er einfach: „Ja."

Zu seiner Belustigung zuckten alle drei Teenager zusammen, obwohl er sich vorstellen konnte, wieso. „Und wie schlägst du dich?" fragte Remus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versuch's einfach, aber man kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Snape und ich uns nicht besonders viel sehen", erklärte er.

„Du hast so ein Pech. Du kannst ihn nicht verhexen, da er ein Professor ist, mit den Strafarbeiten und allem", sagte Sirius traurig, bevor er wieder fröhlicher wurde. „Spielst du ihm wenigstens Streiche?"

„Was meinst du? Natürlich tut er. Er ist mein Sohn!" rief James aus.

Remus sah Harry an, der nachsichtig lächelte. „Also?" drängte er.

„Snape? Streiche spielen? Nicht wirklich", sagte er. Harry sah die verärgerten Blicke auf James und Sirius Gesichtern und fuhr schnell fort. „Snape braucht wirklich keinen weiteren Grund, um mir noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen, aber da war der Vorfall im dritten Jahr. Professor Lupin…"

Harry musste aufhören, da Sirius und James ihre Belustigung nicht zurückhalten konnten und im Moment laut lachten, während Remus vor Scham rot anlief. Harry setzte sich zurück und sog die leichte, entspannte Stimmung auf, festigte unbeabsichtigt die Erinnerung in seinem Kopf. Als James und Sirius sich endlich beruhigten, obwohl sie trotz allem noch vor Belustigung kicherten, konnte Harry mit seiner Geschichte fortfahren. „Wir haben was von Irrwichten gelernt. Einer meiner Freunde, Neville hatte tödliche Angst vor Snape. Remus hat ihm gesagt, dass er sich die Kleidung von seiner Großmutter vorstellen soll und sie auf Snape übertragen sollen!"

Remus sah geschockt aus. „Snape hat ein Kleid getragen?"

Harry nickte. James, Sirius und Remus sahen leicht grün aus und er vermutete, dass es wegen dem mentalen Bild von Snape in einem Kleid war. Er erinnerte sich an den Vorfall zurück und wie urkomisch Snape in dem grünen Kleid mit dem Hut mit dem Geier ausgesehen hatte und Harry konnte ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht zurückhalten. Das schien die Erstarrung aus vier Gryffindors zu bringen und sie begannen alle ohne Halt zu lachen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich wieder einigermaßen zusammen genommen hatten, brachte sie irgendwas gleich wieder dazu, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Harry wischte sich die Tränen weg, die die Wangen runter rannen, während Sirius sich den Bauch hielt. Harry hatte den entfernten Eindruck, dass James Gesichtsmuskeln zu dem Grinsen verwachsen waren, dass er momentan im Gesicht trug. So hatte er sich das vorgestellt, zusammen mit Sirius, Remus und seinem Vater zu lachen.

„Merlin!" brachte Sirius gerade so hervor. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Snape jemals wieder auf die gleiche Weise wie vorher angucken kann!"

„Haarige Beine?" fragte Harry frech, bevor er bei dem Gedanken grün wurde. Sirius war Harry einen ungläubigen Blick zu, der immer noch ziemlich krank aussah.

Remus beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, dass Thema zu wechseln. „Kennst du uns gut?" fragte er, während er Harry prüfend anblickte.

Harry zögerte. Er wollte nicht lügen, aber er konnte auch nicht so tun, als würde er Remus, Sirius und James so gut kennen, als wäre er mit seinen Eltern aufgewachsen. Andererseits fand es Harry nicht weise, die Tatsache aufzudecken, dass er mit den Dursleys aufgewachsen ist. Zur selben Zeit sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass Remus was anderes von ihm wissen wollte.

Er folgte seinem Magengefühl und erwiderte: „Ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist."

Es folgte eine kurze Stille auf Harrys ziemlich abrupte Aussage, in der Harry sich wunderte, ob er ihnen das vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger hätte beibringen können. James und Sirius Augen waren weit geöffnet, aber Remus sah nicht im Mindesten überrascht aus, als er Harrys Zugeständnis hörte.

„Du wusstest das schon!" beschuldigte Harry ihn.

Remus blinzelte. „Nicht ganz", sagte er. „Es war eher eine Vermutung. Du kennst uns… mich offensichtlich aus deiner eigenen Zeit und warst absolut nicht unsicher in meiner Nähe. Entweder wusstest du es schon und es hat dir nichts ausgemacht oder du hattest keine Ahnung. Also hab ich einfach mal gefragt."

„Ich weiß es und es stört mich überhaupt nicht", versicherte Harry.

„Du meinst, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, dass du Remus Geheimnis herausfinden würdest und du wusstest es die ganze Zeit schon?" fragte James entrüstet.

„Na ja, ich konnte ja schlecht zu euch kommen und sagen… oh, nebenbei, ich weiß, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist!" erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. „Ihr hättet mir nicht geglaubt oder nicht mehr vertraut!"

Sirius nickte. „Das stimmt wahrscheinlich. Hätten wir das allerdings gewusst, dann hätte Peter heute Morgen nicht diese idiotische Idee gehabt und dir Schwierigkeiten mit Filch eingebracht!"

Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als er verstand, was Sirius gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich wusste es", knurrte er. „Ich wusste, dass der Vorfall mit der Tinte nicht meine Schuld war!"

„Harry. Es tut uns wirklich Leid, aber wir wussten nicht, was er geplant hatte, bis er es getan hatte und wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Du weißt, wie Filch ist. Wir haben Peter gesagt, dass er sich entschuldigen soll. Daher war er in die Bibliothek unterwegs", erklärte Remus.

„Oh", sagte Harry. Harry biss auf seine Unterlippe, als er abwog, was er über Pettigrew aufdecken konnte. Obwohl die drei Teenager wussten, dass er James Sohn war, kannten sie ihn kaum, während Peter von Anfang an Teil ihrer Gruppe gewesen war. Dazu kam noch, dass Harry die Zeit nicht ändern durfte und so sehr er es hasste, es zugeben zu müssen, war Peters Verrat eine Schlüsselszene seiner Zukunft.

Seine Brust spannte sich an, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie die Dinge enden würden, aber er erlangte die Kontrolle zurück, als er daran dachte, dass er seine Eltern kennen lernen würde, wenn auch nur für kurz. Erinnerungen, an die er zurückdenken und für den Rest seines Lebens bewahren konnte.

„Wegen Peter", begann Harry. „Würde es euch was ausmachen, wenn wir ihm noch nicht von mir erzählen würden? Jeder muss glauben, dass ich Harry Granger bin… nicht Harry Potter", sagte er. Bevor einer der anderen drei sich beschweren konnte, fuhr er fort. „Euch ist natürlich klar, dass ihr NIEMANDEM von mir erzählen dürft. Nur eine handvoll Professoren wissen davon und McGonagall weiß, dass ihr drei es wisst. Wenn jemand anderes er herausfindet…", sprach Harry seine Gedanken aus.

Harry erlaubte Implikationen tiefer zu sinken, bevor er weitermachte. „Ich hab schon ein großes Risiko auf mich genommen, als ich euch dreien von meiner wahren Identität erzählt habe, aber es gab keine andere zufriedenstellende Erklärung für das, was ihr schon herausgefunden hattet. Die Sache ist, wenn es noch irgendwer anders raus findet… es ist nicht unmöglich, dass die Informationen in die Hände von Todessern fallen könnten. Ich weiß nicht von euch, aber Voldemort würde bestimmt alles über die Zukunft wissen wollen, in dem er mich einfängt und ich will ihn wirklich nicht in nächster Zeit wieder sehen."

„Du hast SEINEN Namen gesagt!" rief James aus, während Sirius erstaunend aussah. Harry wunderte sich, ob er ein verstecktes Talent hatte, Leute zu schocken, denn irgendwie sah er diesen erstaunten Blick ziemlich oft.

„Voldemort?"

„Ja!"

Harry seufzte. „Ja, hab ich. Es gibt keinen Grund, seinen Namen nicht zu sagen. Angst vor dem Namen steigert die Angst vor der Person selbst. Es ist dumm und sinnlos."

Statt dem geschockten Ausdruck, den Harry erwartet hatte, lächelte James. „Gut gesagt. Wir sehen den Punkt auch nicht. Das ist es, wie er sich selbst nennt, Voldemort. Nebenbei sind wir die furchtlosen Rumtreiber, Unruhestifter extraordinaires!"

„Wir leben für Streiche! Regeln und Gefahr hält uns nicht zurück!" stimmte Sirius zu.

„Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema", unterbrach Remus und versuchte die Unterhaltung wieder in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. „Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt. Warum dürfen wir es Peter nicht sagen?" fragte er, während James und Sirius zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickten.

Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass es leicht wird, aber er hatte nicht mit dem Drang gerechnet, James, Sirius und Remus von Peters Verrat zu erzählen. „Guckt, es ist ziemlich kompliziert", begann er. „Meine Gründe sind erstens, dass, wenn Peter es nicht weiß, es für uns andere leichter wird, es vor den anderen zu verbergen. Ich denke, dass es nur helfen kann, meine Identität geheim zu halten. Zweitens ist es mein Geheimnis. Nicht eures, nicht das der Professoren, meins und ich will nicht, dass es im Moment noch jemand erfährt."

James starrte Harry an, der sich leicht unbehaglich unter dem prüfenden Blick fühlte. Nach einer Weile fand der braunäugige Zauberer, was er suchte. James nickte einmal und ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst", sagte er. „Es ist dein Recht und dein Geheimnis, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich etwas unwohl fühle, das vor Peter verheimlichen zu müssen."

„Und wir haben Remus Geheimnis all die Jahre bewahrt und wir werden auch deins für uns behalten", stimmte Sirius warm zu, während Remus seinen Kopf zustimmend nickte.

Harry war froh, dass sie das Problem abgeschlossen, obwohl er wusste, dass das noch nicht das Ende sein würde. Je länger er in dieser Zeit bleiben würde, desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er die Zeit verändern würde. Trotzdem schubste Harry diese Gedanken beiseite, stattdessen fokussierte er sich auf seine tiefsten Wünsche. Es gab etwas, wovon er seit seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts träumte.

Harry sah die Teenagerversion seines Vaters mit schüchternen smaragdgrünen Augen an. „Würde es dich schrecklich stören, wenn ich dich fragen würde, dass du dich mal in Krone verwandelst?" fragte er sehnsüchtig. „Ich würde ihn gerne sehen."

James war ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Du meinst, du hast ihn noch nicht gesehen?"

Harry erkannte, was er angefangen hatte und beschloss, ihm eine Halbwahrheit darzulegen. „Hab ich", erwiderte er und dachte an seinen Patronus. „Aber es ist schon so lange her und ich würde gerne meine Erinnerung auffrischen."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Er ging in die Mitte des Raumes und schickte ein stolzes Lächeln Richtung Harry. Eine Sekunde später stand ein wunderschöner, brauner Hirsch an seiner Stelle. Das kurze braue Haar schimmerte, während die haselnussbraunen Augen fast menschlich wirkten. Das Geweih, von dem der Animagus seinen Namen hatte, war Harrys Meinung nach sehr beeindruckend. Harry trat mehrere Schritte vor, bis er Krone erreicht hatte. Er streichelte mit der Hand mehrere Male über die Flanken der Kreatur und war überrascht von dem sanften Fell. Das prächtige Tier legte seinen Kopf zur Seite bei Harrys bewunderndem Blick. Harry hatte Krone viele Male gesehen, aber es war immer in dem silbernen Licht seines Patronus gewesen. Das hier war gegenständlicher, realer, die Magie seines Traumes wurde wahr.

Harry hörte leises Murmeln, gefolgt von einem amüsierten Schnauben. Er drehte sich um, um die anderen beiden Rumtreiber anzugucken, fand aber nur Remus und einen großen, schwarzen Hund vor, Tatze. Harry erster Gedanke war, sich zu wundern, warum Sirius sich verwandelt hatte, aber er verwarf den schnell wieder. Es war wundervoll, den großen Hund wieder zu sehen. Tatsächlich konnte er sich so fast vorstellen, dass Sirius nicht durch Schleier gefallen ist. „Tatze!" rief er fröhlich aus.

Tatze erreichte Harry, seine Krallen klickten auf dem Boden und er stupste Harrys Hand mit seiner feuchten Nase an. Ein Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, etwas, was von Tatze, Remus und James, der sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt hatte, nicht unbemerkt blieb. Harry fiel auf die Knie und kratze Tatzes Ohren. Trotz der Monsterhunde von Tante Magda mochte Harry Hunde sehr und im Gegensatz zum älteren Tatze, schien diese jüngere Version es zu mögen, gestreichelt zu werden, eine Tatsache, die Harry jetzt zu seinem Vorteil nutzte.

„Also weißt du von Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone?" fragte Remus. „Ich denke mal, dass man auch sagen kann, dass du weißt, was wir die andere Nacht gemacht haben?"

Harry sah auf und streichelte weiter Tatzes Fell. „Wenn du meinst, dass ich weiß, dass ihr in die Hütte, euch verwandelt und dann in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen seid? Ja, tue ich", erwiderte er. Er rieb jetzt Tatzes Brust und Tatze gefiel es offensichtlich, wenn sein Schwanzwedeln als Hinweis deutete. „Und nein.. ich werde es niemandem sagen, dass ihr illegale Animagi seid oder was ihr gemacht hab", versicherte Harry.

James schnaubte. „Nicht, dass ich das von dir erwartet hätte!" gab er zurück.

Harry grinste. „Na ja, es ist eher eins meiner kleineren Vergehen", erwiderte er.

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn", murmelte Remus, obwohl ihn sein Lächeln verriet.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tatze zu, dessen Zunge heraushing. Wenn Hunde grinsen könnten, würde Harry seinen Feuerblitz verwetten, dass Tatze ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht hätte. Harry dachte an das letzte Mal, wo er Tatze gesehen hatte. Das war am ersten September gewesen, als Sirius ihn nach Kings Cross begleitet hatte, um ihn nach Hogwarts zu verabschieden. Er erinnerte sich an das Treffen mit Tatze in den Außenbezirken von Hogsmeade in seinem vierten Jahr. Harry war so gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie er sanft und leise flüsterte: „Schnuffel."

Tatzes sensible Ohren hörten allerdings das sanfte, geflüsterte Wort und er verwandelte sich geschockt zurück. Harry blinzelte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sirius sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandeln würde und streichelte ihn gerade. Statt jetzt Tatzes Kopf zu streicheln, fuhr Harrys Hand durch das seidige, schwarze Haar von Sirius Black. Er konnte James und Remus Gelächter im Hintergrund hören, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf Sirius rotes Gesicht und seine überraschten saphirblauen Augen gerichtet. Harry zog seine Hand schnell zurück und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht ebenfalls vor Scham rot wurde.

Sirius sah aus, als hätte er Probleme seine Gedanken zu artikulieren. „Wer… oder WAS ist Snuffles?" fragte er letztendlich.

„Du."

Sirius Augenbrauen flogen hoch. „Ich?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry nachdrücklich.

„Welcher Idiot hat entschieden mich so… so…"

„Du hast dir das ausgedacht", erwiderte Harry lässig.

„Das würde ich nicht", stammelte Sirius. „Niemals. Das ist doch kein angemessener Name für Tatze, oder?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Rot in seinem Gesicht war blasser geworden und er war von Sirius Entrüstung amüsiert. „Ich denke, dass es ein ziemlich niedlicher Name ist", erwiderte er frech.

Remus, James und Harry brachen bei Sirius verblüfften Ausdruck in schallendes Gelächter aus. Harry war zu beschäftigt damit, sich die Seiten zu halten, dass er das Schimmern in Sirius Augen übersah. Im ersten Moment war Harry am Lachen, im nächsten fand er sich auf seinem Rücken wieder, er lag auf dem Boden mit einem grinsenden Sirius auf ihm.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um Sirius zu fragen, was er da genau tat, aber alles was aus seinem Mund kam war ein unwürdiges Kichern und ein gelegentliches Quietschen. Harry bemerkte, dass Sirius gerade seine Rache für seinen Spitznamen ausführte, in dem er ihn kitzelte. Leider war Harry sehr kitzelig. Er wand sich und versuchte, Sirius Fingern auszuweichen, aber er konnte nicht entkommen. „Sirius! Stopp", brachte er zwischen seinem Luft holen hervor, der befehlende Ton wurde durch Harrys kontinuierliches Kichern verdrängt.

„Kein Stück, Harry", erwiderte Sirius, als er Harry mit einem bösen Grinsen ansah. „Nennst du mich noch mal Schnuffel?"

„Nein! Nein, werde ich nicht", rief Harry aus, bevor er in einen weiteren Kicherstrom ausbrach. Harry entschloss sich, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. „Remus!" rief er. „James! Hilfe!", versuchte er es. „Dad!"

Scheinbar hatte der letztere, sanftere Ruf geholfen, denn James rief seinen besten Freund zurück. „Sirius! Lass Harry mal ne Pause!" rief er.

Harry grinste triumphierend, als Sirius sein Kitzeln stoppte und sich zurücksetzte. Harry setzte sich auf, während Sirius schmollte. „Tatze! Du lässt mir auch überhaupt keinen Spaß!" beschwerte er sich.

Harry schnaubte. „Spaß für dich!"

Sirius warf ihm ein Grinsen zu. „Hast du nicht noch vor ner Minute gelacht?"

„Ich bin gekitzelt worden!"

„Und?"

Harry warf ihm einen gespielt wütenden Blick zu. „Du bist nicht zufällig kitzelig, oder?"

„Nein!"

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte Sirius und sah Harry mit seinen großen, sanften Augen an.

Harry schnaubte belustigt auf bei dem offensichtlichen Spiel mit seinem Mitleid. „Du kriegst kein Mitleid von mir, Schnuffel!" erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

Sirius Augen verengten sich bei dem Spitznamen, aber Harry, der mehr Strafe erwartete, rutschte näher zu James herüber. Sirius gab seine Niederlage durch das Heben seiner Hände bekannt. „Okay, okay. Ich werde dich nicht kitzeln. Du brauchst dich nicht hinter Daddylein verstecken!"

James lachte. „Besser als Schnuffel. Klingt wie ein Pudel oder was anderes, gleich gefährliches!"

„Warte nur, Potter!"

„Was willst du denn tun, Schnuffel?"

Sirius, der schlussendlich auch aufgestanden war, verengte wieder seine Augen, bevor er auf James zu rannte. James blinzelte einmal, bevor er anfing, durch den Raum zu rennen, weg von dem blauäugigen Teenager. „Du kannst mich nicht fangen, du vergammelter Köter!" rief James.

„Ich denke, dieses Geweih macht deinen Kopf zu groß, Krone!" rief Sirius und sprang auf Remus Bett, um James zu jagen.

Harry sah bei dem Verhalten der beiden Teenager überrascht aus. Remus trat an seine Seite. „Sieht so aus, als wären die Dinge wieder in die Normalität zurückgekehrt", sagte er, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten humorvoll. „Willkommen im Irrenhaus, Harry Potter", sagte er. Harry sah seinen Freund an und lächelte.

„Sirius!" rief James aus. An Harrys Seite murmelte Remus ein paar Sprüche und hob damit offensichtlich Harrys Sicherheitszauber auf. Remus war gerade fertig, als James die Schlafsaaltür aufriss und damit begann, die Treppe runter zu rennen, Sirius direkt hinter ihm.

Harry und Remus warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu, bevor sie den beiden dunkelhaarigen Teenagers runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgen. Harry sah noch einmal zurück in den leeren Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler, bevor er Remus folgte. „Na das kann ja noch was werden", murmelte er mit einem Lächeln.

TBC

Sorry, aber heute keine Kommiantworten! Ich bin immer noch krank, hab Ohrenschmerzen und ne verstopfte Nase… Irgendwie werde ich auch gerade noch müde und ich sollte mich vielleicht wirklich mal ins Bett legen!


	12. Träum einen kleinen Traum von mir

**Kapitel 11: Träum einen kleinen Traum von mir**

Harry fragte sich, ob seine Augen sich noch weiter öffnen ließen, als sie schon waren. Es war unmöglich alles aufzunehmen und Harry war zwischen Bewunderung und Faszination gefangen. Der immer fließende Strom, die Fülle und die Intensität; es war einmalig und blieb doch dasselbe. Es war Magie, umgab Harry, füllte ihn mit Trost.

Harry meditierte.

Der Raum um den grünäugigen Teenager verschob und änderte sich. Gegenstände erschienen, während andere verschwanden. Nicht einmal die Dimensionen des Raumes blieben unberührt, erweiterten sich in alle Richtungen und der luxuriöse Teppich, auf dem Harry saß, wurde noch dicker.

Harry hatte sich dazu entschieden, sein Okklumentik- und Meditationstraining im Raum der Wünsche durchzuführen. Es waren nur ein paar Dinge vergangen, seit er seine wahre Identität gegenüber James, Sirius und Remus aufgedeckt hatte. Leider gab es einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei Harrys Beziehungen mit den drei Teenagern. Eine Komplikation, die Harry nicht in ihre Freundschaft hatte einbringen wollen und ein Wandel in den Ereignissen, der sein Herz schwer belastete.

Harry wandte seine Gedanken zu der Zaubertränkestunde vom Morgen zurück. Harry und Sirius hatten wie gewöhnlich zusammengearbeitet, um einen Trank auf pflanzlicher Basis zu brauen.

- Flashback -

Harry überprüfte die Liste von Zutaten auf der Tafel. „Es ist Zeit, das Molchauge hinzuzufügen, oder?" fragte Harry seinen Partner.

Sirius hielt nicht an, während er den Zaubertrank gleichmäßig umrührte. „Du hast Recht", erwiderte er. „Das zerkleinert Horn muss sofort über den Zaubertrank gestäubt werden, nachdem wir das Molchauge hinzugefügt haben."

Harry drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu seinem Partner um, was von dem blauäugigen Teenager unbemerkt blieb. Harry blinzelte einmal, bevor er sich das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Molchauge nahm. Grüne Augen überflogen den Tisch auf der Suche nach dem gepuderten Horn, bevor er es endlich an Sirius linken Ellenbogen entdeckte.

Da er nicht Sirius Konzentration unterbrechen wollte, lehnte sich Harry hinter Sirius Rücken rüber, um das zweite Fläschchen in die Hände zu bekommen. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer versteifte sich, als Harry seinen Arm zurückzog. Harry verkniff sich ein Seufzen, als er das Molchauge und danach das Puder zu dem brodelnden Zaubertrank hinzufügte. Schnell wurde er von dem hypnotisierenden, kreisenden Bewegungen des kreiselnden Löffels gefangen genommen.

Eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm brachte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Sein Kopf flog hoch und smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf Saphirblaue. Sirius sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Harry? Fühlst du dich gut?" fragte Sirius, seine Augen verrieten seine Besorgnis. „Du hast einfach nur dagestanden und ins Nichts geguckt."

Harry bekämpfte das aufkommende Rot in seinem Gesicht. „Sorry, Sirius", erwiderte er. „Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Das ist alles."

„Gedanken oder ernste Gedanken?" fragte Sirius.

„Serious-Sirius Gedanken?" erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Du… du!" Sirius Mund bewegte sich für ein paar Sekunden, ohne das ihm ein Ton entwich. „Hast du dir einen Rat bei Krone geholt?" brachte er endlich heraus.

Harry tat so, als wäre er tief in Gedanken, bevor er antwortete: „Ummm… nein?"

„Weil dieser ganze Sirius-serious Kram schon vor langer Zeit alt geworden ist", erklärte Sirius schmollend.

Harry konnte sich ein leichtes Glucksen bei Sirius verärgertem Gesicht nicht verkneifen. Glücklicherweise überdeckte das Glucksen und Brodeln des Zaubertrankes seinen Ausbruch.

„Also, ich hab da schon früher drüber nachgedacht", fing Sirius an. „Hast du auch den Umhang… du weißt, den Tarnumhang?"

Harry nickte bestätigend und ein Lächeln erschien auf Sirius Gesicht. „Ich hab auch die Karte", fügte er nachträglich hinzu.

Sirius Lächeln wurde breiter und ein unheilvolles Glitzern erschien in seinem Auge. Harry wunderte sich, in was er sich gerade hineinbugsiert hatte. ‚Ich hoffe, dass sich alles wieder einrenkt… bald', dachte Harry, als er sich an dem warmen Lächeln seines Zaubertränkepartners erfreute. ‚Vielleicht… nur vielleicht werden sich Sirius, James und Remus wieder normal verhalten. Na ja, so normal wie sich die drei verhalten können, denke ich mal.'

- End Flashback -

Harry konnte die Situation, in der James, Sirius und Remus jetzt steckten, nur zu gut verstehen. Die neuen Informationen, mit denen sie klar kommen mussten, die Verwirrung und die Widersprüche, die sie verstehen mussten. Aber das machte Harrys Leben nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Es war nicht das erste unnormale Verhalten, dass Harry seit seinem Geständnis von seinen Freunden erfuhr. Sirius Reaktion war am Extremsten gewesen. Harrys Interaktionen mit dem blauäugigen Teenager war erfüllt mit Vorsicht und für Harry schien es so, als würde Sirius gegen sich selbst kämpfen.

Man sah nur noch sehr selten, dass sich ein Lächeln auf Sirius Lippen legte. In der Tat schien es, als würde Sirius direkten Augenkontakt mit Harry vermeiden, wenn es möglich war. Der Knoten voller Sorge, der sich in Harrys Magen befand, wurde immer fester. Harry kam langsam zu der Erkenntnis, dass er es gemocht hatte, wenn Sirius Augen jede seiner Emotionen zeigten.

Die jüngere Version von Harrys Vater hatte stattdessen eine Vorliebe dafür entwickelt, Harry anzustarren, oft mit einer kleinen Einbuchtung zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, was anzeigte, dass er tief in Gedanken war. Bei einer Gelegenheit, die Harry miterleben durfte, war James so abwesend gewesen, dass er sogar die Beleidigungen eines Slytherinsiebtklässlers ignoriert hatte.

Remus war der von den dreien, der am schnellsten mit den Informationen klar gekommen war. Harry vermutete, dass Remus seine Situation mehr verstand als die beiden dunkelhaarigen Teenager.

Geheimnisse. Die, die Harry geheim gehalten hatte und die, die vor Harry geheim gehalten worden waren. Harry wusste, dass das schon immer ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen war, so sehr es ihn auch geärgert hatte. Als Kind hatten seine Tante und sein Onkel etwas sehr Wichtiges vor ihm geheim gehalten. Dumbledore selbst hatte zugegeben, dass er Informationen vor Harry zurückgehalten hatte, eine Aktion, die schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für viele andere mit sich getragen hatte.

Harry hatte selbst auch viele Geheimnisse. Einige schienen unwichtig in seiner jetzigen Situation, wie sein Umhang oder die Karte des Rumtreibers. Anderes war von größerer Aussagekraft und Bedeutung, wenn man die Gesamtheit der Dinge betrachtete. Der Orden des Phönix. Die Prophezeiung. Die Wahrheit über Sirius Black.

Remus verstand diesen Teil seines Lebens.

Sie mussten beide Geheimnisse für sich behalten, die nicht vor der ganzen Welt aufgedeckt werden durften. Die Unfähigkeit, sich ganz preiszugeben und den Schmerz, den sie erfuhren, weil sie die, die sie liebten und die ihnen nahe standen, anlügen mussten. Beide mussten einen Teil ihres wahren Selbst vor allen anderen verstecken; ein unvollständiges Leben leben.

Es war schmerzhaft. Nicht wie der erblindende Schmerz, den der Cruciatus Fluch mit sich brachte, sondern ein langsam in Kraft tretendes Gift in seinem Blut. Immer jemand sein, der man nicht ist und sich selbst nicht zu kennen, geschweige denn als man selbst anerkannt zu werden.

Der Junge-der-lebt. Retter der Zaubererwelt. Träger der Blitznarbe. Alleiniger Überlebende des Todesfluches. Bezwinger von Voldemort.

Nicht Harry Potter.

Er wollte einfach nur Harry sein.

Vielleicht war ihm jetzt die Chance dafür gegeben. Es gab viele Geheimnisse, die Harry nicht aufdecken durfte, um seine eigene Existenz zu sichern. Die Gelegenheit zu überprüfen, was er ohne alle seine Besonderheiten sein könnte, lag verlockend direkt vor ihm.

Harry entschloss sich, dass er genug Zeit mit Nachdenken verbracht hatte und öffnete langsam seine grünen Augen, bevor sie sich vor Überraschung weiteten. Harry sah sich im Raum der Wünsche um. Der Raum, den er zuerst haben wollte, gab es nicht mehr. Stattdessen saß er inmitten einer naturgetreuen Abbildung des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes.

„Also, wie hab ich das jetzt gemacht?" fragte Harry sich selbst mit großer Neugier, aber es gab keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

In a time of deepest sorrow,

When existence seemed to hollow,

He was cursed, thrown back in time,

When his ancestors lived in their prime.

Sirius regulierte die Lautstärke am magischen Radio, bevor er die zwei Schritte zurück zu seinem Sessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum ging. „Also hast du den Umhang?" fragte er den anderen Teenager das zweite Mal an diesem Tag.

Harry sah misstrauisch auf Sirius von seinem eigenen Platz aus. „Wie ich es dir schon gesagt habe, ja", antwortete er. „Warum fragst du?"

Blaue Augen tanzten vor Humor und ein schalkhaftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Oh, hab keinen Grund", sagte er.

Harrys Augenbraue zog sich als Antwort hoch. „Du, Sirius Black, willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nichts vorhast?"

Sirius zwang sein Gesicht zu einem unschuldigen Blick. „Ja."

„Ich glaube dir nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass James auch einen Tarnumhang hat. Ich sollte es wissen, denn immerhin ist es sein Umhang, den ich besitze!"

Sirius schüttelte ein paar Mal den Kopf, als wenn er die Situation überdachte. „Es gibt nur etwas Merkwürdiges an der Tatsache. Du und Krone habt beide einen Tarnumhang und es ist beides Mal derselbe. Trotzdem kann es nicht der Gleiche sein, weil es zwei davon gibt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Sirius", sagte er. „Ich denke, dass Muggel da mehr Ahnung von solchen Sachen haben. Ich wünschte Hermine wäre hier, sie würde das erklären können und wenn sie es nicht könnte, dann würde sie solange in der Bibliothek bleiben, bis sie es herausgefunden hätte."

-

Understanding and love he found,

To this new friendship he was now bound,

His problems drifted away into the void,

Falling in love, he just could avoid.

Harry verpasste den grüblerischen Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht, da in dem Moment das Porträt aufschwang und mehrere Schüler in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum kamen und so den momentanen Song des magischen Radios übertönten. Harry war sehr froh darüber, dass er Bill Weasley zwischen den eintretenden Schülern ausgemacht hatte und der im Moment zu ihm rüber kam.

„Harry", grüßte der Rotschopf enthusiastisch, als er seine Tasche von seiner Schulter nahm und sie auf einen Sessel schmiss, der Harrys gegenüberstand.

„Oomph!"

Unwissentlich hatte Bill seine Tasche auf Sirius Schoß geschmissen. Der Erstklässler wurde leichenblass, als er erkannte, was er gerade getan hatte, seine Sommersprossen leuchteten geradezu, als er vor dem Sessel stand. Schock verwandelte sich in Erkenntnis, als Bill realisierte, dass er Sirius nicht gesehen hatte, da der Sessel, in dem der andere Junge gesessen hatte, nicht in seinem Blickfeld gewesen war.

Harry stand von seinem eigenen Sitzplatz auf und beeilte sich, sich vor Sirius zu knien. Er hob die Tasche aus dem Schoß des sich windenden Teenagers und legte eine Hand auf Sirius Knie. „Bist du verletzt?" fragte er dringlich, Besorgnis schien in seinen grünen Augen.

Let him dream,

Under the past sunbeam,

Let him have his perfect romance,

Just give him a chance,

And turn him back in time,

Into the endless sea of passing rhyme,

Make him throw history in temporal torrent,

Let him weaver it in the rampant current.

Der Refrain des Liedes verklang in der Stille, als Sirius seinen Bauch rieb, obwohl verdeckte blaue Augen sich nicht von der Stelle wegbewegten, wo Harrys Hand auf seinem Bein lag. „Mir geht es gut", murmelte er.

Harry Gesicht trug einen offenen Ausdruck von Unglauben.

„Wirklich, mir geht's gut", beharrte Sirius. „Na ja, ich würde mich wahrscheinlich besser fühlen, wenn ich nicht mit einer Tasche voll von Ziegelsteinen getroffen worden wäre", stöhnte er und funkelte die schuldige Person an.

„Was hast du da drin?" fragte Sirius den nervös aussehenden Erstklässler.

Bill biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Nur ein paar Bücher."

Sirius klang ungläubig. „Ein paar Bücher?"

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Professor McGonagall hat Zeitgleiche Verwandlung erwähnt und Professor Flitwick hat uns gesagt, dass wir bald mit Beleuchtungen anfangen werden, also dachte ich, dass es nicht schlecht wäre, wenn ich schon mal davon lesen würde."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Das", sagte er und zeigte auf die Tasche, „fühlt sich nicht nach nur zwei Büchern an."

Harry konnte ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten. „Vielleicht wirst du weich in deinen alten Tagen", kommentierte er, als er zu seinem eigenen Platz zurückkehrte.

Sirius funkelte Harry an. „Ich sage dir, dass das nicht nur zwei Bücher sind", behaarte er. „Was ist noch da drin?" fragte er Bill.

Bill kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. „Na ja, da sind die anderen Bücher, die ich für die heutigen Stunden brauche", antwortete er.

Sirius sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Und?"

Bill wurde rot. „Ein paar Bücher über die alte ägyptische Zaubererkultur", gab er letztendlich zu.

Harry sah den jüngeren Bill Weasley überrascht an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Bill schon so früh an ägyptischer Kultur interessiert gewesen war. Harry wunderte sich, ob der junge Bill die spätere Wichtigkeit seiner jetzigen Entscheidungen bemerken würde. Sirius Reaktion brachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„In welchem Haus bist du?" rief Sirius aus. „Die einzigen Personen, die so viele Bücher mit sich rumschleppen, sind Ravenclaws."

Bill wurde bei dem Tadel rot und Harry beschloss, den Erstklässler zu verteidigen. „Aber, aber Sirius. Du kannst das so nicht sagen, da Lily und Remus wahrscheinlich genauso viele Bücher wie Bill in ihren Taschen haben."

Sirius schnaubte. „Evans? Würde mich nicht überraschen… und Remus? Na ja, er ist entschuldigt."

„Ich hab deinen Sessel nicht gesehen, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich getroffen habe", entschuldigte sich Bill bei Sirius. „Ich hab nur gedacht, dass Harry hier alleine sitzt."

Sirius legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um den jüngeren Jungen anzugucken. „Ich erkenne dich, aber ich kann mich nicht an deinen Namen erinnern. Ich weiß, dass ich dich beim Quidditchtraining gesehen habe…"

Harry entschloss sich, die Vorstellung zu übernehmen, da er wusste, dass der jüngere Schüler Sirius und James auf eine Art Podest gestellt hatte. Harry hatte durch die Gerüchteküche gehört, dass die Erstklässler vom den Streichen und dem Ärger, den James und Sirius verbreiten, durch ältere Schüler gehört hatte. Aber die Intelligenz der beiden Teenager, ihre Brillanz auf dem Quidditchfeld, ihre unheilvolle Natur und ihre Popularität hatten die Erstklässler dazu gebracht, dass sie von ihrer Persönlichkeit eingenommen worden waren.

„Sirius, das ist Bill Weasley", erklärte Harry. „Gryffindorerstklässler."

„Na ja, ich wusste auch, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, Harry", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch, obwohl seine Augen den rothaarigen Jungen beobachtete. „Die Krawatte und das Wappen haben mir das gesagt."

„Na ja, ich dachte, ich wollte es nur herausstellen, besonders nach dem Schlag, den du von Bills Tasche erhalten hast", erklärte Harry.

„Mein Verstand arbeitet perfekt", argumentierte Sirius. „Es hat meinen Bauch getroffen, nicht meinen Kopf."

Harry erlaubte einem minimalen Lächeln den Vorzug und blinzelte unschuldig. „Bist du dir sicher? Mir wurde gesagt, dass du mit deinem Magen denkst, Sirius."

Blaue Augen verengten sich. „Hey! Was ist das hier? ‚Mach Sirius fertig' Tag? Erst werde ich von einem übereifrigen Erstklässler geschlagen, der einen Ravenclaw imitiert und jetzt einen symbolischen Schlag auf mein Ego?"

„Vielleicht."

„Was habe ich getan, um diese Behandlung von meinen Freunden zu verdienen?" fragte Sirius, bevor er laut seufzte.

„Dramakönigin", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Bills helle, blaue Augen glitten von Harry zu Sirius und wieder zurück, während sie sich unterhielten. Während der kleinen Pause, hustete der Erstklässler, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Gryffindors zu bekommen.

„Ich denke, ich geh dann mal hoch", erklärte Bill.

Sofort begann Harry zu protestieren. „Bill! Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren. Setz dich", lud er ihn ein und nickte in Richtung eines leeren Sessels.

Bill sah Harry zweifelnd an und dann zu Sirius. Als letzterer kurz nickte, entschloss Bill, sich zu den beiden älteren Jungen zu setzen. Harry lächelte und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Also wie geht es dir so, Bill? Hast du von Charlie gehört?" fragte er interessiert.

Bill grinste. „Oh ja. Ich hab ne Eule von ihm heute erhalten. Scheinbar legt Percy ein eher wählerisches Benehmen an den Tag. Mum ist ziemlich verwirrt. Sie sagt, dass Charlie und ich uns besser benommen haben und alles, aber Percy… na ja, sie ist etwas verblüfft."

Harry schnaubte leise. Bills Kommentar über den jungen Percy überraschte ihn kein Stück. Harry hatte immer gedacht, dass Percy der Zugeschnürteste der Weasleygeschwister war und bemerkte sofort Percys Vorliebe für Regeln und Befehle. Später würde Percys Liebe für Rang und Position sichtbar werden, sogar soweit, dass er seine Familie verlassen würde; etwas, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Diese Art von Entscheidung zu treffen und dadurch seiner Familie zu entsagen.

„Mum sagt, dass er scheinbar sehr pingelig ist", erklärte Bill und durchbrach so Harrys Gedankengang. „Percy hat die Gewohnheit zu Schreien, wenn er nicht jeden Tag zur selben Zeit gefüttert wird."

Harry lächelte mitleidig. „Wenigstens hat deine Mutter Charlie, die ihr aushelfen kann", erwiderte er.

Bill grinste. „Wenn er nicht gerade auf seinem Besen übt! Obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist das nicht besonders viel Zeit."

„Na ja, ich wette, dass er gut genug sein wird, um für England zu spielen, wenn das stimmt, was du mir sagst", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich wette, er könnte. Er ist wirklich gut, aber nichts gegen dich", begeisterte sich Bill.

Harry senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. „Ich würde das nicht sagen. Ich hab noch nen paar Jahre zusätzliches Training auf meiner Kappe. Warte einfach, du wirst es sehen!" erwiderte Harry mit einem geheimen Lächeln.

Sirius schnaubte. „Ich bezweifle, dass dieses Kind, nicht böse gemeint Bill, besser ist als unser Harry hier", sagte er. „Ich hab dich beim Training gesehen und ich sage dir, Bill, es gibt keinen Sucher wie er."

Harry wurde rot. „Ich bin wirklich nicht so gut und ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, mit dem was du da sagst, Sirius. Ich hab dieses Gefühl, als wenn Charlie etwas Besonderes sein wird."

Bill lächelte den grünäugigen Jungen dankbar an, während Sirius noch nicht überzeugt aussah. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete ein halbherziges Lächeln an Sirius, was dem blauäugigen Teenager von weiteren Ausführungen über Harrys Quidditchtalente abhielt.

Harry schob die Fragen, die sich bei dem warmen Gefühl, das bei Sirius Worten in ihm hochgekommen war, zur Seite. ‚Jetzt ist definitiv nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken', beschloss Harry.

„Charlie hat auch ein bisschen Treiberblut in sich, denke ich", sagte Bill gedankenvoll.

Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich?"

Sirius wurde dabei munter. „Wir könnten einen neuen aufkommenden Treiber in ein paar Jahren gebrauchen. Ich werde jemanden brauchen, an den ich meine überlegenden Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten weitergeben kann."

„Er kann immer ziemlich gut mit den Gnomen in unserem Garten umgehen", erklärte Bill. „Mum beschwert sich über sie, aber Dad denkt, dass sie lustig sind und lässt daher die Gnome immer wieder zurückkommen. Charlie liebt es, sie zurück über die Mauer zu werfen. Ich weiß, dass er einige sogar auf das Feld nebenan hat schmeißen können."

„Lästige, kleine Dinger, oder?" erwiderte Harry. „Diese Gnome."

Bill nickte zustimmend, während er abwesend über seine rechte Hand rieb. „Mum versteht nicht, wieso Dad sie so sehr mag", sagte Bill. „Charlie hat mir von dem Ding erzählt, was Dad jetzt letztens wieder mit nach Hause gebracht hat, um daran herumzubasteln."

Harry dachte an die kleine Hütte beim Fuchsbau, die mit Muggeldingen gefüllt war, die Mr. Weasley über die Jahre gesammelt hatte. Harry erinnerte sich an die Faszination des älteren Zauberers für Muggelbatterien und wunderte sich, was Mr. Weasley diesmal wohl mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

„Eine Lampe!" rief Bill aus. „Mit einem Stecker. Scheinbar funktioniert es laut Dad mit Ekletrität. Mum hat keine Ahnung, was sie damit machen soll."

„Elektrizität", korrigierte Harry. „Ich muss aber fragen, warum eine Lampe?"

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Charlie sagt, dass Dad denkt, dass etwas, was Stecker heißt, absolut fasziniert ist. Scheinbar ist dieser Stecker nicht mal an der Lampe, sondern hängt an so einem komischen Strang. Ich wette, dass es Dad es lieben würde, wenn er mit dir über diese Stecker und… Elektrizität und all dieses Zeug reden könnte.

„Er ist ziemlich beschäftigt im Moment. Dad arbeitet für die Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten im Ministerium", erklärte Bill für Sirius. „Er muss momentan ziemlich viele Untersuchungen durchführen so wie es Charlie sagt, sie halten ihn ziemlich auf trab im Moment. Vor kurzem waren er und ein paar andere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu einer Durchsuchung bei den Notts. Sie haben nicht so viel Gegenstände voll Dunkler Magie gefunden, aber Dad erzählt uns immer wieder, wie sehr er sich wünschen würde, dass er…"

Bill stoppte plötzlich und errötete. Schuldige blaue Augen glitten zu Sirius herüber. Harrys Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung, aber Sirius erkannte schnell, wobei sich Bill gerade gestoppt hatte.

Sirius fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare, als sich seine Lippen zu höhnisches Lächeln verzog. „Hör wegen mir nicht auf, Bill", sagte er. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dein Vater gerne mal das Blackhaus durchsuchen würde. Es wäre wahrscheinlich die größte Durchsuchung, die er jemals machen würde, aber das wird nicht passieren."

„Sie sind zu reich und mächtig", erklärte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Meine Mutter und ihre Freunde aus der Gesellschaft und mein Vater", spie Sirius aus. „Mein Vater hat wahrscheinlich die einflussreichsten Politiker im Ministerium bestochen. Dein Vater hat noch nicht mal die geringste Chance, auch nur in Sichtweite der Eingangstüren von Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 kommen. Jemals."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher muss er etwas geben, was Mr. Weasley tun kann?" fragte er.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Sogar wenn er die Erlaubnis für eine Durchsuchung bekommt, würden er und die anderen armen Kerle sich immer noch durch die wahnsinnige Anzahl von Hexereien, Flüchen und Sprüchen durchkämpfen, die das Haus beschützen; sie sind eine paranoide Truppe. Ich wette, dass der Grimmauldsplatz eins der geschütztesten Häuser in diesem Land. Sogar wenn das Ministerium ins Haus kommt, es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sie überhaupt nichts finden würde. Es gibt Geheimnisse in dem Haus, die noch nicht einmal ich kenne. Die einzig interessante Sache, die ich entdeckt habe, war ein Geheimgang aus der Küche.

„Sie sind arrogant genug, um nicht einmal die meisten illegalen Objekt und Bücher zu verstecken", erklärte Sirius. Sein Gesicht zeigte Abneidung und Harry konnte sagen, dass Sirius nicht gerne seine Familie mit anderen diskutierte. „Aber wenn sie es verstecken müssten, dann könnten sie es mit Leichtigkeit tun. Ich bezweifele, dass dein Vater irgendwas finden könnte, was wirklich nützlich wäre. Nicht genug, um sie nach Azkaban zu schicken… es sei denn, sie fangen damit an, wen auch immer zu bestechen, damit der ganze Vorfalle ‚vergessen' wird."

Bill zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ministeriumsangestellte bestechen?"

„Sie würden auch noch mehr und Schlimmeres tun, wenn sie müssten", sagte Sirius erbittert. „Sie können doch nicht einen von ihnen in einem Höllenloch wie Azkaban gebrauchen oder überhaupt so eine Schande."

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Bill neugierig.

Sirius schnaubte, aber Harry konnte die Trauer in dem Verhalten von Sirius erkennen. „Ich bin keine Familie in ihren Augen. Wenn sie mir meinen Namen wegnehmen könnten, dann würden sie es. Ich bin nicht genug wert, ein Black zu sein… nicht dass ich zu ihnen gehören wollen würde!"

Harry machte eine erfolglose Bewegung um den dunkelhaarigen Teenager zu trösten, der Konflikt erschien in seinen grünen Augen. Für einen Moment überlagerte sich der Sirius, den Harry gekannt hatte, der, der 13 lange Jahre in Azkaban gewesen war, mit dem Sirius, der vor ihm saß. Ein Sirius, der sich unwohl dabei fühlte, wenn man Mitleid für ihn zeigte. Ein Mann, der sich selbst nicht vergab, würde es nicht von anderen akzeptieren; der gestorben war und sich immer noch die Schuld an dem Tod seiner besten Freunde gab.

Harry blinzelte und das Bild verschwand und ließ eine mulmige Stille zwischen den drei Gryffindorschülern zurück. Bills helle Augen glitten von Sirius zu Harry und wieder zurück, während Sirius elegante Finger sich in das weiche rote Material des Sessels verkrallten. Harry fragte sich, ob das eine bewusste oder doch eher unbewusste Aktion war.

„Sirius!"

Sirius Kopf fuhr herum Richtung Tür, wo ein genervt aussehender James Potter mit seinen Händen auf der Hüfte stand.

„Was denkst du, tust du gerade, Sirius?" schnappte James. „Erinnerst du dich nicht, dass wir eine Strafarbeit haben?"

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, ob wir Strafarbeit haben oder nicht", schoss Sirius zurück und bewegte sich kein Stück.

James Augen glitten zu Harry herüber, der den Austausch beobachtete und seine Haltung versteifte sich, bevor er wieder seinen besten Freund anfunkelte. „Ich tue es halt", erwiderte er. „Nebenbei ist diese mit McGonagall."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Machst du die Sorgen, dass wenn du dich nicht benimmst, McGonagall dich bei deinen Eltern verpetzen wird?"

James fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein schon unordentliches Haar. „Sieh mal, können wir das heute Abend einfach nur hinter uns bringen?" fragte er und haselnussbraune Augen bettelten Sirius an.

„Du solltest besser gehen", drängte Harry ruhig von seinem Platz aus. „Du solltest besser nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten geraten, als du es sowieso schon bist."

Sirius sah Harry einen Moment an, bevor er mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus seinem Sitz aufstand. „Ich denke mal, ich sehe euch später", sagte er, bevor er sich in Richtung des Porträts umwandte.

„Du hast den Spiegel?" fragte James.

Sirius klopfte auf seine linke Hosentasche. James Ausdruck erhellte sich, als Harry bemerkte, dass sie über denselben Spiegel redeten, der zerbrochen auf dem Boden seines Koffers lag.

James lächelte Harry an, bevor er neugierig den jüngeren Jungen betrachtete. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Du bist ein Weasley, oder?" fragte er.

Bill blinzelte, bevor er antwortete. „Ich bin", erwiderte er, „William Weasley."

„William?" fragte James.

Bill sah aus, als würde er am liebten unter die Couch krabbeln, weg von James neugierigem Blick. Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Bill tief einatmete und erwiderte: „Ja, aber alle nennen mich Bill."

„Also Bill Weasley… schön, dich kennen zulernen, aber wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, muss ich gerade woanders sein, also sehe ich euch zwei später", sagte er als Abschied.

Sirius warf seinem besten Freund einen schelmischen Blick zu, als er an ihm vorbei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ging. „Komm schon, Jamie. Strafarbeit wartet nicht auf Gryffindors."

Harry gluckste, als er die genervte Stimme hörte, die Sirius anbrüllte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, mich nicht Jamie zu nennen!" Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden dunkelhaarigen Teenagern.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu einem Bill, der mit weit geöffneten Augen da saß. „Ich glaube es nicht", sagte er.

„Glaubst was nicht?"

„James Potter und Sirius Black haben gerade mit mir geredet!" rief Bill aufgeregt aus. „Sie sind wahrscheinlich die bekanntesten Jungen in der Schule und James wusste sogar, wer ich bin! Meine Freund werden so eifersüchtig sein, wenn ich ihnen das erzähle!"

Harry lächelte, als er es sich in seinem Sessel bequem machte und zufrieden damit war, Bills aufgeregtem Gerede zu zuhören. Das Wissen, dass sich James wieder behaglicher in seine Gegenwart fühlte, beruhigte und ermutigte ihn. Das war genug für heute Abend fand Harry.

-

„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts willst, Harry?" fragte Sirius. „Es macht mir nichts und du bist meiner Meinung nach immer noch zu dünn."

Harry wurde rot. „Wirklich Sirius, ich hab keinen Hunger. Du solltest dir allerdings etwas holen… dein Magen ist ziemlich nervig mit all seinem Rumpeln und Knurren."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, ich hab verstanden! Ich gehe… Ich weiß, wann ich nicht erwünscht bin", erwiderte er mit einem Schniefen, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Harry gluckste bei dem Anblick, als Sirius aus dem Raum stürmt. Das Lächeln war immer noch auf seinen Lippen, als er sich dem Buch, das er gerade am Lesen war, zuwandte. Die Seiten waren gefüllt mit Notizen in mehreren verschiedenen Handschriften; von Remus ordentlicher Schrift zu James Gekrakel, das sich nach rechts lehnte. Peter hatte auch etwas in das Buch geschrieben, auch wenn sein Beitrag hauptsächlich aus Blasen und fragenden Kreisen um verschiedene Punkte der Notizen bestand. Wie auch immer bei den Gelegenheiten, wo er etwas auf die Ränder geschrieben hatte, standen seine Worte im direkten Kontrast zu James, da sie sich nach links lehnten. Den größten Beitrag zu dem Buch, das in seinem Schoß lag, war in einer eleganten, kursiven Schrift, die dick und groß auf dem Papier erschien. Harry konnte leicht sagen, dass dieses Projekt eines war, wo Sirius sein Herz und seine Seele rein gesteckt hatte.

Das sanfte Klicken, als die schwere Tür geöffnet wurde, brachte Harry dazu, von den vergilbten Seiten aufzusehen. Ein kleines Lächeln begann sich auf seinem Gesicht zu formen, als er über die Geschwindigkeit nachdachte, in der Sirius unten die Küche leer geraubt hatte, aber das Lächeln verschwand schnell, als er das strohblonde Haar und das plumpe Gesicht von Pettigrew sah.

Harry nickte Pettigrew zu, was dieser mit der gleichen Geste beantwortete. Selten hatten sich Harry mal alleine mit derselben Person befunden, die aufgewachsen war, um alle zu verraten, die er geliebt hatte. Normalerweise waren Remus, Sirius oder James auch anwesend, so dass Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen von ihnen und nicht auf Pettigrew fokussieren konnte.

Dieses Mal hatte Harry etwas, as seinen Geist beschäftigte und so wandte er sich wieder dem Buch zu.

/Der wichtigste Zweck der Verwandlung, ist es sich selbst in ein Tier zu verwandeln, aber ein gängiges Missverständnis ist es, dass man sich die Form selbst aussuchen kann. Das geschieht nicht, es sei denn jemand hat einen Willen, der mächtiger ist als die Magie, die für diese komplizierte Verwandlung gebracht wird, und selbst dann kann die Stärke des Willens nicht völlig über das dominante Tier siegen. Es sind die Merkmale der Seele, die die Form bestimmen, die man nach erfolgreichem Beenden der Animagusverwandlung einnimmt. Das Tier, in das sich ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe verwandelt, ist die Refektion von seiner oder ihrer Persönlichkeit./

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er den Paragraphen noch einmal las. Er kannte keine Hexe oder Zauberer, der es geschafft hatte, seine Form auszusuchen. Er vermutete, dass noch nicht einmal Voldemort zu so etwas fähig wäre, was das Buch als ‚einen Willen, der mächtiger als die Magie ist' nannte. Harry legte das Buch zurück auf Sirius Bett und holte sich ein weiteres Buch, das definitiv nicht aus der Verbotenen Abteilung kam.

„Was macht du?"

Harrys Überraschung bei der plötzlichen Stimme zeigte sich, als das Buch mit einem sanften Plumpsen auf das Bett fiel. Smaragdgrüne Augen wandten sich um, um Pettigrew anzufunkeln. „Was denkst du, was ich tue?" schnappte Harry.

Pettigrew schien sich, in sich zurückzuziehen, als er den brennenden Blick auf sich spürte. Er knetete seine Hände nervös und seine Augen zeigten die Sorge darüber, dass ihr Geheimnis entdeckt worden war.

„Warum hast du das Buch?" fragte Pettigrew. „Es ist nicht für deine Verwandlungshausaufgaben, oder?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment und benutzte die Zeit, dass Buch wieder aufzunehmen, was er eigentlich sowieso schon haben wollte. „Ich will einer werden, nicht, dass ich dazu deine Erlaubnis haben müsste", erwiderte er schließlich und sah den kleineren Jungen mit verdeckten Augen an.

Pettigrew zögerte. „Warum willst du ein Animagus werden?"

Harry zog eine dunkle Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er den Ton der gestellten Frage hörte, aber konnte sich davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich will einem Freund helfen."

Pettigrew kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und brachte so die Aufmerksamkeit auf seine großen Schneidezähne. „Ah… du…" Pettigrew zögerte wieder. „Einem Freund?" brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Remus."

Pettigrew hörte die Antwort, die er fürchtete zu hören und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich leuchtend Rot, als er zu husten begann. Er brauchte mehrere Momente, um die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen. „Was… was… wie… warum…", stotterte Pettigrew. „Warum d-denkst du, dass es Remus helfen würde, wenn du ein An-Animagus wärst?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Na ja, so kann ich ihm während seiner Verwandlung helfen."

„Wa…?"

„Ich weiß, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist", sagte Harry trocken.

„Du hast uns nachspioniert!" rief er aus. „Warte nur, bis James und Sirius es herausfinden!"

„Wer denkst du, hat mir die Bücher überhaupt gegeben?" schnarrte Harry.

Pettigrew schien nach einer Antwort zu suchen, fand aber keine. ‚Das ist so typisch für dich, Wurmschwanz', dachte Harry, als er Pettigrew anfunkelte. ‚Versteckst dich immer hinter denen, die größer und mächtiger sind als du. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihn niemand daran gedacht hat, dass du der Verräter bist und ich muss alles aufbringen, dass ich es nicht James und Sirius erzähle. DU hast ihre Leben genauso wie Lilys ruiniert, aber ich weiß, ich kann es niemandem sagen… und ich hasse es, dass ich es nicht kann… ich hasse dich, weil ich es nicht kann.'

Harrys Gedankengang stoppte plötzlich bei dem Schmerz in seiner Hand, die dadurch kam, dass er seine Faust geballt hatte. ‚Entspann dich, Harry', sagte er sich selbst gedanklich. ‚Sirius wird jeden Moment zurück sein und wenn er es ist, kannst du Pettigrew wieder ignorieren.' Mit einem kleinen Nicken für sich, warf er einen Blick auf den anderen Gryffindor, der total unglücklich zu sein schien.

„Die Verwandlung in einen Animagus ist sehr schwierig", belehrte ihn Pettigrew. In den wässrigen blauen Augen stand ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, etwas, was Harry nicht identifizieren konnte. „Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die es schaffen können, weißt du… nicht erfolgreich zumindest. Du könntest nicht fähig dazu sein, die Sprüche richtig auszuführen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Was genau versuchst du mir zu sagen, Pettigrew?"

Pettigrew zuckte mit den Schultern, aber es gab ein kurzes Zucken um seine Mundwinkel. Plötzlich erkannte Harry, warum er diesen mysteriösen Blick drauf hatte. Pettigrew hatte eine Maske von Überlegenheit getragen, während er darüber geredet hatte, wie schwer die Animagusverwandlung zu erreichen ist.

‚Wie kann diese kleine Ratte es wagen, zu behaupten, dass ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe, ein Animagus zu werden… und das er mächtiger und fähiger wäre als ich!', rief Harry mental. ‚Er hätte es nie geschafft ein Animagus zu werden, wenn er nicht James und Sirius gehabt hätte, nicht zu vergessen Remus! Sogar nachdem er es geschafft hatte, konnte er sich nur in eine bemitleidenswerte, kleine Ratte verwandeln! Ich werde ihm jetzt mal sagen, was hier Sache ist, Konsequenzen hin oder her!'

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber er wurde durch die überschwängliche Rückkehr von Sirius unterbrochen, der die Spannung zwischen den beiden Teenagers nicht gemerkt hatte. Schwarzes Haar fiel graziös um sein Gesicht und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Harry, du hättest mit runter in die Küche kommen sollen! Du hast den witzigsten Anblick… oh, hallo, Wurmschwanz! Wie geht's dir? Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?"

Sirius ging um Pettigrew herum, bis er das Bett erreichte, auf dem Harry momentan saß. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sich Sirius was überlegen, bevor er sich einen Stuhl schnappte und ihn zu dem Bett rüberzog. Sirius holte mehrere Kuchen aus seinem Umhang, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass du keinen Hunger hast, aber ich hab dir trotzdem nen Kuchen mitgebracht. Frisch von den Hauselfen", erklärte er, als den vorher erwähnten Kuchen einem belustigten Harry reichte. „So… wie findest du das Buch? Es ist sehr gut, oder? Wir fanden, dass es das Beste war, als wir unsere Vorbereitungen getroffen haben."

Harry nickte, als er den Kuchen in seiner Hand beäugte. „Definitiv, da steht ne Menge Zeug drin, wovon ich keine Ahnung habe. Es ist definitiv eine so schwere Verwandlung, wie ich es mir gedacht habe", erwiderte er, als er vorsichtig den Kuchen auf das Bett legte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius fokussierte. „Obwohl Peter zu denken scheint, dass ich sie wohl nicht erfolgreich durchführen kann", erwähnte Harry in einem gezwungen leichten Ton.

Sirius lachte und zog Harry in eine einarmige Umarmung. „Du wirst die Verwandlung nicht nur hinbekommen, du hast auch noch vier erfahrene Zauberer an deiner Seite, die dir helfen werden! Was kann schon schief gehen?" rief er aus. „Peter ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur pessimistisch, oder?"

Peter sank bei der Kritik nicht in sich zusammen, wie Harry es erwartet hatte. Stattdessen drehte er sich zu Sirius und ignorierte Harry. „Sirius, warum weiß er alles? Ich dachte, es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben… nur wir vier", fragte Peter und seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff seines Umhangs.

Sirius schien die Spannung in Peters Körper nicht zu bemerken. „Wir vertrauen ihm", war die einfache Antwort.

Harry drehte sich dem kleineren Jungen zu. Pettigrew hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, als ob er antworten wollte, aber änderte seine Meinung und ließ seine Kiefer zuschnappen. Harry sah den versteckten Ausdruck von Missmut in den blassen Augen, aber er verschwand einen Moment später. Harry blinzelte. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm wünschte, dass Sirius Recht hatte, aber er konnte den Vergleich des Jugendlichen mit dem späteren Verräter nicht stoppen. Aber Harry hatte ja noch viele andere Leute, mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte und gerade im Moment war das Sirius. Er verdrängte alle Gedanken an Pettigrew und konzentrierte sich auf die Wärme, die von Sirius ausging.

„Also, wie weit bist du bisher mit dem Buch?" fragte Sirius und lehnte sich über Harrys Schoß, um sich das dicke Buch zu schnappen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und erlaubte Sirius den Einbruch in seine Privatsphäre, als er sich zu dem Buch beugte. „Nicht so weit, wie ich sein sollte. Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ich noch aufdecken muss. Ich bin sicher, dass ich Jahre brauche!"

Sirius schnaubte. „Ich verringere die ‚Jahre' auf‚Monate'… und davon nicht allzu viele."

Harry wünschte sich, dass er Sirius Selbstvertrauen hätte, aber statt ihm zu widersprechen, beschloss er sich dem blauäugigen Teenager nachzugeben. „Was auch immer du sagst, Sirius."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hat es dir noch keiner gesagt? Ich habe immer Recht", sagte er mit einem ernsten Gesicht.

Harry sah Sirius über seine Brille hinweg an, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Die beiden Teenager starrten sich ein paar Momente an, bevor es um Sirius Mundwinkel herum kurz zuckte. Sekunden später lachten beide hart und keiner von ihnen bemerkte das Klicken der Tür, als sie sich hinter einem wütenden Peter Pettigrew schloss.

-

Sirius schlang seine Arme um den viel dünneren Jungen und senkte seinen Kopf, bis seine Nase in dem wilden, schwarzen Haare lag. „Hat Lily was mit dir gemacht?"

„Bitte?"

„Deine Haare riechen mädchenhaft", erwiderte Sirius.

„Tut sie nicht", protestierte die andere Person.

„Vertrau mir, Harry, das tun sie."

Harry drehte sich in der Umarmung, bis sie Nase an Nase da saßen. „Sirius Black, mein Haar riecht nicht… mädchenhaft. Wenn du es wissen willst, ich habe heute Morgen dein Shampoo benutzt."

Sirius grinste. „Du hast mein Shampoo benutzt?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Mein eigenes Shampoo war alle und ich dachte mir, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich alle Dinge bedenke."

Sirius schnaubte und ließ Harry aus seiner Umarmung, als er mit seinen Händen gestikulierte. „Hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass ich die meisten Dinge mit dir teile, sehe ich nicht, warum das bei meinen Toilettenartikeln anders sein sollte. Welches hast du benutzt?"

„Ich muss sagen, Sirius, dass ich noch nie eine Person getroffen habe, männlich oder weiblich, der so besessen von seinen Haaren war wie du", schoss Harry zurück.

„Na ja, einige von uns wollen halt gut aussehen", erwiderte Sirius, als er mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.

„Eingebildeter Depp."

„Ich nehm dir das übel!" sagte Sirius. „Der einzige, der ein Depp ist, ist Snape."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verriet ihn. „Du bist absolut unverbesserlich, weißt du. Warum gebe ich mich nur mit dir ab?"

Sirius warf ihm seinen besten Hundeaugenblick zu. „Du würdest mich doch gar nicht anders wollen, oder?"

Harry lachte und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Fishing for compliments, Sirius? Wer hätte gedacht, dass du auf so niedrige Methoden zurückgreifen musst… und hör auf mit dem verletzten Hundeblick! Du weißt, dass der nicht bei mir wirkt."

Ein Glitzern formte sich in Sirius Augen und die entschlossene Luft schien ihn zu umgeben. Er spürte eine Herausforderung und er wollte nicht nachgeben. „Du meinst, dass meine Hundeaugen nicht bei dir wirken?" fragte er. Einen Moment später hatte er sich in seine Animagusform verwandelt und hüpfte durch den Raum zu dem Bett, auf dem Harry saß.

„Hmpf!" brachte Harry heraus, als sein Rücken auf die Matratze traf. „Tatze! Du bist schwer!"

Sirius sah runter auf Harrys Augen, sah die Welt in mehreren Grauschichten. In dem jungen Mann erkannte er etwas, was er auch in sich selbst sah. Harry war ein Junge, der mit der Dunkelheit in Kontakt getreten war, ohne daran Schuld zu sein, doch gehörte er zum Licht. Sirius, geboren um der Erbe einer dunklen Dynastie zu werden, hatte sich dem Licht zugewandt. Beide verstanden die Dunkelheit in sich auf eine Art, wie es nur wenige andere taten. Nicht einmal Harrys Eltern, James und Lily, konnten es verstehen.

Harry neigte den Kopf, um den Hund auf seinen Beinen anzufunkeln, ziemlich verstimmt. „Was zur Hölle machst du da eigentlich? Arbeitest du deinen Zeitplan aus, wie du am besten für deine Examen wiederholst wie Remus dich schon die ganze Zeit damit belästigt oder arbeitest du gerade aus, wie du den Weltfrieden herstellen kannst?"

Tatze entblößte seine Zähne in einem hündischen Grinsen und senkte den Kopf. Sekunden später quietschte er. „Tatze! Nimm deine kalte Nase von meinem Bauchnabel weg! Es kitzelt!"

Padfoot schnaubte und wollte stattdessen Harrys Gesicht ablecken, wurde aber durch Harrys Hand auf seiner Schnauze gebremst. Er verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und spreizte seine Beine über Harrys. „Du machst keinen Spaß, Harry", beschwerte er sich schmollend.

Harry rollte die Augen hinter seiner Brille. „Ich bin lieber langweilig, als das ich Hundesabber auf meinem Gesicht und meiner Brille habe", gab er zurück.

Sirius gluckste. „Du armes Ding", erwiderte er in einem aufziehenden Ton. „Willst du, dass ich dich aufheitere?"

Harry schickte einen weiteren bösen Blick zu Sirius. „Ich will dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben, Sirius Black!" protestierte er.

Sirius legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah runter auf den grünäugigen Teenager, der unter ihm lag. Er rutschte auf seinem ‚Sitz' und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke nicht, dass du hier eine Chance hast, Harry. Ich mag es, wo ich gerade sitze, wenn es dich interessiert."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und versuchte unter Sirius weg zu rutschen, aber erreichte nur die Unordnung der Bettwäsche. „Du nervender, lästiger…"

„Gutaussehender, witziger und sexy Mann?" gab Sirius mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln kund.

Harry seufzte. „Du bist unmöglich."

Sirius schob seine Unterlippe in einem gespielten Schmollen vor. „Liebst du mich nicht mehr?"

„Ich würde dich um einiges lieber mögen, wenn du von mir runter gehen würdest."

Sirius sah nachdenklich aus, als wenn er über eine Antwort nachdachte, sogar obwohl er schon längst seine Antwort beschlossen hatte. Er wartete geduldig, er wusste, dass der Moment zum Handeln gekommen war, wenn Harry seine Brille wieder richten würde.

Momente später drückte Harry die ovale Brille zurück auf seine Nase und Sirius grinste. „Natürlich werde ich das, mein lieber Mr. Potter… aber zuerst muss ich einen Anreiz haben. Ein Kuss, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Ist das alles?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll

Sirius nickte mit einem hellen Leuchten in seinen Augen.

„Also gut", erwiderte Harry. Wenn das heißt, dass ich endlich von dieser Matratze runterkomme! Ich fühle mich wie die Prinzessin auf der Erbse… was zur Hölle hast du in deinem Bett." Sirius öffnete den Mund, um es zu erklären, aber wurde von Harrys nächsten Worten gestoppt. „Antworte nicht, ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Sirius hielt ein Schnauben zurück. „Es ist nur James Schnatz", erklärte er.

Harry blinzelte. „Warum hast du den?"

„James ist irgendwo mit Lily und hat mich gebeten, ihn mit in den Schlafsaal zu nehmen", fuhr Sirius ort. „Ich wollte ihn gerade in das Fach für den Ball tun, das James für ihn hat, aber er ist entkommen. Ich habe ne ganze Stunde nach dem dummen Ding gesucht. Ich vermute mal, du hast ihn gefunden."

Harry kicherte. „Na ja, ich denke, dass ist der Grund, warum ich ein Sucher bin und du ein Treiber."

Sirius rollte seine grauen Augen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Was ist jetzt mit dem Kuss, den du mir versprochen hast?"

Harry grinste. „Na ja, ich kann ja nicht hoch, also denke ich, dass du mal nen bisschen näher kommen musst."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Sirius und beugte sich zu Harrys Gesicht runter. Gerade als seine Lippen auf Harrys treffen wollten, knallte eine Tür in ihren Rahmen. Sirius fühlte, wie er einen Abgrund hinunterfiel. Die Dunkelheit hüllt ihn ein, doch bewegte er sich in die Richtung eines hellen Lichtes.

Mit einem Keuchen erwachte Sirius und setzte sich sofort auf. Er atmete schwer und blinzelte ein paar Mal, wartete darauf, dass sich seine Augen der Dunkelheit anpassten, sein Herz hämmerte mit einem wild in seinen Ohren. Sirius erschauderte in dem kalten Raum, als Schweiß von seiner Haut verdampfte, während die Stille der Nacht wie ein unnatürliches Vakuum wirkte, entfernte all die Geräusche außer seinem schnellen Atmen.

Visionen seines Traumes flossen durch seinen Kopf. Sirius atmete mehrmals tief ein und wollte so das schmerzhafte Pochen seines Herzens stoppen. „Es war ein Traum", flüsterte er. „Es war ein Traum, Sirius."

„Nur ein Traum."

TBC


	13. Interlude Szene 1

**Interlude Szene 1**

Harry hatte es sich in einem der beiden Sessel in seinem Zimmer bequem gemacht. Er hatte Remus dazu überreden können, sie aus dem Studierzimmer in sein Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Mit Ausnahme von Sirius Zimmer, das keiner von ihnen aufräumen wollte, waren sie die einzigen Möbelstücke im ganzen Haus, die die Farbe des Gryffindorhauses trugen. Das Holz war aus poliertem schwarzem Ebenholz und vervollständigte so ein Meisterwerk eines Stuhles.

Was Harry an meisten an diesem bestimmten Sessel mochte, war der deutliche Geruch von Sirius, der von diesem ausging. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, dann war es beinahe so, als wäre Sirius mit ihm im Raum. Er konnte dann das Geräusch von einem gebellähnlichen Lachen vernehmen, tiefe Gluckser umschmeichelten ihn, während blaue Augen, die wie Saphire leuchteten, ihn aufwärmten. Aber jedes Mal, wenn Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete, wurde er mit der Erkenntnis konfrontiert, dass es nur eine Fantasie war.

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kopf zu heben, als die Tür geöffnet und mit einem leisen Klick wieder geschlossen wurde. „Hallo Remus", grüßte er.

„Harry", erwiderte der Werwolf mit einer Spur von Überraschung in der Stimme.

„Du riechst."

„Bitte?" war die verblüffte Antwort.

„Du wolltest wissen, woher ich wusste, dass du es bist."

„Wollte ich vorher nicht, aber jetzt hast du meine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Deine Schritte."

„Schritte?"

„Das Geräusch, die Geschwindigkeit und das Gewicht, wenn sie den Boden berühren."

„Wirklich?"

„Nein. Fast niemand würde daran denken, in mein Zimmer zu kommen, nur du und Tonks. Vielleicht Snape, aber er würde kocht lieber seinen Kopf abhacken, als freiwillig hierein zu kommen", sagte Harry und schloss endlich das Buch, das versteckt in seinem Schoß lag. Er sah zu Remus auf, smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten humorvoll.

„Du… du…"

„Sei vorsichtig, Remus", tadelte Harry. „Wenn du so weitermachst, dann verliest du deinen Ruf als ‚Professor Lupin ist ein verständlicher und gebildeter alter Mann!'"

Harry lachte bei dem ungläubigen Ausdruck, der auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes erschien, aber seine Belustigung wurde heruntergeschraubt, als Remus seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen verengte.

„ALT?" fragte er gefährlich.

Harry schluckte nervös. Er stand auf und benutzte den Stuhl als eine Barriere zwischen ihm und Remus. „Remus! Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht. Natürlich bist du nicht so alt!"

„NICHT SO ALT?"

Harry sah sich hektisch im Raum um und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Tarnumhang. „Nein, überhaupt nicht alt. Es tut mir Leid, es ist mir nur so rausgerutscht."

Remus Lächeln sagte Harry, dass der Werwolf ihn nur aufzog, aber er musste trotzdem für diesen Kommentar bezahlen. Er sah mit umsichtigen grünen Augen, wie Remus langsam seinen Weg um den Stuhl herum macht. Als Antwort bewegte sich Harry ebenfalls und ließ immer den Stuhl zwischen sich und dem Werwolf, der Rache wollte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, aber du musst trotzdem noch dafür büßen", sagte Remus, bevor er sich plötzlich in Richtung Harry schmiss.

Glücklichweiser hatte sich Harry auf Remus Bewegung vorbereitet, sprang zurück und drehte sich um. Er rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Er sah nach links und rechts, bevor er sich entschloss, runter zu gehen. Hoffentlich würden Ron oder Hermine oder sogar Mrs. Weasley in der Küche sein und ihn vor dem rachsüchtigen Rumtreiber retten. Harry rannte die Treppen herunter, mit dem Wissen, dass der ältere Mann direkt hinter ihm war. Er flog in die Küche, knallte direkt in Professor McGonagall und brachte sie beide so zum Stürzen.

Harry versuchte wieder aufzustehen und sich bei seiner Hauslehrerin zu entschuldigen, deren Hut bei der Kollision heruntergefallen war. „Mr. Potter", tadelte sie. „Was hat dieses Benehmen zu bedeuten?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte flog die Küchentür ein weiteres Mal mit einem Knall auf. Eine Sekunde später fand sich Harry auf dem Boden festgenagelt von einem größeren, schwereren Remus, bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten vor Belustigung und ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Aha!" rief er siegreich. „Hast du gedacht, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst? Jetzt ist Zeit für meine Rache!"

Damit begann Remus den dünnen Jungen-der-lebt zu kitzeln. Harry lachte unkontrolliert und Tränen formten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Remus war gnadenlos in seinem Angriff und Harrys normalerweise blasses Gesicht verfärbte sich rot unter den Versuchen, Remus Griff zu entfliehen.

„Stopp!" brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern hervor. „Remus!"

Remus stoppte und betrachtete den jüngeren Jungen, der heftig unter ihm atmete bei dem Versuch, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. „Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?"

„Ja! Ja!" antwortete Harry. „Ich werde es nie wieder tun!"

„Was wirst du nie wieder tun?"

„Ein Mitglied der Rumtreiber zu nerven?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

Remus knurrte und wand seinen Finger in drohender Manier.

Harry schluckte. „Dich nicht mehr alt zu nennen?"

Das Gelächter einer dritten Person in dem Raum, zog Remus und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie wurden knallrot, als sie endlich die belustigte Minerva McGonagall bemerkten. „Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen", sagte sie, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr beide noch Spaß haben könnt und euch mal lachen zu hören."

Remus und Harry starrten die stellvertretende Direktorin an und konnten nicht auf ihren Kommentar antworten. McGonagall schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Remus, wenn du so nett wärst und Molly sagen könntest, dass ich hier war. Mr. Potter", sagte sie mit einem Nicken, bevor sie ihre Roben ordnete und aus der Küche schritt.

Remus setzte sich zurück und erlaubte es Harry so, sich aufzusetzen. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, bevor sie in wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. So fand sie Neville ein paar Minuten später.

TBC

Da durchwühle ich heute mal wieder meine Fanfics und was stelle ich fest! Ich hab ja noch das Interlude von TBT ggg (die anderen Beiden hab ich noch nicht übersetzt ;))

Ich dachte, da es noch etwas dauert, bis Sstar weiterschreibt, lad ich euch das mal hoch! Hoffe, es gefällt euch, auch wenn es kein richtiges Kapitel ist :)

Kaos ;)


End file.
